Runs in the family
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: Going to do a rewrite
1. Chapter 1

What if Bruce Wayne had a daughter that he never saw and had any contact with because he thought it would be for the best and she was born around the same time he was beginning his career as Batman. And he had to choose to between to be a father or to be Batman and he choose the cape over raising his daughter. And because of this the mother did not want him being in any part of her life. She thought it would be for the best and clearly he already made his decision and she did not want to put her in any unnecessarily danger or any broken promises breaking her heart like he broke hers. She would be raised by another man that she had quickly fallen in love with when she was already pregnant and he took the child as his own willingly and lovingly agreeing to raise her as his own.

* * *

 **Sixteen Years Later.**

The drive was long and it was like she was driving to prison on a deserted island or something like that. She remembered the Detective Gathering she was definitely getting the same creepy feeling that she had from then and it was even more. And with sitting in the back of a police car unable to unlock the doors and escape she was feeling more trapped than ever. And she felt like she was the one going to prison and not her parents and looking at the place this place could actually be an old mental asylum or something every creepy or used for something creepy that was for definite.

" We have arrived " said the police man as he stopped the car.

And the backdoors were unlocked and they were let out with the police standing by waiting for anything to happen as they unloaded the suitcases from the back.

She was standing outside in the pouring rain with her suitcases all lined up and a waiting to be collected by the man that would now be her butler and the man that was her father she was going to be meeting him today.

* * *

One of the police coughed and signalled her to come to him with his hand.

" Bruce Wayne is a good friend of mine and I think that you will be surprised by how he is and you will come to like it here more than you know. He is a good guy and ..." said the police man.

" I don't want to hear it " said Shinichi walking away.

And she had just learned he had the police of his side this was not good and she was a prisoner now with no way to escape because she could just be dragged back kicking and screaming in handcuffs with just a phone call.

She looked up at the Mansion through the umbrella or Castle was more like it. The place was called 'Wayne Manor' and it would now be where she would be living for at least the next two years of her life. It was nothing like the Mansion that she lived in Japan. Sure the one she lived in was consider terrifying and unwelcoming but this one was just cold and dark like someone with no emotions would live or the devil himself. She did not want to live year but she was being made to because of her current situation.

* * *

" Mum I don't want to live here please cant I just go back to Japan " said Shinichi.

She was actually sad and begging showing her emotions and she never did this she usually kept herself more composed and what she was taught to call it a Poker Face.

" Shin-Chan he is your father and he is the best option we have right now. You will be close to me and you can visit and I want you close to me as close as can be " said Yukiko.

She knocked on the door.

" But he is not my Father he never has been and you just call him nothing but a sperm donor. Come on I would rather be in care or living on the streets or with..." said Shinichi.

" This is the safest place for your right now given everything that just has happened you need a break from everything and distance for a while " said Yukiko.

" I could stay with Agasa and even Megure has offered me the couch and even others have I offered the same thing. Please I don't want to stay here and I bet he wants the same thing " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan he is your father though I may not like it but he is and..." said Yukiko.

" Biology does not make a father being in your child's life and raising them is what makes a father. I bet he does not even know what I look like " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi you are staying here and that is final and that is the law here so there is nothing you can do about it that you have already tried " said Yukiko.

Shinichi just huffed.

" I did nothing wrong and I am being punished for it. And I am not the one going to jail because you and Dad messed up your taxes " said Shinichi scowling.

" Shin-Chan ! " said Yukiko disapproving.

* * *

He heard the two of them arguing at the door and he remembered the last time that she was here and she was just a little baby. He almost smiled at the thought of it and the thought of it and was saddened by the sixteen years that his Master had missed of his own daughters life. He could not fully understand a word that they were saying because it was in Japanese and he was not fluent in it and just knew a few words of what they were saying. It was Master Bruce that was fluent I'm Japanese but he was not here right now she he was left to do his best and greet them.

She was here and at their doorsteps because she her parent thought it would be the best place to go because her parents were going to jail because of stupid mistakes they had made. And the only place that she could be close to her parents was here. And the Mother had actually made the contact for to come here because the girl had been in some kind of trouble and thought it would best for her to get out of the country and a fresh new start. But she did not saw what it was she made it quite clear that it was serious and that the girl might actually be in danger and had to lay low for a while.

He opened the door ready and he was shocked he already saw the resemble to Master Bruce.

She looked just like her mother who was standing right beside her and as he remembered the much younger one that was here sixteen years ago the more he saw it. But she was much taller than her mother and he looked like she was more of a tomboy than that of her mother. Even if she was wearing a skirt and dressed up she looked like she was waiting it and every moment of it.

And the looks that she was giving was definitely from her father. She had her Fathers eyes, pose and definitely the same scowl that he was currently seeing on her face as she was angry with her mother.

They were now speaking in English to Alfred.

* * *

 _" Alfred it is nice to see you again " said Yukiko cheerfully._

 _" Hello again and it wonderful to see you again. And is finally greet to meet the ..." said Alfred trying to think of the correct term._

Everyone just stood in comfort silence as the rain came down.

" Shin-Chan this is Alfred and he will be taking great care of you. He is the Butler and caretaker of the place and he is the..." said Yukiko.

 _" So by looking at tire marks and the road and of course the uncomfortable silence he is not here to greet his biological daughter. I suspected as much and the job of taking in the responsibility of me has befallen on to you. Greet and show me around " said Shinichi to Alfred._

 _" You speak perfect English " said Alfred congratulating her._

Shinichi just chuckled darkly.

" Shinichi don't be rude " said Yukiko.

 _" Come, come inside this is now your home now and you are welcome here we are happy to have you here. Truly we are " said Alfred._

Yukiko walked inside first and dragged her daughter along with her who was almost refusing to come inside and would have stood out in the rain all day and night.

* * *

" Come on in I do now want you get wet and end up in bed with the cold like you always do always so stubborn you definitely don't get that from me " said Yukiko.

And she was eventually let go once she was inside and the doors were shut behind her the police outside guarding the door.

" He is not here to greet me and you promised that he would be here not that I would want to him but it just goes to show just how much he cares about me. And why does he even want me here after sixteen years ? He has had more than enough time to get in contact with me. And he was not even the one to get in contact with me you were to get in contact with him and I bet you anything if you did not I would not even be here at all. So why even bother keeping me here at all when he doesn't even care about me and I do not care about him not one bit. I HATE HIM " said Shinichi.

Yukiko sighed and shook her head almost giving up but she would not give up so was determined to see this through for the sake of her daughter.

" Shin-Chan Bruce he really does care about you and he loves you. Even if you do not believe this he does and I am sorry but you have to stay here there is no other choice " said Yukiko.

" There is choices you are just for once not letting me take them like you usually do and the one time ...just forget it I can this is pointless even saying this " said Shinichi.

Shinichi sighed as she looked around the inside and started to walk about in almost amazement.

The place was like a gothic museum something like Edgar Allan Poe would have wrote a place like this or his house could have been exactly like this.

* * *

Yukiko started to help Alfred with the bags and taking them inside.

 _" Alfred please take great care of her she needs it right now and as much I don't want Bruce in her life. Right now, he needs to be there for her and after everything that has happened in Japan and..." said Yukiko._

 _Knock Knock._

 _" I will take care of her and so will Bruce I promise " said Alfred._

Yukiko opened the door and the police were standing there to arrest her.

Yukiko quickly ran over to her daughter and hugged her.

" Shin-Chan be good and try not to get into too much trouble " said Yukiko.

Shinichi stood still taking the hug and then slowly hugged her mother back.

" Don't leave me here please Mum " said Shinichi.

" I am sorry but just remember that I love you and your Father does and we will be back before you know and hopefully even sooner " said Yukiko.

" I love you too " said Shinichi.

* * *

She watched as the handcuffs were put on her mother and she was marched out the door by the two police officers. Her mother was putting on a brave face for her but he was not and she grateful to her mother of doing this but she was now crying because she had now lost her mother and father to prison for the rest of her teenage life.

It was just a week ago that she had come to America for the school holidays and for a much-needed break from the taken down of the _Organisation_ because it was finally over and she was free. She was finally free and no longer in a prison in the form of a child's body as her cell and sentence.

She had spent a week with her parents having the most fun and the most time they spent together in a long time and little did she know that this was them actually saying their goodbyes and making a good few memories.

It was just twenty four hours ago that her father was arrested and her mother was given another twenty four hours so that she could find a place for her daughter to stay. And she was told that she would be living with her father in Gotham and to say she was confused at first and when she realized who she was actually talking about.

To say she was not happy about this was an understatement and with her passport already taken and mailed there so she could not flee the country back to Japan. She had no choice but to come here because her parents already thought of what she might do. And this was before she made phone calls and arrangements and when she found her passport was gone and she had to surrender to the fact that she would be stuck here and that she would be actually here in a new hell and prison and after she had just gotten away from one.

She did not want to be here and she was making it pretty much clear but with her parents tricking her to coming here to America where the laws were different and she had to wait until she was eighteen.

But she already applied to be emancipated and her request was denied straight away because she had a place to stay and someone willing to take care of her. And all this because of how much money he had and he was willing to take care of her and fully custody of her. Even though he had already signed over his full parent's rights and responsibilities he had the contract broken and because the parents agreed to this there was nothing legal getting in the way. He had the money for the lawyers and everything and he had everything arranged and ready within that week.

And all this was done behind her back and she did not know a single thing about it until twenty-four hours ago. She only found out when she saw her mother crying and packing suitcases that belonged to her and she was sat down only to find out minutes later that her Dad was currently being arrest and her mother would be as well. And she was ecorted here by the police so that she could not run or escape and she was in the middle of nowhere. And with the rain and the storm that was coming she had to stay for at least the night.

And she had just gotten away from a dangerous situation and now she was living in one of the most dangerous places in the world. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure that she would not be here that long.

* * *

He looked at the latest edition to the family household and he looked at how sad she was and he saw that exact look on Master Bruce`s face when his parents had died. She did not know it but she had more in common that she or he knew and he saw it in her eyes. She felt abandoned and as if she had lost everything and he could tell that she did not want to be here.

And the work and the length they to go to make sure that she would stay here was a lot and she had done everything she could do to try and escape. She did not want to be here and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that she could escape. She was more like Master Bruce than she would know.

She sighed as the car drove away and wiped away her tears as she looked up at the man named Alfred.

She had no choice that was clear she was here and here to stay and she was now counting the years, months, days, minutes, seconds, and even milliseconds to her freedom of when she would turn eighteen.

" Would you like a tour of the Manor or would you like some time alone under the circumstances? " said Alfred.

" I would like my passport " said Shinichi.

" I am afraid that your mother has advised against that and Master Bruce has advised to the same thing. I am sorry but you are here to stay but in time you will come to enjoy it here and ..." said Alfred.

"Sorry but I would like to be left alone then... The room is upstairs on the left ...I can work the rest out " said Shinichi walking away carrying a bag with her.

" Yes your bedroom is...how did you ? ...I can take the rest of you belongs for you and I will be taking you into town tomorrow to buy more " said Alfred.

She just nodded at the top of the stairs.

This was going to be much harder than he thought and was going to be the hardest job for Master Wayne and for Batman raising a Teenage daughter he almost laughed at the thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

He was working in the Bat Cave trying to repair an unknown gadget that he had taken from Riddler one of his many riddles that he had to solve so that he would be able to find him and take him down. But of all times to happen it was bad timing but it had to be done or we would get away or hurt someone else.

* * *

He had track him down on time.

" Alfred what are you doing here ? " said Bruce.

" Master Bruce your daughter has arrived " said Alfred.

He did not look up and just continued to work on the project at hand.

" How is she ? " said Bruce.

" She is settling but not well I think that is best that you see her and today " said Alfred.

" That is good but I have to work on this right now then I will talk to her " said Bruce.

" Master Bruce forgive me for speaking out of term but what is more important to you. Your daughter that you have not seen since the day she was born or this project ? " said Alfred.

" I am almost done and a couple of hours or one more day will not make a difference and besides it is best to let her settle " said Bruce.

" Just make sure that you talk to her " said Alfred.

* * *

Alfred then started to leave.

And he put the project down.

" Alfred ? " said Bruce.

Alfred paused.

" Did she ask for me or want to see me ? " said Bruce.

Alfred did not answer him back.

" I will take that as a No " said Bruce.

" What was the first thing she asked for ? " said Bruce.

" Her passport " said Alfred sadly.

" As was expected from her Father " said Bruce.

" You are her Father " said Bruce.

" No ...not to her I am just a 'sperm donor' and nothing else that is what she thinks of me and that is all I have been. She just sees me as someone that does not care about her and she hates me and is not afraid to express those feelings " said Bruce.

He clicked the screen off to the front door when he saw Alfred looking.

* * *

" You know this situation is not easy for anyone and the longer you wait the worse is going to be for the both of you " said Alfred.

" Alfred for once I have no idea what I am going to do she hates me and..." said Bruce.

" Every Teenage girl hates their father and the longer you hide out in this cave the more she will hate you and you will give her more reasons to and she might even make a run for it. And you might never actually met her and she is the one of the Wayne family left and I do not see you having anymore children in the future unless you are willing to give all this up " said Alfred and he walked away.

* * *

He took out the picture of the day that she was born and then put the screen back on. He remembered holding her in his arms and her tiny grip on him as she kicked him with her foot. Almost smiling at him and she did not even cry once not even once she was the happiest baby that he had ever seen. And this was best moment of his life to see his own and another one in the family she was his and there was no doubt in his mind. But he had to give her up for her own protection and her own good, and for the sake of everyone else. She could be raised by her mother and the man that she had quickly fallen in love with in such a short time and married. Even though he knew that he was not her biological father he could see it in his eyes that he loved her unconditionally and he would raise her as if she was his own. And he wanted her to have what he did not have two parents that would love her and raise her to into adulthood and beyond. He wanted her to have a normal and safe childhood and this would never happen in Gotham or even a connect to him that way she would be in danger. He owed it to her to give her the best that she could and he thought she would.

And shaking his head at the thought shaking it out he just went back into reality. He looked at the screen rewinding to see her but he could not see her face because of the umbrella. But he could tell that it was his daughter standing there with Yukiko the girl from his past who had made him a father and was now leaving the baby with him. But she was no longer a baby and she was no longer that little baby but not a Teenage girl and growing up. And then he put the photo back down and stared at the screen just trying to get a glimpse of her but he could not. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.

And Bruce went back to work.

* * *

When she opened the door to her new room the room was even bigger than she thought it was. But look at the pink sheets and frills she was not happy it was way too girlie and would be something that her mother would like and she had to guess that these were picked to her mother's taste and not hers. They thought she would have the exact same taste in decorations and everything like her mother and she could not be more different than her mother. The room was an example of just how much he did not even know about her and he probably never would.

She paced around the room as she looked out the window that took up the entire wall and as the rain came down it was just getting worse by the second. There was only one person that she wanted to talk to and could help her calm down and maybe even see the good side of this somehow and make her smile just this once.

She was currently on the phone to Kuroba Kaito her boyfriend and now long distance boyfriend

* * *

" Shin-Chan how are you ! " said Kaito happily.

" I have been trying to call you for the past twenty four hours and you have not been picking up is there something wrong ? " said Shinichi a little panicked.

" You seem upset did something happen ? " said Kaito.

" Yeah my whole world has exploded and I can't get back home to see your next Heist sorry I need to calm down " said Shinichi.

" So what they are saying on the news about your parents is true, I am sorry. But where are you because nobody knows " said Kaito.

" Still in America and I might just be stuck her until I am eighteen or at least until I get my passport back " said Shinichi.

" I have already asked my mum and you are allowed to stay here with me you are more than welcome to come and... " said Kaito.

Shinichi laughed happily and then was sad as she sat down on the bed.

" What ? " said Kaito.

" Kai sadly the law is against that and my...my...guardians is what I call them are against that and I am being forced to stay here. Even my Mum and Dad are forcing me to stay here and I don't want to " said Shinichi.

" So who are you staying with anyway ? " said Kaito.

"...! " said Shinichi angrily.

" Shin-Chan ? " said Kaito.

"Gotham of all places and with B-b...I can't even say it I hate him " said Shinichi.

" So your biological father`s then " said Kaito.

" I know that I sound so...and I am hurting your feelings and I am sorry " said Shinichi.

" It is ok you have your reasons to be mad right now and at least you finally met him now and the worse is over " said Kaito.

" No, I have still not met him and he is not even here even though I was promised that " said Shinichi frowning.

" What ? He didn't even come ..." said Kaito.

" Shin-Chan are you alright? " said Kaito.

" I will be " said Shinichi as she took a deep breath in.

" You know ...there is a Diamond in Gotham that I have always wanted and until now I haven't really any reason to go there but..." said Kaito.

" But that is just stupid and dangerous you know the rumours and ..." said Shinichi.

" I don't care about some Vigilante Detective because the only one that can beat me is the person that I am currently the one that I am dating " said Kaito chuckling.

She smiled.

" I love you. You know that and I never want you to forget that " said Shinichi.

" And if you are trying to break up with that is not going to happen because I am coming to see and soon even if I have to move there myself or do something we will be together. I will move heaven and earth and that sounds like a good idea I could use that in one of magic tricks " said Kaito.

" I was not going to break up with you but it is going to be so much harder now for us and I will not be able to say it every day or hear it from you as annoying as the many times you said it. So, I love you and I miss you so much " said Shinichi.

" Same I love my Shin-Chan with all my heart " said Kaito.

She just smiled as she sat on the bed to see that had stopped raining.

" If things get bad then I will get you out of there all you need to do is ask and you will be out of the country in less than a day " said Kaito.

" I can't have you doing something stupid and I think I can hopefully get myself out or I will just have to wait or think of something hopefully " said Shinichi.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

" Hang on a sec Kai " said Shinichi holding on the phone.

" Hello ?...Enter ?...You can come in ? " said Shinichi unsure what to say.

Alfred walked in.

Shinichi just looked up as he put down the rest of her stuff and reality sank in that she really would be here for the next two years.

" Dinner will be served in an hour " said Alfred.

" Ok ? ...Thank You " said Shinichi.

" Master Bruce will do his best to join us " said Alfred.

Shinichi just looked shocked and unsure.

" Thank You! ...Alfred " said Shinichi.

" Yes Madam " said Alfred and he then bowed.

Shinichi just raised her eyebrow.

" Hmph...Just...please don't call me that... call me Shinichi ... I suppose " said Shinichi.

" Yes, that I will do " said Alfred and he then smiled as he left.

" So, you have your own Butler now " said Kaito amused.

" Yes and... he...is hiding something I think and there is definitely something off about him I cannot put my finger on it " said Shinichi.

" Well he said that and I know you dont like calling him that but your father will be there for dinner and you will finally meet him " said Kaito.

" No he said that he 'will do his best' and I know what that means " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi just give him a chance " said Kaito.

" He doesn't deserve it ...But if that is what you want I will do it for you " said Shinichi.

" So tell me what has been happening since I was gone " said Shinichi.

And after a while of talking and laughing.

" Bye Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

" Bye Kai " said Shinichi.


	3. Chapter 3

The battery on her phone was almost dead and it was getting late and early and she just remembered the time distances and was swearing inside her heading realizing that she probably woke Kaito up and a lot more people. And then she looked at the actual time on her phone and realized how long she was on the phone for.

She remembered that Alfred had said that dinner would be ready in an hour but when he came up to tell her that it was ready it was actually two hours later instead of one. She opened the door looking made her decision as he walked down the stairs and started to walk around following the smell of food.

And she was startled by Alfred how appeared behind her and he made no noise not one footstep.

* * *

" Master Bruce will be here shortly " said Alfred.

" Where is he ? " said Shinichi.

" Working " said Alfred.

" Doing what exactly ? " said Shinichi.

" You are the curious one " said Alfred.

" That does not answer my question " said Shinichi.

Then the sound of the kettle going interrupted them.

" That will be the tea " said Alfred leaving.

She sighed at the disappointment.

* * *

She started to wonder the dining room again and then started walk around the Manor and then she was drawn to a clock. It was a grandfather clock and there seemed to be something off about it as she studied it carefully and the weight of the pendulum was of and the shadow was not right. And she just could not put her mind on it but there was just something off and she curiously put out her hand. She listened the tone and it was definitely off there was definitely something wrong or in the way or something because it was off balance.

" Be careful with the grandfather clock it is antique and it is family heirloom that Master Bruce would not want damaged " said Alfred sweating.

" Sorry I did not mean to ..." said Shinichi.

" It is fine this is after all your home as well but this is Master Bruce`s office and we he would prefer it to be kept private " said Alfred.

" But ..." said Shinichi blinking. " It has hardly been used and you can even see the spine of the books and..." said Shinichi.

She saw the look Alfred was giving her and it was shock and it would just be easier if she just left the room.

And she did.

Shinichi sat down as the meal was now being served and she looked around the room curiously.

* * *

He was standing on the other side of the Grandfather clock about to enter the room when he saw her the standing still looking at the look and he had no idea what to because this was the first time that he had seen her in sixteen years. And she is being just about to enter the Bat Cave with one more touch but Alfred had come in just in time to stop her and as he started to listen to her deduction he was impressed as he smiled but he realized that he would have to be more careful.

He opened the secret entrance ready to meet his daughter but as soon as he had one foot on the ground his phone went on the bat signal and he was needed and she would just have to wait a little longer. They would have to wait another day to meet.

 **BUZZ**

* * *

Alfred looked at his phone and his face was grim.

" He is not coming " said Shinichi.

" I am sorry but he has been delayed " said Alfred apologetically.

" It is not your fault and you did say that he might not be able to make it and to be honest I was expecting this so it is alright " said Shinichi.

Twice she was told that she would be meeting him and twice he had let her down and she realized that she was actually hoping to meet him she was putting it all down to curiosity and hope. She had put all her emotions into it and did not even realize it until just now and just made her feel divested and let down feelings that she knew that would happen if he even came into her life just even a little. She had seen it before in cases and it did not always end well for either parties and she was not going to let herself become like that. But she was now there and feeling those emotions and she hated him even more for feeling like this.

" He is truly sorry " said Alfred.

" Yeah maybe " said Shinichi sadly.

" Another day will not make much of the difference will it " said Shinichi.

She just sighed as she ate dinner and then headed up stairs without saying another word.

* * *

As soon as she closed the door she felt exhausted and could no longer stay awake she locked the door and got changed for bed and switched the lights off. And just went to bed and straight to sleep hoping that this was all just a nightmare or even dream that she was back at home with Kaito and everyone else.

He was not able to catch the Riddler that night and it was all one of his twisted games to prepare him for the big game it was just a waste of all his time.

" Alfred...where is she ? " said Bruce.

" Upstairs. I think she is asleep " said Alfred.

He just headed upstairs.

She had locked the door and the lights were out.

She was asleep he could hear her breathing.

He was able to open the door within a second and just opened it a crack and just stared at her cautiously. But as the light went in he saw that she started to move around and he did not want to wake her up so he quickly closed the door behind himself.

" So Alfred what to do you have to report about her " said Bruce.

" About who ? " said Alfred.

" You know who " said Bruce.

" I want you to say her name " said Alfred.

" Shinichi my ...daughter what do you have to report in what you have learned so far " said Bruce.

" Well she has quite the eye for detail just like you do but you already knew that " said Alfred.

What else " said Bruce.

" She has a boyfriend that she is in love with and..." said Alfred.

" What is his name ? " said Bruce now paying full attention.

" I am not sure she was speaking to him in Japanese and so I could fully understand the conversation. She is fluent in English as well and go back through between the two languages quite easily " said Alfred.

" Well that will make things a lot easier for her " said Bruce.

" I want to know more about her boyfriend and find everything out about him to make sure he is not a threat or a bad influence " said Bruce.

" You should just ask her and I will not spy for you because if you really want to get to know her then you will do it the normally way and not the Batman way " said Alfred.

" Alfred ...? " said Bruce.

" I am taking her shopping tomorrow for new belongings because she is going to be here for a while and most of her positions are in Japan and she has only got what she brought with her. And I think it would be best that you come and spend some time with her. And make it clear that she will be here because she still thinks that she will be going back to Japan and soon. Unless you allow her to go that is " said Alfred.

" I have to go to Wayne Enterprise anyway you can drop me off on the way " said Bruce.

" So, she is staying then I will get to work a schedule " said Alfred.


	4. Chapter 4

She remembered that there was a knock on the door and someone said something about breakfast or something like that she could not really remember and started to fall back asleep as her head hit the pillow. But she opened her eyes back it was bright the sun was up and it suddenly dawned on her what was happening and what had and getting out of bed was going to be even harder than ever.

Not really paying attention she shuffled out of bed rubbing her eyes and remembered about breakfast and that she needed coffee so that she would be able to waken up.

She opened the door and was confused and surprised she was sure that she locked it and she started to think that someone had unlocked it somehow.

* * *

And then headed down the stairs following the smell of breakfast and just sat on the seat.

" Master Wayne is currently asleep but we will be joining us for the car ride into town " said Alfred.

" D-did ... never mind " said Shinichi.

" What is it ? " said Alfred.

" I swear that I locked my door but when I opened it this morning it was unlocked and the way it was done it could have only been done on the other side... did you ? Can you unlock doors with a lock pick ? " said Shinichi.

" No I used the house key I just wanted to check up in you to see how you were settling " said Alfred.

" Ok ! " said Shinichi unsure but she was too tired to argue.

" What anything else for breakfast ? " said Alfred.

" Just some coffee would be fine " said Shinichi falling asleep.

" Coffee...I ...it is down in the...sorry we are all out...But I could make some tea instead if you would like ? " said Alfred.

" Thank you but I don't like tea...do you hot chocolate instead ? " said Shinichi.

* * *

And then after breakfast so headed upstairs getting dressed to go out shopping for some stuff to buy for herself. Yawning and eventually being able to get dressed without coffee but the hot chocolate had done some good work to striven her. And she was surprised when her phone was going and it was Kaito and they were chatting for a while she headed downstairs. And to a car that Alfred had the door open for her.

" So is the hot chocolate good ? " said Kaito.

" Yeah it is the best and you would love it " said Shinichi.

Kaito just chuckled.

She closed the car door not paying much attention as she sat down.

" And...? " she said as she looked beside her shocked when the door locked behind her.

" Yes, Alfred does make the best hot chocolate " said Bruce.

Shinichi just blinked from shock.

But as she put her hand on the car door it was locked and Alfred was already driving away.

* * *

" Where is my phone ? " said Shinichi to herself looking for it thinking that she dropped it or something.

" I thought it would be best if we could talk " said Bruce handing her phone back.

She took it but did not look at him this was awkward and very unexpected and she feeling angry about it especially because he had interrupted her phone call.

" So ? " said Shinichi.

" You can call me Bruce if you that would be best " said Bruce putting out his hand to shake.

She just shook his hand in agreement.

" You look just like you mother at the same age " said Bruce.

" I know " said Shinichi.

She started to yawn she did not have her coffee and she was still tired and the hot chocolate was not enough.

" Your mother was not a morning person either she was not the type to..." said Bruce.

" Too much information on a subject that I should not be hearing about " said Shinichi.

She looked at him and he was handsome as the rumours had said he was. He was definitely a playboy the way he dressed and the way he presented himself.

She could see that she had his eyes and she did not like this because she always thought she had her mother's eyes. But by looking at his eyes she could see that she had his and she had hot her height from him as well.

And she knew a Poker Face when she saw one.

And she remembered that she had actually met him before she just had no idea who he was and she was not herself at the time.

* * *

 ******* Flash Back *******

It was one of those days that she was Edowaga Christie and her mother was in town and she had been 'kidnapped' from school because her mother had a whim to go shopping. And because the day before that she had seen the cutest little dresses she was dragged along and her mother wanted the only chance she could get her in a dress again. A time that she was only able to catch her when she ran away in protest and because she was practically defenceless and everyone thought she was cut in a dress and would not listen to what she had to say.

She remembered going to an expensive meal and made to wear a dress because her mother wanted tea and all that crap. And they had to go in the lift because the restaurant was on the top floor and they were at the bottom and it was a long way up. It was fifty floors up and would take some time.

* * *

" Yukiko ? It has been a while " said Bruce.

She remembered the surprise and shocking look on her mother's face as she turned white and green looking like she was going to be sick at any moment.

" Yes, it has " said Yukiko.

She remembered the two of them acting towards each other and she could tell instantly that this was one of her mother's ex boyfriends that things did not end well with so she hated him automatically.

" And who is the adorable little girl hiding behind your legs? Did you have another ..." said Bruce.

" No, this Christie she is a distant relative and I am just taking her out for dinner " said Yukiko shaken.

" She doesn't seem to like me " said Bruce as he kneeled down on the ground.

" You know I can hear every word you are saying I am not..." said Christie.

" Christie behave yourself " said Yukiko.

Bruce just smiled and put his hand to shake and she did.

She remembered that he had smelled of alcohol and perfume.

And when the lift doors opened to the restaurant there was two girls there waiting for him and they were just a couple years older than she was.

She remembered rolling her eyes back and seeing that playboy that he was just walking away and forget all about his conversation with her mother. She thought of him nothing as an arrogant and rude prick that she did not want to know and would never and she never gave him a second thought that day other than that she hated him.

And her mother pressing the button to go back down as she cried tears not wanting to eat anymore or talk about what had just happened

 ******* End of Flash Back *******

* * *

There was more uncomfortable silence as the memory came to light and she was physically unhappy. She just decided to look out the window and stare at the nothingness and watch the Wayne Manor fade as they drove away. But he started to start small talk with her trying to get her to talk.

He coughed making her look automatically.

" Where did you learn to speak English in such a fluent way ? " said Bruce.

" I learned it myself my reading some of my favourite books and..." said Shinichi.

" Oh, we have a library back at the Manor filled with books that you can read " said Bruce.

She actually looked at him in the face with almost interest to what he had to say.

" Do you have mystery novels ? " said Shinichi.

" Yes, there is more than enough. I hear that Sherlock Holmes is your favourite he is also one of mine growing up and still is " said Bruce.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" Well I hope you enjoy it here in Gotham because there is a lot to offer and you will enjoy staying here and in no time, it will feel like home " said Bruce.

" Like what ? " said Shinichi.

" Shopping I know that your mother enjoyed it " said Bruce.

" Yeah I don't really have that much in common I am more like my Dad really " said Shinichi.

And now it was really awkward.

" So was that your boyfriend on the phone ? " said Bruce.

Shinichi raised her eyebrow surprised.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" So I hear you want to be a Detective ? " said Bruce.

" I am a Detective " said Shinichi correcting him.

" Interesting " said Alfred to himself as he smiled.

* * *

" What do you think would like to buy today because there is ..." said Bruce

" When you look at me you are only thinking of my mother and the things that she likes and girls like her am I correct ?...You don't know a thing about me other than what my mother has told you " said Shinichi.

" I know more than you think " said Bruce.

" What is my middle name ?

" Your mother said that she was going to make it Martha " said Bruce.

" I don't have a middle name and that is your mother's name I know more about you than you know about me " said Shinichi.

" I know that you are excellent student in school and you were one of the top students at your school. You even worked hard last school year and got perfect grades and you were the only one in your class to get them. You must have worked hard and went to school every day for that to happen and are dedicated to school " said Bruce.

" I have not been to High School in over a year " said Shinichi.

" What ? Why ? " said Bruce.

" Never mind it doesn't matter " said Shinichi darkly.

" Of course, it does school is important and you matter to me " said Bruce.

" Since when ? " said Bruce.

" Since the day that you were born " said Bruce.

" And what day was that ? " said Shinichi.

He started to hesitate.

" May 4th " he eventually said.

Shinichi just sighed giving up all hope that he might actually know a thing about her. It was obvious that he had kept no contact or interest in her growing up. He did not know a single thing other than what her mother would have coached him on at the last minute on their phone calls that she was now remembering.

" I know this is hard to process and you have only had a week ..." said Bruce.

" For you yes but for me it has just been over a day actually my parents knew that if I knew for that long I would be long gone by now and I would have found a way if I had that time " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi, I know that you want to go back to Japan and stay with friends but I want you to stay here and ..." said Bruce.

 **BUZZ**

" Your phone is going and I am guessing it is important " said Shinichi.

He looked at his phone and then at Shinichi and then he answered it.

He had already made his decision she could see it in his eyes.

* * *

" We are here " said Alfred nervously as he opened the door.

Shinichi just quickly stepped out without looking back.

" Shinichi here is my credit card buy whatever you like money is not an issue " said Bruce.

She just scowled at him as she was handed the card.

It was like he was just trying to buy her off and she did not even care for things like that and he did not even know this. Money does not resolve everything it can just make things worse and when she around him she could not help but think of old cases and she did not like this.

" You are not coming ? " said Alfred.

" I am afraid business has come up " he said with a cowl look his face.

" She has that same look " said Alfred.

" Just make sure that she does not run away and gets back home safe " said Bruce.

" Things will get easier " said Alfred reassuringly.

" She has only known a day about this and she wanted to run I think it is going to be much harder than I thought maybe ..." said Bruce.

" Do not give up so easily just over the first hurdle " said Alfred.

" So why do I feel like I was just interrogated like a criminal and a suspect at the same time " said Bruce.


	5. Chapter 5

" Well ..." said Alfred.

" Sorry about that ...I need to apologize " said Shinichi.

" Master Bruce understands and he will be perfectly fine " said Alfred.

Shinichi looked at the credit card and just nodded.

Alfred took Shinichi to the mall to go shopping and she was bought all the things that she needed.

* * *

She bought mostly jeans and t-shirts and they were all from expensive shops because they were at an expensive and fancy part that was only meant for the rich and she was rich but her parents would not want her shopping here. The money difference now in her life was a major difference she could see and this was really going to make things different but she was compelled that it would not change her.

And she would not become a shopped crazed teen just like Sonoko was and if Sonoko found out about the money changes. She would be on the first plane here and she would be dragged shopping for days on at length and there would be nothing that would stop her. And Sonoko would do just about anything to get her into a dress and the thought of this was terrifying and more every second.

She was delighted that there was a book shop and that she could also buy a soccer ball in the shop at the same time.

And she was tired and was more than convinced that she had more than enough and just wanted to relax.

* * *

" We still have to get you a school uniform " said Alfred.

One of the arguments in the car and she had not wore a school uniform in quite some time.

" School ? " said Shinichi.

" Yes, Master Bruce already has you signed up and you will start with everyone else next week " said Alfred.

" Oh ok" said Shinichi.

* * *

He saw that she had bought a soccer ball surprisingly she was playing with it straight away and the ball did not touch the ground as she continued to play with it impressively. She looked almost happy as she kicked the ball from her foot to her head and to the other foot. It was the first time that she was happy since she had arrived when she did not have a phone attached to her.

* * *

" Can I help you ? " said the employee.

" I am here to get a school uniform " said Shinichi.

She was looked up and down by the employee already calculating how much her clothes were worth.

" I would like to see your credit card information " said the employee.

She rolled her eyes back.

" Here is the credit card I was given I am sure there is more than enough there " said Shinichi

" Bruce Wayne ? " said the employee to herself as she read the information.

" And what is your relation to him ? " said the employee.

She paused not knowing what to say.

" I ? " said Shinichi.

" Alfred is that you ? " said the employee.

" Yes " said Alfred.

" Is this one of Bruce's orphans or is it one his latest in the bunch of girls ? " said the employee.

" Disgusting how could you even think of something like that ? You are going to make me throw up. You know that I am standing right here and you should not insult your customers " said Shinichi.

" I do not like your attitude " said Alfred.

* * *

And with that she was gone and another employee had come to help them.

" So orphans ? said Shinichi.

" Yes ...Master Bruce has adopted some troubled boys over the years and helped them get their lives together " said Alfred.

'Just not any girls I see' thought Shinichi.

" Shinichi, it is not what you think " said Alfred.

Another employee came back to help.

" I will need to take your sizes now " said the employee.

And Shinichi finally stopped kicking the soccer ball and dropped it into her hands.

* * *

" I will be right back I will just put the rest of your stuff in the car " said Alfred.

" Ok " said Shinichi as she was being took away.

" Just make sure that she stays " said Alfred to one of the employees handing him some money.

He walked out as quick as possible while Shinichi was getting her clothes fitted he could put things in the car and then come back straight away.

* * *

" So Bruce Wayne ! You are his latest to join his family " said the employee.

She did not say a word she was already fed up with what people were saying things like this and she had not even gotten a break from it. And she was still in shock from meeting him and like it she thought it would be disappointing and was almost exactly how she thought it would be right down to the phone call.

She was now being circled and measured.

"Where you shot ? " said the employee alarmed and shocked and accidentally.

" Yes " said Shinichi casually.

" You really are his daughter you both have similar scars " said the employee.

" Huh ? " said Shinichi confused.

" But I guess that comes with the family business " said the employee.

" What are you talking about ? " said Shinichi.

But the employee just started whistling cheerfully and she could swear that she could see that she was winking at her.

" That is you done I have your sizes and you maybe on your way now the clothing will be picked up by Alfred in no time. He knows the schedule and your clothing will be collected along with Mr Wayne's " said the employee.

She quickly got dressed and started to play with the soccer ball again ready to leave and just head back out.

* * *

But she was stopped by the security guard.

" Is there something wrong ? " said Shinichi.

" Mr Pennyworth thought it would be best if you would wait here and he will just be a moment " said the security guard.

" I think I can make my own way and I will just be fine but thank you for your concern " said Shinichi.

But he was not willing to let her go.

" Just hold on a minute Miss Wayne and ..." said the security guard.

" Kudo " said Shinichi.

" What ? " said the security guard.

" My last name is NOT Wayne it is Kudo and unless you are willingly going to hold me hostage then I advice you let me go and now " said Shinichi.

" If you just wait a moment..." said the security guard.

" Where you paid to keep me here ? " said Shinichi.

He hesitated.

" He is never going to let me go is he ? " said Shinichi.

She sat on her seat as her new reality of being a somewhat hostage was going to be.

* * *

And then Alfred soon arrived to collect Shinichi who was sitting on seat and clearly, she was not happy with him.

" Come along now " said Alfred.

" I am not a child " said Shinichi.

She was no longer kicking the soccer ball as she was just balancing it on her head.

" I know that you are having a hard time but before you know it you will forget about the bad feelings that you have and you will be much happier " said Alfred.

" Is that why I am being watched by everyone including security guards " said Shinichi.

" Let's go for Lunch shall we ? " said Alfred.

" I suppose " said Shinichi.

" There is a football pitch back at the 'Wayne Manor' and there is try outs at Gotham High if you would like to try out ? " said Alfred.

She just blinked sounding almost interested.

* * *

" Hey why is my phone off and why does it feel so warm ? " said Shinichi suspiciously.

 **BANG**

A gun was fired and people started to run as they were scared and as if it was routine.

And the shutters and windows started to close down as if they were all going to be looked in and held hostage.

" I need to get you out of here and fast you are not safe here " said Alfred.

" W-wait...what is happening ? " said Shinichi as she was being pulled along at top speed.

" RIDDLER ! " someone shouted in fear.

"...? " said Shinichi in confusion as she stopped to look around.

But she and Alfred were separated by the crowd of people running away.

" Shinichi " shouted Alfred worried.

She was brought back into reality and looked back moving forward to the doors quickly as she could see Alfred there and panicking but the shutters went down before she could reach them.

It looked like things where getting back to normal well her normal as she began to walk away and try to come up with a plan on what to do and try to understand her current situation.

* * *

" Alfred unless someone has died then ..." said Bruce.

" There is a hostage situation and someone said it was Riddler " said Alfred.

" And how is She doing ? " said Bruce.

" That is where the bad news comes in I am afraid to say we were separated and now she is trapped and she is now ..." said Alfred.

" I will be right there " said Bruce.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that she had come across many weird criminals and case but as she looked at the fountain with a man standing in it wearing a green suit with question marks and a question stick in his hands. This was definitely in the top twenty of them and for some reason he was dancing about.

This man was an obvious showman and a criminal of course.

And she was currently dating one of them.

But unlike her boyfriend this one was violent and he was obviously willing to kill but he was not willing to kill with reason but what his reasons would be to kill someone she could not be sure on. He was no regular killer and none like any she had come across before.

She had a hunch and she was going on it and from her experience and she was just going to give it a try because it was the only thing she could think to try and with everyone else too currently scared and standing still like statues.

* * *

" Well done good show but just who are you ? " said Shinichi smiling as she clapped walking through the scared people.

" Who said that ? " said Riddler.

Shinichi just raised her hand.

" That would be me " said Shinichi.

" And you are ? " said Riddler.

" I believe I asked you first ? " said Shinichi.

He jumped down now and stood right beside her staring at her curiously.

* * *

" Nightwing to Batman " said Dick Grayson.

" Dick I have something to deal with right now " said Batman.

" Riddler I already know I am here " said Dick Grayson.

" I will be right there " said Batman.

" I just need help with the security Alfred is outside so he cannot help " said Dick Grayson.

" Tell me what Riddler is doing right now " said Batman.

" A Japanese girl is talking to him while everyone else escapes " said Dick Grayson.

" What ! " said Bruce shocked and angrily.

" She is actually doing a good job and I have been able to take down some of his henchmen while she is doing it. I think she is just trying to distract him while help comes " said Dick Grayson.

" Protect the girl " said Bruce.

" Why she is doing fine ? " said Dick Grayson.

" Do as I say " said Bruce.

 **BANG**

" What was that ? " said Bruce sounding concerned.

* * *

" Riddler is my rhyming is my game " said Riddler.

" I like riddles but I always find them far too easy to solve you seem like someone that can actually challenge me " said Shinichi.

" What walks on four legs, then two and finally three ? " said Riddler.

" Easy that would be me, well from the day I would learn to crawl. walk and I will eventually need a walking stick. You know your basic cradle to the grave " said Shinichi.

And a couple of riddles later with everyone escaping while he was distracted and the Henchmen being took out by Dick Grayson who bought some items and clothing while just leaving money on the counter top.

She kept a Poker Face while she watched the Vigilante take them all out while doing her best to keep him distracted and communicate with one hand behind her back.

" You are good one of the best " said Riddler.

" So why are you here anyway because I cannot think of a reason why you would because I don't want to be here and why don't you just tell me " said Shinichi.

" Your interreges me so I will say but I will only say in a form of a riddle. Riddle me this..." said Riddler.

" RIDDLER " said a deep voice.

* * *

Both Riddler and Shinichi jumped in surprise.

She was currently looking at Batman and this meant that he was real and there was more than one vigilante. He was tall and he was creepy dressed like a bat and she could tell that he had some serious issues. And she was completely forgotten about which meant that these two had a lot of history and by the looks of it she did not want to be involved in something like that. Freaking Batman was real and she was stunned into silence and afraid of him and wondering would he dress up a freaking bat of all things. And she had no idea why he was out in broad daylight because he was supposed to be a creature of the night or something like that.

" Batman what brings you here You know what happens to gate crashers they have to match twits with the Riddler " said the Riddler.

Well it looked like this guy really creepy guy could take care of him and the rest of the situation and she was going to make her way out of there. But she was surprised when she was picked up and she did not like being picked up it just reminded her of being a 'child'. And what was worse it was just with one hand and she then realized who it was and she was frozen with shock.

" Get her out of here " said Batman as he grabbed her and throw in mid air.

" Gotcha " said Nightwing.

The second in command she was guessing and he seemed less terrifying, actually not all. He just seemed professionally skilled and friendly.

" I can walk on my own " said Shinichi.

She was put on the ground and she picked up her soccer ball.

" Thank You for your services but we can take it from here " said Nightwing.

"...? " said Shinichi looking at the situation.

She just raised her eyebrow giving them all one more glance and she just walked out leaving the job to them.

They say that you learn something new every day and Gotham had some weird criminals is what she learned that day.


	7. Chapter 7

" Get in the car NOW I will not say it again " said Bruce.

" But the police..." said Shinichi.

" I will deal with the police you are going to stay here while I talk to them and when I return we are going straight home and you are going straight to your room when we get there " said Bruce as he gave her into trouble.

" Eh ? " said Shinichi as she got into the car.

For some reason, she was getting a lecture and she had no idea why she was getting into trouble when she had done nothing wrong. She had done her bit and she had done it safely and it was nothing that she would have not done before it was just a normal routine and nothing more.

* * *

" Are you alright ? " said Alfred concerned.

" Yeah fine " said Shinichi calmly.

* * *

" So who is the girl ? " said Dick Grayson.

" Just someone that I am taking care of for the next two years. She is no interest of yours and no love interest if that was what you were thinking of doing " said Bruce.

" Is she the next Robin by any chance ? " said Dick Grayson.

" No she is not and she will not be any part of it " said Bruce.

" Tell Alfred to take her home and she is to in her room until I am home so I can speak to her about her behaviour tonight " said Bruce.

" You sound like her father " said Dick Grayson walking away.

* * *

" Ah Master Dick " said Alfred.

" Alfred, Bruce will chat up later and ..." said Dick Grayson.

" Who are you ? " said Shinichi.

He looked at her curiously as she looked bored at the back seat and he saw that look before he just could not think where he had seen it before.

" Dick Grayson " said Dick Grayson.

" And you are ? " said Dick Grayson.

" You are one of the ones that he adopted is see " said Shinichi.

" And I guess you are the latest " said Dick Grayson.

Shinichi chuckled darkly.

" You have no idea " said Shinichi.

He was beginning to enjoy his chat it seemed the girl just had enough problems as he did with Bruce but he could tell hers was a lot different from his.

* * *

" HE HAS GUN " they heard someone screaming.

Shinichi immediately jumped out of the car grabbing her soccer ball along with her as felt like she would need it for a situation like this. And followed the voice to see that guy named Riddler had a hostage and it was Bruce.

" Now Enigma you do not want to do anything that you will regret " said a police officer.

She saw the gun to the head but he did not look scared he just looked calculated as if he was ready to strike or something there was no sign of fear and it was not like he was a hostage. But she could see that he hated guns with a passion. And then she saw him looking at her and his attitude and expression had changed.

" Dick get her out of here " said Bruce.

Riddler was surprised for a second and moved the gun.

She had done it before and when she had loved ones and others were in danger and she used this time to strike as she kicked her soccer ball at the criminal.

 _WOOSH_

They glanced at Enigma they had called him, then to her and back at the unconscious criminal.

" He is out cold " said one of the police officers.

And she recognized this one because he was one of the ones that arrested her mother.

He was called Jim Gordon.

* * *

Bruce just stood up wiping away anything that was on him and picking up the soccer ball along with him.

He handed her the ball.

" I thought I told you to stay in the car " said Bruce.

" You are welcome " said Shinichi sarcastically.

" Home NOW " said Bruce.

She just glared at him as she walked back to the car.

* * *

" I think you are being a bit too harsh on her after all she did just save your life and she kept the Riddler at bay making this rather easy for us " said Jim Gordon.

" She should not be interfering in what is not her business " said Bruce.

" But she is after all she is a Detective and my daughter is a fan of hers " said Jim Gordon.

" She is not and I will make sure she is not " said Bruce.

" So just who is the mystery girl ? " said Dick Grayson.

" You mean you have not told him ? " said Jim Gordon surprised.

" She is my daughter " said Bruce.

" What ? " said Dick Grayson surprised.

But Bruce just walked away and got in the car with Alfred and his daughter.

* * *

Shinichi remained silent refusing to speak as she crossed her arms in anger.

But they were now back in the Manor and she was now getting into trouble.

" What were you thinking when you did what did ? " said Bruce.

" What ? " said Shinichi surprised.

" You were reckless and you could have got someone hurt " said Bruce.

" No one did and I calculated the risk the chances were low " said Shinichi.

" You could have gotten yourself killed " said Bruce.

" I have been up against much worse criminals than him " said Shinichi.

" You are grounded and that is final " said Bruce.

" For what ? " said Shinichi shocked.

" What do you think your mother would say if she was the one that was taken hostage and a gun pointed at her head ? How wreck less you were today " said Bruce.

" She would just complain that I got her dirty " said Shinichi.

" I could have been shot " said Bruce.

" The gun was on safety " said Shinichi.

He was surprised.

" But you already knew that didn't you " said Shinichi.

She looked at him suspiciously.

" That is not the point " said Bruce.

" Then what is ? " said Shinichi.

" You put yourself in danger speaking to a dangerous criminal and you are just a child " said Bruce.

" I am not a child I can take care of myself just fine you are just mad that you were rescued by a girl. And I have been in this position more than once and done the same thing and nothing as ever went wrong. It was not wreck less because I know what I am doing and you should know that " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Give me your phone now " said Bruce.

" No, it is mine " said Shinichi.

" If you do not give me that phone then..." said Bruce.

" You will what ? " said Shinichi.

Bruce was getting more annoyed than ever.

" You may have been free to run wild in Japan by your mother and father but I will not allow it here when you under my roof and you will follow my rules for your own protection. I will not have you playing the hero like that again. Get to your room now and stay there until I say can come out " said Bruce.

" I will but only because I want away from you " said Shinichi.

* * *

She walked away in anger as she marched up the stairs.

" Reckless seriously like I have not dealt with something like that before " said Shinichi muttering to herself.

 _Knock Knock_

" Yes ? " said Shinichi.

Alfred walked in.

" I brought you something to eat " said Alfred putting down a tray.

" Thank You " said Shinichi.

She just sighed as he left.

* * *

" I don't even know why he grounded me for some twisted reason " said Shinichi.

" So your first day out and you take a criminal out " said Kaito.

" He is probably just worried about you " said Kaito.

" I am in Gotham if he wanted to make sure I was safe then he would never would have made me come here. I would be much safer back home and not trapped here " said Shinichi.

She was pacing the room angrily.

* * *

" Maybe you should be going easier on her " said Alfred.

" No, she is in the wrong and she knows it " said Bruce.

" From her point of view, she saved your life and you are not even grateful and like you said she has grown up very different from what you would think and I don't think she has even been grounded before. And this might just actually be normal to her and was rather a shock for getting into trouble for it " said Alfred.

" I can take care of myself just fine and I would if she did not interfere " said Bruce.

" And from the looks of it so can she and she does just act to help you. Master Bruce she willingly helped you and that is a good sign " said Alfred.

" I have got some work to do make sure she stays in her room because she is not to leave it until I allow it " said Bruce.

* * *

Bruce went down to the Bat Cave to work on the rest of the project.

" Dick what are you doing here ? " said Bruce.

" When you say daughter ? " said Dick Grayson.

" Yes, she is my biological daughter and she is now under my care because her parents are in jail " said Bruce casually.

"..." said Dick Grayson.

" You can be on your way now " said Bruce.

" No I would like to speak to my 'sister' and someone that might just make a great detective and just might one day be better than you " said Dick Grayson.

" She is not going to be a Detective I will not allow her to be " said Bruce.

" What is her name ? " said Dick Grayson.

" Shinichi, Kudo Shinichi " said Bruce.

" The Detective the East Kudo Shinichi is your daughter ? " said Dick Grayson shocked.

" I thought she was dead " said Dick Grayson to himself as he left.

Making Bruce very curious and worried at the same time.

And he did not like the fact that everyone was finding this very amusing.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinichi had locked the door and refused to speak to Bruce.

" She has not left her room for three days and I am starting to get worried " said Alfred.

" Well I can out wait her and until she understands what she has done she will not be leaving until then " said Bruce.

" She has school in three days and I think she is more than willing to stay there until the end of time " said Alfred.

" I will not be defeated by an angry teenage girl " said Bruce.

" But if you just have a look at the stuff she has been involved with before then..." said Alfred.

" Let me see " said Bruce reading it.

" Murderers, thieves, kidnappings and much more she might have done this when she lived in Japan but I will not allow it here " said Bruce.

* * *

She looked at the sheets and her face was pale white she could not believe it.

She could not believe that she had just started it and it just had to be now of all times was the worst time.

But it was not like she could speak to anyone of them about it.

Scratching at her head nervously phoning the only other girl she could talk to about this as she was red in the face.

* * *

" Hi Sonoko " said Shinichi nervously.

" Kudo what do you want ? " said Sonoko tired as she was just waking up.

" I need to speak to you about some girl things some things that happen once of month because it has just happened to me " said Shinichi awkwardly.

And Sonoko was fully awake.

" You started your period congratulations you are finally a woman " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko ! " said Shinichi face palming herself.

But she could just hear the laughter on the other side.

" Where are you anyway? Just speak to a female and she can help you with everything " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko the problem is that I am the only female here and there is none for MILES " said Shinichi.

" Oh, how awkward " said Sonoko all giddy.

" You are just making this worse " said Shinichi.

" So where are you because you have just disappeared and no one knows where you are. ... Wait you are at your biological father's house Kuroba said something like that but you did not say who it was. So who is he because I know you didn't know and you didn't want to but you know now so who is it..? " said Sonoko.

" I am so going to get him for that " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Do not avoid the subject " said Sonoko.

" Do you hear a buzzing sound coming from your phone ? " said Shinichi.

She heard the key in the door and it was immediately opened and she went red at that moment.

" Sonoko got to go bye " said Shinichi as she hung up.

" Shinichi wait ...and she already hung up " said an angry Sonoko.

* * *

And didn't get to find out who he was and it was so not fair because there was a pool going on who the father was and she was betting on some famous actor or lawyer or something like that. She just wanted to know already.

* * *

" Do you know how to knock ? " said Shinichi still red in the face.

" There have been three teens that have been under this roof and..." said Bruce.

" Difference is I am a girl and I need privacy more than them " said Shinichi.

'Like the fact that I have just started my period and I have no idea what to do or say. What the hell am I going to do I need to talk to someone' thought Shinichi.

" Sorry but I overheard your phone call to your friend and I know that you will need..." said Bruce.

" I can't believe I am having this talk with you " said Shinichi hiding her face in shame and embarrassment.

" And I can't believe I am having this talk with my teenage daughter and I know that you would rather have it with your mother or another female but I am here for you if you want to talk " said Bruce reassuringly.

" I..." said Shinichi going red.

" I will have Alfred drive us to the city and we can take things from there, does that sound like something that you would like to do with me ? " said Bruce.

He actually seemed to care.

" No..but you are the only one that can so yes and thank you B-..." said Shinichi.

And his phone rang.

And just like on queue.

" Sorry I need to get this it is important and I will be straight back " said Bruce.

* * *

But he didn't.

" Sorry Master Bruce apologizes and I will be helping you instead " said Alfred.

Shinichi just sighed.

" And this is why I did not want to come here in the first place I am already fed up with broken promises they just hurt people and makes things much worse " said Shinichi.

But she did not know if she was talking about herself or him, she did not like to think that they had something in common like that.

" I will just get the car " said Alfred.

" Ok I will be down shortly " said Shinichi.

* * *

 **RING**

" Shin-Chan Sonoko told me the great news and congratulations on officially becoming to womanhood at last " said Kaito .

" You both are cheerleading about this " said Shinichi.

" Sorry how bad is it ? " said Kaito.

" I can't even believe I am talking about this with you right now and I am just mortified and stop laughing this is not sweet thing and stop blowing me kisses " said Shinichi.

" But I miss my Shin-Chan and miss kissing you and kissing and giving you flowers and ..." said Kaito.

She could feel his pout.

" You are just making me mad now " said Shinichi.

" Tell me why do I date someone that is insane again ? " said Shinichi.

" Because you are mad for me Tantei-Kun and I miss you and Love You each and every day especially at night when the moon is up " said Kaito.

" You know you sound like a girl or a pervert, no you sound like both " said Shinichi.

" Am not " said Kaito

Shinichi just laughed.

" You know denial is the first sign of insanity " said Shinichi.

" I know and I insane because you are driving me crazy with love " said Kaito.

" But I better be going now so Bye and Love " said Shinichi.

" Bye Shin-Cha love you I will call you later " said kaito.

* * *

He listened to the phone call this was not good he had to more research to do.

* * *

And the next four hours was the most embarrassing moment of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

She sighed as she looked in the mirror looking at herself it would be the first time that she would be back in High School after she missed a year and a half of it before. And now she was wearing a different uniform and she was not wearing the one she was expecting like the last time she went to school she was dressed up for Elementary School. And now she was going to High School in another country in a different part of the world, speaking another language and it was all just different.

 _Knock Knock._

" Shinichi are you dressed ? Is it ok to come in ? " said Bruce.

" Yes, it is ok " said Shinichi.

She was shocked she had not seen him in three days.

" I have taken the day off and I will be able to take you to school today and show you around the school " said Bruce.

Shinichi was just shocked.

" And I was hoping that we could talk and maybe spend some time together after school ..." said Bruce.

* * *

 **RING**

Shinichi quickly picked up her phone and smiled.

" Hi Kai " said Shinichi.

" Hi Shin-Chan I hope you enjoy your first day of school " said Kaito.

" Did you enjoy yours ? " said Shinichi.

Bruce stood taping his foot looking disapproving and tapping his watch.

" Sorry but Shinichi is getting ready for school right now and today she is going to be busy so it would be best if you called back some other time " said Bruce as he hung the phone.

" Hey " said Shinichi.

" You will get this back at the end of the day I am tired of you constantly on your phone when I am trying to speak to you " said Bruce.

" You do not see the irony in that " said Shinichi.

" I am your father and ..." said Bruce.

" Tch " said Shinichi and she walked out the door grabbing her bag and coat and headed for out the door.

* * *

Like every teenager she wanted her phone right beside her at all time and now she was going to be bored as hell and had no way to contact her friends or many Kaito. And with the phone in his hands it would not be long before he found out that she was helping with cases in Japan in the middle of the night and almost every second of the day that she had spent there. There was nothing else to do here for the time being.

Now Bruce was the one to sigh as he was standing in his daughter`s room alone. He had spent the last three days going after Gotham's worst and had exhausted himself and his brain. But this was much harder than the past three days and he was already exhausted and it was harder than almost anything and compared to Joker it was hard to say which one was harder. And right now, she was winning and he was losing.

" Good morning Shinichi how is Kaito today ? " said Alfred.

Over the past three days with a certain someone in the house she had gotten to know Alfred a little more and talked to him because he was rather easy to talk to and she liked him.

" I wouldn't know he took my phone so I can't talk to him " said Shinichi.

* * *

All three of them sat down for breakfast.

" Shinichi, you better eat up or we will be late " said Alfred.

She played along with the fork feeling more nervous than she was actually scared to start High School again and facing regular teens was going to be hard and was going to be different.

" What ? " said Shinichi.

" We are going to be late " said Bruce.

" Sorry " said Shinichi.

* * *

And now in the car.

" So your boyfriend he is called Kuroba Kaito ? " said Bruce.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

It was as if he liked having awkward conversations in the car and probably was because she could not escape and there was little to do because of the time and there was nothing to do.

" No, I see where this conversation is going and I am not having this discussion with you of people. No way in hell! " said Shinichi.

They both sighed at the same time.

" Stop anticipating what I am going to say because it is just getting irritating now " said Bruce.

" So, I irritate you " said Shinichi.

" Using psychology will not work on me into making me mad will not work and you are still going to school and you are still staying here and that is final " said Bruce.

" So, you are smarter than you let on " said Shinichi.

"Jabs like that may have helped you catch criminals but it is not going to work on me " said Bruce.

" What do you mean 'have'? " said Shinichi.

" You are not being a Detective until you are old enough and that is final and I don't want to hear another word about. You can talk your friends but you are not allowed to be in contact with the police anymore. You are here because your mother wants to keep you safe and because you were in some of trouble and I want to keep you out of it. And being a Detective is not a good career choice you should consider something else before it makes you into a person that you no longer recognise " said Bruce.

And he had just completely insulted everything about her and made her out to a bad guy. Like she was in trouble with the law and had done something wrong, blaming her for something that she had not even done. And she has never been in trouble with the law in her life.

" I can find my own way around the school and I won't be needing your help so no thank you and goodbye Mr Wayne " said Shinichi getting out the car as they had arrived.

* * *

" Are you trying to deliberately trying to sabotage your relationship with your daughter ? Because if you are then you will most hated father of the year in no time " said Alfred.

" She can have a better life and I am making sure of that. She should not be a Detective or she might just end up like me and I will not let that happen not to another one " said Bruce.

" You finally found out that you have something in common with her and you just smashed that dream of hers to pieces. You just scared that she might be more like you than you want her to be and just because you went one way with the law does not mean she will go the same or be a criminal herself " said Bruce.

" Well better not to be than to be " said Bruce.

* * *

" You must be Miss Wayne and I will be your tour guide and the school guidance councillor my name is Barbara Gordon and it is a pleasure to final meet you " said Barabara.

" I am not..." said Shinichi angrily.

But was interrupted.

" Nice to see you again " said Bruce shaking her hand.

" Shinichi this is the daughter of ..." said Bruce as he put his hand on her shoulder.

" Commissioner Jim Gordon I know I can see the family resemblance " said Shinichi.

" Quite the Detective aren't we " said Barbara.

" Barbara, it is best that we get started now " said Bruce interrupting.

" Come along now Shinichi " said Bruce as he took her shoulder hug so she could not escape.

He was much stronger than she first thought.

" If you ever want to speak to your boyfriend again then you will behave " Bruce whispered threateningly like a father.

And she knew that he meant every word.

* * *

She was shown around the entire school and it may have looked beautiful and had a lot to offer but she could see the security and the bars. She knew that it would not be easy to escape and might as well be another prison that she was stuck in.

He just acted pleasant and lovely towards the both of them and 'acting' like a father but she could see that it was just that an act. She spent a year and half acting like this and she knew the act when she saw it what the hell was wrong with this guy ? She did not know but she was pretty sure that this woman knew and knew more than she was saying.

The tour was done and she was now alone with Bruce and it was obvious that he wanted to speak to her in private before the bell rang.

" I want MY last name back " said Shinichi.

" Sorry but it is a family name and your mother wants you to lay low for some reason she is not willing to tell me about and unless you tell me then you will be going by it for secure reasons and for your own protection. And you are my daughter and I am your father even if you do not like it but we are family and family matters to me " said Bruce.

The Bell rang.

" We are not family you are just my legal guardian and nothing more " said Shinichi.

" You are going to be late for class if you do not hurry and you do not want that on your first day " said Bruce.

She scowled at him and walked away.

" And you better stop giving me that look " he said loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

" You know she gets that look from you " said Barbara.

" So, what do you have to report for me " said Bruce as he watched his daughter disappear and head off to class.

Barbara hesitated for a second.

" Barbara! " said Bruce.

" Well she is a perfect student, excellent at soccer and could be a professional but gave it up to work part time as a Detective with the police, she plays the violin and she has missed a lot of classes and was still one of the top students and..." said Barbara.

" Anything suspicious or unknown ? " said Bruce.

" She missed an over a year and a half of school and ..." said Barbara.

" Go on " said Bruce.

" There is no reason given why she missed school she was just absent for the entire time and there was no phone call or anything her parents given to say why. And just on the last week of school she handed in all her work and was all done successfully. The week that she disappeared she was there for the full weeks attendance and then just suddenly she did not show the next day. There are pictures and a report that she was in the school play but it was cancelled due to a murder but was quickly solved and by her " said Barbara.

" What else is there ? " said Bruce.

" She collapsed at the play. The report says that she was sweating heavily, twitching, taking a seizure, she was screaming in pain and when she collapsed on the ground she was clutching onto her heart. And when she woke up in the nurse's office they could find nothing wrong with her other than a high fever. And after that she went straight home not going to the hospital when she was advised to and that was the last and only time she was in school for over a year and half. And vanished again after that " said Barbara.

" And police reports " said Bruce.

" For the time that she was missing from school there is nothing that she worked on and not a single mention of her name just that a private consultant helped on cases and all details hint to it being her. There is also a case that she was accused of attempted murder but..." said Barbara.

" So she might be dangerous ? " said Bruce.

" Let me finish. She was not even the real suspect it was someone who got plastic surgery to look like her and they just wanted to tarnish her name and the possibility of sending her to jail. It was because she solved a case where the father killed the wife and then himself because he found out that the son he thought was his was not really his and his wife lied to him. The older son was told the truth and he was the one that tried to frame her because he took a break down and the truth did not sink in. And the truth about the murder the reason behind it was kept quiet from everyone thinking it would be the best for everyone and she was hated for it and he saw this as her making a mistake and thinking that she was wrong and someone got away with murder. But he could not handle the truth when he was told it and well basically you are familiar with things like this happening " said Barbara.

" What else is there " said Bruce.

" There were some missing person reports filed for her but they were taken away and just dismissed. But there is not a single thing or proof that she actually existed between this time it is like she disappeared in thin air and never existed " said Barbara.

" And what of when she came back " said Bruce.

" If you want them you will have to get them from the FBI because they are being kept secure as well as her medical records. Sorry Bruce but as far as I know something bad happened to her and no one is saying what it is " said Barbara.

I want you to keep an eye on her and her mental state and I will do the same " said Barbara.

" You sound like you are scared of your own daughter and you are sounding far too over protective " said Barbara.

" She is my responsibility " said Bruce.

" And your last living relative since..." said Barbara.

" I think than is more than enough " said Bruce.

" Well my professional opinion is she could graduate school now and be in college. She is more than smart enough " said Barbara.

" She is going to school " said Bruce.

" You know it would be nice to have another female on the team " said Barbara.

" She will not be joining us or ever " said Bruce.

" But she is more than smart enough and in time she might even be a better Detective than you with some training and ..." said Barbara.

" I don't want her to be a Detective " said Bruce.

" But it is in her blood " said Barbara.

" And that is what got everyone apart from myself killed and I will not have the same future for her " said Bruce.

" Bruce, I didn't mean to..." said Barbara.

But he just walked away.

* * *

" Class I would like to introduce you to our new student all the way from Japan Shinichi Wayne " said the teacher.

 _For some reason, she was mad at the sound of her own last name as if she did not want to be one._

 _But just looking at her even if she was Japanese she had the Wayne eyes and stature and even the same vicious look as her father._

 _Rubbing hands methodically together._

 _As far as he knew that Bruce Wayne was the last in the bloodline but she was now another and she was the only female to be born in over a century._

 _It was thought that the bloodline would end with Bruce as there was no reports of another but the legacy was and was now still continuing and he had to put an end to that._

 _Or there could always be another option what would she go along with it ? Thought one of the students as he was looking that the new student_


	10. Chapter 10

Even and every second she would hear the 'Wayne' in whispers and shock and awe. Everyone was talking about her as soon as she was introduced to the class and she did not like the introduction from the start and the fact that the name was being forced upon her.

And she was not in trouble and she had no idea why he kept saying that and as if she had done something wrong when she had not. She had done a good thing in taking down an evil _Organisation_ and yes it had left a lot of scars and unspeakable things had happened because of it. And so, what if there was few of _them_ still out there and out for her blood for revenge but the FBI were taking care of _them._

* * *

" Why is she bowing ? " whispered someone.

" Do you think she can even speak a word of English ? " whispered someone.

" She is a Wayne that means she is in trouble " whispered someone.

" I am more than capable of speaking both English and Japanese. And in Japan yes that is where I am from we bow to introduce ourselves and show respect " whispered Shinichi not moving her head but the others could hear her.

But they did not like this and already saw her as stuck up within seconds.

* * *

" Hello my name is Christopher Navalag and it is a pleasure to meet you " said Christopher.

She looked it was rather creepy and he was looking at her as if he had won the psychopath lottery or something sinister was plotting inside his head.

" Hello nice to meet you to just call me Shinichi " said Shinichi.

There was no way in hell was she going by that surname.

" So, you are Bruce Wayne's daughter I am surprised I have never heard about you " said Christopher.

* * *

" Miss Wayne "

" Miss Wayne "

" Miss Wayne " the teacher eventually shouted.

And she eventually looked up realizing that the teacher was speaking to her.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" If you would have paid attention you would know what I was talking about and if you do not give the correct answer then you will have detention " said the teacher.

Look at the board and the textbooks and reading peoples lip she was able to come to what she thought was the right answer.

" Four " said Shinichi.

" Correct " said the teacher angrily.

And she was not the only person in the class that was not paying attention she was the only one that was being selected out and it seemed like it was personal reasons and she had no idea why.

* * *

" Pop quiz " said the teacher.

And everyone sighed in unison.

And the first test was placed in front of her.

'And the teacher already hates me' she thought as she filled in the test.

Trigonometry it was simple and was easy to do and she was done within five minutes and put her pencil down.

" Miss Wayne, you have a test to do and ..." said the teacher.

" I am finished " said Shinichi.

" What ? " said the teacher and class in shock.

" That is not possible and you I do not see a calculator in front of you " said the teacher.

" I did not cheat " said Shinichi.

She just rolled her eyes back.

" Principals office now " said the teacher.

" You have no valid reason to do this " said Shinichi as she walked out of the class.

* * *

" Mr Wayne, it is only your daughters first day and she is being accused of cheating by one of my teachers and she is denying cheat and unless you come in she will be suspended " said the Principal.

" I will be right there " said Bruce as he hung up the phone.

" Alfred, we have to go back she is in trouble already " said Bruce.

" Right " said Bruce.

* * *

" Miss Wayne your father is here " said the receptionist.

She gritted her teeth when she saw him coming.

" Just one question did you cheat ? " said Bruce.

" No, I did not cheat I can do the math in my head " said Shinichi.

He looked at her and he made his decision.

* * *

" Mr Wayne, you daughter has been accused of cheating and she is denying this and I do not like her attitude it is disrespectful ..." said the principal.

" Do you have any evidence to show that she was cheating ? " said Bruce.

" And it is the first day of school it is unlikely that she would be able to cheat and get her hands on the answers straight away " said Bruce.

" So, you are saying my teacher is lying " said the principal.

" No, I am saying that just incorrect or misinformed " said Bruce.

" Look just give me another test and I will prove that I more than capable " said Shinichi.

" That seems fair " said Bruce.

" Alright but if she gets one wrong answer then we will be talking more about this and detention for her attitude " said The Principal.

And the Principal left the room with the teacher standing out there talking for quite some time while they sat in silence.

" So are you enjoying you first day ? " said Bruce.

" Terrific " said Shinichi sarcastically.

" Shinichi I know it is the first day and it must be hard adjusting but we really need to talk about your attitude you cannot be so blunt it is disrespectful towards you elders and people will get the wrong impression thinking that you are just being rude when I know you are not " said Bruce.

" ...? " said Shinichi.

* * *

The test was placed in front of her and she noticed that it was measurably much harder than the other one that she did. But it was still easy to do and she finished it in less five minutes.

And the Principal looked at it while he took out a calculator and paper.

" It seems that we were incorrect. I would like to apologize " said The Principal.

" Sure " said Shinichi.

" And what about the teacher that accused her of cheating " said Bruce.

Not now he was the one of the attitude problem.

" It is perfectly fine. Can I go back to class now ? " said Shinichi as she stood up.

" Not yet " said Bruce stopping Shinichi from fully standing.

She raised her eyebrow.

" Miss Johnston will be in just a minute " said the Principal.

" Bruce "

" Karen "

They both said.

Shinichi just raised her eyebrow.

" Of course, " said Shinichi dully as she sat in the seat giving Bruce a look as if he was the one that was in trouble.

" So, Bruce this is your daughter. Why did you not tell me about her I can see the family resemblance ? " said Karen as she pointed at Shinichi.

Why did she have to be sucked into the drama that was his love life ?

Hadn't she been punished enough ?

But it was funny to see him squirm.

* * *

" Can I just go back to class now ? " said Shinichi shaking her head.

" Yes, I will show you the way to your next class " said the Principal.

Leaving the two of them to talk in private while she was left with the Principal to walk to class with.

" I have placed you in a more advanced class and you will start tomorrow " said the Principal.

" Ok " said Shinichi.

And now it was lunchtime the time of the day she most dreaded.

* * *

" So you go a teacher in trouble ? " said a female student.

" You could say that " said Shinichi.

" I am Claire Woods of the Woods Firm and you are a Wayne I think we will be getting on well " said Claire.

" Nice to meet you " said Shinichi.

And two minutes later the bullying begins.

And at the end of the school.

* * *

" You daughter made mine cry " said an angry father.

" Shinichi is this true ? " said Bruce.

" You Daughter is the bully and I only told her the truth of what will happen in her near future if she continues to act like this. And she is the one that is making others cry and just because she has money does not mean she gets to rule the school with an iron fist " said Shinichi.

" What did you just say to me ? " said the angry father.

" Why don't you focus less on me and just ask your daughter what she said to Emma Anderson and what she has been doing and just ask her why I said it in the first place. I am sorry that she cried and I did not intend to but I was only telling her the truth " said Shinichi.

" Claire ? " said Mr Woods.

" That little bitch got in my way and I said a few things that I should not have just because she was having an asthma attack does not give her the right to bump into me " said Claire.

And his mouth was wide open.

" Well it seems that I was wrong my daughter is the one that needs a talking to and not yours and an attitude adjustment for the both of them " said Mr Woods.

" I will attend to mine and you should do the same " said Bruce.

And they both departed shaking hands in agreement and then she was in trouble again for doing the right thing.

* * *

" Shinichi that is my lawyer and a good friend of mine that you just insulted " said Bruce.

" I told him the truth and nothing more, his daughter is a bully and she was the one." said Shinichi.

" Just because you are right does not mean you have to be so upfront about it and you could be more delicate for the feelings for others " said Bruce.

" Me ? It is better to tells someone the truth rather than lie to them either way they will still get hurt but at least they will be able to confront what is happening and that is now what is happening " said Shinichi shocked.

" So how was the first day of school ? " said Alfred as he started the car.

" I made friends with a girl named Emma and a few others that are on the soccer team " said Shinichi.

And then it was Bruce's turn to talk.

" She made a girl cry and somehow came up as the hero " said Bruce.

" And one of the teachers has a vendetta against me because of you " said Shinichi.

" Karen ? " said Alfred smiling amused.

" This is not about me, this is about you and your attitude problems and this was about my first day of school to begin with " said Bruce.

* * *

" If you do not want to discuss the details of your boyfriend with me then it is only fair that I do not have to discuss my love life with my daughter. Even if you were pulled into it " said Bruce.

Like she wanted to discuss his love life she was proof of how bad it was.

" Then tell me what would you have done about the bully? " said Shinichi.

" Talking does a lot more than you think and if you informed a teacher then..." said Bruce.

" And that always works with bullying " said Shinichi sarcastically.

" You know she has a point and when you were in school it would always end in a physical altercation " said Alfred.

" Just be more considerate of others and think about what you say before you say it " said Bruce.

" And as your punishment you will be tutoring in Math and Japanese Language class " said Bruce.

" Just great now can I have my phone back please ? " said Shinichi sarcastically.

" I got you a new one and you still have the same number " said Bruce handing her the new phone.

" You are trying to keep more track of me " said Shinichi accusingly.

" I will not let you have a burner phone this way I can keep in contact with you at all times " said Bruce.

" How did you know it was a burner phone ... Unless you opened the back of it...and that was the reason my phone was hot...and the reason you knew Kaito`s last name. And how you found out about... " said Shinichi coming to her conclusion.

" You have been spying on me " said Shinichi.

" I am just worried about you " said Bruce.

" And you had to spy on me instead of asking me " said Shinichi.

" Don't make this an issue " said Bruce.

" You are the one that I cannot trust and it is obvious that you do not trust me " said Shinichi.

" Well when your daughter has a burner phone you get suspicious and I want to know why you have one in the first place " said Bruce.

" It was for a case and I ended up just using it all the time " said Shinichi.

" What kind of case was this for ? " said Bruce.

She tapped her fingers nervously as the floods of memories came back.

" You do not need to tell me right now but I would like to know " said Bruce.

She just nodded.

" Wait where are we going ? " said Shinichi.

" To Wayne Industries I thought it would be best to show my work " said Bruce.

" Your job what is it you actually do ? " said Shinichi.

There was a moment of silence.

And she just rolled her eyes back as her question went unanswered.


	11. Chapter 11

Staring up at the building that said " WAYNE " was making her feel uncomfortable and nervous at the same time. She was terrified looking up at the building she was looking at what her life could have been and what it was now.

" Shinichi come on I want to show you around " said Bruce.

She just blinked.

She just remembered the last time she was in building like this. Bombs, explosions, fucking hell it never ended well when she went into buildings as big as this. The bugger they are the bigger the chaos is and the clean up to go along with it.

" If you don't mind I would rather not let's just say I do not have the best experiences in buildings like this. I am very much a death magnet when it comes to things like this " said Shinichi.

And there were just two deadpanned faces.

" I cleared my calendar for this visit but I guess we can come back another time when I am not busy " said Bruce sadly.

" Tch fine then I will go but if someone dies it is on you " said Shinichi.

" Excellent " said Bruce.

" And stop using reverse psychology " said Shinichi.

* * *

And soon as they went through the doors there was a rush of people coming towards them and Bruce had to grab onto Shinichi so that she would not get lost or crushed to death. With one wave of a hand and an arrogant smile they were all gone.

" Sorry but I am here to show my daughter around the family business and spend some much-needed quality time with her " said Bruce.

And he gently pushed her.

" Now come along Shinichi " he said.

They were all staring at her not taking a single eye off her and of course there was more whispers about her as they started to point and talk about her.

" Just ignore them they are just curious and words mean nothing " said Bruce.

" But you weren't even looking, what to do you have eyes in the back of your head or something ? " said Shinichi.

He just chuckled and did not say another word and this just made her more curious.

Great the three of them were in a lift and yes it was a private lift heading up for the top floor just for the privacy and business. And she did not like being in lifts remembering one of the many times a bomb or a dead body for instance and always with her and other lives in danger. She drew her hand and the panel there was something off about them and she just could not put her mind off it as she titled her head to the side.

" Don't play with the buttons you might press the wrong one by accident " said Bruce.

" I am not a child and I was not going to " said Shinichi.

* * *

And now they were on the top floor.

" Bruce, they are getting much younger this one is not even out of school yet and you just might be breaking a few laws there as cute as she is or where she from..." said a male worker.

In anger Shinichi shouted at him.

" How dare you think those thoughts I am his daughter not some girl on the side and I can understand what you are saying perfectly " said Shinichi.

Shocking the man into say nothing.

And Bruce just smiled at this even if she had said it in anger.

" I am sorry Mr Wayne; Miss Wayne I did not mean to..." said the man.

" It is just perfectly fine there is no need to apologise " said Bruce.

" Come along now " said Bruce.

Shinichi just stalked angrily behind the two of them.

And like every person on a tour her age she found it boring and it was just getting more boring by the second.

" Can I go to the bathroom please ? " said Shinichi.

She wanted to get away and make a phone call because this was just getting boring and he was repeating himself over and over again.

" Yes, I will take you there " said Alfred.

" I know where it is " said Shinichi.

" Ok but come straight back and no wandering you might get lost " said Bruce.

* * *

" Are you sure about letting her go like that what if she tries to make a run for it ? " whispered Alfred.

" I have to show her that I can trust her or she never will trust me and she is sure to make a run for it at one point when my back is turned and security is being informed to make sure she does not leave anyway. I have to make her want to stay and she has finally called herself my daughter even if it was a moment of anger " said Bruce.

* * *

She headed to the bathroom but she saw a familiar blonde coming out and stood frightened as the blond saw her and smiled at her.

" So, this is where you have been hiding my Silver Bullet " she said as she approached Shinichi putting her arm around her as they were good old friends and claiming a prize.

" _Vermouth_ what are you doing here and want do you want ? " said Shinichi.

" My, my that is rude and you should not be speaking to someone like that to someone who could kill you and there is the fact that there is a hit out for ten million dollars for that pretty head of yours. And fifty if I take you alive and I have already done taken you before granted you were smaller but this time you are unarmed and without one of your perfected little plans of yours "said _Vermouth._

" Stay the hell away from me ? " said Shinichi.

" I did not come for you but I am surprised that you are here of all places I never would have expected to run into you here " said _Vermouth._

" Whatever you are doing here stop it and leaving or else..." said Shinichi.

" Or else what you are powerless here without your sidekicks " said _Vermouth._

" The FBI will be here in no time " said Shinichi.

And then there was a gun pointed at her head.

" I am guessing that you are here or a case and because you are on this floor you know Bruce Wayne and I would like you to introduce me and now " said _Vermouth._

" No, I refuse to " said Shinichi.

" Do it or I will not tell you where the bomb I placed is and a lot of people will die and are you will to let that happen my Silver Bullet " said _Vermouth._

" Shinichi ? " called Alfred.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

She glared at _Vermouth_ as Alfred approached.

* * *

" Master Bruce is waiting for you in the conference room...and you are with someone I see " said Alfred.

" Alfred is that you ? " said _Vermouth._

" Do I know you ? " said Alfred.

" Well my mother knew you I just recognize you from the pictures and I know Shin-Chan here. Me and her mother are great friends, isn't that right Shin-Chan " said _Vermouth_ as she had the pointed at Shinichi`s back at her heart.

" Chris Vineyard " said Shinichi neutrally.

" Oh, your mother was Sharon Vineyard I am sorry your loss " said Alfred shaking her hand.

" Well it was nice to see Shin-Chan again even if it was only for a short time and why don't you say Bruce that I said Hi " said Chris Vineyard.

" Shinichi are you ...? " said Alfred.

He could see the warning signs in her eyes as he kept his Poker Face.

She felt the gun go deeper into her back.

* * *

" Alfred what is taking so long ? " said Bruce.

Bruce was then surprised when he saw a young blond woman talking to Alfred and to Shinichi.

" Bruce this is Chris Vineyard she is a friend of my mother's " said Shinichi.

" Nice to meet you " said Bruce shaking her hand.

" Are you coming Shinichi there is something that I would like to show you and I was hoping we could hold out for some dinner after my meeting " said Bruce.

" Are you now going out with Yukiko`s daughter because I know you like to date them young but Shin-Chan here is too young and dating the daughter of your ex girlfriend ?! But I am available and just the right age " said Chris laughing flirtatiously.

Bruce just laughed.

" Shinichi is my daughter " said Bruce.

 _Vermouth_ was surprised.

" Yukiko choose the wrong man " said Chris.

More people where coming and they were starting to call on Bruce to come to the meeting.

" Sorry Shinichi but I guess my meeting is starting now. I can get Alfred to take you ..." said Bruce.

" How about I take Shin-Chan here off your hands for a while and you can even give the old man a break " said Chris.

" Sorry but..." said Shinichi.

" Well Alfred needs a break and if you know Yukiko and I remember your mother so of course you can and Shinichi take my credit card and I will pay of expenses " said Bruce.

Shinichi just nodded.

And the two of them walked away in silence.

" Where is the bomb ? " said Shinichi.

" Right here " said _Vermouth_ holding a phone.

" What do you want from me ? " said Shinichi.

" Yukiko always said that your father was someone she did not want you to meet and would be best to stay out of your life and it is freaking playboy Bruce Wayne this is just too perfect. And to think I was the one that set them up and you are today because of it and this has just made my day " said _Vermouth._

Shinichi looked at her dully.

" Is this psychotic rant and threat going anywhere because this trip down memory lane is boring the hell out of me and is there any point of it " said Shinichi bored.

They were now out of the building.

" You are the heir of the Wayne's fortune and only meaning you are worth so much more than I thought and I bet he is willing to pay more than everyone else is for you. My dear Silver Bullet you are worth your own weight in gold and so much more " said _Vermouth._

" Now get in the car " said _Vermouth._

" You are not going to win and you never will " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Alfred get the car " said Bruce.

" What about your meeting ? " said Alfred.

" Not that car " said Bruce.

" Is there something wrong ? " said Alfred.

" Yes, she called me _Bruce_ and never calls me that and I that she has a gun pointed to her back " said Bruce.

" I don't know what is going on but she is in danger and there is something about that woman as if I have already met her before and I think I was the original target intended and not my daughter. And now she knows that it makes things much easier " said Bruce.

" Are you saying what I think you are saying ? " said Alfred.

" Yes, she is being held hostage and there will be a ransom soon and she will want to do it private and without the police knowing " said Bruce.

" And to think she thought somebody would die " said Alfred.


	12. Chapter 12

_Vermouth_ had stolen Alfred's car, she took the keys out of his pocket when they shook hands. And Shinichi was now sitting in the back seat locked in the car unable to get out even as she tried to. Her phone taken and smashed to pieces so that they could not be followed and Alfred would now be a suspect because she had taken his keys.

* * *

" How did you get out of your jail cell and who else is out ? " said Shinichi.

" My always straight forward " said _Vermouth._

" Most of them are now dead thanks to yours truly. But _Gin_ is out and he is coming for you he wants to take care of his mistake and he does not like when he makes mistakes. And trust me when I say it is personal you have made him quite the joke in his own eyes. And at look he gave me let's just say I am just lucky he did not kill me at that moment of anger he is just saving it all for you " said _Vermouth._

Just saying his name sent a shiver down her spine and terrified her making her shiver in fear. She touched the back of her head still remembering that fatal day.

" Now if you do not want him to know where you are then you will be a good little hostage and do as I say. You do not want another death on your hands do you ? " said _Vermouth._

" I hate you " said Shinichi.

" Now say cheese while I take your picture " said _Vermouth._

Her picture was taken with a phone and immediately sent by text.

" You will not get away with this you never do " said Shinichi.

" Only because you are the one that stops me and I am afraid that is not going to happen right now Silver Bullet " said _Vermouth._

" Hey wait you never told me how you got out of prison " said Shinichi.

 _Vermouth_ got out of the car chucking a sleeping bomb in and closing the door behind her making Shinichi trapped and fall asleep in the back of the car.

And _Vermouth_ just stood at the window tapping and waving smiling the whole time as Shinichi fell asleep.

* * *

" Now my Silver Little Bullet I can now see you were get those pretty blue eyes from why I do not see it before just foolish of me. I knew there was not a reason that I did not just kill you and now I will be paid for that act of mercy " said _Vermouth._

* * *

" Master Bruce her finger prints comes up as an assassin named Rotten Apple/ _Vermouth_ by the FBI and she has escaped their custody just recently " said Alfred.

" What else is there ? " said Bruce.

" There is no picture, origin, age just that she is female and she deadly and it seems that she has been operating for more than twenty years. She is not afraid to kill and has even killed families burning their homes to the ground but she will always leave a survivor usually a child so there is at least one member of the family left alive. It was like she has been a ghost until the last three years that is " said Alfred.

" And that would make myself and Shinichi the perfect targets and I foolishly told her what she was to me without even thinking about it. But there is more going on I want to know who arrested her and where I have a feeling there is more to the story than I know " said Bruce.

* * *

The car was stop and Bruce got out of the car.

" Hand my daughter over I have the money you wanted " said Bruce.

 _Vermouth_ walked over taking the suitcase out of his hand and started counting it.

" Sixty million it is all here " said _Vermouth._

" Where is my daughter ? " said Bruce angrily.

" Oh, sleeping like the beauty she is in the back seat of your car just ten minutes from here " said _Vermouth._

He looked back and forward while the gun was being pointed at him.

" You promised that if I paid you would us both let go " said Bruce.

" You are both free to go but I here to discuss payment for her protection let's just call it insurance and a how much she is worth to you "said _Vermouth._

" What are you talking about ? " said Bruce.

" There is a lot of people just like me that is looking for her and I am more than willing to tell them of them. Or I am willing to tell them where she is unless you pay me to keep me quiet. It was just my lucky day running into my Silver Bullet and she is worth so much money to a lot of people " said _Vermouth._

" I have no idea what you are talking about " said Bruce.

* * *

He gulped.

" I can pay others to protect her so why the HelI should I pay you ? " said Bruce.

" So, the Kudo`s have not told you a single thing about her _little takedown_ not that I hold a grudge against her because it was fun. But I am fresh out of money because of her and bored too" said _Vermouth._

" Or maybe they have and that is why you are willing to take her like I said she is worth her own weight in gold or her blood is. And explains why she was brought to Wayne Industries are you planning to make her a human experiment for the rest of her life ? " said _Vermouth._

He was just stunned.

* * *

" And now thinking about it she is worth a lot of money to a lot of scientist as well and she will be for the rest of her life as she is the only one left...You really don't know do you it is just too amusing. Just like the neglectful father that you have been, well not have been " said _Vermouth._

And then she saw some bright lifts blinding her as she turned around.

And the sound of an engine speeding up.

" Oh, colour me surprised. Batman how interesting I thought he was just a myth...my mistake " said _Vermouth_ smiling.

She shot her gun and aimed for the tires, windows, and a bullet straight to the head.

But she was knocked to the ground with the car with a side swipe sending her flying and away from the suitcase full of money.

" Get to your daughter " said Batman.

And Bruce just nodded.

" Here " said Batman throwing the suitcase of money at him.

" You would not be wanting to going losing that would you ? " said Batman.

* * *

Batman wearing his cowl started to walk over to _Vermouth_ scaring her but she was still able to act.

" Do you think I would come here without a backup plan because there is a bomb placed on her pretty little head and it is such a pretty little head to " said _Vermouth_ as she had her finger on the trigger.

" If you mean this bomb then...you can have it " said Batman throwing it at her.

She quickly jumped out of the way.

But he was able to dodge them or shield himself from the bullets.

She walked seductively towards him as she fired her gun at him.

He threw a batarang at her knocking the gun out of her hand and making her feel very nervous and try to make a run for it.

But she failed miserably.

She took out another gun and aimed but the same routine just continued.

And then he grabbed her by the throat carrying her to the edge of the cliff making his threats and to get the information he wanted.

* * *

" Shinichi "

" Shinichi "

" Wake up "

Someone was saying her name and shaking her awake.

" Here some water it will help you "

But as her memories started to come back and a bottled was placed on her lips and she quickly knocked it away as another memory came to mind and she was not going to let it happen again.

" Get away from me " said Shinichi.

" Calm down you are safe it me Bruce you are safe " said Bruce.

" Just calm down " he said again.

She put her head into her knees as her vision was starting to come to.

" I think, I think I am going to be sick " said Shinichi.

* * *

The car door was opened.

" You probably just need some fresh air " said Bruce turning his back.

And with him being distracted she kicked him full force into the car door and window and quickly jumped out of the car.

" I know a disguise when I see one you are not him I have no idea who you are but that is a disguise and I am not falling for it " said Shinichi as she searched the persons pockets.

She was able to find a phone and grabbed it immediately.

And she ran as fast as she could.

" SHINICHI ! " called the fake Bruce.

But she did not answer back or even flinch to this.

* * *

" Bruce is so going to kill me for this " said Dick Grayson as he took off the mask.

And then blacked out.

* * *

Shinichi quickly dialled a number that she was only supposed to call once if she was ever to get into trouble or needed help so it would come.

" Hello _she_ is here somewhere and _she_ is after me " said Shinichi and she hung up the phone quickly throwing it away.

* * *

" Where is she ? " said Batman.

Dick Grayson was now clutching to his head fading and fading out of consciousness.

" She ran away she knew that I was not you and she thought I was a bad guy " said Dick Grayson and he then blacked out again.

" She better not have gotten that far " said Batman.

* * *

She panted as she leaned against the tree out of breath.

If she knew _Vermouth_ well and she did she knew that she would have back up and it would be someone expendable and someone with a gun.

She saw black shiny thing and her first instinct was to duck but she did not and now she was tied but with ropes against the tree as she struggled to get free.

" Stop struggling you will just hurt yourself " said a deep voice.

But this just made her more frightened and she instinctively tried to get free.

" I said stop " said Batman.

" Stop struggling " said Batman.

She then saw who it was and then started to calm down and stop struggling almost.

" Let me go ! " said Shinichi.

* * *

He cut the ropes and then pulled her forward as she struggled.

" You will me give the answers the I need and now " said Batman.

" Is she alive ? " said Shinichi.

" Yes " said Batman.

" Then you can talk to the FBI who are on their way right now for her and her accomplice " said Shinichi.

" What accomplice ? " said Batman.

" The one disguised as Bruce Wayne how else would be know my name ? " said Shinichi.

" That was my partner that you knocked out " said Batman.

* * *

She flushed.

" Sorry about that my mistake " said Shinichi.

He let her go.

And she rubbed at her wrist.

" But seriously the FBI are on their way and you should get out of here and fast " said Shinichi.

" WHO IS SHE ? " said Batman.

Now she was startled as Batman wore his Cowl.

" Sharon Vineyard " said Shinichi.

" That is impossible no one can revert their age back " said Batman.

Shinichi gulped at the thought of this.

" If there is another one out there then you are coming with me " said Batman.

" No way in hell " said Shinichi.

" Then where are you going to run off too little girl ? There is no one to protect you and is the FBI even coming just because you need them to " said Batman.

" Away from you " said Shinichi.

She kicked him.

" Ouch " she said.

And she then tried punching him but he was easily able to catch it.

" Let go of me ! " screamed Shinichi.

" No, you are coming with me " said Batman.

* * *

" FBI FREEZE ! " screamed Jodie.

They were now surrounded by twenty FBI agents.

" Batman ? " said Jodie flinching behind her gun.

" Ten minutes away from here you will find the assassin woman that you have been looking for in the back of a car unconscious " said Batman.

Half of the FBI agents went after _Vermouth._

" Let the girl go " said Jodie.

" Not yet I want information on what is going on and how it going to affect my city " said Batman.

" If the girl comes with us the problem goes away " said Jodie.

" And if I just hand her over what is going to happen to her ? " said Batman.

" Just let me go and you are free to go " said Shinichi.

Then she saw one of the FBI agents acting suspicious and realized there was one more.

" Get down " screamed Shinichi.

A machine gun was now being shot at the FBI agents and close to the both of them.

" You are coming with me "said Batman as he sprayed her with sleeping gas and throwing her on his shoulder.

* * *

 **BANG**

With a single shot, the man was shot dead.

" Shuichi " said Jodie.

And Shuichi Akai then came forward holding a sniper gun in his hands.

And then all guns were pointed again at Batman.

" I will take over from here and make sure she gets home safe " said Shuichi Akai.

They all just nodded and left.

" You killed him " said Batman.

" I did " said Shuichi Akai.

" You were supposed to be dead " said Batman.

" I know " said Shuichi Akai.

" What do you want from her ? " said Batman.

" Nothing but to pay my debt to her and do my job " said Akai.

" I read the reports they seemed to indicate that you were killed and just how did you arrange all that in such a short time I remember you were not that smart " said Batman.

" No but your daughter is. She is the one that came up with the entire plan and a lot more after it " said Akai.

He took her down from his shoulder and held her in his arms.

" Shinichi ? " said Bruce.

* * *

" Yes, so if you just give her to me I will make sure she gets back safely because if you take her she will work out our secret in no time. And something tells me you do not want that, not just yet " said Akai.

He handed her over.

" I do not want her involved in anymore of your business " said Bruce.

" When I met her, she was already involved not by choice and she still is until we find the last remaining ones that is but they do not know where she is and I am more than willing to keep it that way " said Akai.

" You are free to go " said Akai.

" Just like that! " said Batman.

" Her request so you are free to go " said Akai.

" You really all have that much faith in a sixteen-year-old " said Batman.

Akai just laughed at a certain thought of a little seven-year-old girl.

" Yes " said Akai.

" Father like daughter " said Akai as he walked away.

" Always had to have the last word " said Bruce.

They must have smiled at each other going in opposite directions.

" Just make sure she is fine or the FBI and you will have an enemy of me and you will not like that " said Batman.

And Batman headed for the Bat mobile to head home and take care of his unconscious partner.


	13. Chapter 13

Dick Grayson was now awake and they were both now in the Bat Cave as his concussion was being taken care of.

" Where is she ? Where is Shinichi ? " said Dick Grayson.

" Sit down Master Dick you have a concussion " said Alfred.

" Safe with a friend of mine she will be back soon " said Bruce.

" Where is she ? " said Dick Grayson clutching his head.

" How could you be so careless and be defeated so easily ? " said Bruce.

" You did not tell me she knew about disguises... and you didn't know either. And I did not know that she could kick so hard " said Dick Grayson rubbing at his head.

" And tell me what were you able to find out ? " said Bruce.

" First tell me why I should trust you with her safety and why she is even here in the first place because I have never heard of a word of you having a daughter until now " said Dick Grayson.

" Dick ! " said Bruce warningly.

" Just tell me that you at least are not using her for something or for one of your twisted games " said Dick Grayson.

" Of course, not she is save here and I would never use or have her any part of this " said Bruce.

" From what I could gather from what that woman had said it is bad Bruce and it is serious. I do not know much all I know is that she has been experimented on and she was the only one to survive. And it is being kept quiet and her parents know all about it and this is one of the reasons that people are hunting her down for money and revenge " said Dick Grayson.

" What about names ? " said Bruce.

" I don't think there is any names they are all ghost just like that woman was and something is telling me there are more deadly ones than her. And she acted like a friend like she knew me well like she knew you " said Dick Grayson.

" I will watch the footage and that is all I need " said Bruce dismissing him.

" You are welcome by the way and since when do you ever have friends ? " said Dick Grayson.

Dick Grayson walked away in silence and then he heard it so quietly that he was shocked.

" Thank You " whispered Bruce.

* * *

Shinichi was still asleep when she woke up in a car and realized that she was back on her way to the 'Wayne Manor' and that she was buckled in and was sitting beside Shuichi Akai. Which meant it was all over and she was heading back there.

" _Vermouth_ has now been contained right now and more securely this time but we have no idea how she escaped and the Vigilante he is gone as well " said Akai.

She just rubbed her eyes as she looked out the window the sun was starting to come up and she would have to go to school soon.

" She has not told anyone where I am beside that partner of her I am guessing that he is dead since they always need that way " said Shinichi.

" This is to be kept quiet and no one knows about it except for the ones that you live with and yourself so it is best to keep it that way " said Akai.

You want me to stay here don't you " said Shinichi.

" Yes, you are still young and they would want you to live out the rest of your childhood because they could not and they would want you to be happy for them and I want the same for you " said Akai.

" I will think about it " said Shinichi.

* * *

And they had now arrived at the 'Wayne Manor'.

She quickly got out the car to see the front door open.

" Shinichi, I am glad to see that you are fine " said Alfred hugging her.

" You too Alfred now can you please let go " said Shinichi who was currently being squeezed.

" Oh sorry " said Alfred letting her.

" It is fine " said Shinichi.

And the three of them went inside.

" Good to see that you fine " said Bruce patting her on the back.

Shinichi yawned and looked up at the stairs.

* * *

" I have already called the school and told them that you will not be into day " said Alfred.

She was too tired to argue and just nodded, she was happy to miss a day of school anyway.

" I bet you are starving since you have not eaten since yesterday and I will just mash something right up for you " said Alfred.

" Thank You but I would rather just go to bed if you do not mind " said Shinichi.

" Sure, if that is what you want " said Alfred.

" Shinichi, you have been through quite an ordeal maybe you should just take a break and sit down let it all sink in. And it is best that you talk about it and not keep it all in and I am here if you need someone to talk to " said Bruce.

She was too tired to talk about something like this again and she just wanted to go to sleep and this was not really that bad of a kidnapping, she had much worse than this before and probably would in the future.

" No, I am fine and it is not like this has not happened before and I am just too tired to talk right now maybe some other time " said Shinichi as she started to head upstairs.

" Just how many times has times has something like this happened ? " said Bruce.

She mentally started to think about it and got fed up of thinking of everyone of them.

" I don't know I stopped counting after ten I think... I really can't remember too tired to think right now. I will tell you later " said Shinichi now walking like a zombie.

And she just fell asleep the moment that she fell in the bed.

* * *

Akai just chuckled at this.

" Lost count! " said Alfred concerned.

Bruce did not like the thought of this that a kidnapping would just seem like a regular thing to her and she did not even flinch at the thought of it when she was thinking about all of them. He could see that she had been in far more dangerous situations than he first thought she had been in originally and he needed to know more about this.

" Alfred go make sure that she is comfortable and has not fallen asleep on the ground or got herself into more dangerous situation because it seems like she gets into them no matter what she does given the circumstances " said Bruce.

" Yes " said Alfred.

And he was now alone with Akai Shuichi, face to face and he was ready to talk to him and get the information that he needed. Bit he could see that they were going to have to make some sort of deal for this to happen.

" I have done my best to convince her to stay and I think she will. But knowing that girl she will find herself in danger no matter what she does because she is a magnetic for it. But you have nothing to worry about she can take care of herself and others " said Akai.

" That is good then about her staying " said Bruce.

And the both of them went for a drink of bourbon in the study room and locked the door behind them.

Alfred went inside the room seeing that the door was ajar and that Shinichi was fast asleep when her bed and her school uniform was scattered across the floor. He picked it up and closed the curtains making the room dark so that she could sleep easily.

He carefully tucked her in and then closed the door behind himself as he went to clean the school uniform that she had been wearing.

Taking one quicker glance, he looked at her face for the first time that he had seen her here she looked relaxed and at peace. It was as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders and she was just a normal regular care free teenager. But he could only see that this would only ever be in her sleep and then he thought back to the couple of time when she was her mobile with her boyfriend. He had seen glimpses of this face as she smiled and laughed and he was guessing that she was dreaming of him not that he liked it but at least she was happy.

* * *

" _KID_ " said Shinichi in her sleep as she turned around and smiled at this.

"...? " said Alfred and just raised an eyebrow.

And she was sleeping peacefully after something like that made him worried because it seemed that just like her father she was not scared easily and took it too well far too well for his comfort. They both had a lot more in common than they both knew and were more alike than both were willing to admit.

And he just closed the door behind him as quietly as he could.

* * *

" Master Dick! " said Alfred surprised.

" Surprised that I am still here but it is best not to drive with a concussion or so I am told " said Dick Grayson.

And he just sat back down drinking some orange juice as he took some pills while he rubbed his sore head.

" Would you like some breakfast ? " said Alfred already putting a plate out in front of him.

Dick just smiled and started to eat the toast.

" Are you thinking of staying for a while ? " said Alfred.

" Well it has been a while I saw someone argue with Bruce and they come up on top and win the argument and that only ever happens with a female but this time he is not sleeping with this one. But he did sleep with her mother which makes things a whole lot more interesting " said Dick Grayson.

" The two of you have more in common than you think " said Alfred.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes as she woke up at the sound of something that sounded like wings or something like that she was not sure what it was but it was definitely creepy and there was squeaking sound or something like that.

Automatically she reached for her phone to just check the time or if she had any message or miscalls but as she lifted the pillow she remembered that her phone was broken and that she did not have one right now. And stumbling out of bed it was completely dark in the room and she had no idea what the time was.

Yawning in the dark she was surprised when she opened her eyes, the lights were on and they were now stinging her eyes in pain as she closed them again as she tried to get used to the light.

* * *

" Sorry I heard a noise and I got worried " said a voice.

She was now able to see again and she was shocked of who was standing in front of her.

" Dick Grayson remember we met at the car " said Dick Grayson.

Shinichi scratched her head at the thought trying to remember but she was still too tired to think straight and had not had coffee yet to waken her up so she could not think straight.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" Anyway, I was wondering ...? " said Dick Grayson.

" What is the time ? " said Shinichi.

" It is about twelve in the afternoon " said Dick Grayson.

" So, I have been asleep for about four hours then ...and what happened to your head ? " said Shinichi.

* * *

Then the door was opened.

" Dick what are you doing in here ? " said Bruce.

She was handed a cup of coffee by Bruce who was now staring angrily at Dick Grayson.

" Thank You ? " said Shinichi.

'And they were going to fight again' thought Shinichi.

And she had a feeling that it was about her but had no idea why.

" I could say the same thing to you ? " said Dick Grayson.

And there was an angry glare between the both of them.

She took a sip of coffee and then she was fully awake and she could not be bothered having the two of them arguing here right in front of her and ruin such a perfect cup of coffee.

" Do either of you know how to knock on a bloody door ? " said Shinichi.

And she received two deadpanned faces.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

" Lunch has been served in the dining room " said Alfred.

It was one hell of a big mansion or manor whatever you want to call it but why did they all have to be in her room.

And the room was now ice cold and silent for just a moment.

" I thought it would be nice if we all had a meal together to celebrate Shinichi`s save return. And with Master Dick staying for a while so it would be a great welcoming and a great way for to catch up and get to know each other " said Alfred.

"...? " said Shinichi.

Clearly Alfred was the peacekeeper of the house and he was trying to keep it again and he was so like a mother doing. These two were more like brothers than 'father' and 'son' kind of relationship and they both felt similar in a way she could not completely tell and it was as they were hiding something. Like the three of them were hiding a secret that they all shared and she was not sure what but it was big and they did not want her to know the truth. And because of this she so had to know what the big secret was but she was still tired and just needed some more sleep.

" Is this true Dick ? " said Bruce.

'Ok I really do not want to get into this family drama' thought Shinichi staring at the both males obviously something going on between the both of them.

" Shinichi, I think it would be best to leave the both of them to talk in private for a moment " said Alfred breaking the silence.

" But...? " said Shinichi.

'This is meant to be my room and why do I have to be the one to leave ?' Is what she was thinking and what she wanted to say.

But she was currently being hustled out of the room by Alfred.

* * *

And now they were both of alone in the room.

Bruce started to open the curtains as Dick started to walk around the room and started to almost investigate what he was looking at.

" So, you gave her your old room! " said Dick Grayson.

He then picked up a strand of her and put it into a plastic bag.

Bruce was hiding in the shadows of the curtains as he turned around to talk.

" Is there another reason you are here besides that you do not trust me to protect her ? " said Bruce.

" I want to make sure that everything is fine and that she is and will be safe here from _you_ and from everyone else " said Dick Grayson.

" This is a safe house for her right now from the danger that she got herself into and all I want to do is protect her from that " said Bruce.

" And you being the world's greatest detective you have no idea what that danger is actually is! " said Dick Grayson.

" I may not have been the best role model and guardian to you but given everything that has happened I was hoping that we could at least be civilised towards each other. Since you are going to living here again do it for Shinichi and not me " said Bruce.

" I am here for her and make sure she does not turn into one of your twisted games or god forbid she turns out just like you. That is something I want to prevent and I want to protect her from you turning her into you " said Dick Grayson.

" The situation is more complicated than you know " said Bruce.

Dick just laughed at this.

" I have already seen the many ways that she is like you and I have yet to decide if it is good or bad But I like the girl she is not boring " said Dick.

* * *

And he then left the room with Bruce to be left alone with his thoughts.

He looked back into the room at used to belong to him when he was a little boy, before his parents died and before he become a creature of the night.

Looking in the mirror and his reflection looking back, the last time he looked in this mirror was the day of his parent's funeral and he remembered that his reflection then. He was crying and he was terrified of being alone and he left like he had been abandoned.

He did not want her to be like him.

* * *

And next there was the most awkward lunch that there ever was.

Fish!

Why did it have to be fish ?

Stupid Kaito had somehow got her to hate fish and she did not even know how he did it but staring at it was just awkward. But not as much as staring at the hostility that was going on in the room.

'I hate fish' she said to herself inside her head.

But she ate it anyway because it would be rude not to and it was nice and all but she still hated it. And if she was eating that meant that she did not have to speak and she was sitting here in pyjamas while everyone else was fully dressed.

* * *

" How about a game of football ? " said Alfred.

She heard the word and she wanted to play and just maybe she could get some answers for them when she was playing and could see by how they reacted. But first she just had to make a quick check on something important and now would be the best time to do it.

Both Bruce and Dick slightly flinched at the thought of the idea of that.

" Where did Shinichi go ? " said Dick Grayson.

" She has been gone for at least two minutes and you have not even noticed it seems even someone with a chainsaw could sneak up on you " said Bruce.

" Hmph " said Dick Grayson in anger.

" And next time you go into her room make sure to knock or you might regret accidentally walking into something that you should not see " said Bruce.

" Bruce, I am not physically attracted to your daughter if that is what you are thinking and she is hardly my type and I would never cross that line. You are the one that goes for the inappropriate relationships and not me, just ask Barbara! " said Dick Grayson.

" Barbara was a mistake and we have both moved on for that and it would be best that you did as well " said Bruce.

And they continued to argue or disagree as they both were calling it something different.


	14. Chapter 14

Fed up with the drama that was going on at the table clearly the two of them had a falling out and it was most likely over a girl and she really did not want to get into this again. So that would probably be " No " to football and would be another but not actually happen and she could use this time to just chat anyway.

Shinichi was currently on her laptop having a web chat with Kaito because she did not have her mobile and it was the only way she could think to contact him.

 _" So how was the Heist ? " said Shinichi._

 _" It was great but not as great as the last one when you were there " said Kaito._

Shinichi just rolled her eyes.

 _" Hey I saw that " said Kaito._

 _" I know that you did " said Shinichi dully._

Shinichi just yawned.

 _" You are tired maybe you should get some more sleep...Wait shouldn't you be in school by now ? " said Kaito._

Shinichi just nodded.

And then she started to pace the room and then sit on the bed.

 _" Don't tell me that you got kidnapped or there was a murder again or both! " said Kaito chuckling._

Shinichi`s eye just twitched.

 _" Shin-Chan you can't take you anywhere without something happening. So who was your kidnapper this time ? Because I am thinking celebrity stalker fan or crazy ex or something like that " said Kaito._

* * *

'Crazy ex ? Well for all I know she could have been' thought Shinichi.

 _" Why are you smiling ? " said Kaito pouting._

But her face was now serious and he sat up straight.

 _" I need you to go on Haibara`s old computer and find out if there is anything about what exactly sleeping gas will do to me and how it affects me. If there is any information at all " said Shinichi._

Kaito was now pale white.

 _" Are you ok ? " said Kaito._

 _" I am fine and everything is fine there is no danger " said Shinichi reassuringly._

 _" Shin-Chan the last time you were sprayed with that you were comatose for two days " said Kaito._

He was still feeling guilty when he sprayed on her at one of his Heist and he was meant that knock out Hakuba but Nakamori came busting in with the Task Force. And he had to use it to get away from all of them or he would end up being caught or squashed to death by a pile up of Task Force members.

 _" I know that but it is not like it was my fault and that was just a couple days after I got the cure. Plus, I don't think it is anything to worry about " said Shinichi._

 _" So, who sprayed and kidnapped you this time ? " said Kaito._

Shinichi was now pale white.

 _" Shin-Chan ? " said Kaito._

 _" It was Vermouth " said Shinichi._

And the sound of the name sent a shiver down both their spines.

 _" Tell me everything " said Kaito._

* * *

Shinichi put her hand out gesturing to wait a minute while she was yawning but he watched as she just fell back to sleep on the ground.

 _" Shin-Chan wake up! " said Kaito over and over again._

But she was not waking up and the volume was low so she barely hears what he was saying because she had accidentally hit the volume key.

" Shinichi can we talk for a minute ? "

He jumped startled at the voice that he had just heard and it was as if it came from nowhere and he did not even hear a single sound or anything from the person. He did nothing but watch the person that was beside Shinichi and he did not like it one bit.

" Oi wake up sleepy head " said Dick Grayson.

" Hmph " said Shinichi as she stirred herself awake.

'Crap' she thought as she realized that she fell asleep.

So maybe the sleeping bomb and maybe that gas she was also sprayed with as well was going to affect her after all. And then she felt a hand on her head when she opened her eyes she could see that he was taking her temperature and it was easy to see that he knew more than the common person first aid and medical situations.

" Well you do not have a temperature and your pulse feels fine but maybe you should see a doctor, you are looking a bit pale and look a bit weak " said Dick Grayson.

And then she realized just how close he was to her and she flushed instantly and tried to back away but just hit her back on the bed.

" Ouch " she reacted in pain.

" Let me help you up " said Dick Grayson as he stood up and put his hand out.

She clutched onto the back of her head and grabbed onto his hand as he helped her up as he pulled her up with one hand.

 _*Cough*_

 _" Oh Kaito ... sorry " said Shinichi._

And she stepped forward to the laptop smiling.

* * *

" I think that is more than enough chatting I want to know what that loud noise was " said Bruce.

And he made the three of them jump.

With Kaito falling out of his seat and crashing to the ground and bringing his laptop with him disconnecting the call.

"...? " said Shinichi as she just stared at the screen.

And the laptop screen was pushed down.

" Tell me what is going on in here " said Bruce angrily.

* * *

Shinichi just raised her eyebrow confused and scratched her head.

" She collapsed on the ground while she was talking to her friend and I just came to check on her and that is all " said Dick Grayson neutrally.

And Shinichi started to fall back asleep again.

" Can you two have your cat fight somewhere else... I am tired and I want to go back to sleep, please! " said Shinichi.

" She should see a Doctor " said Dick.

Dick Grayson just left the room.

And when she was about to fall asleep standing she felt a strong hand on her shoulder frightening her.

" You can go back to bed but I want you to see a Doctor in case that you were given something that you should have not been or ingested a lethal toxin " said Bruce.

" It was just a sleeping bomb...and sleeping gas, mixed to together they are bound to affect me for a while " said Shinichi.

" And how do you know this to be true ? " said Bruce.

" Well it is not the first time that she has kidnapped me or used the exact same sleeping bomb on me " said Shinichi calmly.

" What kind of danger are in you in ? In need to know so I can protect you and take care of you " said Bruce.

She blinked.

She was not really sure what she could tell him or even if she would believe what she had to say.

" It is a very long story " said Shinichi.

" Fine you can tell me after you have had some rest " said Bruce.

" Ok ? " said Shinichi.

* * *

And then she was handed a box.

" It is another phone try not to lose this one and it has an emergency button app in case you get yourself into any danger and I will know where to find you " said Bruce.

She opened the box to see that it was the latest phone and it was one that was not even out yet for at least another three months. Just how rich was this guy ?

And when she looked back up he was gone and the door was closed, and she did not even notice that he had vanished.

'Ok ?' she thought.

Everyone in this house was able to move about without even making a single noise and they were able to do it on the same level as her boyfriend and just maybe even better than him. And it was second nature to all of them and they did not even realize that they were actually doing it when they do it. And she and Kaito did not even hear them coming into her bedroom and she did not sense any of them.

" Crap ! " she said.

She had completely forgotten about Kaito and the little interruption that they had again when she was talking to him and lately that seemed like that had happened a lot.

* * *

She lifted the laptop screen but he was not there and he had logged off but he had left a message for her saying that he would get back to her in a couple of hours with the information that she needed.

She yawned and then went back to sleep.

* * *

He was currently in the Bat Cave looking at the hair sample that he was able to procure and he was currently looking under a microscope and he could not believe of what he was seeing.

" That is impossible " he said as he looked again and again.

It was impossible but he it was the genuine deal and he was going to have to do more tests to make sure that this was real and what it actually meant. But he was not going to tell Bruce this just yet because he had no idea what he would do with something like this and what he would do with her.

" So, what did you find out when you took the hair sample from her pillow ? And you did not even think that I would notice how foolish of you " said Bruce.

He tightened his fist angrily.

" You knew and you wanted me to be the one to do the actual tests so that you would not have to and you would not be the bad guy in this. But you are because you just manipulated and lied in wait like you always do " said Dick.

Bruce just took the sample and looked at it through the microscope and looked at the information that was written down.

" Impossible ? " he said.

Her hair example should that her hair was younger than she was supposed to be and that her hair was the age of an eight-year-old and it looked like it was still aging even when it was not in her head.

" What is she ? " said Bruce out loud trying to think.

" A person " said Dick.

Bruce put the sample down.

" You know that is not what I meant " said Bruce.

He took the hair sample and he then began to run more tests but the hair sample had to be destroyed on one of the tests. But he was able to do enough tests to know that there was an unknown biological and chemical substance involved in this and it was slowly going away on time. Well that is what is seemed from the first few tests but because of his advanced tests and technology he was able to see that there was something else happening.

And he had a feeling that she already knew a lot about this and so did other people even her enemies knew about it and they were likely the ones responsible for it. And he was angry and disappointed that he was not told about any of this because he could have been of a great help to her and been there for her. But he had not been there for her like he should have as a Father but he could have helped her as Batman and she would never have needed to know.

He had to do more tests to help her and he had to get a blood sample from her to do some tests and to see what that woman _Vermouth_ was talking about. And what was wrong with her blood and to see what Shinichi was actually hiding from him and what kind of APTX was used on her. He was told by Akai Shuichi had she was force fed an experimental poison called APTX 4860 and that it was meant to kill her because it did to others. But she was not one of the people that died from it, but there was a side effect because of it and she had been cured. But she was the only one left remained alive from the experiment, but he was not told what the side effect was. And that would be best coming from her and not from him because it was her secret and it was not his to share, like his secret was not for him to share with anyone.

Akai Shuichi a man that he really had thought was and had been murdered by one of his own enemies because that was the way that both of them would likely to die and even made a joke about it. He smiled and laughed just thinking about it of how he had been fooled just like everyone else had and still was. It was the perfect cover up and if he wanted to know how it was done for sure then he would have to go there in person to get the evidence. But he thought of how he would do it and other ways that it could be done and there was likely to one way that it was done in such a short window. And he had done it on multiple occasions but he had the necessary time and planning to do it.

He was impressed by this and he really did not know that she was this smart and that great of a Detective at such a young age and she deserved to be called 'The Detective of the East'. He hated to admit it but she was born to be a Detective because it was in her blood and he became a Detective for other reasons, but she was doing it because she loved it and it was a great passion of hers. And he could not take this away from her anymore because it was a big part of her and it was who she was. But there was certainly something that he could do to help to make sure that she would not get in so much danger as she did before. But one thing was for sure that he did not want her to be involved with his Detective work because this was certainly something that he did not want to pass onto her.

Now how was he going to get a blood sample without making her suspicious ?

Or even more suspicious of him because he could already see that she was suspicious of all of them and she was keeping an eye on them and monitoring their behaviour since she came back from the kidnapping.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Knock Knock**_

She was woken from the repeated knocking on her door by someone.

It was a thumping loud noise on her door, that she did not want to answer and did not she just put her head under the pillow and tried to go back to sleep ignoring the loud noise. It was still dark in the room and that meant that it was night and she was not hungry and she just wanted to sleep and the person to go away. She could ignore them and hopefully they would soon go away, far away and just give up already.

But they did not, and they just let himself in, without even saying who they were or even saying a single word before they even entered the room.

" Shinichi are you awake ? " said Dick.

" I am now " she said grumbling quietly as she started to wipe the sleep out of her eye.

" Sorry " said Dick as he opened the curtains, and bringing light into the room.

She wanted a good explanation for this.

" What do you want ? " said Shinichi as she rubbed at her eyes getting the sleep out of her eyes and almost going back to sleep.

She barely looked at him as she was still half asleep.

" You are going to be late for school if you do not get ready and soon " said Dick.

" WHAT! " she screamed aloud and she was now fully awake.

She grabbed over to her bedside to get her phone and looked at the time to see that she had slept for almost a fall day.

" I slept for nearly a full day " she said to herself shocked and talking to herself in disbelief.

And she then looked at the time again and then blinked at it as she stared at it.

She still had more than enough time to get dressed for school and a great deal more she still had more time to sleep.

Her eye twitched annoyed.

" It does not take three hours to get dressed and get to school " said Shinichi.

" But it does take an hour to get there " said Dick.

" Well it does not take two hours to get dressed and anyway why are you the one that is waking me up ? " said Shinichi.

'Two hours ?' she thought annoyed as she stared at him.

'Who the hell needs two hours to get dressed and for school it did not take that long to get dressed for anything and she could even read a book in that time and do a lot more. She even solved a murder in that time and this was just annoying' she thought to herself even more annoyed.

* * *

'She was already asking a lot of questions and looked annoyed, and he knew that he really needed to do something about that. And what was worse she was giving him that same look that he gave, but not as deadly or evil. She just looked genuinely pissed off and annoyed with him and looked like she was reading him but he was keeping his guard up but she was reading his guard like she knew about them well. Far too well' he thought as he was talking to her.

" Well Bruce and Alfred had to leave last night on an emergency so I will have been the left in charge of you today and maybe for the next couple of days " said Dick.

Shinichi sighed.

'I hate someone _babysitting_ _me yet again_ and I am really getting too old for this' thought Shinichi.

" Great just what I need a babysitter that has major issues, and maybe just as bad as I do " said Shinichi to herself quietly.

She got out of the bed as she shooed him away so that she could get dressed and she could see that she had been heard what she had said, even though she did not intend for him to.

She smiled when she gave it some thought she had just found out something knew about him that he had good hearing, no great and he was listening to everything in the vicinity. She knew it and this was the only start to the case that she had finally had and was to find out what the three of them were hiding from her and what the hell was the big secret that they all clearly had.

She finally had a case or something that resembled one.

'One that the Junior Detective League would just love' she thought as she rolled her eyes back of her skull.

There was no proof or evidence that they even had a secret, but she could feel it in her bones, there was a secret here and she was going to find out what it was.

But sadly, she was going to have to go back to school on what should be her third day instead of her second and it was Friday. So, was there any real point in going ? Just for the one day and she still had that teacher that hated her and other things that happened on her fist day of school. And now thinking about that it just felt like it was so long ago that it was unreal.

* * *

Really!

She just wished that she was done with school and she was hoping that she could have the possibility of graduating early and might even check to see what she could do to graduate possibly a year early. She did not want to be stuck in school for another two years, as much as she wanted to be like a normal teenager, she was not and never would be.

She opened the room door to see that he was still standing there in the corridor and she swore that he had been eavesdropping on her.

'Creep!' she thought as she saw him coming forward.

" Can't I just have the day off since it is Friday and could just say that I am still traumatized or something like that " said Shinichi mumbling.

" No! No way Bruce would kill me if you skipped school. I have been given direct orders and I am going to follow them " said Dick Grayson.

Shinichi just raised her eyebrow.

" You make him sound like he is your boss and it sounds like you are rather scared of him. Is there something that I should know ? " said Shinichi.

" Yes, you should be getting dressed for school because I have to take you to the principal's office before school starts, it seems like he wants to have a word with you " said Dick Grayson.

She sighed at this.

She really did not want to go back to school right know or ever because of this. Was she going to be in trouble again or was someone else in trouble, and she was going to have to deal with the issue of it.

" Alfred told me about your first day of school, let's just say I had a similar experience when it was my first day there. It will get much easier I promise you that and in no time at all, you will fit right in and forget all about it " said Dick.

She just smiles amused and shook her head.

'If you forgot about it, then why do you remember how bad it really was' thought Shinichi.

'Oh God! I feel so old, I am giving this girl a lecture and ...this is just horrible, when did I get this old and why have I not noticed this until now' he thought.

She just closed the door as she nodded her head in defeat.

" And hurry up, I know how long girls take to get dressed " said Dick.

" And breakfast is in an hour so you better hurry up...and now I am sounding like Alfred and Bruce at the same time...I am so having an existential crisis on my hands " he said as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

Great!

Shower.

Shirt.

Shoes.

And she was dressed within forty minutes.

So, she still had some time to kill and she was going to use that much needed time of hopefully for privacy so that she could call her boyfriend, because it had not felt she had talked to him in a long very long time.

She rang, and rang for more than five minutes until he finally picked up.

" Hello Shin-Chan, honey sorry got to go I am in the middle of a chase and Nakamori is on my tale just because I dressed him like a monkey in a business suit " said Kaito.

"...! " said Shinichi.

" Bye " he said as he blew kisses at the phone.

She just laughed.

And then he hung up.

She stared at the phone happy and annoyed at the same time, she did not get a chance to get a word in edge wise. And what was worse her ears were painful as yell because all she could hear on the other end was Nakamori screaming " KID ". And she was swearing on her own life that he sounded more loud and annoyed than ever, was Kaito making things so much worse there. Because he did tend to over react when he was trying to reach out for attention when he wanted something, and she could tell that he was missing her.

And she was missing him too, but not as much as she wanted to admit which was making her feel guilty because she was actually missing her parents more and Sonoko. And she had not given Sonoko a call in quite some time and just maybe she could just send her a text to see what she was doing. Or even a phone call because she knew that she would be awake because there was a _Kaitou Kid_ Heist and of course Sonoko would be there, because Sonoko was always there. It was one of her many obsessions and it was something that she was not going to grow out of any time soon. But Shinichi was definitely hoping that she would, along with Makoto because watching her obsessive over him was irritating to say at least.

* * *

SW: _So how is everything going over there, with everything ?_

SS: _KID-Sama is amazing_

She rolled her eyes at this, knowing that this would already happen.

She looked at her initials and was annoyed to see the W.

* * *

 **RING**

Her phone began to ring and she immediately answered it as she began to speak in Japanese her first language, that she had missed speaking.

" Sonoko " she said happily.

" So, are you going to tell me his name or not ? " said Sonoko.

" What are you talking about ? " said Shinichi.

" Your father's name, since you have not actually told anyone what his name is not even Kuroba who you tell everything too as if he was your best friend and not me " said Sonoko.

" Tch " said Shinichi.

" So still not ready to call him that yet " said Sonoko.

" No " said Shinichi.

" So, I heard about the handsome stranger that was in your bedroom, have you been cheating on Kuroba with someone else " said Sonoko teasing.

" Sonoko! " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Because you could do so much better because we all you could and you would tell me if you had. Or have you moved on already? " said Sonoko.

" Do you ever shut up? " said Shinichi.

" No, and you know this so who is the dreamboat because Kuroba showed me a picture and asked me if I knew who he was and I swear that I have seen him somewhere before " said Sonoko.

" I suppose you could say he is my ...? adopted brother or something like that " said Shinichi.

" BROTHER ? " screamed Sonoko.

And she could swear that Sonoko was jumping in the air like a cheerleader.

" Wait he is older than you, so does that mean that your father is worse than I thought, like do you have deep dark family secrets. all I know is that you are living in a mansion and that you are still rich. Are you richer than me ? " said Sonoko.

She took the phone away from her ear because Sonoko began to go on one of her many psychotic rants. Where she would not shut up and she would say everything that was on her mind, no matter how rude and it was just something that you should not saw, to anyone, ever.

She waited for another thirty seconds.

" Wait you said adopted ? " said Sonoko.

" Yes, I did " said Shinichi.

She had finally stopped talking.

"Are you alright ? " said Sonoko.

" Yes, why do you ask ? " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi! " said Sonoko annoyed and sighing at the same time.

" I know how you feel about your father, well biological father or 'sperm donor' is what your mother kept calling him when she thought no one was listening and everyone was listening. So, we all know that you do not like him and I am worried about you, you never talk about him or wanted to know a thing about him. And you are a detective you should have been like a dog out sniffing for blood wanting to know because it is in your nature wanting to know every single detail, because you never stop until you find out..." said Sonoko.

" I get it, I get " said Shinichi angry.

" See you sound very emotional, do you want to talk about it ? " said Sonoko.

She paused for a second.

" I feel like I am only here because I am an obligation to him and nothing more, I want to go home but there is no one there and I hate it here. There is no freedom and there is nothing to do and I just feel stuck. I have no privacy and they are trying to change every single thing about me, like I am just a Barbie. He changed my last name and he did not even have the balls to tell me himself and I had to find out for myself in class when they called my name and I did not answer to it. And I was actually grounded for saving his life and there is just so much I hate about being here it is unreal " said Shinichi letting everything spill out.

" Well that was a lot " said Sonoko.

" Well I will be in Gotham soon so I can see you soon, hopefully if you can come out of hiding for a _Kaitou Kid_ Heist that will be there " said Sonoko.

* * *

" _KID_ h-he is having a Heist here, and wait how did you know where I was ? " said Shinichi.

" Kuroba, he is like a girl loves to talk about the person that he loves the most to me and just me so there are no worries, no one else knows where you are so you are perfectly safe. And they have caught a couple more of _them_ that were sneaking into your house, well old house. And don't worry I will have a word with him and make sure that he does not say another word or I will get Makoto to have a word with him again " said Sonoko.

" I will be definitely having a word with him...wait Makoto ? Again ? " said Shinichi.

" He got in a between an argument with Hakuba and Hattori over you and he nearly let it slip out " said Sonoko.

'Kaito he can keep it a secret that he is _Kaitou Kid_ but he could not keep any of her secrets, like the time he told everyone that she had been throwing up for three days and on the toilet as well. And how he found it so sweet and adorable that he was taking care of her' she thought as she was annoyed more than ever.

" So, when is the Heist ? " said Shinichi.

" In a week and Hattori said it at Gotham museum, a diamond owned by my uncle, that he is donating for a charity event that will be held there and I am inviting you as my plus one. And yes, you have to wear a dress because it is a formal and it is invite only. There are no cameras or nothing so you are safe to wander round. I just hope that you will be 'allowed' to go " said Sonoko.

She rolled her eyes back annoyed.

" I doubt it " said Shinichi.

* * *

 _Knock Knock._

 _" Shinichi, you are taking too long, we are going to be late and I do not want you to go to school with an empty belly...now I am definitely sounding like Alfred " he said and then muttered the last matter to himself._

She looked at the door and then locked it before he could come in.

" He sounds like a dreamboat, tell me he is a dreamboat " said Sonoko.

" You are talking about a guy that is like ten years older than me and you have a boyfriend remember Sonoko " said Sonoko.

" Come on you can even admit that he is attractive, because I do and I love Makoto with all my heart and would never cheat on him ever !...But does not even admit that I can just look around and flirt a little when he is not around " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko ! " said Shinichi.

" Answer my question Kudo! " said Sonoko.

It was a name that she had not been called in what like felt like a long time.

" You do know that I do not even pay attention to looks or anything like that, guys and relationships do not really interest me. And besides my heart already belongs to Kaito, whom I love and so no I am not going to break up with him as much as you want to " said Shinichi dryly.

" But you could do so much better, Hakuba he has been asking about you and he is coming as well and he still fancies you. Kuroba he is nothing but a _Kaitou Kid wannabe_ and Hakuba is nothing but a wannabe Holmes as well, but he is the better choice " said Sonoko.

" Remember the part of the girl code where you do not speak trash about your friend's boyfriend! " said Shinichi.

" Ok! Fine, sorry but call you next week when I am in Gotham " said Sonoko.

" Right I have to go now, Bye " said Shinichi.

" So, what is dreamboats name ? " said Sonoko.

" Bye Sonoko " said Shinichi.

" KUDO! " she screamed.

" I already know about the pool, I am a detective or did you forget " said Shinichi and then she hung up.

Sonoko paused there was two pools.

* * *

One when she would break up with Kaito.

Two who was the father.

And she had the feeling that she would find out the answer to both of them and very soon.

She unlocked and opened the door.

" About time " said Dick annoyed.

" You are not my guard dog " said Shinichi.

He ignored this comment and rolled his eyes.

" Come on breakfast is ready and is getting cold " said Dick.

" You are really sounding like Alfred " said Shinichi smiling as she walked past him.

She had overheard what he had said.


	16. Chapter 16

He had to drive half way across the country to go and meet her but he had to have a proper talk with her this time, and it had to be face to face.

In what was over sixteen years they had not had a proper and serious discussion in that time. They had avoided each other at all times with her being the one to mainly avoid him because of his life choices that he had made and so publicly. And so that she did not have to see him. He knew that she knew that he had questions and would want answers if he ever saw him and that he would be tempted if he ever saw her.

She was in prison and she was in protective custody under another name for her own protection and it was all because she was in danger. And there had already been an attempt on her life since she got there, and she had even been put in the Hospital twice because of this.

Today he had a visit scheduled with her because they needed to talk about their daughter and what was going on with her and why.

He remembered when he got the phone call.

* * *

 ******* FLASH BACK *******

He had just taken Joker back into Arkham Asylum after another one of his chaotic days out and trying to outwit 'The Batman' like he always tried and failed to in the end. It was a game that would never end as it was a Carousel ride that would never end and he could never get off because the ride would never stop and he could never get off. And the music would keep on playing, the same twisted music and it would just go around and around until someone died. But it felt like no one would ever would because it was just normal ad routine, something sickening that you just got used to and he could never get off because he was stuck there and there was no way off.

It was a job that he was getting tired off and when one person got off the ride another would get on because Riddler had managed to escape the night before without anyone noticing and just leaving a riddle behind. Just as he was about to get off another person got on so the ride just had to keep going and he was getting sick of it because he had been on it for so long.

With another of Gotham`s finest that he had to catch and do his job as Batman which was starting to seem pointless beyond belief at this point because it was just the same destruction and death. There was nothing know and there was nothing that he would not suspected to happen and not even a break to just think.

He looked at his computer as the bats started to circle the cave as the sun came up and he was still half dressed between Batman and Bruce Wayne, with Alfred nagging him to get some sleep. Well he could sleep when he had a lead on Riddler or better when he was behind bars.

But he was not able to find a single thing and he hit at the keyboard angrily with tiredness and frustration.

* * *

 **RING**

He was shocked when he heard it.

He felt a shiver go down his spine and he started to feel cold, and for some reason he was feeling scared and nervous as if something shocking was about to happen. as Alfred would have put it was one his sixth sense kicking it or rather his intuition of being Batman for nearly two decades that he had picked up over that time.

It was his phone going, he looked at it shocked and unsure whenever to answer it or not. He locked at the screen to see that number there meaning the caller was not trying to hide their identity from him. It was likely that it was someone that he knew and had given his number to, but he could not think of who it was or why. He had no idea why he was being called at this time either, and this made it even more suspicious. He did not recognize the number, so it was unknown. Do he decided that he would pull up all the information that he could on his computer to see who this person was and he would be able to narrow down why this unknown person was calling him.

He looked up the information after the unknown person while the unknown person kept calling but they had given up on the third call and just left a voicemail instead.

But when he saw who the caller was, he was truly in shock and just stared at his phone as he could see the flashing light on it indicating the missing calls and the voicemail that was left.

There was only one reason that she would ever get in contact with him, and he knew that this day might come but the time had passed and he was now starting to count how many years it was and how old she would be. He sank back into his seat breathing heavily, not knowing what he was going to do and if this phone call was going to be good or bad. But one thing was for sure, he knew that it was going to change his life forever and it was going to be one of the most important phone calls in his life.

And then at almost the same time Alfred had sped walked into the Bat Cave with an utterly shocked look on his face, as if he was going to tell him something important.

* * *

" Master Bruce, I think that it is best that you switch the news on something has happened that you need to see " said Alfred.

He did and quickly just that.

He was shocked to what he was seeing that Kudo Yusako had been arrested because of tax reasons and was thought to be that he did not pay his tax bills. But they were still to hear about his wife and what was currently happening with her, and what would happen with her. It was gossip and was the biggest story on the news of the day. Once hearing everything that he needed to know to work what the call could be possibly about and looking up information at the same time, once he had enough he switched it all off.

He listened to the voicemail immediately.

" Bruce it is Yukiko. I suspect by now you have watched the news and that is why I am contacting you, I need you to call me back it is about our daughter Shinichi and I am going to need your help and so is she. Please Bruce call me back " said Yukiko in a rush and then hung up.

He listened to it again and again until his battery almost run making sure that he had heard it correctly.

" Alfred, I am going to need you to prepare a room because I suspect that we will be having a special guest and soon. She will be staying a while and ...I need to speak with my Lawyer and as soon as possible " said Bruce.

They did not look at each other as he hid in the shadows as he said it.

" Yes Sir " said Alfred happily and leaving immediately.

He had a phone call that he had to make, and he had to do it alone.

 ******* END OF FLASH BACK *******

* * *

Alfred pulled up into the high security prison looking at it in shock and disbelief but mostly in disgust. This was not a place that a person like Yukiko belonged or even should be, but she was made an example of by the Government because lately celebrities had been getting away with a lot. So, the Kudo`s were the ones to be made an example of to show that the government was fair to everyone and did not give anyone special treatments. But he knew this to be a lie because he lived in the most corrupt place in the country and possibly the world. He had seen firsthand how the government did things wrong.

He had seen it when his Young Master`s parents were murdered in cold blood and he had seen how the government had failed the young boy. He had watched over the years the hopeful spark that was once in the boy's eyes and that spark had started to flicker and disappear over the years as he had grown up into the man that he would become. He watched as all hope had disappeared and darkness had replaced it instead.

That hopeful ad joyful spark was forever gone that was until recently he had seen it come back when he met Dick Grayson. But had started to disappear when their relation had started to fall apart.

When the second Robin Jason Todd was murdered it had disappeared again and when he came back from the dead twisted and unhinged. He did not want to think about him anymore. It was one of the truly worst things that had ever of happened to them and was still happening as he was now in jail serving a life sentence for the countless deaths that he had caused and the lives that he had taken. But he was under another name because the world had thought he was dead.

The third Robin Tim Drake, was lucky to escape what was thought to the curse of The Robin when he decided to do what Dick Grayson did and go by another name, becoming his own person and leaving town forever. He was now living in another country protecting others and stopping other countries, wanting to escape from Gotham wanting to make actual changes that would make a difference and he was. He was happy and that was all that they wanted from him. He had parents and he was family, like a son to Bruce and he was the only lucky one.

And the fourth Robin, he had the worst fate of them all.

He was Damian Wayne and he was the son of the Bat, and worse the grandson of 'The Demon' Ra's al Ghul. And the son of Talia al Ghul, The boy that had a worse childhood by the way he was brought up to be nothing but an assassin and nothing more. And they did not even know that he existed for over a decade until he was left literally on the doorstep needing a place to stay. And the spark was back in his eye has he had his son his own biological child and it turned out to be his first born but only by a year they would find out. He had many anger issues but in time they were able to work their way through it has he became Robin and things had settled. But in the end, he was met with the same fate has his grandparents and was murder, in horrible circumstances.

And he thought the spark had been killed at that moment, but he could see that it was slowly starting to come back the moment that he had met his daughter, even if she was still angry with him for everything. He knew that in no time at all she would forgive him and just maybe they could actually have a happy father and daughter relationship.

But like the others she came with baggage that was trouble, and that she was in trouble. But they were not completely sure what it was just that she had got into trouble with the wrong people and not much more.

They had learned that she had helped take down an _Organisation_ that hid in the shadows and that she was a detective, he found this hilarious. They both already had a lot in common, more than they had ever thought and even though she did not grow up with them she had gotten some of his traits. It was funny how that could work and he was enjoying every moment and so were many others to see her push his buttons and finally make him more emotional. She had finally brought his emotions back and he was even happier, everyone was and things had gotten much better since she had arrived.

It was said that she was a death magnet but since she had arrived he had noticed that there was a lot less danger and death in Gotham. But when she was in Japan there was a lot of deaths and there was just a little less since she had left.

Bruce did not want her to know the truth, and to know about his alter ego because he thought it would be for the best. And he did not want to take the chance that if she knew the truth then she would be in either in danger or she would want to be part of the Bat Family. And he did not want her near any of it because she was already in constant danger and he did not want to put her in more. He did not want anyone else in his family to die and she was the last of living blood relative that he had and she would be the last.

He knew that Bruce was being paranoid and over protective of her, but when she was kidnapped his thoughts had changed to that he might actually be right the moment that she blew the kidnapping off as nothing. And when they learned about the kidnapper and that they knew her and she was even the on to introduce Yukiko to Bruce at party, there was a lot of suspicion and unknown about that woman. She had not aged a day or had gotten younger somehow and is an assassin.

And when Bruce learned this he was more paranoid annoyed than ever and that was why they were now driving to the prison to find out what they could about her and this _Organisation._ And what had actually happened in past year to make Shinichi miss school and go onto hiding. People thinking that she was dead and worst of all that she had nearly had because all they knew that she was force fed a poison, and that she would not speak about it.

Now they were at the prison and this was going to be one interesting conversation that he did not want to have any part of.

But he sure as hell did want to watch it.


	17. Chapter 17

" Breakfast " he said.

She stared at it with a deadpanned face.

" Cereal " said Shinichi.

" And toast, I did say it was getting cold " said Dick smugly.

He clapped his hands.

" Now come on, eat up so we can get going already " said Dick.

She looked at the milk in the glass jug and the wide range of cereals beside it.

" Are you not hungry ? " said Dick.

" I am allergic to strawberries " said Shinichi moving the jam and certain cereal away.

But she then sat down pouring the milk out and picking up the nearest cereal.

" But it is ok now, thank you " she said.

He sat down as well picking up some toast to eat.

" Hmph " said Dick with a mouthful of toast.

She finished eating her spoonful of cereal.

" What ? " she said concerned as she put the spoon down.

" Bruce...he too is allergic...to strawberries...I guess you two do have a lot in common than I thought did and must be genetically as well as psychology " said Dick.

She frowned at this.

And then looked down continuing to eat her cereal in silence.

* * *

" What did I say something wrong ? " said Dick.

She did not answer him with an answer but just raised her eyebrow.

" You two like to answer questions with silence and with your eyes showing exactly with what you think, and you have the same eye colour that he has, you have his height and similar body shape if he was a girl, you are both considered attractive to the human eye, like to keep your emotions to yourself, highly intelligent, like to outsmart others and both get yourselves into trouble " said Dick.

She pushed her cereal bowl away.

" I am finished " she said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

" You both even eat the same way...and have similar table manners " said Dick.

And stood up and walked away.

" Walking away, he likes to do that as well " said Dick face palming.

And he then stood up.

* * *

" Shinichi, I do need to take you to school and since we are in the middle of nowhere... " said Dick.

And he then heard the sound of the door shutting and the sound of four wheels on the ground.

" Shinichi ? " he said.

And then he went to the door, opening it to see Shinichi skating away on a skateboard looking clearly pissed off and annoyed at him.

He saw that she had her school bag on her shoulder and was still dressed for school which mean that she was still going to school. To his relief that she was still going there.

" Bruce, he is not going to be happy with this " he said to himself.

He looked at his phone looking at the GPS to make sure that she was going in the right direction.

There was no way that she would be able to get to school on time on a skateboard and it would take several hours, he could easily catch up with her on his motorbike. And he would easily catch up with her within ten minutes at the most.

He grabbed his jacket and keys, heading for the door using his phone to make sure everything was secure.

And then jumped on his motorcycle letting in the engine go.

And going at half speed as he clicked on the special button making the gadgets appear as he attached his phone onto it.

* * *

" How the hell is she almost there already ? " he said looking at it.

Was she in a car or something ?

And he then put the engine at full speed.

And he was just able to catch up with her as she got off the skateboard.

She jumped off the skateboard and flipped it into her hands at the same time.

" Shinichi! "

She heard him say her name and automatically turned her head to see him taking off his helmet and getting off his motorcycle.

" What ? " she said annoyed.

He walked over to her.

" I am here to talk to the principal on Bruce`s half remember! And I am supposed to be taking care of you, until you ran away like an angry little girl " said Dick.

* * *

She sighed.

" Now come on we are going to be late ...or no wait we are half an hour early " he said as he looked at the locked gate.

And then he looked at her.

" How did you get here that fast ? " said Shinichi questioning him.

" I could ask you the same question ? " said Dick.

She stared at him making full eye contact with him and he was doing the exact same thing.

" You should not have used that skateboard to get here especially when you are wearing a skirt, you might have accidentally..." he was saying.

She looked at him with a dull expression look on her face.

" I am wearing ..." said Shinichi before she was cut off.

" I do not want to know sorry I asked " said Dick covering his eyes.

She gave him an even more dry and dull looking expression at him.

" Shorts underneath it, gym is my first class and I am playing football " said Shinichi.

" Oh ! " he said scratching at his head.

And he had forgotten to ask how she had gotten there so fast.

She stood there annoyed why him.

" So, tell me why did you run away when I was telling you the truth, you are a detective after all and you even have a catchphrase 'One Truth Prevails'. Someone like you even if the truth hurts would hurt would want to know it " said Dick.

* * *

She scratched her head confused.

" What are you been doing some research on me...No I can see that you would have kept that to a minimum. So, it was likely that you already knew that and you seem to ask questions as if you are some sort of detective and you even have the skills. I can clearly see that and the way your things and the way you twist your words, makes me think you are some sort of detective. And you probably have searched other detectives because logically the males like to see their competition and to see their skill, and who they were up against. My name is known so you must have known about me before hand. And the reason you are asking a lot of questions is because you obviously thought I was dead like others did because of rumours and me disappear a while back. So, you are trying to make an emotional connection to find out the truth, and I am guessing that you were either put up this, volunteered or was a combination of both. So, are you go to tell me the truth or not ? " said Shinichi without hesitation.

His face was deadpanned as he tried to keep his Poker Face.

" Can you say that again, I did not hear you " said Dick.

She was getting suspicious and she was so subtle about it, like they had said and was more than he had thought so. She was so direct and cold about it, it was rather terrifying and as he was trying to find the words to say to her to make her change her mind

* * *

*****Cough*****

They both turned around to the coughing and turned to the person that was doing it.

" Barbara ? " said Dick shocked.

" Hello Dick. I see that you here instead of Bruce and Alfred " said Barbara.

She looked back and forward as they continued to talk as if she was not there.

" Yes, they are out of town so I am here instead " said Dick.

" I am glad, and it is nice to see you again " said Barbara.

'You have got to be kidding me' thought Shinichi as she could see what was happening.

They were a couple that had broke up in probably the most awkward situation ever and this was the first time that they had seen each other, and she was caught directly in the middle. And what was worse she was the reason that they had met each other in the first place and she did not want to be in a situation like this in school not again.

Why was this happening ?

And now the gate was opening.

And she made a quick sudden dash to actually get in school.

* * *

" Shinichi Kudo wait for me ! " said Dick calling after her.

" You are not supposed to use her surname it has to be Wayne here and you are supposed to be discrete " said Barbara quietly as he elbowed at him smirking.

" She is already suspicious, and I am guessing that she already knows that we dated " he said blushing as he looked away.

" Yes, she is more like her father than she would like to admit " she said.

She was now flushing.

" Anyway, it is best that you get to that meeting " said Barbara.

" How did you know ? " said dick.

" I was asked some questions about what I thought about her " said Barbara.

" Is she in trouble or something ? " said Dick.

They continued to walk and talk at the same time, but the conversation soon changed and ended before they got to the principal's office and ended when they got there.

* * *

Shinichi was waiting at the principal's office bored just reading a magazine with a bland expression written all over her face.

And then Dick Grayson sat down beside her.

" I got sent here on my first day of school as well, I got into trouble because I got into a fight with some boys that said some nasty things to me " said Dick.

She just flicked through the magazine.

" Well I got sent here because my teacher had a vendetta against me because she is Bruce`s ex and she hates me " said Shinichi.

" So, you are finally calling him by his name " he said looking at her.

She looked up for a split second.

" I see you all like to talk about me " said Shinichi.

" You know if you need someone to talk to then you can ..." said Dick.

" Please don't tell me that you were listening to my private conversation that I was having with my friend ? " said Shinichi as she put the magazine down.

" No ! " he said far too quickly.

She glared at him.

" My Japanese is not up to scratch as I would like it to be or as much as I thought it was " said Dick.

She just leaned back as she sighed hitting her head against the wall.

" You are not thinking about running, away are you ? " said Dick.

The door was open before she could answer or if she would ever answer.

* * *

" Mr Grayson, it is nice to see you again and Miss Wayne nice to see you nice and early before school starts " said the principal.

Dick stood up and shook his hand.

" I am one of Shinichi`s guardians and I am here on Bruce`s behalf, sorry he had to leave town for an important meeting " said Dick.

'Another guardian and I am just learning this ! What was this all made overnight and no one tells me. I am feeling more like a cat than ever' she thought as she heard this.

" Right then, this way " said the Principal.

Shinichi was ready to stand up until a hand was placed to tell her to stop.

"Just wait here for a moment, I would like to talk to Mr Grayson in private for a moment " said the principal.

'Then why am I even here ?' she thought annoyed.

" Don't worry you are not in trouble and I would like to speak to the both of you as soon as you are done our discussion " said the principal.

She just sat back slumping in the seat.

And within waiting more than twenty minutes later she was finally told to come in and she would find out why the hell she was there.

She sat in the seat waiting for what she was to be told.

" We had quite the discussion " said the principal.

She nodded unsure of what was happening, but she could see a quite pale looking Dick Grayson sitting right beside her and she was starting to get worried.

" After a discussion with your teachers, your father, Mr Grayson and a letter from your mother and the FBI, I think that it would best for your benefit that you see a psychologist to discuss ..." said the principal.

" Excuse me ... I think I heard you wrong did you just say..." said Shinichi mortified.

" You heard me correct Miss Kudo, I do know who you are and it is being kept private the events that you have been through but this is for the best " said the principal.

She shook her head in disbelief.

" I do not need to see a psychologist, I am perfectly sane and I do not need to talk about my feelings " said Shinichi.

" There was a new law made last year here in Gotham that if a professional or a parent think a child needs to see someone because they might have some issues that they need to discuss. Then they are ordered to do so under the Law or you will have to seek professional help under a seventy-two-hour watch in the Hospital " said the principal.

" I have nothing to be traumatized over " said the Shinichi.

" You are basically under witness protection with another name given to you, and it is a surname that you, yourself refuse to say or even acknowledge that you have "

* * *

He was now starting to read a list of things from a folder.

" Your life has been threatened countless time, more than one attempt was made on your life and one of them times you just barely escaped it by mere luck I have been told. You are still in danger and your life is now being threatened by unknown names of some of best qualified killers in the world. And there is even a bounty on your head "

" You have been in dangerous situations since you were left alone at home since you were twelve years old and living with it on a daily basis as if it was nothing without even blinking an eyelash at it. You even think of it as nothing when you walk into dangerous situations and I have been told you are always calm and collective. That is good thing to have in situations like that, but not until you are older and you should not be in these situations at your age, you are far too young for these things that have happened "

" You know how to disable some of the hardest types of bombs there is, you know how you fire a gun perfectly and you have even used one yourself. You have a more knowledge than a professional about types of poisons. You were taught a lot thing that you should have learned at such a young age and you even saw a dead body before you were seven years old "

She was now frowning at what she was hearing.

He began to speak more softly.

" And I know that you witnessed the death of one of your dearest friends just a couple of months ago. I am sorry for your loss. But that was not the only loss because your best friend and her family was killed by a criminal that was arrested by her father when he was a policeman. And I am told that you blame yourself for their deaths and I am here to tell you right now that you are not blame for their deaths, any of them "

She began to dig into the seat chair angrily.

" And how about the issues that you have with your parents and with them in jail you are now living with your Father and you are having problems with this "

Said the Principal.

" He is not my Father " she said angrily.

" Yes, he is "

" There was even a D.N.A test done the day that you were to prove this "

* * *

He was about to go on but she did not want to hear anymore.

" I think that is more than enough " said Dick Grayson stopping him.

" But..." said the principal.

" Can't you see you are hurting her feelings " said Dick.

"...? " said the principal.

She just stood up and walked away.

" Shinichi...wait " said Dick.

But he was stopped by the principal.

" She may be a great detective, and had helped the FBI a lot, but she is still a just a child that has been through a lot and she is not ready to deal with it. And people are worried what will happen when it finally all catches up with her and she is not ready to deal with it. She needs to talk to someone and it needs to be soon. Do not let her break because in a few years she will be needed to testify as a witness and it is all on her shoulders. Everyone is counting on her staying safe and sane, and that is not going to be easy in a place like this " said the principal.

" You work for the FBI don't you " said Dick.

" Goodbye Mr Grayson " said the principal.

" I would like to see that folder, please if you do not mind " said Dick.

* * *

But he looked on the table and it was gone.

" She took it " said the Dick.

" No one can see that folder, it has sensitive information about her that no one should see and should be destroyed immediately " said the principal.

Dick walked out quickly to see her nowhere in sight.

" SHINICHI! " he called.

As he roamed the empty hallways.

Only to walk outside to smell something.

" Fire ! " he said.

He was currently seeing the folder on fire.

" You set it on fire ! " he said in disbelief.

She looked up at him.

" You like to state the obvious " said Shinichi.

And the fire was quickly out with the folder completely destroyed, leaving no trace that she had ever even set a fire to begin with.

" You need to see a psychologist " said Dick Grayson.

" No, I do not " said Shinichi.

And she began to walk away.

" Hey come " he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

He could see that she was almost crying, but was holding the tears back.

" Here is your new schedule for classes, it seems that you are now all in A.P classes and you have a free period at the end of the day. I can pick you up early and take you around town if you would like that ? " said Dick.

She looked at him unsure.

" You still have the credit card and it is yours to keep now, you can go on a shopping spree if you would like ? " said Dick.

" I am not my mother you cannot just buy me off with money and gifts like nothing has happened and I am supposed to forgive you all just like that " she said madly.

The only thing he could think of was to speak from the heart.

" If I had spoken to someone about my parent's death, then maybe I would have been a better person and would not have some of the thoughts that I have. The nightmares and the unspeakable thoughts you have about the people that killed your loved ones, then things would have been a lot different for me and just maybe I would have been a much better person growing up " said Dick.

" That is the difference between you and me I have never once thought of getting 'even' with people. I do not like death and I can never contemplate why a life is ever taken. I just know that I need to take the right measurements so justice is done and done right by everyone, even the person that did it. I do not want revenge and will never seek it because I have never once thought about it or taking a life ever " said Shinichi.

" What ? You cannot be serious not even one dark thought as crossed your mind ? " he said in disbelief.

She shook her head and believed her.

" You know the sooner the better and I will get Bruce to give you more freedom and space " said Dick.

She gritted her teeth.

" I will think about it " she said.

She was just about to walk away.

* * *

" Shinichi, just one question " said Dick.

She turned her around.

" They say that you are a very forgiving person and I believe that " said Dick.

" Is there a question there ? " said Shinichi.

" What I mean to say is that...why have you not forgiven Bruce for not being in your life ? I mean I get it...But why do you not think of him as your father ? When he is and he is taking care of you and he does care about you a lot. I can even see it when he is with you and he is trying so hard to be your father, so much " said Dick.

She turned around to walk away.

" He gave up the right to be my father when he signed away his writes, his name is not on my birth certificate and he has not even apologized for any of it. And he changed my last name with telling me and now this another bob shell in my face that he has not even the balls to tell me about " said Shinichi.

" He signed away his rights! " he said in disbelief.

And she walked away.

" I will have seen you when it is my free period, so that you can pick me up right on queue " said Shinichi.

"...? " he said as she walked away.

He wanted to know why he would ever sign away his rights as her father.

He had some ideas in his head of what it could be.

But she could not possibly know of these, and she had every reason to feel this way.


	18. Chapter 18

Her timetable had been changed again so she had to find her new schedule and the next class that she was about to be in, and she was not happy that she was not going to be playing football today. She had to find her way to her new class and was just able to make it as the bell rang, she had just made it on time. She saw that everyone was already in the class and she was the last one to enter but was shocked when she saw the students circled around the teacher's desk. All shocked pointing it something and their faces white as a sheet.

Looking at her timetable, doubling to make sure that she was in the correct place and was heading to the right room. She was in the right place and she sighed as she was going to have to start all over again as she did not recognize a single person here. And as she stepped into the classroom closer she was able to see what was going on and what had happened. It looked like she just might be back to her natural routine after all.

It was officially her first dead body that she had seen since she had gotten to Gotham.

There was a rope hanging from the ceiling with the teacher hanging from it. It had appeared that the teacher had committed suicide right there in his very own classroom.

It was the History teacher and it was the first time that she had ever stepped in this class and was the first time that she had ever seen this teacher.

* * *

" Excuse me! What is going on in here " said Barbara Gordon as she made her way through the crowd.

And as soon as she saw the dead body her face immediately paled at the sight of it.

" I want everyone out of this room immediately and into the empty classroom next door " said Barbara.

" It is best that you tell the principal " said Shinichi.

" Thank You for volunteering to do so, Miss Wayne " said Barbara looking at Shinichi with an authority adult look.

She seemed annoyed with her for some reason.

Shinichi exhaled her breath and just nodded her head in defeat moving her head down as everyone was leaving the class at the same time, but also looking at her and not the dead body. They were all whispering and pointing at her as if she was the most shocking thing that they had ever seen. It seemed that they were more shocked and amused with her instead of the dead body that was in front of them right there and now. It seemed that she was not the only one to be accustomed to death and bodies, but she was the most shocking thing that they had ever seen in their lives. She could tell that this was not going to stop any time soon and she was just going to have to get used to being in the public spotlight of gossip now. And was not the way that she wanted to be known as.

* * *

" The Wayne bastard daughter " she heard someone whisper and the smirk at this, and this was not the first time that she had heard it either and she was sure that this was not going to be the last time that she was going to hear it. She sighed again looking away from the person that had said it she was just able to catch them with the corner of her eye.

And she headed to the principal's office that she did not want to speak to but on the way, she was going to make a few unexpected steps as well.

And then everyone else began to leave the classroom and into the classroom next door.

* * *

She knew immediately what she was going to do, she was going to call her father.

" This was a murder "

At that moment Barbara almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the female voice.

The phone continued to ring.

" You need to stay away from the deceased " she Barbara taking the authority role that was hers.

* * *

Apparently, this was another thing she had picked up from her father, she was a natural at stealth and had the uncanny ability to scare you at just the sound of her voice. She did not even have the same training she had and she was starting to feel just a little envious and jealous of the girl at the same time.

She knew that the girl did not mean this or cause these feelings to come up, stir up in anyway but they did as soon as she met her. She was saw the way that Bruce cared for her and when she found out that the girl even existed, she had no idea what she was thinking or what was going through anyone's minds. Just that they had to meet the girl to believe it for themselves because it just did not seem to be real or true.

But the moment her eyes saw the two of them together she knew that it was true and the moment she gave him that scowling looking, the threatening and unsatisfied look she knew that she was his daughter. There was only one person alive to this date that she knew that could give that look and now there was another one out there and alive. Hers on the other hand was not as scary but did give you the emotional rollercoaster of events with just one look and change your own emotions and train of thoughts.

But there was also another good thing of her arrival that she could see that was happening and that was that 'The Bat Family' were actually all being civilized towards each other and getting along. To their best, anyway.

Dick Grayson was actually talking to her and to Bruce again as if nothing had happened and she was hoping that he would speak to her again because they had not spoken in quite some time. And the moment their eyes met she could feel that old spark rekindles in her heart again. She could already see that the girl had figured so much already, but she was hoping that she would not find out anymore because her father did not know everything that went on.

* * *

She had given all this great thought and then she was brought full to reality, trying to shake a teenage girl out of what seemed a day dream.

But Shinichi just ignored this.

" I would say the murder happened about no more than an hour ago " said Shinichi.

She watched as the young detective started to observe and deduce the crime scene.

" So, I would have the school put on lock down because the murderer is someone that is likely still in this building " said Shinichi.

Barbara just nodded but she then realized that she was taking instructions from a student instead of giving them. And now she was going to show her authority by taking charge because there was no way that she was going to taking instructions from his daughter as if she was her side kick. And she knew what she was to do at crime scenes and she had the necessary experience and was just as much qualified as this girl. Even if she was a fan of hers, she was older and this was her place of work and she was starting to sound jealous and insecure to herself and had to put a stop to this.

But the line was still busy, and her father was not answering. He always answered her calls no matter what he was doing or what the situation was and she was starting to get worried.

And then she saw the principal coming.

" The school is on lockdown " said the principal.

She nodded.

" I have also contacted the police but they are busy with a break out at Arkham, so they will not be able to get here for a while " said the principal.

" Then what are we going to do ? It is likely that we still have a killer in this school and we have to protect the students ? " said Barbara.

They both looked unsure and stood in silence.

" I have already put the school on lockdown and classes are all still going a head like normal, no one else outside the students in this class, myself, you and the guards know anything of this incident. And this corridor has been put on lockdown. The students that witnessed this are now being moved into a more secure location and away from the body " said the principal.

" Good idea " said Barbara agreeing.

* * *

" And it would best that you speak to them and try your best to calm them all down, to see if there is anything that you can find out " said the principal.

" Ok I will do that " said Barbara.

She was in deep thought.

She grinned she knew how this person was killed, and now all she needed to do was figure out who was the killer.

" Miss Wayne "

She knew that it was a murderer immediately because there was no seat at the desk and there should have been if it was a suicide. The person who did this made it look like it was a suicide by the teacher standing on the table and then jumping off, thus killing himself.

" Miss Wayne "

The teacher was an old an old and brittle man, with a bad back so there was no way that he could have climbed onto the table without using a seat to get on the table. And even getting onto a seat and standing on it, putting a rope around the light would have been a struggle and have taken some time. So, there was no way that he could have possibly done this without any noting him.

" Miss Wayne "

She had seen the cleaners, janitors, teachers, students and other people around at the time when she had to head to the principal's office. So, the staff members would have noticed and were likely suspects, and out of the few students that she saw there was only about three or maybe five capable of doing this if they did it alone.

" Miss Wayne "

Was there more than one killer ?

She thought as she stared at it one more time.

" Miss Wayne "

* * *

He was dead before he went up, but to make sure of this she would have to see the body down for her to know for sure.

"Shinichi ?" said Barbara tirelessly.

At that moment, she did turn around.

" Yes ? " she said.

" I need you to leave the crime scene, immediately you are contaminating the evidence " said Barbara.

But at that moment she saw the door handle she knew exactly how it was all staged and how it was done to look like a suicide. It was rather easy yet simple to do so and she was just glad that the evidence was still fully intact.

" Hello Babs! " said Jim Gordon.

She immediately walked out into the corridor.

* * *

And after five minutes on the phone.

He scratched at his head nervously where a bald patch was starting to develop.

He was not going to like this, but there was a killer on the school grounds with his daughter and was in the school with richest students, and the children of the most powerful people in Gotham and just maybe the world. But he could not assign any of his men to go to the school right now, they were all needed and some of them were even infected. And with Batman out of town there was only Nightwing to deal with the chaos that was now developing. He needed to put someone on the case and he knew that his daughter was good at the work, but _his_ daughter was much better at it. And it was the best way to do it and was the only way that it could look half way good for them.

He rubbed at his forehead nervously as he rubbed his eyes the sun was getting to them and he was not used to the sun these days or really for the past two decades. He was more used to the moon than the sun.

" Let the Kudo girl do the work that she needs to do " said Jim Gordon.

" Dad ? Are you sure ? " said Barbara shocked.

" I know that he is not going to be happy with this but right now it is the only way " said Jim Gordon.

" Ok, I hope you know what you are doing, I both hope we do know what we are doing " said Barbara.

" So, do I " said Jim Gordon.

And the phone ended.

He had already made contact with the Bat.

But he had not told him about what had happened at the school because he knew that it would be best to not tell any of the parents because they would be concerned and right at that moment he was just another parent. He would be just another worried parent that would not be able to do the work that he needed him to do at that point.

He had work to do and he needed to get back to it.

He just hoped that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

She clicked her phone screen off as her phone call had ended and she was startled as she stood back as she looked up. She was currently looking at an innocent smiling girl that was grinning at her as if she needed her to do something and it was if she could not say no to this.

" I need your help to catch the killers in this case " said Shinichi.

She was nervous and did not want to show this to anyone as she was a little frightened and exhilarated at the same time. But she rubbed her hands ready to get on with this and on with yet another show as she was going to give someone else the stage.

" You know who did this ? " said Barbara shocked.

Shinichi just nodded.

" But how ? "

" And would you need me to help you ? "

" I am not here to assistant you or be some sort of side kick to someone who thinks they are our best chance ...you are not a detective and ..." said Barbara.

" Please, I do not need the attention but there are killers that need to be caught and justice to brought to light for everyone's sake before there is chaos and ..." said Shinichi.

'Please' a word that she would never have thought come from a Wayne and actually mean it when they said it. She was shocked and astonished by this, and now she was being giving a heartfelt speech but she had to put an end to it and quickly.

" Ok! I will help you Miss Wayne, I will do as you say just please stop talking and just tell us what is going on " said Barbara.

She saw the girl's eyes bright up at that point and she looked like she was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

Brooding and sulking was another thing that she had clearly inherited but her emotional state was clearly a thing that she had not inherited from her father, maybe it was from her mother that she had inherited them from. And it was annoying because she wanted to more know more about this girl and she was actually finding this amusing, just like everyone else was and she was loving it. But clearly this was pissing off both Bruce and his daughter.

" Thank you " said Shinichi happily.

" And please! call me Shinichi " she said almost sounding desperate.

She nodded in agreement with this.

And then exhaled taking a deep breath as she began to listen to the explanation that she was now been given and how to go about it.

But she was not told who the killers were just yet.

And then within five minutes later.

There were three hysterical teenage boys running out the classroom.

They were all trying to get to a bathroom that was not out of order or that was locked.

* * *

 _" In here, in the girl's bathroom "_

 _" You have nothing to worry about you did not poison yourselves " said Shinichi causally._

She heard the three of them breathe and relax as they leaned against the walls relived.

" But you are under arrest for murder " said Shinichi bluntly as she leaned against the sinks.

They looked at her with a viciousness glare in their eyes.

She just smirked at them as they were caught red handed.

" Killing someone for something so simple minded, it is rather pathetic " said Shinichi.

They were ready to attack her at any moment.

" The Wayne bastard, isn't it! "

Her eye twitched as she was being called this.

" Yeah she looks just like ...Martha Wayne ? !...it won't be long until she has a bullet in her head as well "

" Just like the others "

" End of an era "

"After all she is just a mistake, guessing another one-night stand "

" Hey for all we know there is plenty more of them, there is a lot of orphans after all "

" Or maybe the old man just wants someone that looks like his mother, after all he could have a strange fetish "

" She is a beauty "

" He is probably just waiting until she turns eighteen.

They all nodded.

" And BAM ... Happy Birthday...for him "

" Got to respect the Gotham playboy prince "

" _And now his princess_ "

" So, she is so...going to be a slut, just like her old man "

They moved forward to her.

" Why do you not just give me a kiss sweetheart "

" A little sugar for me as well "

She sprayed the three of them with water top.

"Arghh " they all screamed.

" BITCH! "

" She is just asking for this "

" Just like her mother... she is a slut who deserves to be punished "

" I am going to kill you for that, just like ...I did with that old bastard " said the wettest one.

" Thank You for the confession " said Shinichi.

She clapped her hands together.

The three of them froze in shock and anger.

" That will be more than enough for a search warrant " said Shinichi.

* * *

And before they knew what was going on the three of them were being arrested by the security guards until the police had arrived to get them as they were being contained in the security jail cell in the school.

" Why did they do it ? " asked the principal.

" They cheated yet again on another test and they would be expelled this time, and money was not going to buy their way out of this " said Shinichi.

"...? " said the principal.

" Even though I did not know the teacher, I could tell that he was a good man. He stuck to his principles and was old fashioned, no matter what he would always stick to them and would never stand for cheating. He was a stickler to the rules and nothing would ever change this " said Shinichi.

He she took a deep breath.

" They killed him so they would not get caught for cheating and they changed their grades and because you are new here...you would never have noticed the change on the computers...And the shock of the whole 'suicide' would make others forget as well. You will just need to look at their previous grades, papers and the times that it was done for evidence " said Shinichi.

And she walked away feeling guilty knowing in her mind that this would have never of happened if she had was not here because the new principal was here to keep an eye on her. He would be still alive today if she was not here and she hated this fact. But she was just glad that she helped get three killers off the street but knowing how rich they were they would be out in no time at all.

But they also threatened her and made another confession as if they had done something like that before to others girls, it was not a lot but she was hoping that it would stick enough. The three of them creeped her out and she wanted to keep them as far away for any female and anyone that they would hurt.

* * *

 **RING**

She sighed as the bell rang.

It looked like school was cancelled now.

So apart from solving a murder there was no point in going to school today, she just wished that she could graduate already and get out of Gotham as soon as possible. The place was nothing but darkness and evil, a world for criminals, thieves and murderers and this was a world that she desperately wanted to escape. A world that she had or was hoping to escape and now she was thrown into the town that was run by the filthy rich and the lowest of the lows. She would never get away from the darkness and this was now a part of the bleak life she was living again.


	19. Chapter 19

He was about to enter the prison as he looked up at the walls taking a deep breath in as he looked to what he was seeing and breathed out as he marched in ready to speak to her as he marched in with all his will power.

While Alfred just sat nervously in the car watching his every move.

" Wait up Sir ! " said Alfred calling to him at the last moment.

He smiled and then stopped.

" Worried Alfred " said Bruce.

" Of course, I am always worried " said Alfred.

Then they started to walk inside.

" About who? " said Bruce teasing.

" Not who, but of what is about to happen " said Alfred.

Bruce then gave him a questioning look.

" And what you are about to do and ask. And she is the woman that gave birth to your daughter, are you sure that you want to do this? " said Alfred.

" Alfred, I promise that I will be on my best behaviour...but I have questions that will need answered " said Bruce.

Alfred sighed and then started to whisper as they were approaching the prison.

" This is not a place for Batman, but it is supposed to be the concern of a loving father that is worried about his daughter " said Alfred.

They were now going through security where they were both forced to hand over their phones, but somehow they were still able to smuggle through gadgets that they could potentially need.

And they got through safely after Alfred handed over his hand gun that he forgotten that he had with him.

Bruce just shook his head frowning at disapproval at this, while Alfred shot him a look in return that just made Bruce smile.

* * *

" Alfred! " said Yukiko happily.

But she then saw Bruce soon approach and her current emotion of happiness went to surprise, anger and disapproval. And shame.

She then sat down on her seat not looking up at each of the gentleman that were now sitting down beside her.

They where currently in a private room so that they could speak in private.

" Where is Shin-Chan ? I thought that she would be here " said Yukiko.

" She is at school, where she is supposed to be and a place that she has not been in over a year a topic I just found out recently for myself and not in good either. I am surprised that she has not been in school and still be able to do so well if I do say, think of what dangers she could have been in " said Bruce.

" It is nice to see you too Bruce " said Yukiko.

There was tension in the air, a thick weight of heavy tension that they all could feel.

* * *

" Just let me skip the pleasantries and get straight to the point, I want to know exactly what happened to my daughter when she disappeared from the world for over a year and the world thought of her as dead " said Bruce fiercely.

Yukiko just blew out some hot air breath.

" If Shin-Chan is getting in your way then she can just stay with family friends like she wanted but I just thought that you would want to spend some time with her and get to know her. I guess I was wrong and ..." said Yukiko.

" She is not in my way, and I am disgusted that you would even think of that of me and even of _our daughter,_ my daughter whom I care for more than anything in this world and is the reason why I am here. I need answers and you will give them to me " said Bruce.

" There is not much to say, I am sure you know more enough and you already know more than you need to know " said Yukiko.

He was starting to get angry and impatient, but held his ground.

" Sharron Vineyard, Chris Vineyard, _Vermouth_ , Rotten apple...I believe you know who or what I am referring to " said Bruce.

"Oh! Chris who is she doing ? " said Yukiko.

" Kidnapping my daughter for ransom " said Bruce.

" Oh, Sharron you fool! " said Yukiko to herself.

" SHE HAS A BOUNTY ON HER HEAD! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR CHILD LIKE ANTICS " screamed Bruce as he hit his fist hard on the table.

Yukiko was shaken as she jumped in her seat, sitting back.

" Master Bruce! " said Alfred disapproving.

But he ignored Alfred as he was trying to calm him down but eventually was able to.

" I want to know exactly what happened to her since you kept me out of her life for the past sixteen years...and a time in her life that I could of have actually helped. A time where she could have used _my help_ " said Bruce.

He then stood on his feet.

" Yukiko what happened to her ? " said Bruce.

But Yukiko stood up.

" My daughter has met _him_ hasn't she! " said Yukiko.

There was a moment of silence.

" Yes " said Bruce.

" You promised me, you promised me that she would never meet _that monster_ that was the whole reason that I allowed her in your life. I gave you one request and you failed me, you promised me that she would never meet that side of you and she has already met him. Do I need to be worried for her safety from you ?" said Yukiko.

* * *

He was rather shocked and taken aback from this.

" There was no choice and you know that " said Bruce.

" Sharron would never truly hurt Shin-Chan, I am sure that she was ..." said Yukiko.

" _Your friend is a cold-blooded killer_ " said Bruce.

" And she also happens to be Shinichi`s Godmother " said Yukiko.

" I do not trust that psychopath with my daughter's life and I will not " said Bruce.

" I do not want my daughter to be a vigilante, it is bad enough that she already has your traits in her. I do not want her to be any more like you, she has suffered enough because of that and I thought you showing her another life that she could have would stop that from happening. But she is a stubborn one, that Shin-Chan of mine " said Yukiko almost talking to herself.

" I do not want her to be anything like me or anything like you, she is too good of a person to be like her parents " said Bruce.

" And what is wrong with her to be like me ? " said Yukiko.

" She may not see it that way, but we both abandoned her, you are just not willing to admit to it. You think all she needs is money and that she can take care of herself but I see it as differently as she is still a child in my eyes " said Bruce.

" Well she is pretty grown up to me " said Yukiko.

" What do you know of her soccer ball antics ? " said Bruce.

" Let me guess she ruined one of your suits taking out a criminal, again and she did that to me ruining my favourite dress but she has gotten better and is growing from it and just maybe out of it soon " said Yukiko.

He smiled she was right that she would say that, but she completely skipped the part of the criminal.

" Just because she is responsible does not make her a grown up when she is _twelve years old_ " said Bruce.

Her eye started to twitched.

" What matters is the present, she is a loving and charming remarkable young lady that needs her parents to be civilized and have a civilized discussion " said Alfred.

They both looked at him as they had completely forgotten that he was there.

" Oh, my Shin-Chan started her period, she is officially a woman at last and it will not be long until the Grandchildren come along " said Yukiko happily.

" Are you insane! "

" She is just sixteen years old "

" She is not...there is no way in hell that is happening any time soon and I will do everything in my power to make sure that it does not happen any time in the near future " said Bruce.

He was shocked and still trying to take what he had just heard in and let it sink in.

There was no way in hell, that he was going to let anyone touch his daughter, ever.

She was far too young for anything like that.

* * *

And he was Batman, he would put the fear into anyone that would even touch her and he was even tempted to physically harm all the ones that looked at her with their perverted eyes as they tried to undress her. And this was a subject that he did not want to think about.

" Her blood, what is so special about it ? " said Bruce.

How it came to his mind, he was ashamed that it had to come that way.

" Why ? " said Yukiko.

" Who is _Gin_? "

" And what is APTX 4869 ? " said Bruce.

Yukiko was taken aback by this.

" How did you ?...Because I know my Shin-Chan and she would never...she never even told her own mother and father " said Yukiko

" Shuichi Akai ...A man that I believed and along with the rest of the world believed to be murderer. Until a few days ago I learned that my daughter was the one to arrange this to save his life and fool everyone. And she even managed to fool me not that she actually knows this and I must say I was impressed by this her work was flawless for such a young age and short window of opportunity " said Bruce.

" You are supposed to be protecting her not treating as case of yours or an experiment " said Yukiko.

" I need to know what happened to her, so I protect her " said Bruce.

" Well just ask her I am sure she is more than willing to share " said Yukiko sarcastically.

" Yukiko! " said Bruce he said in a warning way.

" Just be a father to her that is all you need to do; the FBI can protect and handle the situation at hand " said Yukiko.

" Yukiko just tell me " said Bruce.

There was more silence.

" At the moment Mrs Kudo, Shinichi is still trying to settle in to the idea and I have been thinking maybe she should be told the truth about her living circumstances " said Alfred.

* * *

He paused for a moment.

" Alfred could you give us a moment? " said Bruce.

Alfred at first looked unsure.

But then nodded as he left.

" No! I will not that to happen and neither will her father " said Yukiko.

" Yusako Kudo, may have raised her to a certain point in her life and he is her father, but I am also her Father as well and we both know that she is more than smart enough to work out the truth. And I truly believe that she will be able to handle it even though I do not want her to know there might be a certain point when it is best that she knows " said Bruce.

He paused for a moment.

" I refuse to believe that " said Yukiko.

" But I am her Father as well, even though she does not think of me as that " said Bruce.

" Well until a few days ago you were not and you are now " said Yukiko.

His fists tightened at that moment.

" I can see that you are not going to tell me anything and this was a waste of my and your time. I do apologize "

He stood up at that moment as he started to do the buttons on his coat sleeves at the same.

" You called me a sperm donor, is that all I was to you ? " said Bruce.

But she said nothing as she just nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

" She will be seeing a psychiatrist starting Monday, I thought it would be best that you know that since I am worried about her current mental state " said Bruce.

Yukiko just laughed at this as if he had nothing to worry about as she waved her hand.

" And I have also had her surname changed for her protection another thing that you should know " said Bruce.

" There is nothing wrong with the surname that she was born with I want you to change it back you had no right " said Yukiko.

And he was now done with the buttons but started to straighten his tie

" And one more thing I will be taking sole custody for my daughter. Since I know that you full and well that are making a deal to get out in a couple of months to get out of here and selling out your husband. I thought you should know about the current change in your relationship with _our daughter_ " said Bruce.

Yukiko was now angry.

" You are not taking my daughter away from me, you are not and never will be the Father that she wants or needs " said Yukiko.

He stared at her with an almost cowl on his face.

" Shinichi Wayne, my blood, my daughter seems to think that I signed away my rights away to be a Father when I know this for a fact is not true because I would never have done that to her. You made her feel unwanted and unloved by this action like this by falsifying my signature is unforgiveable. It was just a cruel thing to do to her " said Bruce.

" Is that a threat ? " said Yukiko.

" I have the evidence to prove this and ..." he said and then paused looking at her.

" You want me to just sign over my rights like that " said Yukiko.

There was the brief case that was left on the table.

She hesitated for a second as she looked at the brief case.

" She never has to know the truth about what went on here today. But either way I will to get sole custody of her it is up to you how that happens. But it is your decision to make and it will happen to today before I leave this room, so you according to my watch just under ten minutes to make that decision " he said as he tapped his watch

" I can live the rest of my life with Shinichi hating and despising my guts but the question is can you live with her hating you for even for a single moment ? " said Bruce.

He then pushed the papers and pen towards her ready for her to sign on the line.

" In my eyes, you are nothing but a 'sperm donor' " said Yukiko.

She signed the papers.

* * *

" And my husband will gladly fight for our daughter " said Yukiko.

He then shuffled the papers together putting them into the briefcase.

" I do not want to see you in Gotham, you are not welcome there and if you ever want to see Shinichi again you will have to do it through my lawyer " said Bruce.

" I was foolish enough to let you walk away with her once and I am not willing to do it ever again. You led me to believe that it was the best thing for her and she would be safer with the two of you, that she would be loved and cared for but I do not believe that to be true. To you she was nothing more than a project that you wanted to make another version of yourself "said Bruce

" I will tell the world that you are Batman " said Yukiko.

" Mutual destruction it works both ways " said Bruce.

She glared at him.

" You are not the only one that knows secrets about the other but on the other hand I am the one that is the Detective and the one that has the evidence " said Bruce.

" You cold hearted monster " said Yukiko.

" Even if I will have to spend the rest of my life on the run I will take her with me or make sure that she is in the safe company of others but I will make sure that she is out of your reach " said Bruce.

He then gave her a sad smile.

" I should never have left her with you and I should have fought for her but I just gave up at a weak moment and believe me that moment will never happen again " said Bruce.

" Your time is up " said the security guard.

Bruce then nodded to the security guard and began to walk out the door.

" You have not heard the last from me " said Yukiko.

But he just waved his hand in the air waving goodbye forever with his playboy smile written all over his face.

And then the door was closed behind him.

" Are you sure about this Master Bruce ? " said Alfred.

They began to walk.

" You could still go back and said that you changed your mind and rip up the papers " said Alfred.

He just shook his head.

" It is done and I have no regrets " said Bruce.

He started to walk away.

" But Master Bruce, what will she think if she ever finds out the truth about this ? " said Alfred.

" She won't " said Bruce.

They got to the car before they realized that their phones were filled with texts and missing calls.

And raced back to Gotham as quickly as they could be using other means of transport.


	20. Chapter 20

" I feel like I am forgetting something! " said Nightwing.

He jumped in the air and throwing a punch knocking a criminal out cold and with the other hand he threw a Wing-Dings with other electrocuting another sending him into unconsciousness.

Today there was a breach in Arkham setting free all of the worst that Gotham had to offer and they were roaming the streets free in the daylight for the world to see and to be terrified by. And he was still finding it weird that criminals were now coming out in the daylight for some reason rather than the night like they usually did. And this was making his job and life much harder as it was much harder to keep his identity a secret because people could see what he looked like much easier and take pictures of him. He was seen and he usually hid in the darkness but in the day there was still darkness, only in Gotham this was but there was still daylight and there was nowhere to hid in the shadows.

Which also meant that there was nowhere for the criminals to hide as it was much easier to see them in the daylight. But seeing this many criminal would given anyone Goosebumps or think that the circus as come to town.

But he was sure as hell that he was forgetting something or it was something that he would have to do.

But that would have to wait as he had a job to do and a City to protect while Bruce was out of town.

* * *

School had been cancelled because of something that was happening in the City and parents wanted their children out of school and protected from the evil. And of course, the murder as well, but not everyone knew about that other than the select few students and the staff. And the three vicious murderers were now currently being took away by the FBI and then followed by their parents and high-priced lawyers with their high-priced suits.

She tried calling Dick but he did not answer.

She then tried calling Alfred, but the phone was out of range.

And then grudgingly she tried calling him, but he did not answer and this ticked her off even more because she saw him answer his phone countless times and not once ignoring the call, not even once had he. And all of the times he had to ignore a phone call was the one time that she was trying to call him for help and she was just being ignored.

" Fucking answer your phone! " she said angrily looking at her phone.

She just stared angrily at her as if she was ready to throw it against a hard brick wall so she could take away all of her anger.

But her anger diminished within seconds.

And now she was just leaning against the wall thinking of something that she could do as she sighed crossing her shoulders.

* * *

" I take it you are not the only one to left to the wolves " said a teenage male voice.

She turned around to see the guy she met in her class, which she got in trouble for nothing and was kicked out of the class. She had almost forgot about that and it felt like that it was a long time ago but really it was almost two days ago.

" Yeah apparently " she said smiling as she held her phone in her hand.

He was alone and he was giving her a majorly creepy look again.

" If you have nothing to do you are more than welcome to come a walk, just wander the streets with myself and maybe just getting something to eat afterwards " said Christopher.

She straightened up at that point.

'Is he asking me on a date ?' she thought trying to figure it out as she was unsure.

* * *

 **BEEP**

They both whipped their heads around to see a car pamping and someone sitting in the car right beside them.

They crouched down and curiously looked in.

" Hello there " said Barbara.

"...? " they both said.

" I saw that you both were standing here, stranded and I thought that I could offer you both a lift home " said Barbara with a gentle smile on her face.

The both took a step back as they stood straight.

Then a car suddenly pulled up at the side.

" Ah! That is my ride there now " said Christopher.

He kissed her on the cheek making her instantly turn red, like she always did no matter what.

" I will be seeing you, Shinichi Farewell until Monday " he said and then walked away smiling at her as he walked away.

They both watched him get into the dark car with the tinted windows and could not see the driver, both thinking this was rather odd and creepy.

* * *

But the car was now away and it was just the two of them now.

" So...? " said Barbara hesitating.

Shinichi just looked at her blankly and then stared at her bag pack and skateboard.

'This was her chance to run away, somewhere, somehow as she had the chance but with Barbara Gordon here now there was no chance of that happening' she thought taking a deep breath.

" No thank you Miss Gordon " said Shinichi politely.

Barbara got out of the car at that point.

" Please I insist and please call me Barbara now that school is over there is no need to be so formal with names " said Barbara.

She was not getting in the car.

* * *

" No sorry I decline and sorry but I hardly know you it is not fair to call you by your first name and would be unfair to the other students as well " said Shinichi.

She then picked up her school bag and skateboard.

" Miss Wayne, I hope you are not thinking of doing anything foolish that would put yourself and others in danger " said Barbara.

She turned around at that point.

" Like what runaway !, hardly " said Shinichi almost amusing.

From the expression that she got it was clear that Barbara did not like this.

" I am calling you father immediately " said Barbara.

" Tried, but no one is picking up! " said Shinichi.

* * *

But Barbara just went to her car when she realized that she did not have her phone on her and it was in her car.

" Dammit he is not answering " she said to herself.

She looked back and saw that Shinichi was already gone.

" Just please don't tell me that she actually ran away " said Barbara.

 **BANG**

There was an explosion in Gotham City as she could see the smoke coming from it and hear the screaming coming from the city as the screams and smoke was getting bigger.

Batgirl was needed and she had to get to work.

She forgot about everything that was in her surroundings and immediately drove away and into the City.

* * *

" Do do do do dah " she hummed as she was on her skateboard as she skated the streets mindlessly.

She was trying to remember the sound of the key melody that was made.

She looked at her phone there was still no response.

She sighed and puffed at the same time as she stopped to think.

" Well Kaito could always help me ? " said Shinichi.

She was hoping that he would answer his phone, that someone would answer their phone.

But he did not and now she was angry with everyone for ignoring her, even though they might have their reasons for not answering their phones and she could understand this. But she was still annoyed by this and just started to go on a wander of the deserted streets with nothing and no one there.

She got bored after an hour on wandering and she was able to know the full places that she had been.

* * *

And looking up at the green lit sky she did not like what she was seeing and she thought that it would be best to get back to The Wayne Manor.

" What to do ?, What to do ? " she said as she skated full speed back.

She got to the Wayne Manor and was at the front door.

" Password protected " she said to herself.

As she closed her eyes trying to remember the sound of the buttons that were punched in last night.

She then started to punched in the code hoping that it would work.

 **DING**

She smiled as it did.

 **" Finger print match confirmed "**

She looked around shocked to the side watch that security device was talking to her and watching her every move.

 **" Scanning "**

" What ? " said Shinichi.

 **" Voice matching confirmed "**

She frowned at that moment.

And then she was blinded by a green light that shined in her eyes.

 **" Facial recognition confirmed "**

She was now getting mad at a security device.

And now the green light was shining on her body.

 **" Body matched confirmed to house holder "**

 **" Miss Shinichi Wayne, you may now come in "**

She entered the door as it opened.

 **" Welcome to the Wayne Manor and welcome home "**

'The stupid thing sounded exactly like Alfred' she thought.

For some reason, she was a little afraid of the security device or rather devices in the house because of the information that it had on her.

* * *

But she forgot about it in no time at all when she headed upstairs with her school bag and her skateboard.

And for a change of clothes because she was getting fed up in her life that the only thing that she got to wear in her teenage years was a school uniform and did not want to wear it anymore.

She twiddled her fingers together bored out of her mind in her room.

No one was that was living here was answering their phones.

And Kaito was not answering his phone at all and this was starting to bother her now more than ever.

Sonoko did answer but yelled at her that she was asleep or on a date or maybe it was both, with Sonoko you can never be entirely sure with her.

Emma Anderson did answer and they did have a nice chat for a while, but she had to go for her lunch and she said that she would call back. But what she heard from the background it seemed that her parents were disapproving of her and " The Wayne Family " as it was put in disapproving way by the mother.

She was getting real fed up with the people here in Gotham judging her before they even knew her and just judging her on who 'her father' was and not who she was. And for the first time in her life this was really getting to her of what people were saying about here and it was another reason she had to hate him so much.

Everything about Gotham was getting to her and not in a good way, and she was not liking it one bit.

She thought back to the murder that happened that morning, and what they had said about her.

And she then went immediately outside.

* * *

Graveyards!

It was a thing that she never liked or ever liked as a child.

It was a place that she never explored or played games in even though some children do that she had no idea why they did and she was always and forever would be creeped out by them. Logically she did not believe in the supernatural but there is always that small part of you when you stand in a graveyard that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and at that moment question everything that you believe in. And she did not like this feeling, she did not like this one bit that made her feel so scared and vulnerable that she was out of her comfort zone.

And she always found it creepy when people had graveyards in the back of their house as if it was supposed to be a normal, mild run of the day thing.

He had his own personal graveyard!

But she was not really going to hold that against him or his family.

But it was still way creepy.

She walked the graveyard aimlessly as she saw the name " Wayne " written almost on every single tombstone that was there.

The grass here was green, greener than she had seen any of the graveyards that she had seen in her life. This place above of all places in the entire place was the most taken care of and was the place that was more cared for.

Then she noticed something on one of them graves.

The grass was greener and cut freshly with the smell even coming from it as if it was just fresh but even though the dirt looked fresh she could tell it was old and it had been there for a while. It was one grave, except the headstone was larger and indicated that it was for two and was for a couple. It was a romantic yet noble gesture so it was obvious that this was for a couple that someone in the house cared for.

* * *

It was Bruce Wayne's parents.

She scratched her head at this moment it was her 'Grandparents' and the thought of this just made her shiver.

She crouched down to read it and look at it closer as if she was trying to find something, something that was missing as she was feeling that she was missing piece of an important puzzle. A puzzle that was right in front of her face, staring at her and she could just not see it but what was she missing she could not see it and it was irritating her.

" Is this the reason why he is so... _broken_? " said Shinichi.

She started to think about it but as she did she started to hear the creak coming from the gate and somehow it felt like she was crossing a line or something, like she was in someone's personal bubble. And she wanted to get out of it as soon as possible.

But before she could fully stand up she saw someone's shadow on the ground and it covered the entire grave. Showing that whoever this person was a large person and she could feel that they were frightening at the same time. But one thing was for sure she knew that she did not know this person and she was sure as hell that this person was not supposed to be here.

* * *

She looked up at the towering person and could not help but shiver with fear.

" Ah it is nice to meet you Miss Wayne in a place like this, I presume you are a Wayne because they all belong in a place much like this " said the man.

She looked at the man as she stood silent looking up at him.

She remained silent as soon as she saw his mask.

" Ah hello there...I bet you are wondering about the mask " said the man.

She looked to the side with her eyes trying to not move a single muscle or to show that she was trying to run away at this very moment in time.

But her attention was caught to the grave behind her.

" You look just like her it just must being haunting to him to see you with his very own eyes. Eyes by the way that you got from your Grandfather " said the man.

She took several steps back and then ended up walking into the gravestone.

The mask!

The smell of the chemicals.

The tubes and outfit.

The fact that he was a tower of muscles and fear.

She could only take one guess, to know who this man was.

" Bane ? " she said her voice was shaken and sounded more than she wanted it to be.

He nodded as he took his step forward to her.

" Yes, my dear you got it on the first guess " said Bane.

* * *

She was now starting to get terrified and started digging into her pocket trying to find her phone.

" What do you want ? " she said without a second thought.

" I want to break him, break his spirit since I have already broken his back and so far, my other methods have not worked " said Bane.

She then immediately pressed the emergency button app showing that she was in danger, but she had no idea why she pressed it. All she knew that it was the best and safest option at that moment to do.

"...? " she said confused.

She knew that he was talking about Batman because the world knew that Bane had broke the 'Bat' or rather his back and this now confirmed it to be.

" You are not aware of the truth, I can see it in your eyes I find this rather fascinating " said Bane.

He went to grab her but she took a step to the side and out of his grasp.

" The key to breaking the Bats spirit lies within you "

His voice was terrifying as he said it taking more steps slowly towards her.

But because he was so big his steps and movement was much bigger, and has she could not help but look away wanting to protect her back. Her eyes could not break away from him as she did her best to step quickly away, back away in fear.

" A pretty doe eyed young girl that I did not know that existed until a fortnight ago "

She kept moving but her back hit against a wall as she could fell as she dug her nails into it. She could not think straight or think of an escape plan as she was terrified to even think.

" It will be a pleasure breaking his mind first, in such a psychological and theatrical way "

She then looked at his right hand to see a shovel as she broke away from his face looking away and only paying attention to the shovel.

* * *

At that moment of weakness, he was able to grab her and hold her into the air.

She was held in the air as her feet dangled as she was being held by the throat and she was being forced to look at him, in his dead eyes.

She was struggling to breathe as she tried to kick him.

But he just laughed at her.

" I think it would be best that you finally join your Grandparents we can't have more than one Wayne running around " said Bane.

He was not choking her but merely holding her still.

" Let me go! " she said.

He threw her into the tombstone and she fell hard to the ground hitting her head on it.

" You are just as stubborn as your father " said Bane.

She was now lying on the ground with her head and back on the tombstone as she was laying on the.

She touched the back of her head with two of her fingers and as she brought her fingers back to her face she could see her own blood and everything was starting to get hazy. Her sight was starting to go and everything was starting to get hazy as her senses were now out of whack.

" You belong to the worm my dear, the moment that you stepped a foot in this house was the moment you began to live on borrowed time " said Bane.

And then she lowered her head to the ground as she could barley move.

And all she could see was a shovel in the ground.

" Try your best not to panic when you wake up, you do want to run out of oxygen reserved as much as you can and to die too quickly a worthless death and would be too soon. I want you to suffer and I want him to know this, know that you died in a place that you belong " said Bane.

She only had one thing on her that could help her at that moment.

And that was the tranquilizer in her watch.

With her hand shaken as she pulled her arm forward and using the other one with all her strength trying support herself.

She sat up the best so could as she started to see spots.

She aimed and fired.

She smiled as she managed to hit his tubes.

And he stepped back for a moment, but then took the needle out of the tube, it had very little effect on him.

Her smile soon disappeared.

" A mere thing like this has little or any effect on me, no matter ..." said Bane.

And the next thing she knew she was being hit on the head with the shovel.

" It is time to begin " said Bane.

And she fell to the ground unable to move as she lay lying in the dirt, as she heard the dirt being moved and being put to the side.

All she could hear was laughter and a smirk.

" Why are you doing this ? " she was just able to say.

" Victory and to prove to the people of Gotham that their Batman is just as human as they " said Bane.

" To me it just sounds like you did not get enough attention as a child and you are desperately seeking that out and throwing a tantrum, you are nothing more than a psychotic bully. And even if you get want your 'Victory', you will never truly will be happy or satisfied " said Shinichi.

She paused for a moment and then smiled.

" NEVER! " she said.

There was no longer shuffling.

" Wisecracking, psychology ..." said Bane.

But before she could hear anymore she blacked out at that moment as she just heard his voice murmuring.


	21. Chapter 21

Seeing the chaos in the sky as the smoke was erupting like a volcano in the sky, burning the City into ashes and unleashing hell onto earth.

He looked at the GPS on his phone to see that she was at 'The Wayne Manor, thinking that she must have gone home or someone had taken her home. He was not entirely sure that she there or even how she got there but all he knew that her phone was there. And that she got there at the same speed that she got to school at and it was a speed that he was not comfortable going at. He was going to have a little sit down and have a little word with the two of them at the speed that they going was over the speed limit by at least forty miles. And it was the speed that he would go in the Bat Mobile when he was chasing someone and was such a wreck less speed to go where they had stayed. Someone could have gotten hurt and been in an accident and he smiled when he realized just how much he sounded like an over protective father and he was starting to like it. But she was not the only one that was going to be in trouble because he knew that he too was going to be in trouble when he got home.

And he knew that his daughter was going to have a few selective and collective words with him when he got home, this was actually something he was actually dreading more than anything. A teenage girl was not supposed to make him feel this much uncomforting, but he knew what he did was the right thing. He would never admit this to anyone but after his fear of Bats the female species was what scared and shaken him the most. And it was the subject that he could and would never know anything about. Even for a moment when he thought that he knew everything that he needed to know there would be something different, changed or a surprise that he was never expecting to come. Females in his life either got burned or burned him and he did not want the same thing to happen with his daughter because it was one of his greatest fears. But it was a fear that he was would gladly go up against head first without a hesitation. Truthfully there was a little hesitation and surprise but he was owning it and up to it.

* * *

She needed to see a psychiatrist because he could see that she had psychological problems that she needed to talk about and if she was not going to talk to him about then she could talk to a professional that would help her. Someone that he wished that he should have seen and if he did now they would have a field day with him but they could never help him ever. And if he told them his thoughts and let him inside his head he feared what would happen to them or what they could do with the information that they could gather. Secrets and darkness would spill as well as blood and he could not risk this happening because there would be chaos. But he did not think the same thing would happen with her secrets and there would not be much of a succession anyway, only a few key points that they would get.

He could get into a criminal's head into their psyche and just about everyone else because that was what he was good at but he could not get in her head. See what she sees, think the thoughts that she is thinking and he read her like he does with everyone else and this was what he was struggling with the most. He just wanted to know her but he did not know how to be a father without the child knowing that he was Batman. So, the idea of being Joe average father was mind numbing pain and frustrating at the same time, making him the one that needed to see a psychiatrist because he felt like he was going insane and was exhausted with his few encounters with her as Bruce Wayne, the father and not as Batman. And sadly, see got on with his darker half than she did like his he did not know what to call it because of the past few years he thought of himself as nothing but as Batman and nothing else.

* * *

Two criminals she had already faced since she was here and he did not like this one bit.

And then there was this _Kaitou Kid_ that was coming to town, to Gotham, a place that he had not been in his entire career life of thievery. And he goes and turns up around the same time his daughter arrives in town and there was no way in hell that he believed in coincidences. _Kaitou Kid_ was from Japan he would bet his life on it. And most of the crimes that he had committed were recently in Japan mostly surrounding a place called Edoka. And Beika were he knew where Shinichi had lived and he did not like the idea of the fact that his daughter knew this thief. But he had no idea what their relationship was but all he did know the thief had a special interest in Detectives and that would mean he would know his daughter on sight. Meaning that she was in danger and he was a threat to her and this was something that he could not risk.

The thief was a threat to her even though he knew that the thief was harmless. And was not even worth his time as Batman he thought the thief of more than a magician than a thief and he was just a headache at the most. If the thief got in his way then he would make sure that the thief would be captured and put behind bars for his crimes.

Alfred had even said that she said the word " _KID_ " in her sleep and he thought it of it as nothing at first. But now realizing that it was significant enough for her to know him like she knew him personally, meaning she had a personal relationship with him. To which extend he did not know and something was telling him that he did not want to know what their kind of relationship was. And this made him more suspicious and angry at the same time, he did not want her to be in any kind of relationship with a thief. He had been there before and sadly it was the best relationship to date that he could say that he had with a female but was definitely not the sanest he had. It was relationship full of passion and desire, burning desire but eventually the flame burns out and everyone ends up getting burned and he did not want that for her.

All he knew that she had a boyfriend named Kuroba Kaito and he knew that there was the possibility that he was _Kaitou Kid_ because he went through the family history and the pieces all fit perfectly. He was a match for his height, size and shape everything was a match to the latter, he was not happy of what he did know about this boy and if this boy really was a thief then that made things so much worse. And he did not like magicians and he especially did not like clowns because this boy was the class clown. And if he did come to Gotham there would be a good chance that something that would warp his mind and he would end up with another crazed criminal on his hands. He had to do something about this and this long-distance relationship that she was in and he would make sure as hell that he would do something about it. The thought of her being in a long-distance relationship was tempting because he knew that nothing could happen when they were separated. But the problem was when they did get together they would miss each other and there would be a lot of heat and passion, and temptation this was a subject he did not want to think of anymore.

* * *

The Wayne Family were invited to 'the show' as he was invited to everything that happened in Gotham and now Shinichi was invited to it, and this would be her first outing as his daughter and as a Wayne. He had no idea how she would handle it or even if she would attend willingly but she was going to have to attend whenever she liked it or not. So that he could keep up his appearance and this would be a great chance for her to get out of her bedroom. Where she had spent most of her waking hours since she got to Gotham and beside she was still grounded so he had a bargaining chip on his hand. Plus, the man insane man that was holding it had a niece that was attending it as well and she was the same age and in the same school there would be a fair chance that they knew each other and were friends. He saw the name Sonoko on her phone and there was five Sonoko`s in her school so it was a fair chance that they were friends and he was hoping that they were.

It would be the best opportunity to see what she was like with others, whom that she knew and people that she got along with and liked. So far, the only person it seemed that she had actually liked since she got to Gotham was Alfred and one at school. And he was a little envious of this but he could not blame her for any of this, but he could already see the almost sibling rivalry/friendship between her and Dick.

* * *

The one thing he was jealous of was the fact that Alfred was calling her by her first name and her first name only, and he had spent most of his life trying to do the same thing. But he had little success and he knew that this was never going to happen because Alfred was even far more stubborn than he was. Alfred made it clear he was calling by her first name to make her feel more at home and make her happier, and it would be a strange to refer to her as Mistress or Madam to her. It would be something that she would not like and she would appreciate just being treated like a normal person, a normal teenager and make her happy and relaxed. And it seemed like it had worked for Alfred which made him very happy for him and he was now trying to get Alfred just to call him Bruce even for once. And now Dick was trying to do the same thing and they even had a bet to see who could win first and if it would ever work.

He was now at the outskirts of Gotham taking out the criminals that were trying to escape from the other criminals or just escape period. But he easily knocked them out with his car or with a punch in the face, he was able to take out at least a dozen of them in no time at all. But he knew that this was going to be a long night as he saw the Bat Signal still in the sky as the sun was now going down.

There was still a lot of criminals to catch.

Alfred was now going back to the manor to check up on Shinichi and then get back to him if there was anything important that he needed to know, since she was not answering her phone to either of them. He figured that she was just mad with the both of since they did not answer her phone calls and at this time she was supposed to be in school. But the time that she called was at lunch and he knew that she would have wanted to yell at him for his surprise that he had brought on her. Well she was just going to have to wait because he had a job to do, so his living nightmare could wait a little longer and he would rather face them than her anyway.


	22. Chapter 22

He had arrived in Gotham at night.

He was able to take out some of the lowest of the low as the others had already been captured and all that was left was collateral damage that he was able to take care of no problem. The damage in his personal life that was the hard one to fix, much harder than being Batman and for the first time in a long time being Batman was a hell a lot easier than being Bruce Wayne. And after his ultimatum that he had made, Shinichi is daughter was now his full responsibility and he now understood the reason why she hated him so much and never wanted to give him a chance.

And it was the very same reason he did not greet her when she arrived at the Wayne Manor because he would have to see _her_ he would have to see Yukiko Kudo and he did not know what he would have done if he saw her at that moment. He had taken his revenge by finding the evidence and taking her away from her for good and he would gladly do it again without a moment of hesitation. It was sixteen years and he did not even know for that full time that his signature was forged showing that he was not a father. But he was not going to longer on the past any longer, all that mattered was the present and future, and how he was going to spend his time and the rest of his life.

* * *

It was dark and the chaos was starting to die down but the Bat Signal was still in the sky and he saw it a suspicious and it was something that needed to be checked out.

But when he was reaching the top of it he could see no sign of life or no heat signature to indicate that there was anyone there, making him more confused and the situation more suspicious than ever.

There was no one there and he had that eerie feeling that something was happening as if he could sense it like he always did with danger. All he knew that he had to be up there on that roof or something bad would happen and he would regret it for the rest of his life, even if he had to risk own neck he had to be on that roof.

He got there and there was no one and nothing at all, but he knew that all things were not as they seemed. He switched off the Bat signal and made his way to leave when he noticed them the two of them lying of the ground in the opposite direction. And angered at the sight of them he angrily hit his fist against the Bat signal cracking it as it almost broke with his sheer anger. He walked forward and picked them up.

* * *

Holding the two roses in his hand he could not help but remember that night, remember the night his parents were murdered not far from where he stood as he could do nothing but stand there and watched them die.

Any time that he thought of his parents all he could ever think was the moment that they died, all the good memories were blurred and no more good memories as they were dead and that was all he could think or anyone thought when they were mentioned. Their facial expressional of happiness were no longer remembered and when he saw pictures of them all he could think of was the crime photos that he saw. Every memory he had of them was gone because all he thinks of when he did would be seconds later of the sound of bullets and the drops of blood.

Tomorrow would be the anniversary of their death and every year he would bring two roses to the place that they died and to their grave because it was all he could think to do to honour them. And to show that they were not forgotten and that they would never be as long as he lived and hopefully they would never be. But also, because his mother loved roses and she loved getting them from his father all the time, it was the one memory that he had of them that was not completely destroyed.

He almost smiled for a moment until he realized what was happened and he crushed the roses in his hand. Someone knew who he was and they were playing with him, they were playing psychological warfare and right now they had him shaken and right where they wanted him. Right now, whoever this enemy was, right now they were winning because he was a little shaken and they had him right him in an emotion state of a sad child that just lost his parents. He was vulnerable for an attack and they attacked him were it would hurt the most by the memory of his parents because that may have been in his inspiration but it was greatest weakness.

Whoever this was knew of his identity and knew him well enough to play a game or a gambit like this to get to him and he knew that this was well planned out and maybe over a period of time. And they were willing to play the long and he was estimating that it would be tomorrow that would be the finale or the beginning of this horrible game that they were playing.

He had to get home and he had to get back to the Bat Cave so he could figure out what was happening so that he could warn everyone if something was happening, until then there would be no point in telling anyone anything. In case he was wrong and that he was seeing something was not there, in case he was being paranoid and he wanted to be sure before he made his move.

* * *

He looked across the roof to see the smoke coming from the rooftops and from the cars that were destroyed in the making as he saw the sun coming down. It was strange the turn out of the way the criminals had been working lately as they were now coming out in the day in broad daylight instead of the night where it would be dark and it was much easier for them to work in the darkness.

If he estimated correctly this had been happening for roughly a fortnight with just the low criminals that got out of jail by an anonymous person paying their bail and he was still trying to find out who this person was. But it all really started to unfold and unravel when Riddler made his move and made his attack on the shopping mall, but he still had no idea why he attacked their or what his intention was. All Riddler said was that it was riddle that he would only see over time and when he put the pieces together, it was something that had happened before but changes were made. Times and places were changed, the chess pieces were placed on different pieces of the board, moving one piece at a time before they all made their attack. It was something that he seen before and would break his mind if he did not think of it before he was too late

It was frustrating because if it was something that happened before but he was not seeing it then it was bad because his history was not the best and he needed to work it all out before it was too late.

* * *

Alfred went straight home after being sick of course, after he was forced upon that dreaded plane or as his master just calling it the Batwing, he really had regretted making that subtle remark of what he had called it. It was just meant to be another one of his little jokes and critics that he just loved making but turned into an actual name that was being used as advertised. Quips he loved using them and he would love making in the future but he also hated it when they were used against him and thrown in his face, like for the name Batman. That was just meant to be a joke but his master just loved it and just had to go along with it because he loved it so much and now it was being used against him for the rest of his life.

He was forced into the dreaded thing even when he refused and went for the car he was forced into the dreaded thing as if he was a criminal and then he was just dropped off as if he was a child. So that he could take care of his master's daughter who was the child but the real child was his master, but definitely both of them were both stubborn as each other. But she was already part of the family even though she did not want to be that she made quite clear as she was just as subtle as his master in his bat costume with her words and actions.

But he thought of her as like a granddaughter the moment he found out that she was born and he would continue to.

* * *

And that is why he kept a secret eye on her when she was growing up and finding out everything that he could about her, even though he did not tell Master Bruce this he could just not look away.

He watched her grow up from the day that she was born until she was fourteen years old and she disappeared from the world and he was too busy to even notice because at that point they were five years of hell in Gotham. And he could no longer go to see her to keep an eye on her because he was far too busy and his master needed because it was the worst time of his life. And if he was not there for him then he would dread what he would have become if he was not there to stop him and to be his confidant and some sort of conscious.

He saw her sometimes twice a year when he went on his annual holiday and he would go to see her in the distance so he keeps a watch on her and an eye hopeful eye hoping one day that he could actually meet her.

Like his master she grew up with famous and rich parents, but just as not as famous as his previous ones or as rich but she grew up happily and safely just want they wanted for her. And that was good enough for him when she was a child but he also could see that their relationship was starting to distance when she was in nursery as they were starting to distance themselves from her. And what was worse he could see that she had someone in her life that was like a grandfather, something that he was supposed to be to her and this hurt more than anything. But he was glad that she had this kind of relationship in her life even if it was not him and it was supposed to be him at least she had someone to take care of and be there for her when her parents could not.

From watching her play the violin in the school talent competition and from covering his ears up when she tried to sing with the school choir for two minutes until she thankfully stopped. It was hilarious yet adorable that she knew that she was a dreadful singer and did not seem to care. And even acknowledged this and with the other as they made their sly comments about her but when she agreed with them, it soon put an end to them. She was able to stand up for herself just using her words and not using any violence and it was a something that was different about her from his master as they both used their own different methods in them. He could already see when she was younger that she protected others and liked doing it even if they were bad people she would help and even change them.

She sneaked around with her friends and they were all completely different from each other but were so close that it was comforting that she had them because like her father she did not have the best social skills with people. And she did not seem to care either or what people thought of her but he could see people thought of her as the " cool girl " he once heard or as if she was stuck up. And truthfully, she might have been a little but did not intend for this to happen it just seemed this way and people and she would get the wrong idea.

And when she started to play football for the first time he saw the excitement and happiness on her face more than anything that she had ever done before. Most of the time she was a mature child a far too mature one but when she did play it she was really like an excited child more than anything.

And then she found Sherlock Holmes and that changed everything because she found another passion in her life and she started to play the violin lesser and lesser until she finally stopped playing.

Then she the same started to happen with football as she just kicked a soccer ball around and around for sport and practice instead of playing with others. And when she was offered the chance to be a professional which he may had a little to do with the scout with a few words. But she did the rest purely on her own skills and talent with her hard work and dedication that she put into it.

But she said " No " and then soon quit playing all together and the next thing he knew that she had solved a murder on a plane. A thing that he dreaded more than any kind of transport and this just added to the list of reasons why he hated them so much. And the " Batwing " was the reason he was started to think of this and think of the past which took him a trip down memory lane and started to reminisce of things.

* * *

He could clearly see that she had grown up in the two years that he had not seen her or been in her life in some way. She had been a successful detective just like her father but in a different way, she did not need a secret identity or anything she just did it and that was that. And he had mixed feelings about this thinking that it might get her into trouble one of these days and it turned out he was correctly about this assumption of his. And she was in far more trouble than he had ever thought that she would ever been and he did not like this either.

Maybe one day he would tell Master Bruce what he had been doing with his vacation times and show him the news paper articles and pictures that he had collected over time. But right now, was not the best of times to do that but when things calmed down he would do that or maybe now was the best time for it because clearly it was needed more than anything.

* * *

He had now arrived at the Manor and he could already feel that there was something off as he could feel it in the air as he pulled through the gates and more as he got out of the car all he could feel was fear and tension in the air.

" Shinichi ? " he said quietly as he got out of the car and locking it.

He did not hear anything as he stepped forward.

And then he saw the door and his face turned pale white.

He was looking at the door and all he could see was the giant foot print covered in muck that was on it, the door was kicked in but was now closed and locked behind. But as he looked through the hole in the door all that he could see was nothing but darkness, all the lights were off and now he was more worried than ever.

And without a second thought he immediately kicked the door in so that he could get in without wasting any time with the stupid security device.

" SHINICHI! " he called out.

But there was no response at all.

And he grabbed the gun that was hidden underneath the table and pulled it ready to shoot to kill if he had to.

He was not getting a signal on his phone and he always got a signal on his phone because it was a 'special' kind of phone that would always get a signal where ever he was and that meant that something was jamming the signal.

" SHINICHI ! he said calling out her name again not caring who heard him.

He moved forward stealthily as he could for such an old man he was doing so well and was feeling even younger as he was feeling overprotective as he could feel the adrenaline rush flowing through his veins.

But she was not answering and he was getting more worried than ever.

It was clear that she was not here.

But he did not think for a second that she had runaway so that meant that she was either kidnapped or there was something else going on. And he had to find out what it was and he knew that there was only one man for the job and that was the job of a concerned father and a job for Batman.

He made his way into the private office and he was horrified to see that the grandfather clock was smashed into pieces showing the secret entrance to the Bat Cave.

And then he felt the vibration of the lift coming up and someone was in it coming up.

He stood there like a solider with the gun in his hand but he stood there almost frozen as he was not excepting this but he was ready for anything to happen.

The doors opened.

And the first thing he saw was the grin on his face.

" I was excepting someone else but you will just do finely " said Bane.

He pulled on the trigger ready to shoot and kill.

" Where is she ? " said Alfred.

" Sleeping soundly like an angel, for the time being " said Bane.

" What have you done to her ? " said Bruce.

But all he saw was blood on the wrist cuff and Bane was able to catch this with his eye also and made him smile even more. He was distracted by this and was caught off guard when the next thing he knew that he was on the ground lying in pain as he clutched onto his stomach.

" I break you I break him but not right now I am waiting until he returns and that is when things will get interesting " said Bane.

He was now seeing stars and he knew what this meant, he was falling unconscious and he was starting to blackout.


	23. Chapter 23

She woke up dazed and confused to what was happening as her world was spinning, and she was finding it hard to breath. The air was dry and hard to breathe in as it was heavy and there was something off about it and it was as if she could taste dirt.

Shinichi still dizzy could not see anything and could not think clearly but the first thing she could smell was a familiar smell and that was the smell of blood, her own blood. She automatically touched the back of her head struggling to move around the current space that she was in trying to touch where the smell of the blood was coming from.

" Ouch " she said as it stung in pain.

And then she started to cough.

******cough*****

And then suddenly flashes of memories started to come back of what had happened just before ...what her last memory was and what had happened.

 _School_

 _Death_

 _Manor_

 _Graveyard_

 _Strange Man_

 _And then..._

* * *

Shinichi automatically panicked as she began to move around and try to sit up but her head was just hitting something hard and made of wood. And panicking even more she began to hit her fists against it as she began to panic as the floods of memories of her encounter came back and she began to realize where she was as she began to smell the dirt and feel the wooden cell that she was now stuck in.

" HELP! " she screamed without thinking as she banged against the lid of the coffin.

But as she breathed in the air she began to calm down and stop panicking as she began to realize what her actions were doing and was a waste of time. She started to calm down and then think, think of what she could do and how she could escape and what kind of hell that she was in and how to get the hell out of there.

She was in a coffin!

* * *

This was one of her nightmares and greatest fears ever and now it had come to life. She was scared, more scared than she had ever been in her whole life and she just wanted to curl up in a ball and just have everything go away, the world goes away the danger and everything was just horrible. But right now, she could not because she could not be scared like a frightened little child being scared would get her nowhere. But fear of dying would because that would make her brave and bravery is what she needed for something like this and would give her courage and a much-needed adrenaline rush that would be great in an opportunity like this. She had to be calm and collective to get out of a horrible situation like this or she would end up dead.

She took a small deep breath in and closed her eyes as she reached to her wrist reaching to her watch so she could put her torch in and closed her eyes so the light would not hurt her eyes. The light was on and she could still feel it but she did not want to open her eyes because when she saw it, saw the coffin she knew that it was real and she shook her head terrified to what she was going to see.

She opened her eyes first seeing the light and then her eyes stung as she saw the light and then quickly closed and then opened them again.

She immediately looked at the time on her watch, it was almost six o'clock and it would be starting to get dark now. Taking another breath in and calculating the time that she had lost and how long she would have been there and how much she breathed in. She calculates just how much time she had left and just how much oxygen she had left, she calculated that she had an hour at the most. That was of course if she did not panic and right now she was panicking in her mind because all she wanted was the hell out of there. And she was doing all that she could to not have a panic that was emerging inside of her but she just had to keep pushing down those feelings down deep down.

* * *

Did they notice that she was gone ?

Or did they think that she had run away ?

Or did they even care that she was gone or were they did or in a similar situation like this ?

Were they all in danger ?

All she knew that she had to find a way out of there because she knew that she would die if she did not help herself because she just had the feeling that no one was coming to her help, because who would be come to her help. IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!

She moved onto her side to think, as she shone her light onto the rest of the space to see how much space she had and what the coffin was actually like because all she knew that it was made of mahogany and expensive one at that. It was an old coffin and there was bugs and worms inside it living in the dirt that just made her skin crawl. And she scratched her crazily just at the thought of spiders as she saw a spider web, thinking that she just might have a spider in her hair. It was as if she could feel bugs crawling inside her skin and through her hair, making her feel even more itchier she did not know if this was true or she was just imagining it.

And then she scratched her head making some bugs fall out. She looked at them as they crawled as and followed the direction that they were going in with her eyes as she looked where they would go. Thinking that it might help her current circumstances if they got in then there would be a way out for them and she could maybe use that to her advantage. She smiled almost hopeful but then her eyes caught something that made her back away shivering onto the very end of the coffin in fear and shock.

* * *

She was currently looking and sharing a coffin with two skeletons that were made for two and they were piled together neatly in a pile beside her and she did not even notice until now. And she was now biting her nail nervously almost to the core of the nail as she started to break one of her nails making it start to bleed but she could not feel the stinging pain or the blood coming from her finger.

She looked at the skeletons, bones and the hairs that were on the heads that were as if they were looking at her.

The bones were broken and cracked in certain places, she could clearly see that these were the exact wounds that caused them to die. The bullet holes and wounds that caused them to bleed and die as they were murdered in cold blood in the streets of Gotham as they died right beside each other.

 **BANG  
BANG  
BANG**

She did her best as she banged on the top of the coffin hoping to move it, move something, anything hoping that she could get out of there but all she was doing was bring in more dirt and losing oxygen at the same time.

* * *

*****coughing*****

The dirt was too heavy and she was starting to choke of the dust of the dirt that was now in the coffin and was now on her. It was in her hair and was going through her lungs making it so much hard to breathe that she was starting to get delirious and making it so much harder to stay awake. And making it so much harder to stay alive if she calculated it correctly then she had only a few minutes left to stay live or she would die choking without any oxygen, starved of fit and her brain shutting off. Knowing that she would die a painful death like this and she would die here in a coffin of all places, a place that you were supposed to go after to you die not to die and then be straight were your body belongs.

She only had one option, one way of getting out of there and that was to dig her way out of there and she did not the idea that came to her mind but she was going to have to die it with live what she had to do.

She took off her shirt and started to rip it into the pieces that she would need it to be in so she could start to make her escape plan.

Pieces were used so she could tie pieces of the tool that she could use to get out of the coffin by breaking and making a hole in the top of the coffin.

Other parts of it were used to cover her hands so that when she was going to dig her way through they would not get hurt as much and she just might have to punch her way through some of the wood.

And another piece would be used as a mask to cover her mouth so that she would not suffocate on any of the dirt and at the same time to tie her hair back so that it would not get in the way or stuck.

Right now, she was trying to think positive, think of something positive that would that would cheer her up and forget/distract her from what was happening right now.

* * *

Let's see.

She knew that her mother would kill her for the mess that she was in right now saying that she should be ashamed of the dirt in her hair the way it is all tangled up and just be she has dirty blonde hair does not mean that should be dirty. Girls should not play in the dirt and are meant to be clean at all times even if it does sound old fashioned, no daughter of hers a famous actress should never look a mess and should always look her best. And this does not sound sexist at all because everyone should be hygienic and clean, like she should be right now because having great hygiene make you happy and will make everyone happy. And would be the start of point for world peace and really, she did not know where that twisted part of logic came from but it was her mother all she would be roll hers eyes and then sullenly nod her head not even paying attention to another word that she would say.

Putting bones together like a puzzle piece to make a hammer or rather something that was similar to a hammer as a tool to get herself out of there, considering that bones are hard but these ones were dense and old making it much harder to an accomplice. But she was able to put them together and make what she needed of what she had to work with and sadly with was the only option she saw possible.

She was ready and not ready but she had to start somewhere by making her escape from her worst version of hell something that she feared would happen, had nightmares of. It was one of the nightmares that she had of when she was force fed the poison that she would be dead or at least they think that she would be dead. And the next thing that she knew that she would be waking up in a coffin buried alive because they all thought she was dead and she was not. It was just another side effect that happened because she imagined several of them and this was one of the worst that she had imagined happening. Dying of lack of oxygen and then having a heart attack because of it was something that she had seen happen to others as she had solved their murders and it was something that she had always feared. And now it was possible that she would die this way there was no way in hell that she was not let that happen because she was not going to be a victim. There was no way in hell that she was going to die this way she was going out this way this is the way she would never go out, young with her whole life ahead of her, no way in hell.

* * *

She was going to live and as she took one more deep breath in and then covered her mouth and she then began to bang on the weakest part of the coffin so she could her way through.

And then she thought of one of the greatest quotes that she had ever heard in her life.

" If you're going through hell, keep going." said British Prime Minister Winston Churchill.

It was one of her favourite quotes of all time and had got through her a lot of hard times by just thinking of it as it inspired her and others during WW2 and now it was going to help her again like it had helped her so many times.

* * *

 **BANG  
BANG  
BANG  
BANG  
BANG**

She banged her way through the coffin as the dirt began to flow into coffin as it was breaking apart and so that she would be able to make her way through. As she used her force of sheer will and everything she had to make she that she got her way through as she began to now pull the coffin apart and move the dirt at the same it, she was now finding it harder to breathe and stay conscious. But there was no way in hell that she was giving up and this made her fighting even harder with an adrenaline rush making it a way through her body she began to move faster and was now stronger than ever.

She was now getting dirt everywhere in her hair and in her nail and she was now starting to bleed from her finger nails as she dug her way through everything that she could so that she could make her way through. With sheer force and will she used the hardest thing that there was to break enough space so that she could start to crawl her way out the top of the coffin. She used her head and she smiled as it worked even though it had hurt and she had now splinters in her finger and in her hair. Her head was bleeding, rushing at the side with blood passing her eyes but she did not care that things were starting to go hazy or that her head was sting she was still not giving up. She had been through worse things than this and had managed to live through something them all and she was going to make it through, she just had to.

The smell and taste of dirt was more disgusting than ever and the last time that she had actually eaten it was when she was three and it tasted just as bad but so much worse.

* * *

" Yuck " she said almost choking and throwing up at the smell time.

She was so feeling dehydrated and needed a drink of water and she was so craving a cup of coffee right now because she was thinking of drinking water and hot water with coffee beans and other stuff makes an excellent cup of coffee.

She was now out of the coffin and now all she had to do was get through six feet of dirt that was piled onto top of her and continuing to make its way through her. It felt like she was drowning in sort of way as she was being weighed down by something and she had to make her through it as she was moving in a similar way that she would be swimming.

But with her feet now on top of the coffin as she was crouching on it and still had her foot in it she could now begin to feel waited down and the wood was now cracking. And she dreaded to think that she just might be in that coffin again and die there like that. She had a scary flash of her body lying there cold and still, bugs eating away her flesh as she slowly rotted and then became a skeleton. It made her shiver and close her eyes at the same time, but she was able to put a foot on the right side and one on the left pushing her way through the side of it so that she balances herself and that she could have footing and a place to stand. And she was going to continue to doing this as she would use her hands to make her way through the dirt because she had already lost _the tools_ that she made and now all she had was her hands, she was going to have to do this by hand.

She could feel the coldest from the dirt and she was starting to get colder than she had ever been and she could now feel water. It was starting to rain making it so much cold and she swore that she could hear it. But this was going to make it so much easier to move the dirt but the thought of drowning also make came to mind for a split second.

And it was true it was now much easier to move the dirt and as she leaned against the left side pulling some of the dirt down and making it fall into the coffin, she was able to get some of it away and more space.

And because of the rain she could now feel some oxygen making her able to breathe ever so slightly.

Digging her hand into the side and pushing herself up again now putting her foot where her hand was before that she was now starting to getting closer and she was almost there she could just feel it.

But the dirt kept falling and pushing her back, it was so like swimming in the ocean and being pulled by the waves was what was the best way she could force herself to think of it, making it ever so slightly less terrifying.

She just kept digging her way through smiling and now starting to cry she now that she was going make it as she broke her way through the grave head first. It was like she was buried at the beach but now looking at the tombstone her smile turned into utter fear as she started to quiver looking at it.

He had added her name and had even taken the time as he had chiselled it in. It was neat and the writing was almost perfectly identical to the other two names that it was terrifying. And the date of death was today's but there was a part with time and an evil smile beside it.

* * *

" Two generations of the Wayne Family and another will join in time, making it the last of a once great family. And will end with a broken man. He will be remembered as he is nothing more than a scared little orphan boy grieving for his parents as he cries in the dark of the night "

" Just how long did you think she was able to hold her breath "

" She died young and she will never be forgotten because of the way she had died "

" Rest in Peace Wayne Family "

" A Family of Victims of Gotham "

She shook her head and closed her eyes she was not going to let this bastard get to her and she pushed herself harder than she had ever and burst through the dirt.

Now on her hands and knees crawling away from the grave getting away from it as far as she could.

But she was exhausted, tired and needed medical help.

She needed coffee.

With the rain now pouring down heavily on her shoulders, soaking heavily through her clothing to her bones.

She was so cold that it was unreal.

She tried to stand up so hard but as she did her legs started to wobble and she started to shake.

Her world was spinning and all she could see was darkness and the stars in the sky, they were so pretty.

She realized that she was now on the ground lying.

And then she passed out as the rain was now coming down heavier by the second.


	24. Chapter 24

Something was off he could just feel it in his gut and in the side of his head as his pulse was racing so fast that he could hear and feel his own heart beat racing through his own armour, like the sound of a beating drum. Fear was what he was feeling but he was not the one that was scared or even a little but he could feel that this feeling belonged to someone else and that they were terrified. And right now, he was feeling more helpless than ever because he did not know where this feeling was coming from just that it was kicking in now and had been since the moment he had set foot back in Gotham, but he had the feeling that these feelings were not from someone here but from someone else.

He looked at his fist focusing on it as he tightened it into a punch and then looking at it again only focusing on it and putting all of his anger and pain into it. And then he used his fist to punch the criminal that he was holding in his grasps and onto the ground.

* * *

" Tell me who set you free, who are you working for? " said Batman as he walked forward to beaten criminal as he wore a cowl on his face.

He said it and he then held the criminal in his grasps again even tighter as he could see that the criminal was even more frightened as he shook while he was still trying to move to get away. But he knew the man was far too frightened to even voluntarily move as all he could do was shake in fear as he was now face to face with the Batman on the ground centimetres away and he was going nowhere until he got some answers.

" I don't know I s-swear " he said the criminal.

He immediately dropped him.

" You better not be lying to me " said Batman.

He gave him a terrifying piercing look.

" I am not I swear " said the criminal.

He gave him another piercing look and started to walk closer as the criminal was backing away as he crawled away trying to get away.

"B-but I think there is someone I know that does know he has been bragging about it all " said the criminal.

He stopped and stood still giving another glare making the criminal stop moving.

" You will tell me everything you know and you will tell me the truth " said Batman.

And the criminal just squeaked and he knew that meant a " Yes " in criminal fear language.

And within five minutes he was able to find the other criminal and now he was getting a full confession of everything that he knew and everything that he did. But it was just not the answers that he was looking for or what he was looking for or even needed or what. He was just wasting his time and making himself looking like a right idiot.

" One time in the second grade I fed coffee to the hamster "

" I almost helped the joker this one time but I got sick so I could not help because I had the flu and the Joker he does not like germs "

" I did help rob the bank last week I was lying when I said I did not do it "

" I steal my next doors mail sometimes and his newspaper as well because his stupid kid broke one of my windows even though it was an accident and they paid for the window. I hate that little brat he is always getting in my way and the mother mows the lawn in the middle of the night waking everyone up. And I am supposed to be the criminal that family just drives everyone made, they drove me mad "

" I have a stolen gun but I sold it for pot "

* * *

He was now mad.

" You are wasting my time " said Batman.

And he just punched him unconscious the man knew nothing and all he had said was lies and more lies to other criminal to try and make himself look good to the others and it was all for nothing. He had spent enough time on the streets and the round up off criminals was near enough down and he was no longer needed or needed assisted with any other tasks at hand.

Right now, he was going back to the Bat Cave and back home, and he was not going to stop for any red lights that he would do sometimes and would do on these occasions. He was going to go full speed and he was not going to stop for anything or anyone until he got there because something was just nagging at him.

All this, all of it seemed familiar.

There was a difference the criminals were going out in daylight one by one and then suddenly there is a great big jail break in the middle of the day and criminal are roaming the streets again. And this had been happening for a fortnight, something had changed in Gotham to make this happen for the criminals to do this. There had to be a change or something that he had just not noticed and he was missing it but what was it ?

There was nothing different, nothing at all had changed everything was the exact same the only changes were in his life. His life had changed, Bruce Wayne`s life had changed in the past two weeks because it had to because his daughter was back in his life.

This was not about Batman this was all about Bruce Wayne.

This was all because he was happier that his daughter was back in his life again and because people know knew that she had existed and that she was here in Gotham living with him. This, all of this was one big distraction and it had happened before the only thing that was different was criminals were attacking at once and then the big break out afterward. And he had not noticed all of this because it was happening in the day instead of the night it was all a sick game and he was foolish to have not noticed this. This had all happened before it was a twisted well thought out psychological plan.

* * *

" Bane! " he said as be tightened his fists on the driving wheel.

The last time he had fallen for the all exact plan and he went home exhausted from that night he was surprised and shocked only to be attack by Bane, thus the surprise Bane was able to break his back. And so easily, it had been one of the low points in his career as Batman and had become a dark time for Gotham while he had to recover. And from after that he was able to bat Bane using his Mech Suit/Robot Suit while he was at home and he was barely able to beat him after that. And that was the only first round that they had and they were several after that and one by ended in the life of his son Damian, but he was only a helper but he still held him accountable for the crime because he was an accomplice.

Bane wanted to 'break the man' and 'break his spirit' and he had nearly had done that, nearly the only thing that had not broke him was the help of Alfred. And his secret, the biggest secret that he was hiding and protect, and that was that he had a daughter. And because she was still alive and save there was still a reason for him to do what he does and what he needed to do. And most importantly he had a reason to live and something to live for as he was looking forward to the day that he might just meet her.

And he had.

But right now, that was all just all about to slip away because he knew Bane and he knew if he had anything planned and had a target it would be his daughter. And whatever ever his plan would be in would be the end of her and he dreaded thinking this but the only way he could stop him was to think like him. Think like the psychopath that he knew he was and think of the plan that he would come up with so he could stop him and he was hoping more than anything that she was still alive and Alfred as well. Because if either of them were deceased then there would be nothing to hold him back anymore, there would be nothing to stop him from breaking his one rule. Because if they were dead then ...he would want his revenge and nothing could stop him until he got it because he could no longer see or care about anyone else.

There was one and that was Dick Grayson but that relationship was still estranged and far too complicated right now and would be put to an end if something had happened.

* * *

" Shinichi "

" Alfred "

" If anything has happened "

He tightened his grip even more as he was almost there.

His plan was well thought out and everything had gone according to plan it was just perfect everything was perfectly fine.

He was a patient man, a very patient man that was what he was.

And when he found out she had existed through one of his contacts he could not wait as he had to put a plan into action and everything had to be just perfect because this was his ultimate chance at his redemption and for the sake of his ego. He had been beaten enough and he did not want to be under that mans shadow anymore because he was better than him. He was Bane and he was far more terrifying than a mere man in Bat costume because at the end of the day he was just that, he was just a man. And that man he had broken before and he would break him again but this time it would be permanent. He was tired of people being more terrified of Batman rather than him, a man that would not kill and he, himself has killed thousands without even blinking or sweating.

He was just being compared to him and nearly forgotten, it seemed people were more terrified of a clown than him. But he did have to give the clown his credit after what he did to Batman, to Robin. Killing him so cold blooded and in a thuggish way, Joker just had no idea just how much this had mentally affected the Bat as it reminded of his parents, it reminded him of their death and of blood. He was that scared little boy again and that Bat was never the same again, he had lost someone he had loved and raised. He taught him everything that he knew, trained him and made him into Robin into his sons someone he had grown close to and someone he had loved. Joker had left a scare alright and when Red Hood came that just made things so much better, leaving more psychological scars and creating new wounds that would ever fully heal. Joker had done so much and he just had no idea just how much damage he had done and he was surprised that he was still alive to this date.

But things were about to change because now looking at the time of his watch, he had already lost everything but he was yet to find out.

* * *

Find out what had happened to his sweet and precious daughter that he had been protecting so much and when he let his guard down just for a second, he was able to snatch her so easily. And kill her and torture her at the same time by giving her such a cruel death and yet was so easy at the same time. He did not kill her by his own hand but she would slowly die a painful and it was all because he could not get there in time and because he could not protect her from her ultimate fate that would happen when she entered his life and his world. It was just something that was destined to happen and he wanted to be the one to do it because he wanted to be the one to see the look on his face when he had lost everything. He wanted to be the one to see him have to dig up his own parent's grave, hoping beyond any hope that he could save her. But only to watch him fail and to hold her in his arms, holding her possible still warm body but he would prefer cold. Yet if she was warm then he would think that he had just not made it on time. And then to find out that she had already been dead for at least an hour and to see his face, he wanted to be the one to do that to him.

More than anything to wanted to 'break the bat', he wanted to prove that he was just the same as others and that he was just a man. A broken man. And then he would wait for when he would have to bury her and his parents again. And that would be when he strikes and that was when he would kill him on the day of the funeral. And what would be more he would be begging for it because he would want him to kill him, he would want mercy because he had no longer had a reason to live and be would for it. And this would be something that he would gladly grant and he would do it on her grave, he would end his life there. But he would not be buried with his family because his skull would be his trophy and the bones could go to the dogs for all he could care. He wanted the head of the Bat as his trophy and to prove who was Number one.

He was doing this in all the sake of his stolen vanity that he feared that he would never get back. But that was all going to end today and it would end with the life of Bruce Wayne`s most trusted ally and the person that he was the closest to and knew him better than anyone would ever. The man that was an authority figure and guardian to him in the darkest of all times and supported him to matter what.

* * *

And that is why he saved him for last because he was the one that mattered the most and to was always there for him throughout everything and the old man got little in return and he would be paid for it with his life. And if it was not for that old man just maybe he would have accomplice his goal and he would be done, everything that he wanted would already been in his grasps.

And once he was done all of his enemies would be put off the pictures and then he would be free to do...? Whatever he wanted but he was not sure what that was, _dammit_ that stupid girls' words were starting to get to him to get to him.

 _" To me it just sounds like you did not get enough attention as a child and you are desperately seeking that out and throwing a tantrum, you are nothing more than a psychotic bully. And even if you get want your 'Victory', you will never truly will be happy or satisfied " said Shinichi._

He was not acting like a child looking for attention, he was not no matter what she said or how she said that with that smile on her face. That very same smile that _he_ has on his face very rarely when _he_ is happy and has won, when _he_ is happy and succeed in the impossible.

Mr All-knowing

Well it looked like that was something that he _had_ passed onto his daughter but it was a little too late for that he thought as he had a grin on his face.

And he was a _psychopath._

He knew this at a very little age when he was not afraid of anything and it came very clear when he killed his first animal by accident, but instead of feeling guilty he enjoyed every moment of it and then killed another animal straight after that. And the another and another, keeping it up and improving his skills every single time until he his skills were perfect and he until it was all perfection.

And then he moved onto people, soon making a name for himself out of it and then soon making money out of it. And a life that he wanted and he was thought as the Boogie Man. Just what he had wanted and it had become everything that he had wanted and even more, and he knew that he would not change a single thing.

And of course, when he was he was a child the other _children_ were scared and creeped out by him because of his nature and the way he acted. The little things that kids were always able to pick up on, the simplest of things of human emotion and these were things sometimes not able to pick up on. He was not able to feel what they felt or sometimes know that he should be feeling them but he was definitely able to pick up on them and exploit them. And from this he was able to manipulate people and soon bend them to his will but it was all too much hard work and too much effort he had to put into it and it got boring. He preferred other methods and other methods of using pain and fear to his will.

Things get in the way and if they get in his way then he destroys them.

He was a psychopath no doubt but he rather liked this and it made him different, it made him stand out from the others. Others were weaker and this gave him strength, to all those other weaker people. The lesser of people that did not really matter because as far as he could be concerned those people just got in the way and were just bugs, bugs which could be squashed so easily. Or when he was a child using a magnifying glass and the sun burning them alive, watching them burn and cornering them and then watching them burn as they helpless and stupid as they were trapped so easily as they were tricked coming for the sugar that he had just laid out for them.

Crumbs that he had now laid out for next pray and he was going to watch them burn with his one hands and he was going to watch him slowly burn alive in pain and be tortured in physical pain and this time psychological pain too.

He sat there sitting on the seat that solely belonged to Batman and not another person would dare sit in afraid of what might happen. He sat back enjoying every moment of it and it was a comfortable seat as well with great back support and everything. No wonder Batman enjoyed spending so much time in his little Bat Cave this seat gave the perfect back support that he needed and was comfortable as hell. So comfortable that he could sleep in it and this just might be the one thing that he might just take with him, something that he would not destroy. He could think of it as a souvenir for his memories or a little token for his gratitude.

And besides it would be something that he would not even notice that was missing because he would be much more missing what already would be and was missing in his life, a seat was the least of his worries.


	25. Chapter 25

The whole time he drove their he was on his phone trying to make contact with either of them, but neither of them were answering their phones and there was something wrong with their phones. He threw his phone almost breaking it as he was frustrated but then tried again and again until eventually he gave up realizing that something was blocking the signal.

He did not care that he would be pulling up in his Bat Mobile or the fact that he was still fully dressed in his Batman gear or that he was still in the emotional state of Batman aura and personality. Or that she would be able to put the pieces together and other might be there and his secret identity would be blown to the world. He pulled up driving at full speed in his car and stopped right in the front of the Wayne Manor and quickly jumping out of the car not caring what would happen next to him. All he cared about right now was his family and taking care of Bane once and for all.

He had already seen that the doors were off their hinges lying on the ground neatly put together with matching footprints on them both, which just made him angrier as he kicked at one of them almost sending it flying away as he did this.

* * *

He marched into the house.

" ALFRED! "

" SHINICHI! "

" IS ANYONE HERE ? "

He shouted at the top of his voice using his lungs as powerfully as he could almost breaking glass, not realizing that he was not properly disguising his voice. Right now, it was in between Bruce Wayne and Batman, just like he was right now in a state of mind of worry and panic, with his rage still fully intact with all his might.

His cape was catching onto things as he passed them, knocking all them down when he passed them not caring where they went or the mess he made because right not that did not matter.

And he never cleaned up after himself that would be taken care of by the police and by... Alfred!

He tightened his fists angrier as he was more frustrated than ever.

* * *

" ALFRED! "

" SHINICHI! "

" IS ANYONE HERE ? "

He checked Alfred's gun that he had hated so much was missing and it was a faint smell but he could definitely smell that some shots had been fired, but it was obvious none had hit the target they were meant for.

He shook his putting his hand to his head as he stupid pausing for a moment thinking of the last time that bane was here. He knew where he would be and was going to have to confront him again but on his own home, his safe house and the only place in the world he had thought he and the others were save.

But this time it was not.

He entered his private office or study or whatever the hell you wanted to call it he did not care about pointless names right now all he was seeing now was red as his blood was racing and his pulse speeding away like a roaring drum beat.

The grandfather clock that he was the secret entrance to his Bat Cave was broken and smashed to pieces, lying around the entire room as he could clearly see that it had be broken with one punch. But that was not what his full attention was focused on as he looked at the table and he was able to see Shinichi` phone lying on the table with a bow tied around it neatly.

He picked it up holding it in his hand, it was far too light, the battery was missing and the screen was cracked. This was yet another one of his twisted games but he had gone a step much further than usual there had to be more to this than he had originally thought. Normally he would have no cared about the small little details of something as mere as a phone, so for him to go this far and this insane there just had to be something wrong.

Stepping over the wood and heading straight for the elevator entering the lion's den to meet with Bane.

* * *

He crossed his arms frustrated that the lift was taking so long.

He knew it was not actually moving slower or taking it`s time but in fact time was feeling like it was slowing down because it always did in moments like this and no matter how many time he pressed the button with his fist it would not make him go any faster. But it was the only thing that he could do to feel like he was doing something and that what he was doing would matter, could help him somehow and just make it all go away with a press of a button. He wished it was that simple but it never was and never would be.

His punched the wall of the elevator angrily, and he suddenly realized that he was letting his anger get the better of him, just like Bane would want him to do. And if he did not stop and this then his anger would get the better of him and then Bane would better the better of him because he would not be concentrate properly. He would be off his game and he would not be who he needed to be to get the job done because he would just be another reckless person in the way. He would be a person blinded by rage and he would not be doing the right thing and would just be reckless tripping up and doing the wrong thing and endangering others. He would be acting like a victim and doing all the wrong actions that would only lead to the wrong attentions, and in short wasting time and ensure their fate when it would have been best put into the hands of others. Something that would usually be left for him to do when this was happening.

He closed his eyes and the breathed in deeply letting go of all of his emotions that he would not need, almost letting them all go with just a slip of a breath. And then he opened his eyes as they were now piercing as he was ready for anything as the lift doors began to open. And he would enter his own Bat Cave ready to fight off his enemy, in his own territory where it would be his own advantage even if his enemy did not see it that way.

'I am Batman' he said inside his head trying to calm himself down and prepare for the emotional rollercoaster that he was about to go on, and be ready for anything that was about to come his way.

And he then entered the darker than usual Bat Cave.

* * *

He quickly paced it, walking normally quicker than he usually did but still moving like a ghost without ever making a sound or a trace that he had ever been there as he moved in the darkness. He was using his radar on his helmet to see across the entire place to see in the darkness and to see what could not have been seen by the human eye.

He was currently looking at a trail of human blood, drippings of it as if someone was bleeding made to move in a certain path and right now he was following that trail of human blood so that he could find whoever it belonged to.

And he followed it all the way to...

" Alfred ? " he said concerned as he raced across the room.

He looked in horror as a beaten and bruised Alfred was hanging on the wall, hanged out by one of his very own Batarangs displayed throughout over him, making him looked and shaped like a Bat. His feet were just not touching the ground and his head was slouched down as his head was looking towards the ground. And blood was slowly dropping from Alfred`s head as he could clearly see the wound on his head, he had been struck with what was obvious his own shot gun and it looked like it was done more than once.

He quickly took them all out and then catching Alfred in his arms and then onto his shoulder as he was now starting to grunt and wake up.

" Alfred " he said.

He lowered Alfred onto the ground sitting him there as the lights just suddenly came on at the same time, blinding him for a moment and hurting his eyes making him having to recover from the pain of his stinging eyes as the lights were on.

* * *

He then felt a tug on his cape.

" M-master Bruce " said Alfred stammering as he was just able to get it out.

And then Alfred began to wipe his forehead with his handkerchief cleaning it almost perfect with eyes still closed as was just able to stand up and then open his eyes remembering everything that was happening. He was now holding it in place, putting pressure on it so that that the bleeding could stop.

" You have not by any chance seen the first aid kit ? " said Alfred almost seriously.

Bruce just briefly laughed at this and then handed him over the small one that he carried with him in his utility belt.

" If I do say so...this will just have to do for now " said Alfred.

And he then began to do his own stitches and clean himself up at the same time, quickly fixing himself and making himself presentable looking within seconds as he was ready for action and ready to talk.

" Sorry to interrupt the Father-Son reunion but I think that you are forgetting about something or rather someone else that really does need your help right now if I do say so " said Bane grin and wagging his finger in disapproval.

Or just maybe it was something else as he was making a very quiet ticking sound with his tongue as if it was a ticking sound like a clock.

Bruce and Alfred both quickly turned around standing their ground to encounter the man ready for what he had to say and prepare for what was to happen next.

" Bane! " Bruce said acidly.

* * *

Then taking a minute as he looked the man up and down.

He was covered in blood patches, blood that did not belong to him and he could clearly see that some of it was drier than the others with hours apart. It was obvious that it did not belong to Alfred but it belonged to Shinichi as it was up and down his sleeves making it obvious that he had held her in her arms. Likely that she was unconscious at the time and it was a head wound similar to Alfred's but was much more worse and would likely be a severe wound looking at the amount of blood. He was holding her hostage somewhere but not far as he could see the muck on the soles of his feet that was on his door and was on the ground making a mess. He had taken her when she was outside the Manor and not from the inside like he was lead to believe as part of the trap but he had made several mistakes in doing so but it was already too late for these things. Shinichi was not too far and it was likely that she was still in the area of the Wayne Manor but the trouble was the place was still large enough and because she was injured that she would be at risk if he did not find her soon. It could take hours to find her or if he was wrong about her not being far then he did not want to know what would happen next, but all he knew he had to save her and fast because he had a heart wrenching and gut feeling that she was in pain and needed help and now.

" Bane this time you have gone too far. I am warning you this is your final chance, hand my daughter over NOW or you will not be happy with what will happen next you will end up somewhere where no one can find you not even the bus that already crawl your cell. Your next cell will make your current one look like a five-star hotel room compared to the one that you will have "said Batman.

" It is interesting that I found nothing about her existence in this entire place apart from her belongings. No drawings from when she was little, photos of her growing up, dresses, make up or all those things girls like. There is not even a shred of her existence that she had ever step foot in here before not in the sixteen years that she has been alive. It seems you have been hiding her from the world and hiding her from your world, well until now that is. And the poor innocent sweet girl _does_ not even know the truth about _you_ just how unfortunate it could have been useful for her to know "said Bane waving his hands around showing the Bat Cave as this was his real world.

" WHERE IS SHE! " demanded Bruce.

* * *

But Bane just ignored this and then continued to talk as he pulled out a piece of paper.

" But I did find this " he said showing the both of them a photo.

The photo that he had left hidden in a drawer after he had taken it out of where he had hidden it for the past sixteen years and had not even looked at it since then. He had kept safe ad as proof that she had existed but he could not bear to look at it because it brought up too many emotions and these emotions of love and regret made him vulnerable, distracting him from what he needed to do.

" A picture of you holding her as baby and look you are even smiling as you cradle her in your arms, and so lovingly as well. It almost brings a tear to the eye, almost "

He laughed at it as then turned to look at it.

" I think this is the only time that I have ever actually seen a genuine smile on that face of yours "said Bane.

And he then started to fold it up neatly and then started to rip it into pieces, falling to the ground like snow as the pieces were ripped so much there was nothing to see but snow. It was shredded into nothingness and could not be put back together again no matter how much anyone tried.

He was immediately met with an angry punch the face that had little or rather no effect on him at all, he could barely even feel the full force of the punch that would knock a normal man to the ground. Sending the man flying, breaking something and could have even been a deadly blow if he was an average person and that was something he was not.

* * *

And it was easy enough to catch the next punch and the next one after that, it was only fair that he gives him one free hit. After all, after what was going down tonight it was the least that he owed him, giving him, a free hit was something that he could at least give him and be nice of him to give him a treat.

He just pushed him aside waiting for the next attack to come.

 **BANG**

DARN!

He was not expecting that.

He was not excepting the explosion of the small bomb that had been attached to his arm, his arm that was now grazed but barely scratched. But it still stung and was in pain, he was in pain and he was loving every moment of it, it looked like he still had a lot of fight in him and he was wasting time with this fight when he should be somewhere else. Looking for someone that is already dead and he knew that this was getting more interesting by the moment and this was going to be a fun night after all.

Even in the smoke was able to move around easily because he was also a creature of the night but he was the one that was born in it and lived in it, this was his world that he was born to and he had no problem with this world and neither did this world have a problem with him.

But the two of them were now 'gone'.

* * *

He started to laugh and his laugh started to echo as what he was about to say.

" You know she has not got much time and you are hiding in the darkness like you always do here saving him is only preventing the time that she has left to live that is. Time is a wasting and you are a wasting it big time Brucie "

" My advice leave the old man here with me and just maybe you could make it on time and just maybe you could save her to save one of them but you do have to choose between the both of them. And if you leave right now I will let you in on just where she is, and maybe if you hand me over the old man that you clearly see as a father figure I will give you her exact location "

He paused for a moment as there was still now response to such a grateful surrender and _chance_ to save his daughter. The life of a young girl for the life of an old man whose life would ultimately becoming to an end and every soon. There was not even a whisper or a shadow that he had saw, making it obvious who he cared for more and the price he was willing to pay to keep him alive, and at such a heavy price and risk as well. or did he really think that he was that good, the ego on the Bat was unbelievable to think he could save them both and not have to choose between the two of them. But in his mind, it was clear that he had already made the decision and he was going to make him pay for it. And this was making thing a lot more interesting for him and the game a lot more fun for him he could make it last longer and make _them_ both suffer for this, suffer for that girl's death in this and he was going to make it last a lot longer than he intended to.

* * *

He was walking the entire place as he said this looking for them

" After all this time, you might not be able to even save the girl like the hero is supposed. But we both know the truth Bruce, that you are not a hero but you are nothing more than a faux playing dress up hoping to save the day but at the end of the day you go home to your beloved mansion and to your money. To be by yourself because that is what you prefer that is to be alone and that is why you are letting her die in pain as right of now as she struggles to breathe, she is struggling right and we both know your life will be much simpler if she is out of the picture. Just like she has for just how many years ? " said Bane.

He smiled knowing that he was now getting to him as he could always feel the sharp and painful emotions in the air.

" And they say that Ra's al Ghul was a bad father. You on the other hand recruit children to play dress up to play soldiers on the streets of Gotham giving them hope and roof over their head as you fill their heads with ideas and dreams of a brighter day of tomorrow that is never going to come. But in reality, their lives become worse than their worst nightmare and they either fall to the shadows or leave never to return and sometimes it is both. And we both know you are no Ra's al Ghul because you are not even half the man he is, I do not even know what he saw in you. Other than the way you easily manipulate people into falling you and doing your dirty work and your parental skills, so I guess you do have a lot more in common than I first though " said Bane as he smiled.

" But still you are too much of a coward Bruce not able to take something so simple, you are not able to even take a life. Will you be even able to take my life when you find her cold and lifeless body in the ground " said Bane.

* * *

" He is trying to bait master Bruce " whispered Alfred.

" I know " said Bruce.

" Did you find the roses I sent since I know what day is coming and I thought that it would be appropriate for such a special day " said Bane.

" Master Bruce she is still alive, she just has to be " said Alfred.

" He is trying to stall I think he is telling the truth and that she has only a limit of time and she has only a limited time of oxygen " said Batman.

" Oh my! " said Alfred wordlessly.

" Stay here Alfred " said Batman.

He was about to say something but hand was put out instructing him to stay silent and he watched Batman jump down silently behind Bane ready to attack.

" WHERE IS SHE ? " he said demanding as he dropped onto the ground with his cape dropping after him.

" With the rest of your family ...In the ground " said Bane.

* * *

The mud!

When he saw it, he did not think of it right away and with everything that he was saying now one thing was coming to his mind but he did not dare think that Bane would even go that far. And he did not want to ever think of he being in situation like that in her life because it was just nothing something that he even wanted to think of her entering the ground in his life time because she was supposed to be the one that helped buried him when he died, he was not supposed to bury another member of his family. He did not think that he would even live to see her turn five years old and he did not even see her until she was sixteen an age he feared that she would now forever be. The only family member he was only supposed to bury was Alfred when he died of old age and in his sleep, but never once truthfully ever thought once of him dying because he seemed almost immortal. And at times not even human because he was a guardian angel to him.

He stood still shocked for a moment as he was taking it all in as he began to realize just where she was and was happening right now and what she must be going through. And if it was possible that she just might...?

Even if she made it out alive he knew that she would never forgive him for something like that and he would never forgive himself for letting it happen. He was supposed to protect her and he thought that he could protect her from the danger that she was in, but he never thought once of the dangers that he might bring to her because he was keeping her out of it. He never thought that it would directly come to her, to his doorstep seeking her out and hunting her down. Never had he thought that he had to have to protect her in a place that he though as a safe haven and a save place for her. He had neglected this factor and he had neglected her safety in doing this from Bane and from the others. He would have done something about that because right now he was properly all because he wanted revenge all because of paperwork that had been filed over sixteen years ago.

" I can see that you figured it out and I will confirm it for you she is exactly where you think she is. But you will have to find her first I am not going to tell you just what relative she is with because that would make it all too easy " said Bane.

* * *

He had no time to waste.

He was going to have go through Bane and take him down quickly if he was going to make it on time.

If he was not already too late.

 **PUFF**

He quickly dropped a smoke bomb and then quickly shot his grappling hook to make his escape.

" You are not going anywhere, we are not finished yet " said Bane as he grabbed at Batman's cape.

Bane was tugging hard and he was not willing to let go, but he pulled his cape away out from under the grasps of Bane making him slip and giving him a grand opportunity to pant something on him.

As he jumped on Bane`s shoulders planting small bombs waiting to go off and then pulling at the tubes out of the masks and making the chemicals spill on the ground.

 **BANG**

* * *

They went off without no hitched and he was then waiting for the second device to go off next.

And the next thing Bane knew when he got to his feet trying to fix his suit that he was being attacked by a swarm of bats and they soon began to chew at his wires. And he had no idea why the hell they were attacking him until he felt a small device fall down his shirt and onto his stomach stuck there between a belt and one of the devices that he needed for the device to work.

And he was now getting more frustrated than ever as he tried to get that the Bat Sonar that was sending a sound that only that bats could hear and would want to stop, and would be willing to do anything to stop it.

" She is dead already "

They were now biting at the tubes making the chemicals begin to leak and he was now beginning to lose his strength and he slowly beginning to lose his muscles as they were decreasing in size.

" Starved of oxygen "

And he was getting angrier every single second as he was being swarmed by more of them as he was covered with them head to toe and more were still coming. Even as he attacked them and held a few in his hands and breaking their necks, they would just bite him making him grunt in pain as he was starting to bleed through the small holes. And he began to wonder if they had rabies and they would give him rabies as well.

" I bet she died frightened to death, a heart attack at such a young age how tragic "

His muscles were now beginning to sag and now weigh him down as he was reaching for the device that was now falling onto the ground but was being attack by bats at the same time.

And the lights were now switched off.

Making it much harder for him to find it as he dropped to the ground on his knees trying to find it but at the same time he was sitting in the waste of his own chemicals that were a puddle of chemicals that he was now sitting in. He was starting to smell the toxic chemicals and it was now ripping at the fabrics of his clothing as it began to seep through and burn at his skin and making him bleed even further.

Making him itch, his wounds were getting infected and he could not find the stupid device in the darkness and he was now completely back to his normal skinny self with a heavy machine still attached to his back weighing him down had to the ground with bats still chewing at him while he desperately looked for the device until he was finally able to get his hands on it.

* * *

And then the lights came back on.

 **BANG**

Bane was hit to the head by Alfred as he used the back of his own shot gun to do it and he easily fell to the ground defeated so easily.

And Alfred picked up the Bat Sonar device holding it in his hand for a moment as he watched Bane being tormented by the Bats as they chewed away at the tubes and attacking their current prey. He then switched it off when he came to his senses and then dropped it inside his pocket tucking it away neatly for his hands only just in case that it would be needed again.

" The Master has left me in charge of taking care of the trash and that includes you, but then again comparing you to trash would be insulting the trash as you are lower than scum. A jail cell a wait you're for arrival for the time being and an even darker one than this " said Alfred as he held out handcuffs.

Bane was starting to come and in come out of it, and he then touched the back of his neck, starting to realizing what was affecting him and just now, he started to laugh as she got the last laugh on him.

" That little tranquilizer that _bitch,_ she used on me, I guess it is finally kicking in " said Bane he said almost chuckling

He was now being pinned to the ground as the handcuffs were being put on his hands and he was then being lifted off the ground being forced to march to one of the infamous Bat cells in his Bat Cave.

" You better pray that she is alright because I will not hold be able to hold him back if she is not because he will be the one that will have to hold me back, consider this cell a much safer place for your right now " said Alfred as he strangled the bars like he was strangling a neck.

The cell was now slammed on his face, but he could not help but grin because he already knew the truth and that he had won.

" Consider the Bat broken his daughter is already dead " said Bane.

Alfred turned around at that moment.

" She died hours before he even got here "

Alfred trigged his gun at that moment ready to shoot him at that moment.

" Heck she would have probably been dead moments before you got here " said Bane

" You Lie " said Alfred.

* * *

But Bane just grinned

" Buried alive in your own backyard, no _his_ own private cemetery just for the family and it is where she belongs after all she is a _Wayne_ and that is where _they_ belong dead. And when he does find her cold lifeless body he will just have to bury her again it is a pity that I will not get to see the look on his face when he cradles her again in his arms for the last and final time " said Bane evilly and triumphantly.

And he then dropped the ground unconscious before Alfred could get anymore answers but he still was able to manage a massive despicable evil grin on his face.

The girl was dead and that was all that mattered to him because he would have finally have broken the Bats spirit and that would break the man, breaking his back had not done a thing to him. But a dead daughter on the door step would do it because if that would not do the job then nothing would and that would make Batman, just like him a psychopath and that was a something that was interesting.

" Oh my !, Please No! " said Alfred.


	26. Chapter 26

He had found a phone jammer blocking all signals that would have come in and anyone that would have came from any phone. And that was including the phone that he gave her when hers was broken because of her previous encounter with a criminal from her past. But now this was one of his criminals and one of the ones that were the most difficult and challenging never stopping until they get want they wanted. And right now, Bane was getting what he wanted because he was almost at the end of his rope and the phone jammer was property of 'Wayne Industries' and it was one that he had helped to improve it for his own use. It had been taken from _his Bat Cave_ where it had been for quite some time because he had only used it the once and that one-time Bane was there in his Bat Cave he must have seen it and then decided to use it for this special occasion.

He smashed it to pieces as his own technology was being used against him and so was his own place being used against him in the most horrific way possible.

 _Which one was it ?_

He was looking at the large and private cemetery that belonged to his family and all he could see was two red roses on each of the graves.

This automatically made him think back to the roof earlier that day, then what tomorrow would be The Anniversary of his parent's death, a day where he would leave two reds roses on their graves and also the place where they did to show that they were not forgotten and that they counted. He wanted to show everyone just because you die you will not forgotten and that you will be missed, that every single person counted no matter who they were. He would not forget anyone that was killed in such horrible circumstances, he would remember the faces of every life that was stolen because life was precious thing. And he wanted everyone to know that.

He would never forget to do this no matter what he was doing but for the first time in a long time he had nearly forgotten all about it and he was now being reminded of it, no shown about it in the worst way possible. Making sure that he would never forget and that it would e edged into his memory forever in stone just like a headstone it would be forever marked in date.

 _Or was it all a lie ?_

Was he just messing with his mind playing, mind games and that she was not really buried in one of these graves but somewhere else.

He was wasting time and he begin to follow the footsteps that he had seen on the ground and as he followed them he continued to see more roses, two on each of the graves.

* * *

He saw a trail of her footsteps barely the rain must have come down just here and washed them all away but with a special feature on his mask he was able to see them much better. And also, the ones that belonged to Bane ones that he did not want to see but he was going to have to look if he wanted to find out the truth, but they were scattered about everywhere as he had put roses on the graves. Roses that he had wanted to remove, right now because this was insulting to him, to Shinichi and everyone. It made his blood boil just seeing them.

He was able to see that she had come in here willingly and that he had followed after her making her an easy target and a place that he could corner without anyone seeing or hearing her. Even if someone was here in the house to begin with they might not be able to hear if she had screamed out for her or even seen the attack.

And then he saw a freshly unmarked grave with a dozen roses on it.

But he stood his ground her footsteps were nowhere near it and Bane`s footsteps had not gotten the least bit heavier in the ground. All that was fresh was the unmarked grave, making him think that she would have been in there wasting his time and effort into digging the grave up to find nothing but an empty coffin. He was not going to be fooled by something so cruel and obvious.

He had the feeling that he did not have enough time and he knew what he what he was about to do if she called back to him she would be wasting oxygen. But it would be worth it, calling out her name to know where she was would save some much-needed time. And ... it would be one way to find out _if he was still alive_ as he was hoping onto that tiny shred of his last hope that he had. He could feel it in his skin and bones that she was still alive as if he could feel that she was still there and alive. He already knew how it felt to lose his parents and his flesh and blood, his heart ripped to pieces and ripped apart as he could feel it. Even if he was not there he could feel it deep down and he knew it and he did not even need to be told that any of them were dead. He felt it when others that he had loved died as well, others that were not biologically family by blood but were still family and mattered to him, because _family_ was all that mattered to him and he was not willing to lose another member of his family.

* * *

" SHINICHI! " he screamed out loud.

He started to move again getting deeper into what know looked like a mass grave.

" SHINICHI, I NEED YOU TO ANSWER ME OR MAKE A NOISE ANYTHING " he screamed even louder.

" A knock, a loud sound of breath anything will do " he muttered.

He stood silent for a moment almost losing all hope.

" Bruce " he heard a voice yell his name.

And he ran over immediately following the sound of the voice.

" Shinichi? " he said questioningly.

But it was not her that was shouting his name but instead it was Dick Grayson or rather NightWing in his full suit and gear.

And what was worse he was holding her in his arms.

* * *

Her beautiful blonde hair was dirty covered in muck and her own dried blood from the wound to the back of the head that she had obviously gotten by Bane. Pieces of her hair were ripped off and falling apart as it looked by force and had gotten stuck in it and he even saw some of the pieces on the ground. Her beautiful hair was no beautiful anymore.

Even though she was soaking wet and her eyes were closed he could see that she had been crying and had been doing her best to hold the tears back as best as she could. He could no longer see her bright and beautiful eyes, the eyes that she would look at him with such fury and hate, he would never get to see that look on her on face again. Or hear her voice, have an argument with her on a daily basis like a normal father would have with his teenage daughter. Even though she only ever gave him a look of hate, so much hate in her eyes that should so much emotion he would never get to see them again.

She had gotten her eyes from him but really, she had gotten them from her Grandfather because they should so much emotion and should just how good of a person she really was. Show just how good and smart she really is, just the kind of person that could love and beloved so easily and caringly. Now his eyes were ice cold and barely showed any emotion at all and they had gotten that way over time after everything that he had seen with his very own eyes. They were said to be Ice Cold just like his heart was, forever frozen still with not a care in the world or any sign or signal of emotion or ever had been or any effect on them at all.

She was wearing jeans and a tank top clothing that was not meant for this kind of weather she really should have worn a jacket or at least a jumper. And he did not like the way she was dressed because he could see parts of her body that no one should see, especially him, her father. To the average person this appearance of clothing would be appropriate but there is not a chance that he would have let her dress like this no way in hell.

But when he saw her hands he did not like what he was seeing.

And then he looked at what grave she was in and his face cracked in horror.

He kneeled down as he looked at it.

* * *

It was his own parents grave and she had been buried in it alive.

He traced his fingers to see that Bane had added to the headstone and quite neatly as well. It was hard to even notice head first that someone had just added something to regular person but had noticed right away and he did not like what he was seeing.

" _Just how long did you think she was able to hold her breath "_ he said to himself.

She had been here longer than he had anticipated, everything Bane had done to the graveyard had been done after he had buried her alive. After he had taken Alfred hostage and when he had waited for his arrival to the Bat Cave and their meeting. The whole entire time she had been dead already and he had no idea as he had been away and in Gotham helping others and rounding up criminals as he was taking care of the distraction. There was so many distractions it was clear that Bane had put up so many barriers stopping him and stalling him that he was never going to make it on time. Bane just wanted him to believe that he could make it on time and knowing that he had failed, failed her it would be so much more worse.

And he was right because Bane had won, he had ultimately won this round because he had gotten what he wanted and he knew that he would want more. This twisted _game_ of his was not over and he was going to continue and at that moment Bruce knew there was only one way to end this twisted game of theirs and put an end to it, by putting an ultimate end to Bane once and for all.

* * *

He was taking care of the last few of them when he noticed it in the sky.

It was a Firework ?

And it was coming from The Wayne Manor.

It was faded and hard to see through the air of Gotham but he was just barely able to see it and he knew what part of the Manor that it was coming from and that made him suspicious and worried at the same time. He knew that he had to get there and investigate there right now to find out what was happening because if any criminals were there and attacking then that meant things were bad and they were going to get worse. If _anyone_ was there then that meant that _they_ must know what is really there and what secrets lie there, meaning _they_ know the truth.

And then another thought and realization came to his mind as he punched out his final criminal.

* * *

" Shit " he said to himself.

How could be forget about her.

" Shinichi ? " he said to himself silently as he hopped on his motorbike and going at top speed as fast as he could to get there.

He saw the Bat Mobile there as he parked and then jumped over as he flipped over getting off the motorbike as he ran to the graveyard in the direction the firework would have came off.

He followed the smoke that was barely still there and the smell of it not looking where he was going or focusing on his surrounding just focusing on what he needed to.

And then he saw her lying face down in a puddle of water drowning in it and she was unconscious and barely breathing as he got there with her eyes closed. And when he got to her he felt her pulse just suddenly stop and she had stopped breathing at that moment because she was dead.

Her only hope was CPR and he was going to have to be the one to give it her.

He had never done this before, he had only been trained to do and now he was going to have to put that training to the ultimate test to save her life. This was not a practice test as this was real life and he had to put all his fears aside and he had to act right now or she would be dead. She would stay dead and all this would have been for nothing and he would never forgive himself for letting this happen.

He was supposed to have taken care of her as Bruce had put his trust that he could take care of her and he thought that it would be such an easy job because it really was. But it was not she was a teenage girl and things had not gone smoothly from the start to the _end._ There was trouble that needed to be taken care of and he had stupidly forgotten all about her and he had just done his job as NightWing instead.

He was never going to forgive himself for this and he would not blame Bruce or Alfred if they never forgave him for this happening either.

He was now going to start CPR to save her from death.

But after fifteen minutes of nonstop and Bruce standing there as a former shadow of himself he was going to give up all hope.

But he was going to give it up one more try.

* * *

" Bruce...BRUCE " he shouted getting his full attention.

He responded with a look.

" WHAT THE HELL TO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER " he screamed.

" CPR and I need you to take over " said Dick.

There was no response.

" When I found her, she was barely alive but drowning in a puddle of water, there might be still sometime. You have to at least try to save her life, you have done this before and I think you can do it again " said Dick hopeful and trying to convince himself at the same time.

An oxygen mask was immediately put to her face and her held was held up as Bruce held it in his hands.

" Try using more force this time, I do not care of you break any bones as long as she is alive she can heal " said Bruce.

1

2

3

He was hitting with his full strength and hope.

" PUT MORE INTO IT " screamed Bruce.

He swore that he could hear a beat

* * *

 **THUMP**

He hit down with his full strength and he was now too exhausted to carry on as he lay down beside her.

*****coughing*****

*****coughing*****

*****coughing*****

She jumped up immediately as she was now spitting on water into the mask and onto the ground as it was being removed from her face as she was being patted on the back as more water was coming out.

 _" Please tell me that no one has been killed ? "_ she said pleading.

She was alive.

And now they could breathe again.

* * *

They could not help but stare at her for a second and what she was saying it was obvious that her safety did not even cross her mind. She was worried about everyone else and she was trying all her best to get to her feet as she tried to stand by herself and would only take a help hand instead of letting them lift her up, just giving them a nudge and a disapproving look. She was already arguing with them back almost pushing them aside as she wanted space and room to breathe, and obviously wanted far away from them as possible. And they could not blame her either but right now she did not need space but she needed medical help and urgently.

They both shook their heads confirming that no one had died (except for her for a couple of minutes) and that everyone was fine as both vigilantes tried to comfort her in one of the weirdest and unusual circumstances they had ever experienced.

 _" Get away from me "_ she said as she said as she started to fall back on the ground but she was caught before she got there.

He had to hold her still because he could see that she was panicking in shock and close to having a panic attack or she was having one right now, he was not entirely sure. But she was not speaking English but her first tongue in Japanese and he was not get a straight word into her so he was going to have to speak in Japanese to her.

 _" You need to calm down, calm down NOW...Shinichi just calm down "said_ Batman repeatedly.

He was trying to hold her still but he could see it in her eyes things were hazy for her to see and what she must be seeing right now, him must be terrifying and he was the one that was scaring her as he was trying to comfort her and calm her down at the same time. She was hitting him as she tried to get.

And she did for a couple of seconds.

That was until she saw the grave that she was buried alive in and then she began to panic again and started to back away as she saw it.

 _" No way in hell, no way in hell am I going to hell when I just got myself out of there "_ said Shinichi panicking.

She almost fainted as soon as she saw it in fear but she was more terrified in going back in it keeping her wide awake.

 _" You are not ...you are safe with us "_ said Batman reassuringly.

But it was as if she had not heard a word he was saying.

 _" I got myself out of hell I am not going back again and you cannot make me "_ said Shinichi.

This time he was holding her more tightly and holding her by the shoulders to calm her down as he faced her head on.

 _" Shinichi please just calm down you are save here with me it is over...he is not going to hurt you any longer "_ said Bruce rubbing at her hands as he holding them gently.

And this time she just nodded and started to calm down and relax in his arms as he started to hug her not letting her go as she stood still almost frozen in shock like a statue.

* * *

" Call an ambulance and get Gordon here NOW " said Batman.

NightWing responded by nodding his head.

She was blacking in and out again for the third time since she had woken up but she was no longer struggling to breathe as the mask was put back on her face and lifted her up and held her in his arms.

" Shinichi ? " said Bruce.

He was now cradling her in his arms again for the first time in sixteen years, she was definitely heavier than the last time she had done this but she was far too light for his comfort. But she was alive and that was all that mattered to him right now, he was holding her tightly and he was not willing to let her go until the ambulance and Gordon arrived knowing that she would be save with them or he would take her in the Bat Mobile if he had to.

She was exhausted he could clearly see that, it was written all over her face and all she wanted and needed was to sleep and she was now asleep in his arms. And he was not sure if he should wake her up or not because she had a head wound and a bad one at that and it needed to be taken care of.

And now.

He took her back inside and into the infirmary where she could be taken care of until the ambulance could arrive and take over by taking care of her because that was their jobs. Where they could take her to a Hospital to the Doctors and Nurses so she could be properly taken care of and give the correct help that she needed, instead of the medical help that he gave to himself. Alfred was great at helping and doing the jobs that he needed to be done but he wanted her of taken care by the correct professionals and he wanted her to feel safe and comforted. And that would be in a Hospital bed where she belonged.

* * *

" ALFRED! " he yelled out.

And within seconds he appeared like a magical genie like he always does.

" Master Bruce, how is she doing ? " said Alfred.

But he did not look at him he just put her on the bed and started to gather the medical equipment that would be needed.

" She is alive that is all that matters " said Bruce as he took off his mask.

Alfred immediately checked her heart beat with the medical equipment and Bruce immediately looked away because he did not want to see, something that a father should not be seeing.

" Hand me that blanket she is freezing to death " said Alfred.

He winced at that moment and he then handed over the blanket.

" Is there something wrong Master Bruce ? " said Alfred not even looking at him.

" She was dead when ..." said Bruce.

Alfred immediately turned around at that moment putting the stethoscope down on the table and gave a look that he needed answers.

" She drowned in a _puddle_ when the rain came crashing down for just half an hourof all things after she managed to crawl herself out of a coffin and a grave. She must have used all her strength up to do that and then passed out from exhaustion, _a freaking puddle Alfred killed her_ " said Bruce.

He covered his face masking it as he was almost laughing hysterically and then he was comforted as Alfred put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

" She is alive and she is just going to alright that is all that matters right now, we can deal with the rest later " said Alfred.

* * *

There was a moment of silence.

" Ran, Ran...Ran " muttered Shinichi and she started to move around.

They both turned to see her talking in her sleep and then Alfred injected her with a sedative to help her sleep and keep her still while he was able to help her.

" Ran ? " they both said confused.

Alfred checked her head as soon as she stopped saying this and stitched up the back of her head the best he could.

Then Dick Grayson soon arrived in the infirmary fully dressed in his normal clothes as he was no longer dressed as NightWing.

" The police and the ambulance will be here in an hour they are busy and have a lot to deal with but they will be here and Gordon too " said Dick Grayson.

He did not like the sound of it taking an hour but at least it was something

" I need you to get her a full change of clothes so I can change her into something dry " said Alfred.

Bruce looked mortified at this.

" You want me to what ? " said Bruce.

Alfred just gave him a look as if he was a complete idiot and Dick just tried to sneak out of the room before he got involved in any of this.

" I have changed her nappy, it may have just been the once but I am more than capable of changing her clothing after all I was an army Doctor and I did change your nappies as well if I do say so " said Alfred

" Don't tell me that Batman is terrified of seeing his teenage daughter's underwear the same ones that I do have to wash because I do wash all the clothing in the house " said Alfred sounding almost amused.

Bruce just scratched his head nervously and smiled nervously.

* * *

" So, this is a job for _Alfred and not for Batman_ " said Alfred triumphantly leaving the room as he took the gloves off.

Bruce just huffed and sat down as he sighed in defeat.

" I am sorry that I could not be there to save you this time but I promise you that I will be there the next time that you need saving or any other time. I will be there for you and I am sorry that I have not been there for you before but I am glad that you are in my life more than anything " said Bruce.

He said as he was moving her hair away from her face and putting it into place.

 _Knock Knock_

Dick was knocking on the door and half peering through the door as he did it.

" What is it Dick ? " said Bruce with a serious expression on his face.

" They are here " said Dick Grayson.

" Right " he said as he pulled down his mask.

And then Alfred appeared with a bag in his hand.

" Master Dick I guess you will be needing this instead " said Alfred handing the bag to him.

Dick was confused to what was in the bag and why, until he was holding a bra in his hands and immediately dropped it as soon as he was getting the cowl from Batman. And quickly picked it up red faced as he stuffed it into the bag as quickly as he could hopefully without anyone seeing him but he was fumbling while did it.

" A fresh pair of clothing, everything that a young girl will need, she will need while she is in the Hospital Sir! " said Alfred.

" I will get Bane " said Batman.

" Try not to ruff him up too much sir on second thought ruff him up just a little more than usual just try and not break the bad news to him that he had failed because I am afraid that he will just be broken up by the news " said Alfred sarcastically.

Batman just grunted.

" And I will go clean up the mess in the study, just make sure the police do not enter there and that they do not get too much dirt all over my clean floor " said Alfred.

Dick Grayson just nodded.

He took care of the police as Alfred and Bruce were supposed to be out of town on business while he was taking care of Shinichi for the week.

And he was doing a " Bang up Job of it " was one of the remarks that Harvey Bullock had made and it was one of the nicest that he had said as well of the any that he had heard but he was willing to take it.

He went in the ambulance with Shinichi as the 'family member' to the Hospital where he would soon meet Alfred and Bruce in a couple of hours who he had 'called' to tell them what had happened and that they 'had' to get _back_ home immediately.

Bane had still not found out that Shinichi was still alive because they were waiting to decide if it would be really best for her or anyone if he knew that she was alive because of what might happen.

But the biggest surprise of the night for the police and the EMT's was when they had seen the Bat Mobile parked outside 'The Wayne Manor' for the world to see and see inside of it. But it was quickly closed with a remote and someone's noisy head (Harvey Bullock) was almost chopped off when he was peeking inside of it but his hat was definitely taken a bit off it. And along with some few hairs that made Dick laugh out just a little bit too loud and for this he received very dirty looks from the police and the EMT's actually looked happy with this.


	27. Chapter 27

He hated being Bruce Wayne and Batman at the same time in the same kind of twisted complex of waiting time.

He had to wait several hours at his own house and in his own Bat Cave while Bruce Wayne had to return had to return from whatever part of the country that he was in so that he could get there. And even though he was already there in Gotham for a couple of hours, they did not know that because if they did know that he was already there then people would get suspicious and his secret would be blown in no time at all. So, he had to play the game that he hated the most and that was the waiting game, a game that he was usually good at and was a perfectionist at. A game that he would normally play on stake outs and would have to listen to others whining about it being so long or it being freezing and that they were irritated and tired. But now he was now the one stuck waiting for himself to arrive in Gotham, on his private jet and get home so he could get to Hospital, it was just tiresome and he was waiting every moment of it.

So, in the meantime he was keeping himself busy by helping Alfred clean up the mess as quietly as possible as the cemetery had become a crime scene. That was now being investigated and things being gathered for evidence as they put the pieces together of what had happened.

Batman did stick around for a while helping work out what happened to the " Wayne girl " and how she managed to escape a " The Wayne Curse " is what they were now calling it.

* * *

A curse that would skip a generation leaving, that would have been him and would affect the next generation that they would die and that they would be murdered. Or that every so many years a 'Wayne' would be murdered n cold blood and in such a cruel way as well. Or some of them were even convinced that he was the one that was cursed, it was not a family curse but he was a jinx to anyone that near him. And most of people that were currently around were agreeing to this logic and he did not like them gossiping about him when he was right in front of them. But they did not know that and you then again, he was not in the state of mind that was Bruce Wayne, so he was not Bruce Wayne at that moment. But he was and he was not it was very complicated when you think about the logic of it, but at the end of the day he was still hearing it with his own pointy ears.

" Curses " he said grunting as cleaned up some of the glass.

He was listening to what the police had to say as he listened through his earpiece all they were doing right now was gossiping as they pretty much had everything finished already. And they had already helped themselves to several pots of coffee that had been in the kitchen and traipsing in dirt along with their feet as sat as they drank it while talking.

* * *

Alfred did not look impressed with the way that he was cleaning up.

" Master Bruce if you are going to do my job for me then I do say so you should not more of a mess for me to clean up " said Alfred.

He looked at his hands to realize that he had accidentally cut his hand with some of the glass, which was now stuck in his hand and was now bleeding and he did not even notice until now. The pain was not much and on a scale, it was a two at the most and it would not even leave a scar but a mere scratch and would heal with a week. It was nothing to worry about.

" I will get the first aid kit, you just sit down and let me do my job because it seems I am the only one that can do anything around here without injuring myself " said Alfred.

He looked at his hand and it was just a small piece of glass that he could easily pick out himself but Alfred would so kill him right now if he would take it out himself, and grudgingly he just sat back in the seat listening to what the police had to say. And in no time at all Alfred was taking care of his hand as he cleaned up the wound and wiped the blood away, putting a plaster on it and giving him another lecture like he always does when did he did.

" Now that I have cleaned you up, you should be getting a few hours of sleep while you can " said Alfred.

" I think we both could use some sleep " said Bruce.

" I will be able to sleep Sir, when I have cleaned up this mess that was so graciously made because of your _friends_ and we will be needing more coffee while I am at it. It seems someone has taken it upon themselves to be helping themselves to coffee in the middle of the night while everyone is asleep. While I am asleep and they think that I would not even notice but I have and..." said Alfred.

" You are lecturing the wrong person, I am not the only one that can walk around the dark without making a noise " said Bruce.

They paused for a moment realizing who the culprit was.

" So, it seems your daughter has taken it upon herself to helping herself to coffee in the middle of the night another trait that she has gotten from you, a caffeine addicted teenage girl. I am going to have to find a better hiding place for it if even Detective Bullock could find it then anyone can " said Alfred.

* * *

Alfred was now manically cleaning the room.

" Alfred, you should take a break and we can get back to this later, right now you should take care of yourself and maybe you should let me have a look at you " said Bruce.

And they both stared at each other until Alfred was the first one to break eye contact and then just sat down giving up as they roles were now reversed for the time being.

" I will not have her drink that much coffee it cannot be good for her and it will just might stunt her growth because she is still young and still has a couple years to go. I will not have her be a caffeine addict. I will not allow it to happen she needs help and she is not allowed to have any more caffeine. She is young and she should not be needing it in the first place " said Alfred.

While Bruce just listened as he took care of the old wounds.

" Well I am not going to break the news about that, you are just going to have to do that yourself and face her wrath while you are at it " said Bruce.

" She is going to be alright, isn't she ? " said Alfred.

" Yes, she will be, she is tougher than she looks and much tougher than I thought that she would have ever been " said Bruce.

And he was done.

* * *

" Master Bruce I know when you are hiding something " said Alfred.

" There is nothing to be concerned about right now it will do you no good knowing" said Bruce.

" Master Bruce I have changed to nappies so I know you well even to know when you are not telling me something and when you need to talk about something but you do not want to talk about it " said Alfred.

He shook is had he never knew how Alfred could tell these things and he had spent a mind numbing of hours trying to work on his own tells of when he was lying and years perfecting them until it was perfection.

" I never told you what grave she was in or what she had to do to make her way out of there and I just know that this is going to one of those things that will scar her for life. And I am afraid that she will never forgive herself for it even though there is nothing to forgive because she did nothing wrong in the first place, but she will not see it that way " said Bruce.

Alfred was about to ask but Bruce then continued to speak.

" BANE! He really knows just how to pick his moments, them of all people, of all the graves he just had to pick my parents grave and bury her alive right beside them and all just to get to me. Try and break 'The Bat' like he has so many times but he went too far this time and if she hadn't gotten herself out of there then ...I don't know what I would have done or what I would have been capable of. He would have made a Monster of me and that is exactly what he wanted and I nearly fell for it hook line and sinker " said Bruce.

And he then smashed the wall breaking it with his fist and he made it bleed again, the same hand that he had gotten glass into and he was already getting a look from Alfred that he would need patched up again. But what was the worst of all he was feeling much better about himself and he could barely even feel the pain as he was distracted for even a moment from everything that had happened.

" Master Bruce..." said Alfred.

* * *

" And she had to use their bones to make an escape because that is the only way I could see her even escaping at all. I do not blame her for what she had to do ...but that was my parents. Their grave has been desecrated because of his actions and _they_ will never be the same again " said Bruce.

" I am sorry " said Alfred.

" Are you going to be alright Master Bruce ? " said Alfred.

" I will be when I see my daughter " said Bruce.

" Now you know how it feels waiting to find out any news " said Alfred.

This made Bruce smile knowing what he was talking about.

" So, this is what is like when you wait for me " said Bruce.

" Just wait until she goes on her a date " said Alfred.

Bruce frowned at this.

" I am going to the Hospital " said Bruce.

Alfred stood up immediately.

" But Sir!...You are not going as ...you are going as _Him!_ " said Alfred as he came to his realization.

* * *

He already had his suit back on.

" I need to know what she knows about Bane and I need to everything that went down. And I do not have the luxury of waiting for her to tell me "said Batman pulling the mask.

" It has not even been an hour and someone needs to insert another grandfather clock without pulling out their back " said Alfred rubbing his back.

" This not going to end well " said Alfred.

" I will be the one to tell her about the coffee then " said Bruce.

" Well that is at least something, I suppose " said Alfred.

And before he knew it Alfred was talking to himself again.

" Why do I even bother and now to dispose of all the coffee in this dreaded Manor, cheer up Alfred it is going to take some time but at least time will be busy doing something " said Alfred to himself.

* * *

Stepping through the now open window to the private room was rather easy for him as he had done it countless time but always seeing what was in the room was the hardest part of the job.

She was just sleeping peacefully on the bed with unnecessary wires attached to her with machines attached to them he walked over to them looking to see where they were attached and what job they were doing. He read the chart that was at the end of the end finding out all that he needed to know about her health, it was good and bad but there was nothing major to worry about.

With a bag on the chair beside her with her belongings in it with her dirty clothes in it and the bag was marked as evidence. And the bag that was packed by Alfred was on the table unopened and untouched.

" Ran ? " said Shinichi.

It only took him a moment to realize that she was talking in her sleep again but she was about to wake up any second.

* * *

" Ran ? " said Shinichi as she rubbed her eyes and began to sit up.

But she then felt a strong hand push her down.

" Lie down you have had a near death experience and that requires rest " said Batman.

She continued to rub at her eyes as she began to wake up.

 _" Wait Ran is...I am not...I am Shinichi again not ...Where am I again ?...? "_ muttered Shinichi to herself.

" Gotham, you are in Gotham in the Hospital " said Batman.

She was mumbling and speaking in Japanese again, he was starting to get worried if she had amnesia or not because he had experience with it before because of a trauma with drowning, and remembering everything was not a fun experience for him.

 _"...Hospital Gin, did he ? great what trouble did I..._ Wait YOU! " said Shinichi now fully awake with her eyes widened.

"...? " said Batman.

Was she always like this when she wakes up and does not have a cup of coffee ?

* * *

She talked a lot like this before and he had gotten more information like this before and so had Alfred, this would be a much easier way for him to get information.

He had just found out Ran was a person and likely she was a friend that was now deceased, likely by the way she kept saying it was her a close friend maybe a best friend. Likely she was like what Alfred was to her or something else but the relationship seemed pretty close to her because she kept on saying it.

She had been in the Hospital before and by the sound of it was a more than a regular thing, which had him more than worried and more suspicious about this _Gin_ because it was clear she thought he was the one who put her there. And there might have been a chance that he had put her in Hospital before and she knew that he would do it by the way she was saying it so casually.

She thought she was in trouble because of something that she had done and was likely a case that she had been working on before that had put her in dangerous situations and Hospital. She sounded far too calm and relaxed about this, just basically pushing it away as nothing had happened as she scrambled her mind for information that was clouded.

And by the sounds of it, he was not the only one in the family that went by another name and had a secret identity. Which she was keeping secret from him but he knew that is more than likely that others knew of it and it was all linked to this APTX 4869. She had to go by another name because of it and wear a disguise to hide from everyone and the world because they thought she was dead or missing. He did not like the idea of people thinking that she was dead but more he did not like that one time there was once a time where she had to pretend to be dead. Now he just had to find out what her other name was and what kind of disguise that she went by and why was it necessary that she had to have a disguise.

And maybe there was a chance that he had bumped into her when he w

* * *

as in Japan because the look that she had given him when she first met him was mortified when she saw him. As if she had met him before and he did not recognize her but she had definitely recognized him, and maybe he had... He was not at his best behaviour when he was there and that did and also explain a lot of why she was mad at him.

So, it was more than likely she saw him as 'Bruce Wayne Playboy Billionaire' and this would have added to the reasons she hated him and could not look him in the eye. His cover for being Batman was not doing him any favours right now and he did not think of this before of how and what she would think of it. Now he was wondering what she had been told about him and how she had come into this world and what his relationship with her mother was to begin with. Now he had a lot to explain to her and he was not sure of how he was going to go about it, this was going to be a lot harder than he first thought.

But he thought of every single person that he had met or seen in Japan and he could not place her face or even her body size, height or anything in any of them he was befuddled.

* * *

She looked at her hands and turned them around remembering exactly what happened to them as the floods of the real-life nightmare had come to life and had just happened. And then quickly put them under the sheets hiding them, not wanting to see them and not wanting them to be seen.

This was the fourth time she had seen Batman and each time that she had seen him things were seriously getting so much worse for her than the before meeting.

She was cold and her throat was dry, and she desperately needed a drink as she feels dehydrated...despite.

* * *

" I died, didn't I ? " said Shinichi as she lowered her head with a gravelly voice.

She was handed a bottle of water but she did not look at him and just stared at the bottle which felt like an eternity as she was looking at a liquid, water had killed her and she was now staring at it.

" Yes " said Batman.

She was too thirsty now and ended up drinking the whole bottle down all in one drink all because she was that thirsty and she wanted the horrible taste that she had in her mouth. But she was now feeling colder than she had ever been in her entire life and she was still feeling thirsty wanting more to drink.

" Huh ? " she said to herself as she took it all in.

" Rain, a puddle what a rather pathetic way of dying after everything...a freaking puddle " she said as she leaned back in the bed almost banging her head.

She could not take the silence anymore and the obvious feeling that he was feeling sorry for her and maybe for himself. The silence was deafening and she did not want him to be here giving her that look and just standing here, so lifeless and darkness was what he was bringing here with him and she did not want to feel this.

" What do you want from me ? " said Shinichi.

He walked forward to her silently without ever making a noise but his shadow most definitely made an everlasting impression on her. She did not want to see his face because she would not be looking at a face but a mask and the last time, no she did not want to think about that.

And she did not want to cry, she just wanted it all to be over and forget that it ever happened.

" I need to ask you questions and you are going to answer them " said Batman.

She just nodded her head.

* * *

" Bane what did he tell you ? " said Batman.

Her lip started to tremble as she started to remember more in detail of everything that was said and what he had done, she is subconsciously touched her throat and then touched the back of her head with her hands then hid them again.

 _" Ah hello there...I bet you are wondering about the mask "_ she said as she repeated the words that Bane had said.

So that was the reason she did not want to look him in the face or rather mask, and was the reason she reacted so badly when she woke up thinking that he was Bane and was in for round two or rather three.

 _" I want to break him, break his spirit since I have already broken his back and so far, my other methods have not worked "_

 _" You are not aware of the truth, I can see it in your eyes I find this rather fascinating "_

 _" The key to breaking the Bats spirit lies within you "_

She was repeating almost everything he said to the exact word as she played it all in her head.

He gave her a look as if slow down or you can stop.

" Why me ? she said asking.

" Forget about, he thinks you are dead so there is no need to tell you anything the less you know the better for you and your curiosity " said Batman.

 _" A pretty doe eyed young girl that I did not know that existed until a fortnight ago "_

* * *

" Is what he said making it clear I was _**his target,**_ is it because I know of the people that made of those chemicals ? " said Shinichi.

That surprised him.

" WHAT ? " he said demanding and grunting.

And he scared her making her back away slightly.

" Tell me " he said demanding.

" _They_ are dead, murdered the whole family is all that I know, a family of scientists guessing it was meant for something else " said Shinichi.

" Continue with your deduction " said Batman.

" Look all I know is that the Miyano family worked on ways of killing people with science but also their experiments came with other results and side effects as well, maybe the chemicals he uses have a different use for him because of his genetic structure or something or is slowly killing him but in a different way " said Shinichi.

She saw that he was thinking.

" APTX 4869 ? What is it and what did it do to you ? " said Batman.

She kept a straight face the entire time.

" That has been destroyed and has nothing to do with him and everyone that has been encountered with it is gone. No one knows how to make it and has never been handed out of _The Black Organisation_ , so there is nothing you need to know about it, it is History " said Shinichi.

" Tell me " said Batman.

" No, we are done here you can go " said Shinichi.

He had clearly hit a nerve but he was not going just because she was done talking to him willingly.

" I am not asking you " he said demanding.

He gave her the legendary Cowl look frightening her as he was currently reminding her of _Gin._

" It attacks the cellular structure in the body and that is all I will say " said Shinichi.

* * *

She went to grab for the remote but he was quicker and took it before she could even move.

" In others words you took the side effects of it and you just got lucky, is what you are telling me since you are supposed to be dead " said Batman.

She flinched slightly.

" Look just forget about what happened today it is over and done with, I do not blame you for what happened today so no worries it is over. And I do not want any revenge and I am not going to go after him if that is what you think, so there is nothing to worry about. You can deal with it since this is your City all of this has nothing to do with me " said Shinichi.

But he did not seem pleased with this answer.

" He buries you _ALIVE_ and you are just pushing it away as if it was nothing " said Batman furiously.

" I am alive and no one is dead, isn't that all that matters. I do not seek revenge because obviously since you are here he is in a jail cell and it is over, there is nothing to worry about and what is done is done " said Shinichi.

" Are you always this _forgiving_? " he said acidly.

" I never said I forgive him or that I would forget, I am not angry with him or hold a grudge or anything like that. Sure, what he has done...is unforgiveable but I cannot hold onto hate like that because it is just pointless and I am more than smart enough to know that I will not like the person that I would become if I did. I would become a monster and that is just something that I do not want to because I have seen good people go bad, I have watched it happen to them and understand their reasons for doing so. But they end up with a gun or any other kind of weapon in their hand and blood as well, it is too easy to let hate take over but it is even harder to walk away from it all " said Shinichi.

* * *

He was obviously taken aback by her speech and she had actually saw some of what resembled emotion in him, The Batman of all people.

" Why are you taking this _So personally_? " said Shinichi.

But she looked up and he was already gone.

And then she looked at her arm.

And saw empty bags on the floor.

" He took my blood ? " she said scared and a little shaken.

Panicking she stood up ready to run.

" I did " said Batman.

With wires still attached to her she could not make it far without being stopped by them as she tried to reach for the back but failed miserably.

" This was already taken earlier by the Doctors to run some tests I am wondering what those result will be when they come back ? " said Batman.

" What do you want from me ? " said Shinichi.

" The truth and I want it now " said Batman.

She sighed.

" They say that you are the World's Greatest Detective then let's put that to the test shall we. I will give you a name and only a name that is it and if you will find out the truth when you find this person and find out the truth about them " said Shinichi.

He did not seem pleased with this.

" So, do we have a deal ? " said Shinichi.

" The name " said Batman.

She smiled and nodded her head.

" Edowaga Christie, you find her and you will find out the truth " said Shinichi.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

There was a knock on the door.

And then it was opened.

" You are awake I see " said the nurse.

She turned around to see that Batman was already gone.

Now to see how great a Detective he really was she could not just help herself and she was now mentally kicking herself as she kind of just sent one of the most dangerous people on a wild goose chase. Well you could call it that and then again, it was all too confusing but she really wanted to find out if he could find out the truth and just how long it would take him.

If only he had asked her nicely then she would have told him the truth and she had also gotten a little theory of hers stuck in her head and she wanted to make sure that she was correct. She wanted to make sure that she was right and that she was not making an ass of herself before she said a word because she did not have a shred of evidence and after all it was just a theory of hers.


	28. Chapter 28

" Are you done interrogating and terrifying your daughter ? " said Alfred.

Alfred stood in his way.

" Not now Alfred " said Batman/Bruce.

He was still between his identities but to Alfred he would always be the singular person whenever he was getting a lecture or in trouble from him.

Alfred was not going to let him get passed any time soon.

" I have work to do " said Bruce.

But he was still not going to get passed.

* * *

" It is time Sir " said Alfred.

" They thought that it would be best that they keep her overnight and I have already agreed to this over the phone with the Doctors with Dick helping. She is dehydrated and she will be staying overnight in the Hospital for rest and to be watched. There are trusted police officers at the door keeping an eye just in case anything else happens. And she has been sedated so that she can rest and can have visitors tomorrow when she wakes up and I will make a decision from there if it is best that she stays in Hospital for a couple of days or comes back home " said Bruce.

Alfred nodded his head and sighed.

He was able to pass now.

And he already typed in the name before Alfred was able to mutter another word or approach him. And put the bag of blood that he had in a cool fridge waiting later so that he could test it.

The first name he recognized immediately and putting two and two together he was able to put it together that she was talking about the girl that he had met in Japan when he was there. And this was puzzling of all thing, how the hell finding a child would help him find out the truth he had no idea but it was his only lead that he would have gotten unless he pressed her harder for answers.

* * *

" Dinner is on the table and it will be getting cold soon " said Alfred.

He continued to type.

" I will eat later I have work to do " said Bruce.

He continued typing.

" And when was the last time you had a hot meal Sir ? " said Alfred.

He paused for a moment thinking and then continued to type.

" So, it has been that long " said Alfred.

He saw no end to this so he left it on search so that it could gather information that he would need.

" Fine let's just get this over with" said Bruce giving up.

But not looking at Alfred as he went to change his clothes.

" Then for a bath and at least eight hours of much needed bed rest Sir " said Alfred.

He sighed giving up as he sat in the seat.

" You are more than welcome to brood but your meal is getting cold so brood while you eat " said Alfred.

" I am coming " said Bruce muttering.

" And remind me Master Bruce just who is the moody Teenager in this house ? " said Alfred.

And then they went up in the lift together.

And after exactly eight hours of sleep Bruce was up with the dusk of dun and he was already on his computer doing search that he needed to do but he was not expecting what he was finding.

" No records of this girl ever been born and it is as she has just appeared out of nowhere and then just vanished into thin air as she never existed. No birth certificate, dental records but there are finger prints a record of them anyway they have been deleted "

* * *

He typed in more.

" Mouri Kogoro ? "

" Sleep Kogoro " said Alfred.

He did not look over his shoulder as he already knew that Alfred was there and continued to type.

" They say that he makes his deductions in his sleep in some sort of trance that he makes as he solves a crime in a flash, almost impossible cases that would have gone unsolved and he is just as famous a Detective has Shinichi or rather was " said Alfred.

"I have heard of him but I thought it was all just for show, an act because I am looking at his police records and he is an as great as he seemed until almost two years ago. The same time that Shinichi disappeared from the spotlight and then this Detective soon appeared in the spotlight and replacing her " said Bruce.

He continued to type and then put several pictures on the screen.

" Ran, is a person in fact she is the daughter of this Detective and she also happens to be childhood friends with Shinichi, very close and my guess she would be the first person that she would trust and rely on. Maybe even look as someone to help and protect her considering that she was regional champion in Karate. I am thinking these two could have concealed her by helping her hide and in return she would help with cases and deductions " said Bruce.

He switched on a live video recording to watch just what happened.

And he was instantly disgusted by what he was seeing.

A gloating obvious at his victories with one of the biggest egos that he had ever seen in his life and the guy was making a complete fool of himself. He did not like to think ill of the dead but what he read about this guy and what he was seeing during and after the correct deduction, he was not sure what to think of this guy. He looked like rather cheap detective in cheap suit and an obvious alcoholic and heavy chain smoker. He liked women and he showed this without a care in the world to what people would think and as if he would speak before he would think anything through. This guy seemed fake but also, he seemed to believe everything that he was saying was true that he had solved the case but also confused as well. This was rather confusing and would need much more research and look through all of the cases that he had solved.

But right now, he had to look at the girl that was staying with him and his daughter during the time of Shinichi`s disappearance, as the man was looking after her and was said to be an apprentice of the Detective's.

" Oh, and Sir, I brought breakfast down since I know that you would be down here, just like clockwork " said Alfred as he put the tray down.

He looked at the tray for a moment knowing that he would have to eat it and that he was rather hungry now that it was there right in front of him. He took a piece of toast and then continued to type.

" Edowaga Christie " he said out loud.

* * *

She was a distant relative he was told and after seeing Shinichi he could see the family resemblance and just how eerie how much they had actually looked alike. He had found no records of her and no records of other relatives that could actually make these two related to each other. But there was no doubt in his mind that the both of these individuals were related and blood related, he just had to find the connection and find the girls whereabouts and he would know everything he could just feel it is his guts.

But there was also another connection that he had found and a surprising one as well.

" _Kaitou Kid_ " he said looking at the articles of the infamous phantom thief.

And he was rather confused at the next name that came up " _KID Killer_ " and an actual child was thought as ' _KID's_ natural enemy'. It looked like intelligence ran in the family as well as wanting to be a detective on both sides and physical appearances. But what was the connection that he was obviously missing, staring at the picture of the little girl with the glasses that covered half of her face.

It was the glasses.

They were hiding something and he was sure of it, as she was hiding in plain sight a secret or rather that she was hiding in plain sight. This girl was another person that was on the run hiding and he was going to find out what the hell it was. Another girl with a secret just what he needed in his life, he was going to find out the truth even if it was going to take him the rest of the day he was going to find out the truth.

And then the Bat Signal came up on the screen, there was a break in and it was in his company in Wayne Industries and he was going to have to see what happened and he was going to have to do it in person.

Alfred was already waiting at the entrance.

" Should I get the car ? " said Alfred with a coat in his hands already waiting.

" Yes, but he first has a pit stop on the way " said Bruce.

* * *

Bruce Wayne and his trusted Butler had arrived at the Hospital, as the caring father that everyone thought he was had come to collect his daughter or rather check in on her. He seemed liked the caring and very worried father as he was going to approach the reception desk. But Detective Bullock did not seem convinced that he was and convinced that he was hiding something. But he was standing outside smoking a cigarette standing underneath what little shelter there really was puffing away at his cigarettes trying his best to keep dry. But barely succeeding as his back was already wet and his cigarette end dripping with rain water as it was getting smaller waiting for his arrival after hours of waiting.

He was finished smoking the cigarette that he had just lit and dropped it on the ground stomping on it putting it out. And then he approached him ready to confront the man that he was convinced was Batman but had been proved several times that he was wrong. But this time was different, this attack was personal, an attack to get underneath someone's skin and strike back at them wanting revenge. This was a vengeful attack that Bane had done as he had seen it many times and in the progress an innocent girl had got hurt in return. He blamed all this mess on him all because he had to take the law into his own hands and make cops like him look pathetic and to a point no longer point in doing the job anymore.

He marched forward ready to confront him.

* * *

" Boy Billionaire and the trusted Mr Jeeves tagging along like always " said Bullock.

" She is still asleep and still on guard so how about a little chat just between you and me " said Bullock as he drew another cigarette from the box.

The two of them stopped dead in their tracks.

" That is me the trusted Butler at your services " said Alfred as he smirked.

" Detective Bullock, how may I help you ? " said Bruce politely.

He blew smoke in their faces not caring what they would do, their reaction is exactly what he needed to find out more.

They coughed and drew angry looks at him.

" Unless you have something that you need to inform me then I will be stepping inside and ..." said Bruce.

" You Wayne, you think that you have everyone fooled but not me even if you are not wearing that cape of yours I know that is you behind that mask " said Bullock.

" I am afraid that you may be confused Detective " said Bruce.

" And this is highly unappreciated and obvious ambush by a half-brained detective that has got no idea what he is doing. A bully is what you are and..." said Alfred.

Wayne was holding his Butler back.

* * *

" It is ok Alfred he is only trying to his job, even though he has ..." said Bruce.

Another cigarette was dropped onto the ground.

" So how long do you think it will be before she is pushing up daisies ? " said Alfred.

And he felt the moods immediately change as the rain also stopped at that moment.

" I mean another Robin another dead child expects this time is different, Ladies first " said Bullock.

He saw a fist tightening.

" After all Batman is just someone who recruits children off the streets like they are soldiers going to war " said Bullock.

" Wait you think I am Batman ? " said Bruce sounding shocked.

" A child killer actually " said Bullock.

He saw Wayne' s eyes widened in shock and then he turned around to see Batman standing there on the roof jumping down.

" Have you truly got nothing better to do than wait around to harass bystanders " said Batman.

Bullock then looked to the ground looking at all the cigarettes that were on the ground.

All four stood in silence.

" Is that really Batman ? " said Alfred shocked and pointing.

Bruce just stood shocked.

And Bullock stood there standing really guilty.

* * *

" Well as you can see Master Bruce is not Batman because he is standing right in front of you " said

"What the blazes is going on here ? " said Jim Gordon.

He marched over furiously already gathering what was going on.

" Bullock I thought I told you to go home " said Jim Gordon stating not asking.

This was the only 'man' that Bullock was ever scared, he was scared of others as well but he did not even consider them men or even some of them to be human yet alone a person. And he was truly the only man that had ever earned his respected and was someone that he respected.

" I was just taking their statements " said Bullock lying.

Alfred looked offended.

" Is that True " said Jim Gordon he did not look convinced.

Both Bruce and Alfred were being dismissed before they knew it and shown to the Hospital doors by Bullock who was not looking at them as he did it. Leaving Jim Gordon with Batman to have a conversation with him.

* * *

" Shinichi Wayne's room please ? " said Alfred to the receptionist.

" Just a second please " said the receptionist.

She left in a hurry gathering her paper and signalling that she would be right back.

She back starts back with a police man wanting I.D and a lot more useless information that she required before she would even tell him what room she was in. And he had already got that information rather easily far too easily before hand and had already been in her room and left.

And now the both of them were being searched for any weapons or anything that could be deadly toxins that could kill someone or be used as a weapon. And after their search they found nothing that he did not want them as he did have a few things on him that would make him suspicious. But he was easily able to manipulate them so that they would not find any of them.

But finally, they were able to actually get to the room door while being followed or rather escorted by the police with armed guns with frightening the people that he walked by. And then another search on the people that were guarding the door before they could even get in he had to sign more papers.

But finally, they had got in.

* * *

When he got inside he saw that she was being interviewed by some young police and he did not like what he was seeing because he was flirting with her. And what was worse she did not even have the slightest clue that he was doing in the first place as she was just answering the questions that he was asking.

" Am I interrupting something important ? " said Bruce.

The young police man that was leaning on the table and the wall flipping through his notebook was now standing up straight. And he was now paying full attention to his surroundings of what was going on and the fact that he had not paid attention to anything but the girl that was right in front of him.

" No, I think that I have got enough information here from your...?" said the young police man.

" Daughter. Teenage daughter that is just sixteen years old and should not being interviewed by the police unless there is a parent or guardian with her as she is _underage_ " said Bruce.

" Daughter ? " said the young police man blinking then looking back and forward between the two of them.

" Yes " said Bruce as he headed beside Shinichi's side.

She just blinked at him confused.

" Well...I guess I better be going now " said the young police man as he was ready to rush out the room.

He looked at Shinichi and then smiled.

" It was nice meeting you " said the young police man.

" Nice meeting you too " said Shinichi nicely.

And then the young police officer was ready to leave but Bruce was now standing right in front of him. And he was now very nervous and sweating heavily but he had no idea why he was so scared of this man.

" Mr Wayne, it was a pleasure " said the young police officer.

And shook his hand without thinking as he nervously grabbed it and then headed out as fast as he could.

" I see that you are making new friends Sir " said Alfred.

* * *

Shinichi just looked out the window ignoring what was happening now.

" How long have you been awake ? " said Bruce.

" A couple of hours, maybe two " said Shinichi as she began to yawn.

He saw the two empty cups of coffee in the bin.

" I do not want you drinking anymore coffee or any type of caffeine substance, it is obvious that you are far too dependent on it. And you are young far too young to be drinking it anyway you are obviously addicted to it " said Bruce.

"...? " said a shocked and wide-eyed Shinichi as she titled her head.

" And also, I have noticed that it affects your mood especially in the morning if you do not have it then you are much more less than pleasant type of person than you usually are. You will not be drinking it anymore not a single drop of it not until you are at least eighteen years old. It is like a drug and I will not have you addicted to any kind of drug, you are going cold turkey and that is final " said Bruce.

" What ? " said Shinichi in anger and almost in denial.

" Exactly that kind of emotion is what I am talking about " said Bruce.

He then grabbed the clipboard at the end of the bed and began to read it as an angry Shinichi was about to erupt and yell at him.

" What do you mean I cannot drink coffee ? " said Shinichi.

" Exactly what you said " said Bruce.

" You can't do that " said Shinichi.

" Yes, I can since I pay for everything and do not even think of asking Alfred because he agrees with the decision " said Bruce.

" It is not like it is going to stunt my growth " said Shinichi chuckling a little and rather darkly yet dryly at the same time.

* * *

It sounded like there was a hiding meaning behind what she had said as if it was a joke and he was missing the punch line to it as he could see the hidden amused smile on her face just for a second. Well he was not amused because he did not like jokes and he did not have much of a sense of humour as he was told this countless time.

" I see they still have some tests to run " said Bruce.

And then he put the clipboard back down.

" And if you think about paying for it yourself with your own money then that is you are sorely mistaken because that is not happening " said Bruce.

" I will drink coffee and you can't stop me " said Shinichi.

" Like you have been taking or rather stealing my secret stash in the middle of the night, I suppose that is what you are referring to because that is all gone " said Alfred.

Shinichi froze in shock and guilt as she had just been found out he was making her feel like a criminal that had been caught. Like a child caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar and he was so making her feel like a child right now that was in trouble.

" But I am will to let that slide considering everything that has happened, uprooting your life and everything that has happened after that. Call it a fresh start or rather a clean slate if you will because you and your Father are going cold Turkey " said Alfred.

Shinichi just huffed in defeat as she began to think of other ways that she could get her precious coffee. It was like stealing candy away from a baby with her, it something that you should never do. But then she began to wonder about that saying, why in the hell are you giving candy to a baby in the first place anyway because that is dangerous for them. And it is not like they can eat it because their lack of teeth and concentration, they would not even know what it is or what to do with it. It is more like a health hazard and would likely to choke on it resulting in death or rather many deaths. Not to mention the mess that the baby would get in the first place, all stinky and just one big mess that would just circle back into the same mess. She was beginning to think of this in great detail thinking of the argument on both sides and just completely forgot all about the coffee as she was in deep thought.

" How are you doing with everything ? " said Bruce.

And Shinichi`s mood immediately changed as she realized what he was talking about and her she had completely forgotten all about the coffee again as the memories of why she was came here came flooding back.

" Fine...just fine " said Shinichi.

* * *

And then moved her hands back under the cover again.

" Shinichi..." said Bruce.

" I don't want to talk about it " said Shinichi looking away.

" Well eventually you are going to have to talk to someone "said Bruce.

" I said that I am fine " said Shinichi as she snapped saying it.

" And I believe you that you believe that but you are clearly struggling with the situation " said Bruce.

Shinichi just shook her head in disapproval and just shrugged as if it was nothing, and that she would just be fine and like it was nothing. Something that she would get over easily and that she was already getting over or had already had.

* * *

Then a bag was put on the side table by Alfred stopping the conversation completely to an end for the moment anyway.

I brought you more of your belongings from change of clothes to several of selected books to read " said Alfred.

She looked through the bag and looked at the books.

" How long am I staying here ? " said Shinichi.

" At least twenty-four hours considering that you have a mild concussion and you have been asleep something that you should not be doing while you have one. And considering the situation do you want to tell me why you had to be sedated by the Doctors ? " said Bruce.

" Why are you interrogating me ? " said Shinichi.

" You had another panic attack again didn't you " said Bruce stating it.

* * *

*****cough*****

Alfred Coughed gently.

" I will just leave the two of you to talk in private " said Alfred.

And left the room before anyone could say another word.

* * *

" Shinichi..." said Bruce.

" I said I do not want to talk about it " said Shinichi.

" Then how was school ? " said Bruce.

She raised her eyebrow slightly surprised by the question and now thinking of it, school had only been just yesterday and now it seemed like a life time ago. And now thinking about it, it was a life time ago because she had died and there was also the murder at the school.

Wow!

Everything was so different now that she had really thought about it, about everything that had happened

" It was cancelled " said Shinichi.

And then she remembered something else that happened earlier that day and now she was instantly mad at him, she was now gritting her teeth in anger as she pulled at the cover. And then blew an angry puff of hot air.

" I do not like being ambushed with the _wonderful_ surprise and _opportunity_ of being forced to see a psychologist when I do not even need to see one " said Shinichi.

" Oh yes that " said Bruce calmly.

" Yes that " said Shinichi with her eye twitching.

" Well you may not like the idea of it, but you will come around to the idea because I do not want you to keep your emotions buried much more than you are already doing because it is not healthy " said Bruce.

" My emotions and me are just fine I do not need any help or do not want anyone digging inside my head somewhere where they do not belong. Lately it is the only place that is my own space and I would like to keep it that way, so thank you but no thank you " said Shinichi.

" And that is what has me worried because you are fine considering what just happened most people would be a basket case right now " said Bruce.

" Sorry to disappoint you " said Shinichi dully.

" You are not a disappointment " said Bruce.

She looked away.

" Shinichi, I know exactly how you had to escape that coffin, how you had to use my parents, you grandparent's bones ..." said Bruce as he tried to say it without sounding too emotional or make him emotional.

This made her look away even further as she could not look at him and she did not want to look him in the eye.

" I am sorry I know that I should not have and know you will..." said Shinichi.

" I am not going to lie it did hurt my feelings of what you had to do but you are alive, and that is all that matters to me. Nothing else matters just that you are alive and safe here, and you will be back home soon where you belong " said Bruce.

He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly trying to comfort her as he said this.

" I am sorry " said Shinichi guilty.

" Shinichi, I already said that you are forgiven and that you do not even need to apologise in the first place, you have nothing to feel guilty about so stop with the guilt trip that you are sending yourself on " said Bruce.

But she just lowered her head as she nodded.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

They both whipped their heads around at the same time as Alfred entered the room.

" I brought Brunch to eat since I know that o one has eaten in a while " said Alfred carrying a bag in.

And then started to take plates off and started to put out the meal.

" Thank You, but I am not that hungry " said Shinichi.

And then her stomach rumbled as soon as she smelt and saw the food.

" You are going to eat, you have not eaten since yesterday and I will not have you wasting away " said Bruce as he handed her a cutlery in a napkin.

" Yeah, yeah I need to eat more...so people keep telling me all the time and should I even be eating in the first place. And what about the Doctors and how did you even get this food in here and is it even allowed to be in here ? " said Shinichi.

" Just eat what is put in front if you and No you are not getting coffee just drink your orange juice " said Bruce.

" I am not a child, so stop treating me like one and stop talking to me as if I am a child it is just irritating now " said Shinichi as she rolled her eyes and started to eat.

And then Brunch was eaten.


	29. Chapter 29

No one had been in the room for a very long time, it felt like a very long time since the last time a person was in the same room as her and the last one was a Vigilante. The last time that she had even seen a human face she was struggling to remember and she could not remember who's face it was.

And what was feeling like an eternity when no one had come in to check on her and this was taking a long a long time and she was just waiting for human contact. A Doctor, Nurse, Police or even a stranger would do she just wanted to see someone and just talk to someone wearing without a mask covering their face and identity.

She just wanted reassurance that everything was fine and ok that everything had been dealt with.

What is the worst thing about being left alone when something terrible just happened ?

When someone tried to kill you and they even succeed in a different way from what they were expecting but still succeed in killing you ?

Being left alone means you have no one to talk to which means you and your alone with your thoughts and you are left to think but at the most you are alone. Thinking by yourself going through every thought and action that had ever happened in your life was depressing and what she was remembering was not all that good.

* * *

She was alone in a Hospital that she had never been in.

She was in a City that was strange to her, a place that she had never been in before until she was told that she would be living here in this City for the next two years with her Biological Father. Something that she would have never expected to ever of happened and someone that she never thought that she would have ever have met in her life and had little interest in or even meeting.

And now she felt even more alone than she had ever been in her life even when she had been Edowaga Christie. Even when she was shrunk she had her own freedom of what little she had been able to pull off and that was shockingly a lot that she had got for a child. But here in Gotham she had no freedom to do anything that she did in her life and everything that she would usually did every day in her life. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do and mostly she was bored out of her mind with nothing to do or challenge her.

She was being babysat almost twenty-four/ seven and feeling trapped in a place that looked like an old prison on the outside and was even more so the moment you step inside the building. But it felt lifeless and it was like a museum instead of a home with no feeling of love or that actually anyone lived there as it was discomforting than any place that she had ever been. She hated the place and she hated that the fact that her room was really girly and looked the exact same way as her room was when she was five years old and her mother had decorated it for her. So, it was obvious that it was her mother's designs and her total input with her decision made at all.

And worst of all she was not allowed to be a Detective was what she was told squandering her very personality and everything that she is or rather was. But she had solved one murder since she was here and it was the most pointless murder that she had ever come across and she had the feeling there was so many more like this that she wanted out more than ever.

She had never felt any more out of place in her whole life and she was now getting fed up of waiting more than ever. She had no idea what was taking them so long and looking out the window was boring and way creepy at the same time. The sky was the colour green and looked so polluted that it she could not even see a single star in the sky. But strangely you could see the moon nearly clear as daylight as it shone on the dark sea that was as black as some people's hearts.

Plus, she hated Hospitals and lying in bed all day, ok a bed that did not belong to her because who does not like lying in bed all day ? That was not really a question or rhetorical one but rather a statement and fact of life that everyone would share in one point in their life.

* * *

 _TICK  
TOCK_

 _BEEP  
BEEP_

She closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep but the sounds that she was hearing was getting in the way, and she was starting to remember something that she did not remember at first.

She was barely conscious and someone was picking her up and carrying her in their arms and putting her into something small, tight and enclosed. And then it was getting darker as something was being put over blocking the sunlight and trapping her inside and leaving her inside the darkness.

Oh No she was starting to remember !

It felt heavy as he put each of every single nail literally in the coffin as he hit on it heavily several times doing it without ever taking a break and when she thought it was all over there was just one final nail put in the coffin and this made her shiver.

And was it just her or where the walls starting to close in ?

She needed some fresh air and decided to get out of bed.

With a clean change of clothes and hopefully a shower she could feel refreshed and that would make her feel much better. And she could go for some fresh air and go for a much-needed walk outside.

* * *

" Stupid Wires " she said as she begins to take them off and making the machine going off and on, making sounds at the same time.

The noise made Nurses and Police come in at that point.

" Miss Wayne, it late and you should be in bed " said the Nurse.

But she just continued to pull at the wires.

" Miss Wayne back to bed " said the Nurse.

She took one of the wires of out.

" Do as the Nurse says and get back to bed sweetheart " said the policeman.

He stank of heavily of smoke and alcohol which just made her cough as he talked.

" Does she even speak English ? " said the policeman.

" Miss Wayne ? " said the other younger police man putting his hand on her shoulder making her jump.

" I just need some fresh air, really I am fine just need some fresh air it is getting to hot in here " said Shinichi as she began to pull at the wires again.

" It is freezing in here " said the police man.

But she pulled the last wire out and then went towards her bag getting her clothes out of it wanting to change into them.

" I need a shower please " she said rubbing at her skin remembering what happened.

The police that stank began to walk towards her and in that moment, she was scared of him.

* * *

" Would you like to make a statement of what happened because I can see that you are starting to remember something that happened. So, is there anything that you would like to tell us in case we did not get everything that we need to know ? " said the police.

" I...? " said Shinichi.

And then she felt it, not him but the dirt.

Something was being dropped when she was in the darkness, she could feel it but it was not on her but above her weighing itself down. Something was being dropped heavily down and in hurry getting heavier and heavier quicker by every moment she could smell it as it was being dropped and the sound was terrifying. And then it stopped as she could feel it end with the ground being patted down. She realized what she was remembering, she was remembering him _Bane_ burying her alive as he did it and she did not want to remember this anymore because she was feeling more trapped than ever. Right now, her memory was going through the whole process and situation again as she was remembering everything that had happened and her brain was starting to fill in the blanks as she was now remembering all of and reliving it over and over again.

" Get the Grayson boy in here she is in some kind of shock " said the police officer.

She stood still for a moment not hearing anything that they were saying.

" I want out of here and now " she said barely conscious of what she was saying.

She was starting to panic now but was not aware of it.

" Shinichi? " said Dick Grayson.

All she was seeing right now was several people with masks and she could not see their faces and she was terrified of what they were going to do to her and what was going to happen next.

" I need a Doctor in here " called the Nurse.

People were grabbing her and she was terrified.

" We have permission by her Father to sedated by if we have to " said the Doctor.

Dick Grayson just nodded in agreement to this.

* * *

All she felt was something be injected and to her and she was starting to fall asleep.

" It is ok Shin-Chan I am here " someone whispered to her.

And she closed her eyes mouthing it "Kaito ? "

And the last thing she saw was a grin and a pair of purple eyes looking at her and he was titling his hat at her.

* * *

" What happened anyway ? " said the young police man.

" Buried alive in her own backyard all because of who her Father is " said the police.

He looked mortified by this.

" Detective Harvey Bullock I think that is high time that you went home, you should not even be here in the first place and I would appreciate if you do not go telling anyone what happened today " said another police officer.

He read about this man, he was called Jim Gordon and he was the Commissioner so he better plays his role here as best as he could or he would be easily discovered because he heard this guy was more than good. He was great and he was supposed to know the vigilante that was called Batman, if he was real that was but he did see that Bat Signal thing in the sky that night to make him think he was real. So that was more than enough proof for him and he began to wonder if Shinichi had already met him or even know who he was knowing her she did.

Or maybe he was the one that saved her tonight ?

But now that he was real that meant that there was a whole new situation and a whole new threat that he had to deal with. A whole new Detective that was terrifying in every possible way and he was now thrilled and scared at the same time. A Detective that would go to no stop to catch a criminal and had well more than advanced gadgets than his girlfriend and definitely himself.

Well he was excited about this even though he should not be and he was going to make this his mission to think of everything that he could possibly could so that he could do his job and escape.

He did not like this Grayson guy, or the way he was looking at his girlfriend in such a loving way even though he could tell it was not a romantic way but was still in a loving way. Which was making him paranoid and this guy could be a potential competition for him because of just looking at him he knew he was more than competition.

No one was going to steal his Shin-Chan's heart from him and he was going to show this guy what would happen if he ever got in the way. He would not know what hit him the next time they would meet would be as rivals as he would also look different and so would he.

But right now, his Shin-Chan was being placed back in bed after she had been sedated and he was knowing that he had to be there for when she woke up. Even though he knew that would be for several hours he would wait there for hour to wake up with a nice hot cup of coffee, no better yet he would have two cups of coffee for her top make her even happier.

He had never seen her so terrified in his life and he knew that she was not coping as well as she said she was and she was just trying to cover for herself and for everyone else to make them feel better. And this is what she had always done putting other people's feelings towards herself and just suffered in silence and fear all by herself.

But waiting for several hours was going to take a long time and in that time, what was he going to do to amuse him for that so that length of time ?

And apparently Shin-Chan's father was out of town the Butler, ha the thought of Shinichi having a Butler was hilarious. So, like always Shinichi's parents were out of town and leaving her to take care of herself when she needed someone to take care of her or rather he wanted to take care of her. And even if she was being watched by her adopted brother or step brother he was not really sure what one it was but he did not like him, not one bit.

And he was not jealous not one bit and he had no idea why Sonoko kept saying that he was and insecure about their relationship. But most of all he was getting fed up of her saying that he was not good enough for her and now looking at the world that she was now in and could have grew up in, he was now starting to and for the first time feel insecure about their relationship.

Well he was going to show her and show the world that he was good enough for her and show her that he was a lot more mature since that the last time he saw her and that he was not jealous or insecure.

* * *

" Ran...? " said Shinichi in her sleep.

And then rolled over in her sleep hitting the metal bar and hard as she hit her head on it.

Lucky for him he was still in here alone and no one knew that he was in here as the Police and Doctors were currently talking to that Grayson guy wanting him to sign some paperwork and question him at the same time.

So, he could easily jump out of the window and get a couple of hours in the police station finding out a lot of more information that he could find out about what happened. And he could find out more about this Batman that he was going to have to face at one point very soon he was not sure if he was happy or dreading it now it was both of them.

And he had finally out who Shin-Chan's father was and he was not happy about it either, and he could clearly see why Shinichi hated him so much and wanted to get away from him. And he was going to help her get away from and all of this horrid situation that she was in and get her back in Japan where she belonged.

And with him, and everyone else because they were missing him plus the police were really doing bad without her help. They sucked without Shinichi and even though that other high school detective girl ... _Sera that is it!_

He was thinking of something else that he did not want to think about or rather something he knew his beautiful girlfriend with the deadly kick would not want to think. That she would not want him to think that she had recently _developed_ and it was just an accident of what had happened.

Oh, he was so hoping that she did not know or no one had told her what had happened before he got that chance before someone else told her. But he was more than happy if she never found out that he had accidentally did the same thing again with the whole clothes situation. And she did look different without wearing that hat she was always wearing, she did wear a lot of hats just like that idiot Hakuba did when he was on a stupid case. He was so going to glue that hat to his head or butt, which one should it be ? Or maybe both in a way that he could get a hat shaped like a butt sticking it to Hakuba's head and the hat to the butt, he liked the idea that was now forming into a plan.

* * *

" Shin-Chan ? " he said as he walked forward to her.

And then he sat down on the seat and started to groom her hair and play with it like always did but he noticed that her hair was a mess and she needed her haircut because it looked parts of it had been ripped off.

" Bye Bye my Shin-Chan for now I got to go but I will be back and I am not talking to myself again like you said I always do...And this so does not count...does not ...And now you have gotten be the _Great KID-Sama_ arguing with himself over him not talking to himself, like I am doing right now ? " he said talking to himself.

And then he kissed her on the forehead and then jumped out of the window with the gust of wind.

" Ran...? " said Shinichi.

Rolling around and somehow hitting her head again she woke up feeling dizzy and her world spinning as she was feeling like she was on a rollercoaster because right now that was how it was looking. She panicked for a second remembering the last time that she had woken up like this but listening to the sound the smell she knew that she was in the Hospital and that she was safe.

But there was someone in the room with her.

* * *

" Kaito ? " she said as she sat up too fast.

" Yep " he said jumping up from the seat that he was not currently sitting on any longer.

And he immediately pecked her on the lips.

And then she felt it.

" Coffee! " she said a little too loud.

" Hush Shin-Chan they don't even know I am in here " said Kaito.

But her eye was widened and just looked amazed as she saw two cups of hot and it was all just for her.

" Thanks, You! " she said childishly as she drank one of them down immediately in one drink.

And this was something that no matter what he would never get used to her drinking all of that down in one go. That cup of hot steaming disgusting boiling hot water that she always drank and he would never know why or how she was able to even to that without even scarring her mouth on the inside.

" I missed you " said Shinichi as she leaned over to kiss him.

But he just let it be peck as he pulled away.

" What ? " said Shinichi concerned.

" Are you alright ? " said Kaito.

She saw the concern in his eyes.

" I am getting there " said Shinichi reassuringly.

And then he started to play with her hair.

" I know what happened Shin-Chan, you know that you do not have to be brave for me of all people and since you are saying Ran in your sleep I know that you are scared...so spill " said Kaito.

" Okay so I might be a bit traumatized by what happened but it did just happen " said Shinichi.

" You had a panic attack, Shin-Chan and that only happened after what happened the last time you saw _Gin_ when he ..." said Kaito.

She just flinched at his name.

" Don't say his name I still have nightmares about that " said Shinichi.

And then Kaito sat on the bed with her squeezing in as she put his arm around her hugging her.

* * *

" The door is locked ?...because if someone comes in and sees me with a police officer in bed ... well..." said Shinichi.

" Yep " said Kaito nodding like a maniac.

" Good " she said excited.

And then started to move nearly knocking the coffee down but it was saved just in time by Kaito and he handed it to her as he blew on it.

" Coffee first and then he has a little chat, that was always your agreement well the coffee bit so that is why I brought two for the little chat that we are going to have for the second cup of coffee " said Kaito holding it in his hands.

" Is this bribery or blackmail officer " she said amused.

And then quickly drank it down.

But while she was doing this he saw this as his only chance to say it.

" Your hair is a mess; would you mind if I fix it for you ? " said Kaito.

And she immediately turned around looking at him and automatically scarring him off the bed and she just sighed at him.

" Pathetic did not even do anything " said Shinichi and she then began to look at her hair.

" Hey your eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever saw but they are also the scariest, especially when you give me that look that now looks far scarier than ever " said Kaito

But she just looked puzzled.

" What look ? Why does everyone keep saying that ? " said Shinichi.

" Your scary scowl that you give everyone why do you think criminals are always so scared of you ? " said Kaito without think.

She was now scowling at him.

And now he was covering his mouth.

" You expect me to trust you of all people with my hair, the one thing that my mother has said that I should never trust you with " said Shinichi.

'Of all things! That was what she was most concerned over and not _something else_ ' she thought.

* * *

And now speaking of her mother and thinking about her she had not seen her in a while or even got a letter which was making her beginning to get worried. She was due a visit soon anyway and she wanted to see her any way because there was something that she wanted to talk to her about and it was only something she could talk to her about.

Her Dad did send the one later and she would expect a lot more because he was using this time to work on his novels that were past due and he had gotten rid of his writer's block and taking advantage of this opportunity. And he had already had two of his novels published that he had written in prison as he saw it as a great opportunity.

Her parents were definitely 'eccentric' was the word that always came to mind when she had to describe them in one word.

Her Dad was enjoying prison and probably was the only way that could be him writing and contained because he could not run away from his publisher but he could still procrastinate inn here. But he would probably be talking to others to get ideas for his stories that he was writing because he had already thanked sources in his novels from prison.

* * *

" Shin-Chan ? " said Kaito.

She snapped out of her bubble of thought again.

" Yeah " she said.

" You were thinking and not concentrating on your surroundings again or me " said Kaito.

" Oh sorry " she said guilty.

But he was now grinning at her as he was holding a pair of scissors in one hand and a comb in the other.

" KAITO ? " she quietly but it looked like she said it loudly.

And she touched her the top of her head touching her hair and saw some of her hair on the bed making her go pale as a ghost.

Kaito quickly handed her a mirror.

" See it is nice, beautiful even " said Kaito nervously.

She looked at it he had taken at least three inches off her hair.

" Was it really that bad ? "said Shinichi.

He did not answer her not knowing if she wanted him to answer or not because it sounded like she was asking herself and not him.

" Here I will put your hair up anyway " said Kaito already doing it.

And then cleaning up the mess he had made.

" You are far too easily afraid of girl have you ever wonder why ? " said Shinichi.

" Am not " he said huffing as he crossed his arms.

She just smiled at him.

* * *

" Shin-Chan, I got you a passport and I am getting you out of here on Saturday as soon as everyone is too busy on a goose chase looking for the Diamond I am taking my Diamond Detective with me back home " said Kaito.

She just stared at him with a blank face in shock.

He showed it her proudly.

" Don't worry I will hold on it and give to you when we whisk away, it will be so romantic " said Kaito.

" Ok ? " said Shinichi.

" You still want to come, don't you ? " said Kaito.

She tapped her fingers and began to cry.

" Kaito ... I feel really bad and guilty for what I did...and he is going to hate me for it anyway...so there is no point in staying ...he will never forgive me for it and I will never forgive myself for doing that...Kaito I am a monster for doing that. And it would be better for everyone if I just go anyway and..." said Shinichi.

But he wiped away her tears with his sleeve.

" You are not a monster and he does not even deserve you in his life " said Kaito.

And then he hugged her as he reassured her the best he could.

" How did you find me anyway ? " she asked changing the subject.

" Heard it on the radio and I knew that it could only be one person that could happen to and survive it. So, you could say I took an educated guess " said Kaito.

" Huh " said Shinichi.

There was a moment of silence.

" I missed you " said Kaito.

" Me too " said Shinichi.

" So, you going to my Heist ? " said Kaito.

She had completely forgotten all about that.

" Kaito. You should cancel it there is no way that..." said Shinichi sounding scared.

" I will take that has a challenge " said Kaito.

" Kaito I mean it " said Shinichi.

" Why so scared that I will get caught " said Kaito challengingly.

" Yes " said Shinichi seriously.

" Come one Shin-Chan only one Detective can stop me from taking the Diamond away but never ever stop me and that is you, and you would not put me in jail, would you ? " said Kaito joking.

* * *

" No of course not but _HE_ would ...Kaito _HE_ is real and..." said Shinichi.

" Awesome " said Kaito.

" What ? " said Shinichi shocked.

" Shinichi this now my chance to prove myself to the world and to..." said Kaito as he raised his eyebrow.

But the door was moving as it was being unlocked.

" Kaito please! " said Shinichi.

She looked at the door and it was nearly opened and quickly turned around to see his smile coming towards her then he kissed her on the lips making her forget what was happening right now.

" I missed doing that " said Kaito.

The door was now open.

* * *

" Am I interrupting something important ? " said the man in the suit.

Expensive suit.

" No, I think that I have got enough information here from your...?" said Kaito as he was trying to work who this man was.

He looked familiar and he was starting to get scared of him, thinking that this guy just might know who he is that he really is in disguise. Thinking that maybe this guy was FBI or a Detective because just looking at him he looked terrifying and in shape.

" Daughter. Teenage daughter that is just sixteen years old and should not being interviewed by the police unless there is a parent or guardian with her as she is _underage_ " said Bruce Wayne.

Oh, the Father.

And he is an over protective one!

So maybe he should not be looking that way he was currently and was looking at Shinichi this man's daughter, who was by far one of the most terrifying men he had ever met.

" Daughter ? " he said as it just slipped out.

He looked at them and he could see the family resemblances' and where his Shin-Chan got _THAT_ look from that he was currently getting right now but was by far more terrifying coming from the father.

" Yes " said Bruce Wayne as he headed beside Shinichi's side.

He was being protective and guarding her, well at least it did show that he did care about her.

" Well...I guess I better be going now " said Kaito.

At this point he was ready to run for the hills.

He looked at Shinichi and then smiled.

" It was nice meeting you " said Kaito

" Nice meeting you too " said Shinichi nicely.

And he was happy again forgetting what was happening because Shinichi was talking to him right now.

But he was now being blocked by the Father and he was now sweating through the disguise that he had made, he was just hoping that it would not be ruined. He had met over protective fathers, bad guys and so many others but why was he so scared of this guy ?

" Mr Wayne, it was a pleasure " said Kaito.

Did he just try to introduce himself ?

He better just leaves right now at least that was what his brain was telling him but his body was not doing the job it was supposed to do.

And now he was shaking his hand, why ?

'The Butler is here... MOVE NOW !'

And he did as fast as he could.

He had to get Shinichi away from that guy.


	30. Chapter 30

She was starting to get impatient and it looked like she was starting to get claustrophobic as she was still locked in the Hospital for the weekend, doing nothing but lying in bed all day bored out her mind.

And there was there was that creep of a cop that he had seen earlier and when he looked him up and he had found nothing on him and he had disappeared into thin air. He did not exist and he could not find a single finger print that belonged to him.

And there were others starting hang around, other people that were supposedly work in the Hospital but did not or the ones that did were found in a cupboard unconscious not knowing what had happened.

So, it had all come to one conclusion just as he thought his daughter was dating a Phantom Thief that was visiting her in the Hospital in disguise when his back was turned.

And the worst part of all of it, was the irony that his daughter was interested in dating a thief of all things and wanted to be a Detective which Alfred was finding very amusing that they really had more in common than he first thought.

He did not want her dating a thief and facing the possible heartbreak that came with it and most importantly he did not want the chance of her going to jail for the crimes that he would commit. And he did not want _Kaitou Kid_ in his City because of the chaos it was already causing with the teenage girls that were acting as if he was a singer that they were mad for and had already camped out for.

He had already had to put a stop to criminals that he knew would think of him as competition such as Riddler and the Joker who were jealous and thinking that he was nothing but a show off. And a terrible performer and was over talked and was out dated amateur that was not even a real thief and so many comments that were made.

So, he was forced to protect the thief when it was coming to it and not sure if he could put him in jail even though he knew that he wanted to. But he knew that Shinichi would not be happy with this and would be mad with him and was already mad enough with him, so he was going to have to do something else.

And now that the graves that been fixed and everything was in place he would have to back to the Hospital and talk to her again because he had not seen her since the first visit. And he knew that she was beginning to think that she was avoiding her and he was if he had to be honest with himself but not for the reasons she was thinking of. Any time he did visits she was a sleep or tests were getting done so he could not see her or he would make up an excuse that he had to go but now he was there.

* * *

" So, can I finally get the hell out of here ? " said Shinichi with the bag in her hand and ready to leave.

" Soon we just need to talk to the Doctor ..." said Bruce.

" There is nothing wrong with me can we go now ? " said Shinichi.

" That is not for you to say " said Bruce.

She frowned.

" I have school in a couple of hours you know " said Shinichi.

" And you are not going, you have the week off so that you can heal " said Bruce.

"...? " said Shinichi puzzled.

" Seriously I am fine you do pay a lot of money for an education that I really should be getting to... "she said frustrated and annoyed.

* * *

He just sighed.

" Shinichi, you need your rest and you need to take your mind off what happened and you going to school is not going to take your mind off it. And I do not want to back to school and collect you again in case you have another panic attack. So, you will be spending the week doing nothing but relaxing and having fun in the City spending all your time there and has already been planned out " said Bruce.

" Eh ? " said Shinichi looking mortified.

He just chuckled a little had actually looked like a normal teenager at that point.

" We." said Bruce.

" We what ? " said Shinichi.

" Yes, I thought that we could spend this time together and get to know each other, I was hoping that you willing to have a fresh start and it is finally time I truly get to know you " said Bruce.

" What ? " said Shinichi.

" It will not be as bad as you think and I truly want to get this relationship to work and Shinichi believe me I am trying my hardest here to get to know you. This is difficult for me and I..." said Bruce

He was struggling and she did not want this awkward situation to go on any further and she was still feeling guilty of what she had done so maybe she could make him feel better because he did not look ...? She did not know what to think of the correct word _human._

" Fine then " she said in defeat.

And maybe she could add something else.

" No coffee " said Bruce.

She sighed.

" You are not the only one that is not drinking it ..." said Bruce.

" So, if I am not drinking it neither are you " said Shinichi childishly mimicking him.

" That was not what I was going to say " said Bruce disapproving.

" Maybe not in those exact words " said Shinichi rolling her eyes.

Bruce took the bags from her hands " Hey " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Come on it is time to talk to the Specialist so we can get out of here, that is what you want _isn't it_ that what you want ? " said Bruce smiling.

And then gently pushing Shinichi to move.

" Alright, alright I am going jeeze you are annoying...wait what do you _Specialist?_ " said Shinichi.

* * *

And now she was currently sitting in a room with a Specialist that had far more diplomas on the wall that she had ever seen in her life for just the one person. And seeing this she was immediately scared and wanted the hell out of there and nearly made a run for it but he, Bruce had a grip on her wrist stopping her. And giving her a look that he was not going to let her go until it was over but it would not look like this to anyone else and she would or was just being paranoid.

But the Doctor soon began with her assessment.

" I am a little worried about your weight because you are slightly underweight for you age and considering your height as well " said the Doctor.

" I am not anorexic or bulimic, no eating disorder at all if that is what you are thinking. I have no problems physically or emotionally of how I feel about my body it is perfectly fine and so am I " said Shinichi furiously.

The Doctor just took notes and Shinichi just rolled her eyes back into her skull.

'Great!' she thought.

* * *

" The tests that were ran it seems like your body has and is recovering from a major trauma, could you enlighten me on that subject ? " said the Doctor.

And she felt the tight grip. " Shinichi is there something that you want to tell me ? " said Bruce.

" Hey I know what you think but I have never been pregnant in my life and I am ashamed that you would think that "said Shinichi glaring at Bruce.

'Last thing I want to have a child at this age and end up like you by chance' is what she was mentally saying because right now she was mad as hell with him.

" Mr Wayne relax your daughter is telling the truth " said the Doctor.

And he loosened his grip and let her go as she could see he was happy with this.

" Thank You " he said sounding grateful.

And now she could see the flirting that was going on and was about so that he could get out all the information he wanted to. Or was there something else there ? She could never really tell these things and she could read him to save her life.

* * *

" And your medical files and History are rather blank could you fill us in on a few details ? " said the Doctor.

She did not want to speak much. " I am allergic to strawberries, is that something that you would need to know that kind of thing ? " said acting confused and putting an innocent act

But she was not fooling anyone with this act because she could easily tell that they were not believing that she was the dumb blonde that some people thought she was when she pulled this act. She was never really a good at acting like her mother or rather at all.

" Mr Wayne is there anything you can tell me ? " said the Doctor.

She could tell this stung him a little or a lot ?

" Sorry but No. I have not been in my daughter's life until recently or have any knowledge of health issues other than she is allergic to strawberries as just as I am " said Bruce sounding ashamed of himself.

" I see " said the Doctor taking more notes

" Shinichi could please answer the question fully ? " said Bruce nodding to her.

* * *

" Hmph...I when I was younger I ..." she tapped her fingers nervously trying to think of what she could say and what would be best not to say " I had to have my appendix out and had to have a blood transfusion because of blood loss and..." said Shinichi.

" You what ? " said Bruce rhetorically.

" Continue please " said the Doctor ignoring Bruce.

" Well that pretty much is it other than average childhood mishaps and breaking my leg and spraining it but all is well and fixed...And a couple of months ago. I. was hit by a car by hit and run driver ... That is probably the trauma you are thinking about I suppose that could it and probably is definitely that. But got much better and fully healed doing fine " said Shinichi and regretting it instantly.

" Shinichi, we need to talk more about this " said Bruce.

" That about wraps it up Doc " she said reassuringly.

But the Doctor did not seem too convinced and knew that she was lying, she was really bad at lying under pressure like this and that she was holding a lot back that she was not telling them.

" So, can I go because that is all you really need to know and you know that I am fine and all, right! " said Shinichi hopeful.

" And the scars ? " said the Doctor.

" Scars ? " said Bruce.

" You do not know " said the Doctor taking notes and disapproving tone.

" Shinichi is there something that you want to tell me ? " said Bruce.

She was wide eyed for this question.

" No not really " said Shinichi.

* * *

She touched at her shoulder subconsciously as this was going on.

" Could I have a private moment with my daughter, we need to have a little discussion alone if you would not mind "said Bruce not questioningly but giving it as an order.

The Doctor nodded looking up as she gathered the papers into the folder.

" Perhaps you can talk some sense into your daughter and get the proper information out of her so I can make a further assessment because I am not entirely sure what is going on with her entire body. Just know that she has been damaged almost beyond repair but somehow has managed to heal and is recovering from some unknown trauma. From on what I can see from the tests you had us run that she is a miracle patient and whatever has and had happened I would like to run further tests so I can get a much further assessment because I have almost nothing. But she is free to go home as she is fine to go home but I think she should see many more Specialists ..." said the Doctor.

" Thank You " said Shinichi snapping.

* * *

And now she was left alone in the room with him and she was now feeling scared of him again by his mood that she could physically feel.

" Show me that scar that is in on your shoulder that you are trying to hide " said Bruce standing up.

" I would rather not " said Shinichi looking away.

" Shinichi, I will not be asking again show me and tell me or I will have you on seventy-two hour lock down in the psych ward. And you know that I will do it " said Bruce.

She sighed and rolled up her sleeve showing a silver scar on her shoulder.

" That scar is from a bullet. You were shot by a gun, weren't you ? " said Bruce horrified as he saw it and started to run his finger across it.

" Yes " said Shinichi and then tried to move her arm away.

" Looking at this, more than once on more than one time " said Bruce.

" It is just a graze really " she stupidly trying to make it seem like nothing.

" I would hardly call this nothing and if you think of this as nothing you are insane or are in clear more danger than I had ever imagined you'd be in " said Bruce.

He moved away and she was now able to move her sleeve back down.

* * *

" I do not like guns Shinichi, and you know the reason why I do not like them " said Bruce.

She remained silent as he was looking out the window not looking at her.

" Yes, I know the reason why Bruce and I am sorry what happened to your parents, my grandparents but..." said Shinichi.

" BUT NOTHING " he said as he turned around and frightened her as he looked at her saying scarily but yet calmly.

" You could have been killed, tell me ? " said Bruce.

" Where was your mother and father when you were shot on each of these occasions ? " said Bruce.

She scratched at her head as he tried to think. "...? " said Shinichi.

" Answer the question " said Bruce.

" I am thinking ... I do not know somewhere abroad " said Shinichi.

" So, in other words you were in a Hospital shot and wounded bleeding, maybe scared of your mind. There was the possible chance of you dying from a bullet wound that you just call a 'graze' that you can die from by the way, and they were not there..." said Bruce.

* * *

She was not going to have this she might be scared of him and she could see that he was serious and was meaning every word he was saying and that he did care about her as he was showing this truly for the first time. But to have him of all people insult the people who raised her, the people that were parents and the way he was just insulting them was getting to her. Getting to her in every way and bringing up every single emotion that was being built up and had locked away deep down trying to contain as best she could.

" Like you could talk of all people. I don't recall seeing you there on each of these occasions. Or when I needed your help, like a blood transfusion that I needed and since my mother is not a match for my blood type by the way is the same as yours not hers. That only leaves you as the contender and you were not there either. And even luckier for me the Hospital ran out my blood type and I would have died from blood loss and if it was not for my girlfriend Ran who was a match for me I would be dead right now " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi " said Bruce.

" No! " she said furiously.

" You do not get to go off insulting the way I was raised or how I am because of it. I can see that coming next because you are just a hypocrite. You had sixteen years to be a Father to me and you did nothing in that time, nothing at all so do not get all high and mighty with me giving a lecture and declaration if wisdom. And that is the end of this little chat because I am done talking about this I am just done with you being nice and sweet one minute and then doing something like this the next "said Shinichi.

" Look I know you are disappointed in ..." said Bruce.

" I want to go back to Japan is what you can do to make me happy " said Shinichi.

" No, I will not that is not going to happen and you have to accept that despite how you feel about me because we both know it is best that you stay here. And we will be discussing this much further back at the Manor later when you have calmed down and settled down from your emotional episode that you are currently having. And believe me we will have this discussion and soon even though I can see you are still trying to avoid the subject of your current health situation " said Bruce.

* * *

Shinichi just headed for the door not wanting to hear anymore of this.

" But only thing you do need to know is that I do Love You and the day that you were born was the happiest day of my life. Even if you do not believe this. Believe me when I say this I am sorry for not being there for you when you needed my help and I understand that you will never forgive me for that. But I am here for you now whenever you like it or not and I will be there for you, always " said Bruce.

Shinichi stopped as she heard this all-out confession and was nearly in tears hearing something that deep down she knew she wanted him to say and to hear.

" I would like to believe you I really would and like to forgive you because it would make things so much easier and I have tried to " said Shinichi sweetly.

" But the moment you signed those papers, giving up your rights to be my Father. And even which is worse it was the day I was born within _hours_ _after_ and had them filed like it was nothing more than paperwork for you, an easy choice. So, no I can never truly forgive you or believe a word you say to me you because you signed my trust and so easily from what I hear " said Shinichi coldly.

" Shinichi those papers..." said Bruce.

She turned around at that moment and he saw the sadness in her eyes, not wanting to hurt her anymore he had to do something that he did not want to do.

Lie and hurt her feelings again so that he could repair what little relationship they had that was building for a moment. He had to be cruel to be kind as he always had to no matter what he had to do and this made no difference now because it was far too late for him to change.

" I was young and foolish dumb Kid at the time. I could not have taken care of a baby and I barely could even take care of myself at the time so I did what was best for everyone. And stupidly did the easy thing I did what was best for you because I thought it was. And now that is all I am trying to do and you have to accept that is the reality whenever you like it or not you are going to have to accept that. Do not hold onto something so pointless that I made a stupid decision and now I going to have to live with that for the rest of my life. But I did everything that I could to erase that decision and I did not want you to know about it because I am ashamed of it and in myself. But you are going to get over it eventually because it is just who you are and I will not give up until you do so get used to me being in your life. Get used to the fact that I am your Father and that you are _my daughter._ We are blood which makes us family and nothing on this earth can ever change that fact, so grab one of your bags and let's go already because traffic will be getting busy soon and I do not want to get caught in it " said Bruce.

* * *

She glared at him " Fine then your wish my command your majesty " said Shinichi as she grabbed her bag.

" Ouch " she said as she dropped the bag and started to rub her hand.

And then Bruce quickly caught it before it fell to the floor.

" Enough with that attitude already I am getting already tired of it " said Bruce.

Her eye twitched in anger.

And the door was open and the Doctor came back in.

" Is everything alright in here ? " said the Doctor.

" Yes, and Thank You for all you help " said Bruce.

And hustled Shinichi out of the room.

" Just sit down in the waiting room and wait for me I will not be long " said Bruce.

And then closed the door behind him.

* * *

" Leslie, I know what you are thinking " said Bruce

" I already know who your daughter is because you know that you pulled some strings with the FBI so I could have a look at those files that you requested but were denied " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

" Good " said Bruce.

" What I do not appreciate is the ambush that you pulled here today on her and myself, she could have gone home yesterday " said Leslie.

" You and I both know there is far more to this than she willing to tell and this was by far the best way to get the truth out of her " said Bruce.

" You mean easiest for you and the quick way around " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

" What do you have to report and what is your knowledge of the APTX 4869 ? " said Bruce.

" It is a lethal poison that no one has survived until now she would be the first and only on the record. It cannot be found in any autopsy so it is hard to find the victims that has been suffered at the hands of it. Think of this way this way it is similar to Kryptonite in a manner of speaking, but far deadlier attacking the ..." said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

" So, you are saying that her cells and D.N.A are attack each other and kill each other " said Bruce.

" Yes, that is one way to define it " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

" Then how is she alive ? " said Bruce.

" That is unknown and has been left out of the file but just grateful that she is " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

" How long until she is fully healed ? " said Bruce.

" Seven years is the natural body cycle I what I can only theorize but I think that she already knows this and the Doctor that helped her " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

" Seven years ? " said Bruce to himself.

" In time, she will make her full recovery no doubt but she has to stay healthy for that to happen " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

She handed him a file.

" These are all her injuries and evidence that you will need to find out more " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

* * *

 **BEEP**

He quickly took out his phone.

" I have to go she has left the Hospital...Never mind "said Bruce.

He looked at the tracer to see that she had left the Hospital but was now standing still just outside.

" Tell me in layman terms what would have happened to her when she came in contact with it and what happened to the others " said Bruce.

" It would be best that you do not that " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

But he gave her a look that he made it crystal clear that he did not care about that.

" It would be burning alive from the inside but would continue to burn to the outside without ever being a fire or any sign of one or any evidence of it. But have been that the person would be steaming while it was happening and would be burning and screaming in pain " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

" Where would it start " said Bruce.

" Heart, it would look and possibly feel like a heart attack at the start as far as I know " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

" Thank You for the information that you gathered it has helped " said Bruce.

" Bruce take care of this one " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.

" I will " said Bruce.

" If there is anything that you need do not be afraid to contact me at any time or at any place " said Dr Leslie Thompkins.


	31. Chapter 31

Bored waiting always waiting looking at her watch that she had just gotten back, they had been in there for at least ten minutes just talking and about her no doubt. And this was making her nervous very nervous in case they were planning on doing anything with her. Like make her a science experiment, but he really does that and let that happen ? Truthfully, she had no idea what went on that crazed mind of his and could only read him as much as she could and that was basically nothing at all.

Sighing she got to her feet and stood up to stretch her legs and arms as she yawned.

* * *

" Shinichi? " said a female voice sounding excited.

And this made her immediately jumped almost out of her skin and in the air scared out of her mind.

And now it was like there was a snake strangling her around the neck and the twist as she was being hugged by someone and the smell of a familiar perfume made her realize just who it was. And she was genuinely shocked by who it was because she did not expect to see this person here of all places.

" Sonoko ? " said Shinichi.

And Sonoko let her go tearfully and began to speak to her in Japanese a language that she had not spoken in what seemed like a life time. And she began to realize just home sick she really was but also frightened that someone that she knew recognized her and so easily.

" What are you doing here ? " they both said at the same time.

They both paused.

" You first " they both said at the same time again.

And then both stopped staring at each and began to laugh.

* * *

" My Uncle he had ones his shouting matches at the TV and he fell breaking his leg yet again or spraining it I am not sure which one it is " said Sonoko making herself confused.

Shinichi just smiled knowing that it would be the letter that was sent to him in the middle of the night with the latest riddle and joke on it.

" So, what ? You got yourself into more trouble or something to end up in the Hospital again or you here wrapping up yet another case Detective Geek " said Sonoko.

" No trouble ran into me unfortunately so I was stuck here for a while, no big deal just a couple of scrapes and bruises. And of course, the usual blow to the head that I always get " said Shinichi casually as she shrugged.

And now she looked at Sonoko who looked like was in deep thought or something as her face was blank.

" Sonoko what are you thinking ? " said Shinichi.

" He is, here isn't he ? " said Sonoko loudly and excitedly.

Shinichi just raised her eyebrow confused and turned bright red embarrassed as people were turning around staring at them.

" Come outside and we can talk about this because you know that I will just make a scene " said Sonoko.

" What ? " said Shinichi but she was just pulled out to outside.

" Oi! " she said as she was pulled along and rolling her eyes at the same time.

* * *

And now she was outside and still confused.

" So, where is he ? " said Sonoko.

" He who ? " said Shinichi.

" Your biological Father silly I want to meet him and looking at your clothes I can already tell that he is filthy rich " said Sonoko.

She looked at the clothes that she was wearing, clothes that were new and just bought for her as probably a treat or something like that. Now feeling them and giving them a better glance than she did they felt and looked more expensive than she originally thought.

So just how rich was he really ?

" Did you get your haircut ? " said Sonoko pulling at her hair taking the bobble she had in her hair holding it up.

And her hair fell down showing that it was shorter than before and was now curly because she did not have her straighteners with her to do it.

" I love the outfit by the way " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just frowned at her. " Sonoko " she said disapproving.

" What happened to your hands ? " said Sonoko concerned.

" I was buried alive so I had to crawl my way out of it and that is pretty much what happened to my hands. So how has school been ? " said Shinichi neutrally and in an unreadable way

Sonoko looked at her trying to work out if she was telling the truth or not but Shinichi just shrugged meaning end of conversation. It was conversation that she did not want to talk about. and it would be one that Sonoko would not want to hear about.

* * *

" So at least tell me his name, come on Shinichi who is he or what he looks like ? " said Sonoko.

" So, your Uncle does he need any help with _Kaitou Kid_? " said Shinichi.

Trying to change the subject because this usually works ninety percent of the time and using _Kaitou Kid_ always and always would work.

" Well he did come all this way for you and that is so making that Kuroba creep jealous and jealousy is not a good thing to have in a relationship ..." said Sonoko.

" Sonoko I do not care how times you so it or put it I am not breaking up with him so get used to him and his crazy antics because we all have them ... _his_ is just a lot more explosive and ...! " said Shinichi looking at Sonoko's hair.

Sonoko's hair still had some of the blue streaks in it from the last time that she saw her.

" He is a creep and... hey wait a minute do not avoid my question because I did ask it first and you know Ladies before what exactly would I call you ? " said Sonoko.

She just glared at Sonoko.

" Come on Kudo what is his name because I will not give up until you tell me his name and introduce me, so I can get him to get you a dress so we can go to the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist "said Sonoko.

Shinichi just shook her head in disapproval. " What is it with you and my mother trying to constantly put me in dresses and dress me up like a doll. I do not mind having to wear a skirt to school or a dress sometimes but you know I am not the type to talk about dresses and makeup " said Shinichi.

" I will take that as a yes, so introduce me and do it quickly " said Sonoko.

Shinichi was still hesitant " Fine then " said Shinichi.

* * *

But then she saw the look on Sonoko's face and it was her boy loved crazed look that she was written all over her face as if she was in love and she could even see the words forming in her mouth.

" I think I am in Love because Prince Charming is coming this way " said Sonoko.

" You already have a boyfriend, Makoto remember or did you break up again for the week " said Shinichi.

She could already feel his presence behind her and see his shadow draping in the shadows as the sun was coming up.

" OMG that is Bruce Wayne and he is coming this way " said Sonoko.

And at this moment Shinichi face palmed.

" You cannot be serious! " said Shinichi rhetorically to herself.

" Come on Kudo he is handsome and a charming Billionaire so he is perfect in every way. And did I mention that he is handsome... Hey wait you kind of look like him ...?! " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just shook her head.

" And he is coming this way and _You have his eyes_...Kudo he is ... OMG! " said Sonoko bursting out in happiness and a little bit of jealousy.

" Ping Pong we have a winner " said Shinichi dryly.

And now Sonoko was hugging her and she just shrugged as she did this.

" So, you are a Wayne which means that you a rich, richer than me than my family " stated Sonoko.

And now Bruce was standing less than a foot away and putting the bags on the ground right at his sides.

* * *

" Shinichi. Who is your friend ? " said Bruce as he stepped forward and pulling her to his side.

" I am fine, peachy even you can let me go now this is Sonoko she is my friend and she is harmless if you are not on a shopping spree with her then you are really doomed then " said Shinichi defencelessly.

While Sonoko just looked like a lovesick fan.

" WAYNE THAT YOU " screamed a loud male.

They all turned around to see Jirokichi Suzuki screaming his lungs out and then basically running over while he used his crutch going at top speed towards the three of them.

" You know Sonoko's Uncle ? " said Shinichi.

" Kudo ? " said Jirokichi Suzuki.

" Mr Suzuki is a pleasure to see you again and this young Lady must be your niece Sonoko. And of course, you already know my daughter " said Bruce.

They both shook hands accordingly like the Billionaires would.

Jirokichi Suzuki then looked at Shinichi and back at Bruce.

" So, Kudo is the infamous daughter that you have been hiding away all this time and they say you keep talking about for the past couple of weeks. I see the family resemblance too and you both do tend to get into the most unusual circumstances the world has ever seen " said Jirokichi Suzuki.

" You talk about me ? " said Shinichi confused as she raised her eyebrow.

" Of course, I do " said Bruce proudly and smiling pleasantly.

" And I have to ask you please do not refer to Shinichi as Kudo as her current situation and all and I am just trying to keep her safe as she possibly could. So please..." said Bruce.

" You got it Wayne " said Jirokichi Suzuki.

And Sonoko nodded in agreement.

* * *

" Yeah I saw the news ... terrible _they_ burned down Megure's police station looking through your files and nearly set fire to the school looking for you on the first day of school. Hunting you down and making threats to your friend Hattori isn't it but his Dad saved him so no worries there. No one knows where you are and all think you are in hiding but most people even think you are dead and I even have you pegged for dead "said Jirokichi Suzuki.

And this made Shinichi turn pale as a ghost.

" When did this happen ? " said Shinichi.

" You didn't know " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just shook her head.

" Well I guess no one wanted you to be worried and do something smart but stupid getting yourself into possible more trouble like you always do. So yeah we kept it from you because we all agreed we thought it was for the best and you needed a break from everything " said Sonoko

 _Gin,_ he was not going to stop, until he found her and got his revenge!

" Shinichi are you alright ? " said Bruce reassuringly.

She snapped out of her thoughts and flashbacks that she was having.

" Yep I am ok, fine just fine " she said not sounding too convinced as she was still trying to absorb it all and take it all in.

* * *

Realizing that everyone had planned to get her out of the country behind her back the whole time and she did not even know this until know. She knew logically they did the right thing and they did it so they could protect her but everyone was lying just lying like she had been for over a year. She just wanted the lying to stop and for it to be all over so she could finally get on with her but part of her knew and always knew that her life would never be the same. And she knew it and did not want to admit to it when she was shrunk that when she got back to normal and back to being 'Kudo Shinichi' her life would never go back to normal and be the same but she was still holding onto hope. But when she did, everything was different and more difficult in so many ways than it was before. She was not the same and neither was everyone and everything else, they all seemed to move on with their lives without 'her' even though she was there the whole time.

They were different and treating her different because she was different and they had not seen her, there was so many complications and everything. She just felt different in her own skin and it was feeling like she was in a new body instead of her old one it was like her whole world had changed all over again. She was still trying to progress it all and absorb it all as life was feeling like it was moving a different speed or she was all she knew that everything was not in sync with the world or rather it was her world that was not in sync with the world anymore. Edowaga Christie was now gone and it seemed like Kudo Shinichi had never truly come back and part of her never wanted her to and she could never truly go back to the other life either. She was in purgatory caught between two worlds that she was in and no longer belonged in and at the same time she did not know where to go. All she knew she did not want to stay where she was right now and she wanted out of the hell that she was in right now before it swallowed her whole.

There was a moment of awkward silence that filled the air as they all looked at their feet.

* * *

" So, Shinichi are you and Mr Wayne coming or not because you two are invited because I read the invention list and you are on it ? " said Sonoko.

She just looked at Bruce questioningly.

" Ah yes the event at the...museum, well of course I myself will be going but it is Shinichi's decision if she wants to go and I am more than happy to buy her anything that she needs or her heart desires. And please call me Bruce " said Bruce charmingly.

" Ok Bruce it is then and you are not as bad as Shinichi said you would be " said Sonoko as she gazed at him as she was already charmed.

" So, you do talk about me as well " said Bruce stating it.

" I am wearing blue dress Shinichi so you cannot wear blue " said Sonoko.

But the next thing she knew that she was being knocked to the ground by a dog as she was being licked to death by a happy and excited dog that had not seen her in a while.

" Lupin nice to see you too, but please could you get off me " said Shinichi as she laughed trying to push the dog off her again and again.

" Ruff " said Lupin wagging his tail.

But she was eventually able to Lupin the dog offs her.

* * *

" So, any chance the _KID Killer_ is your daughter as well ? " said Jirokichi Suzuki.

At this moment Sonoko burst out laughing and Bruce was helping Shinichi to her feet and all she could was bite her lip trying not smile and not to laugh at this but did let a little chuckle out.

" I have heard of her once and I even met her but no she is not my daughter I only have the one and she is standing right beside me " said Bruce.

" Bruce, I think that we have already established that you are my Father " said Shinichi dully as she rolled her eyes getting bored out of her mind.

And she was knocked to the ground again by Lupin attack her wanting clapped.

" So, you do recognize me ? " she said whispering to the dog.

And he actually nodded to her in acknowledgement to her question.

Both teens ended up going for a walk with the dog and the adults went for a little chat while they drank some coffee in the canteen.

" So, Shinichi Lupin wants you to come as well " said Sonoko.

" I will think about " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Come on Kuroba and Aoko will be there as well " said Sonoko.

" Kaito, he is going ? " said Shinichi puzzled.

" Yeah he said he tried phoning you and so did I ..."said Sonoko.

" Oh shit ?...I wonder what happened to my phone anyway ? " said Shinichi.

She automatically touched her pockets thinking that it would be there but it was not and remembering the last time she had it was not a good memory.

" Hey I kind of not got a phone anymore for the three days, sorry " said Shinichi jokingly.

" Shinichi, what you said earlier...? " said Sonoko hesitating.

" Yeah that really happened " said Shinichi walking away pulling Lupin with her.

" Shinichi who ? why ? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just shrugged.

" Gotham is filled with psychopaths and this place is on the top ten lists of most dangerous places in the world so chances of something like this. And I think it second or third at one point and depending on the time or circumstances that occur every year. Point is still in the top ten, defiantly ten. And something dangerous happening to me something was just bound to happen and it just had to be the thing that I feared the most. But I will get over it eventually I always do " said Shinichi.

More awkward silence.

* * *

" So, you are a Wayne " said Sonoko stating it.

" Biologically yes but I am a Kudo " said Shinichi.

" And why can't you be both because you are really well I don't know, just that kind of person that stands out of the crowd no matter what and that is just like your Paternal family is " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just frowned at this.

" Sonoko why are you pushing this so much ? " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Because he is your Father and all those cases you have worked you got everyone around you really affected by the words you say and it is so emotional to hear their stories. And now well your Father is affected by one of those and he is not totally screwed not a murderer or anything crazy, so give him a chance for me " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just looked confused.

" Then do it for Ran because we both know that she would want you to get on with him and be safe here " said Sonoko.

" Yeah playing a happy family " said Shinichi sarcastically.

" You never do see when someone cares about you do you ? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just frowned at this. " What is that supposed to mean ? " said Shinichi annoyed and not really wanting an answer.

" You can read people's hearts so easily but you can never read your own or the hearts of those trying to show affection and love to you. It is like you are wearing goggles and can never see just how much people really care about you and is probably why you can never show your emotions very well " said Sonoko.

" You have been talking to Hattori again haven't you " said Shinichi dully.

Sonoko just nodded.

* * *

" Shinichi Wayne, is now what I am going to call you and I kind of like it " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just frowned at this Do not ever call me that " said Shinichi.

" What Wayne ? " said Sonoko teasing.

" You are not making this easy " said Shinichi.

" I am not supposed to make it easy but I am supposed to make you get used to the idea of it because I am your friend so suck it up " said Sonoko.

Shinichi started to ignore what Sonoko was saying just kneeled on the ground petting Lupin as he was wagging his tail happily and then rolling on the ground wanting his belly rubbed.

" Oh, come on you face The Black Organisation without blinking and barely flinching yet you are afraid to face the truth of your birth " said Sonoko.

Shinichi frowned and then stood up. " So Sonoko what exactly is it you want me to say and to do because I am stumped " said Shinichi.

" You knowing you all this time you will only be able to talk this one out and that is something you are not good at. Shinichi, you are going to have to talk all about this with your Mother because there is so got to be more to this than meets the eye " said Sonoko.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" You could always go on Jerry Springer or The Maury Povich Show " said Sonoko thinking out loud.

Shinichi just gave her a deadpanned look and Sonoko just shrugged it off showing that it was either a bad idea but still could be an option.

" Sonoko he gave his rights away to be my Father so there is nothing else to know " said Shinichi.

But Sonoko did not look convinced.

" Then why did you Mum keep the truth about for so long because this seems like something that she would want the world to know and would even make one hell of a story that your Dad Well Daddy Kudo would write about. So, you have Daddy Kudo and Daddy Wayne both famous and ...stop giving me that look it is freaky " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just scowled at her.

" Shinichi just ask your Mum why she did not tell you that Daddy Kudo was not your biologically Father you worked it out yourself when you needed blood. And when you asked for the truth she just told you that he could not have children so they went to a Sperm Bank that is what it called isn't it ? She called him nothing but a 'Sperm Donor' and we when you found out that he was not actually that was round about the time they ran off into the sunset travelling around the world. And is also around the same time you became a world-famous Detective..." said Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " said Shinichi warningly.

" Come on 'One Truth' " said Sonoko jumping in the air like a cheerleader.

Shinichi just growled out loud nearly in defeat as Lupin was yawing at the same time.

" I will think about it " said Shinichi.

" Great! " said Sonoko.

* * *

A moment of silence.

" So, who won the bet ? " said Shinichi.

Sonoko froze in shock and in fear as Shinichi stood up smiling fully knowing what she was talking about.

"What bet ? I have no idea what bets you are talking about ? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just crossed her arms and raised eyebrow.

" Nobody won at all, it is not fair but there is still the chance that you..." said Sonoko before she stopped herself.

" Does everyone not want me to in a happy relationship with Kaito and just break up with him that easily that they made a pool about it " said Shinichi muttering angrily.

Sonoko looked guilty but not that guilty.

" We all knew that you would get back with Ran eventually after your temporarily break up but when she died well... you know " said Sonoko.

" Ran would want me to be happy you know and she was the one that even set me up with Kaito and..." said Shinichi.

" 'Pushed you two together' is more like it and if want my opinion and you are getting it neither you like it or not I am giving it. You only agreed to go out with in the first place because Ran set it up and she wanted you to so that you could be happy and all because he made you smile for the first time in a long time. When no one could and Ran could not so she thought it would be for the best and you thought it was what she wanted because she moved on. So, you agreed to so you could move on face it Kuroba is just your ..." said Sonoko.

Shinichi just walked away. " I am not listening to this " said Shinichi covering her ears.

And then she started to cry.

" Just tell me if you Love him or not " said Sonoko.

" Of course, I do " said Shinichi.

" But are you IN LOVE with him ? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just blinked.

* * *

But then Lupin pulled her away as he ran at top speed pulling her away and stopping her answering the question or even thinking about it.

"Saved by the dog " muttered Sonoko.

" SIT! " screamed Shinichi.

" SIT! " screamed Shinichi.

And before she knew it.

 **CRASH**

Right into someone.

And when she tried to stand up with someone trying to help her.

* * *

 **SMACK**

Right on the lips as she accidentally smacked him right on the lips with hers and he did the same except he was now kissing her back and she was in too much shock to move or do anything. And now he was sticking his tongue down her throat without her permission and moving hers that she was finally able to snap back into reality and push whoever this was away.

" Christopher? " said Shinichi utterly shocked as she got to her feet.

" Why Miss Wayne what a surprising yet pleasant surprise that was " said Christopher seductively leaning towards her.

And he tried to kiss her again as she put his arm around.

" Stop right there...that was an accident and... " said Shinichi putting her hands up.

His face just went blank as he stared at her with his hands deep in his pockets of his coat that he was wearing.

Then Lupin came over to her side licking her happily and almost guarding her at the same time.

His facial expression then changed. " No worries was my mistake and misunderstanding it was just an accident I know but I guess I got carried away " said Christopher.

She just nodded.

" So...? " said Christopher.

" I have a boyfriend " said Shinichi.

" So, you two are doing the long-distance thing, why don't you look me up when you realize a relationship like that is doomed to fail " said Christopher as he walked away smirking sweetly yet terrifying.

Shinichi just frowned at this as she watched him walk away

* * *

" Shinichi ? Who is that boy that was sticking his tongue down my daughter's throat so much that she could choke on it ? " said Bruce.

He came out of nowhere as he said this while standing behind her making her jump in the air.

" How do you keep doing that just creeping up and coming out of nowhere ? " said Shinichi.

" Answer the question " said Bruce ignoring her question.

Shinichi was now turning red.

" Why she you can interrogate him and make an embarrassment of..." said Shinichi.

" Answer the question " said Bruce more demanding.

" Jeeze he is in class his name is Christopher I can't remember his last name " said Shinichi.

And she began to search her memory for it.

" Well I would greatly appreciate it if he could keep his hands to himself and as far away from you as possible " said Bruce muttering to himself.

But Shinichi was just amused by this.

" Now come on it is time to get back home and the Suzuki's will be meeting us later back at the Manor for Dinner " said Bruce.

And she looked to see that Lupin was jumping into the motorcycle sitting beside Sonoko as she waved goodbye sitting in the passenger seat.

" You had coffee, didn't you! " stated a mad and caffeine deprived Shinichi.

Bruce just grunted. " Teenagers " said Bruce.

And Shinichi just sighed rolling her eyes as she followed him.


	32. Chapter 32

Shinichi was rather shocked by the car that she was currently in but more to the fact that Alfred was not the one that was driving because he was not here at all but back at the Manor. As she was told that it was his day off which was rather a shock to her because she never thought that he would actually take a day off and was rather the surprise to Bruce as well. Apparently, Alfred was visiting an old friend that had just arrived in town but obviously it was someone that was more than a friend.

Alfred had a DATE!

Ha Alfred had a date, she was still in shock of it but mostly she wanted to know who it was and how it even happened to begin with because just because.

* * *

But the car she was in was rather shock as it was an average and inexpensive car that you would Joe average driving. It was a car that just blended in and did not stick out like a sore thumb like the others cars that she knew that he owned. So, the question was why the hell was he driving this in the first place ?

Silence just filled the air or rather lack of air as the windows were up and nothing but dry air that filled the car from each of their breaths. This was usually the part where he would try and talk to her about something uncomfortable and demanding but this time he was not even speaking to her or even remotely paying attention to her as his eyes were fully focused on the road and his mind was somewhere else.

" Where are you driving to ? " said Shinichi.

He did not answer or even remotely respond in any way to the question it was as if she had never even asked it or that she was never there to begin with. He was just keeping his eyes on the road and his focus and attention there and somewhere as well, somewhere where she had no idea just where it was.

She was barely even paying attention to where she was going or what was even happening in her surrounding until the car came to a sudden halt as he had a very much illegal right turn which made her fall out of her seat only to be saved by her seat belt. And an arm put out to stop her hitting her head on the dash board or any other part of herself.

And now he was getting out of the car.

* * *

" Stay here " said Bruce grunting as he shut the door and locking the car behind him.

And she looked at her surroundings which made her shiver as she saw her surroundings the place was filled with slums and the place was abandoned. It looked like some twisted version of hell and it was deserted looking like a place that would be in a horror film and was terrifying. Darkness and all even with some of the old police tape still hanging up on the windows and walls of the now abandoned buildings.

" You can't just leave me here like I am a ..." said Shinichi as she tried to open the door as she pulled on the handle.

But it would not budge.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

On the window

" I said stay here. I will be right back and you are not to move from your seat or from this car. Do we have an understanding " said Bruce.

She just sighed and as she crossed her arms in anger in defeat feeling more like a child than ever as she was being treated like one and being talked down constantly.

And then he walked away into a darkened alleyway as his own shadow swallow him whole as he entered in the darkness disappearing into it as if it was part of him and he was part of it. Like they were one and the same, both connected to each other and no difference at all except for a beating pulse.

* * *

Wait ?

Wasn't this place called Crime Alley ?

Famous for the deaths of ...oh right!

Now she did not want to think about it anymore and she did not want to be here, stuck in this car on this street alone.

She rubbed her hand across her bare stomach and the very much faded scar that was left behind from her Edowaga Christie days that was very hard to see and probably would only see it if you were looking for it. Another bullet wound that she had and this one was the bad one compared to the others and was the reason she called them " grazes " because this one was the shot that nearly killed her.

And maybe for even for a moment back then she thought that it would have actually of killed her or died because of it as she would have bleed to death. And there was still the chances that she could die from complications that it could cause afterwards even though it rarely happened there was still the chance of it happen. One minute you are fine and next you are dropping on the floor bleeding from the inside and you die because of something that had happened a long time ago and you had forgotten all about.

But mostly she was wondering just how exactly Bruce would react to this because he did not take it well when he found out about the other ones and she had to admit she did not take his reaction well either.

He was controlling and she could tell that this was now going to get so much more worse and maybe on a massive scale as well because of what had happened that week and what he had just out. And she had let her anger get the better of her again and lately that had been happening a lot lately. And she not liking this because she was quite the passive kind of persona and not the aggressive type. Except for the occasional soccer ball, she was not the type to get angry or so easily or even show when she was mad at the all but it was all just spilling out and she could not control it when it came to him.

It was obvious now thinking about it that he despised her Mother for reasons she did not know of but she wanted to know the truth and she wanted the full story. No matter how painful it might be she just had to know the truth and she needed to hear it from her mother first so that she could hear her side. And this was all because of Sonoko getting inside her head again and digging through her skull leaving things there that she wanted gone because it would leave an itch that she could not scratch. But she knew that she wanted to scratch it badly even though she did not want to touch it. But it was so itchy that you had to but could not get to until you dug deep and started to get to the pain and bleeding. And now she was feeling itchier and irritated by this by the minute.

Rubbing at the scar again.

* * *

She was not going to tell him or anyone about this, it was better to let sleeping dogs lie than let them all know because no good would ever going to come out of it. And in a strange way she knew that she was protecting or rather sheltering everyone from this because it would be best for everyone's sanity that this kept a secret. And it was something that she did not really need to tell anyone anyway because the past of old wounds made no difference to the future.

And she was definitely not going to tell what happened with _Gin_ the last time that she had seen him. Of how he had run her down with his car and back over her running her down with his car trying to kill her and making sure that he had done the job. But _sadly,_ for him he did not succeed and he was not happy with this or how it had impacted his _precious_ car that he had cared more about than any human life or a human life at all.

He had scared her and scared her good in doing this and was the closet that he had come to killing her for good. But she had made it through by the skin of her teeth yet again and he had failed to kill her yet again.

Which had made him more determined and drove him more insane to kill her so that he could get his dignity back. He was tainted by her blood or rather lack of blood on his hands that belonged to her and he was feeling disrespected by all. The Ego on him and his failure was something that so could never understand but she knew was far deadlier than anything that she could deal with.

So, from that day on she wanted no matter of trying to take him in because she was far too terrified of him and she did not want to see him ever again. She was frightened of him and even the sound of his name made her shiver in fear and made her paranoid looking all around her in case he might be there. And she was now over the panic attacks that she had and she was having less nightmares about everything that went on and what might happen in the future.

But every single time she saw a black car she was instantly scared and mostly refused point blank to get in the car because of the fear of getting run over again, even though it was not the same car. It was still black the colour that _they_ dressed and was something that they were also known by as _Black Organisation or lack Syndicate._

But she had healed quickly and was trying her best to put it behind her like everything else that had happened because she just wanted her life back and everything back to normal. That was all that she wanted was a normal life or rather her normal life but looking back at it all now she could see that it was not going to happen and could possibly never happen. Especially with _Gin_ still out there and hunting her down wanting revenge for his downfall.

* * *

" Penny for your thoughts ? " said Bruce as she shut the car door.

She jumped in fright when she heard his voice not realizing that he was even there and that she was not paying attention to her surroundings.

" You really need to stop doing that " said Shinichi.

But Bruce just looked amused. " Sorry about that " said Bruce.

As he pulled his seatbelt on for the first time she could clearly see his hands and began to inspecting them as she glanced as she looked closure looking at the calluses on the back of his hands. And seeing them bare she was really able to get a good look as she began to inspect them without thinking.

* * *

 _Click_

" Shinichi ? " said Bruce questioningly.

" Hmph " she said as she looked up.

And she caught his glance and was now caught looking him in the eye as she could not look away.

" Seatbelt " he said as he pulled her seatbelt forward and clicking it in place.

And he then looked away and started to drive the car in silence again.

" You know what I am famished and since I know that you have yet to have breakfast and since we are in the city we can go for breakfast in one of our...Are you awake ? " said Bruce.

Shinichi was currently looking out the window with her eyes starting to close as she was barely able to keep them open because right now they were feeling heavier than ever.

" Eh ? " said Shinichi.

She had not heard a single word he had said just that he had said something.

* * *

" Breakfast ! " said Bruce.

" I am not ..." said Shinichi before being cut off.

" You are eating you need at least three-square meals a day " said Bruce.

Now realizing he was starting to sound like Alfred and he was now feeling older than ever.

" Yes, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day! " said Shinichi dully.

'So, I have heard like a million times' she thought.

" Funny! But you are still having breakfast, I am just pulling up here and we can eat right here in the Hotel lounge " said Bruce.

He was finally starting to get her sense of humour and how dry it really was and just how sarcastic she really was.

And she looked around to see the complete difference within just a couple of miles of the town.

* * *

" Mr Wayne pleasure as always " and then his eyes moved towards as she was now being inspected head to toe " and ...? Who might you be ? " said the Waiter questioningly with a respectful look but a nasty tone in his voice.

She did not like the look he was giving her a disapproving look.

" Table for two " said Bruce making the man look at him.

Shinichi just grunted as she could clearly see that she had been judged by this man already and he was thinking of her as something else.

" This way please! " said the waiter.

They both followed with Bruce going first and Shinichi going second even though Bruce wanted her to go first. He could clearly see that she did not want to follow the kind gesture that he was showing and he could see why with everyone in the room with their eyes on her and whispering. This kind of attention was something that he was used to being in the spotlight and he knew she was used to being in the spotlight as well. But not this kind of spotlight or getting this kind of attention that she was receiving and the looks and whispers was not something that she was used to.

'Yet another person thinks that I am his date or girlfriend yet again !' thought Shinichi as she gritted her teeth.

* * *

" SHINICHI! " screamed an enthusiastic female voice.

Shinichi flinched at the voice knowing who it already belonged to because she had just heard that voice just over an hour ago. And now she was hearing it half way across the lounge with everyone looking at who the voice belonged to and searching for the person that she was yelling at so and very loudly.

But she eventually looked to see Sonoko waving at her with a grin on her face and coming towards her like a shark going towards it bait.

" Just kill me now " said Shinichi quietly to herself as she was now going red with embarrassment sticking her head down.

But Bruce heard what she had said and he did not like what she had said even if it was a figure of speech it was something that he did not want her to something like that or even hear it.

" Shinichi, I do not want to hear you say something like that and I will not have you saying anything like that either. Especially after what just happened to you " said Bruce angrily pulling her aside as he said it quietly.

And now Sonoko was standing right behind her before she could say something.

" Am I interrupting a Father/Daughter moment ? " said a puzzled Sonoko in English.

Making Shinichi's eye automatically twitch in annoyance.

* * *

" Would you like to join us? I can see that you are dining alone and the company would be great " said Bruce politely.

" So, Shinichi got her brains from you as well as your good looks very good looks " said Sonoko.

Shinichi was now mortified by this.

" Sonoko! " said Shinichi disapprovingly.

Bruce just chuckled lightly at this.

" No but thank you for the offer " said Sonoko politely.

Sonoko half hugged Shinichi, who barely hugged back.

" See you two later tonight " said Sonoko.

" Goodbye " said Sonoko.

" Farewell Miss Suzuki " said Bruce as he put out his had to shake and then kissed her on the cheek.

'Charming as always' thought Shinichi as she rolled her eyes unimpressed and at the corner of her eye she was able to see that Bruce had also seen this. Giving her a disapproving look as he shook his head and it was as if he was reading her mind, knowing full and well what she was thinking.

And before she knew it Sonoko as leaving and she had every eye on her.

* * *

***** cough*****

" Mr Wayne, you and _...your daughter ?_ This way please " said the waiter sounding almost impatient.

They both looked almost forgetting about him completely.

" Sorry about that " said Bruce.

And then he lightly pushed/nudged Shinichi along making her move forward first and she was first to the table.

" Let me get that for you " said Bruce pulling the seat out for her making the gesture and peace offering.

She just sat down on the seat seeing that all eyes were on her and giving into the pressure that was building on her shoulders. And then he quickly and gently pushed the seat into the table then sat down quickly in the opposite seat as menus were handed to them.

" Shinichi are you ready to order ? " said Bruce.

" Hmph ? " said Shinichi as she hid behind her menu as she shook her head.

She was still deciding.

He was watching his eyes and seeing eyes divert away from their direction as they looked away when they saw him looking at them.

* * *

 _" Daddy " called out a little girl._

 _She was no more than five years old as he watched her run towards a tall man that was obviously her Father. The little girl looked pleased to see him as she jumped into the air and into his arms as he caught her in a hug swinging her around happily to see her._

 _He was a soldier no doubt even though he was wearing the uniform he would have been able to tell no if he was not wearing it. He could see that the soldier was tired, very tired and that he had just come from the airport drained and exhausted but more than happy to see his family. And they were more than happy to see him as he could see an older brother that looked just like him with the parents sitting at the table._

 _The wife he could see that was in tears of happiness while trying to at first hide them from the daughter but because she was too happy she had soon forgotten about them. And she immediately kissed her husband as the brother took the daughter away to give the couple a much-needed moment of romance._

 _A moment of passion and unconditional love in all of their eyes as they welcomed in the hero home into welcoming arms missing him more than life itself._

 _" I love you Daddy " said the little girl squeaking._

 _" I love you too sweetheart and I missed you so much " said the soldier._

 _" I missed you this much " said the girl as she moved her arms out as far as she could be sounding excited._

 _She received a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she giggled._

At this moment, it had finally hit him that he had missed it.

He had missed it all.

He had missed her childhood from her first steps to her first word and he had no idea when or where these happened or what she had even said. He had no idea even what kind of child she was, if she was a happy mischievous one or a quiet one that loved to read book was all that he could think that she was.

He did not know who her first crush was but was not a subject that he was entirely comfortable with because if he had to think about her and boys. Well that mean that she was growing up and that she had grown up to be ready and mature enough for them. And what was worse she was of legal age and he had no idea if he had or if she was ...? This was not a subject that he was even ready to think of.

All he knew that she was calling him by his first name and it had taken her to die to call her that or near death in different circumstance.

* * *

" I am ready to order " said Shinichi.

He was still watching what was going on as the family sat down to a family meal.

" Bruce ? " said Shinichi a little louder catching his attention as she put the menu on the table.

He had missed her first day of school but he was sure as hell that he was not going to miss anything else because he had already missed too much of both of his children growing up. He was not going to give up with this one and he was going to do everything he possibly could to make it up to her or rather him as if knew he was making himself feel guilt and was anxious about the situation.

She titled her head looking at him as he was in deep thought as he watched her at the corner of his eyes he could see concern in her eyes and confusion to him.

* * *

" Sorry " he said.

" Ok ? " said Shinichi.

Breakfast was quickly ordered.

Now they sat in silence as they menus were taken away.

" How are you feeling with everything ? Because if there is anything that I can do to make the situation easier or make you feel comfortable I will be more than happy to do it " said Bruce.

He wanted a serious and heartfelt conversion which was worse he was having it in public so she felt compelled to have it because she did not want to make a scene. And it would be best to just get it over with as quick as possible, like ripping off a band aid quick but would be less discomfort and pain over time.

" I am not made of glass so stop treating me like I am because I do not break so easily and I quickly recover from bad experiences so I am fine " said Shinichi.

" You know when a girl says 'I am fine' I know it usually means that they are not " said Bruce.

Shinichi just glared at him.

" But I must admit that I may have and that I am treating you far too much like a child instead of a teenager so I will stop treating you like a child " said Bruce.

" That is good then... I suppose " muttered Shinichi.

* * *

She looked up to see breakfast arrive and a hope that the conversation would soon die as she quickly gulped down her ice tea.

And then began to eat breakfast keeping her eyes on the meal at all times.

" You tell me what was your first word ? " said Bruce.

'He was not going to stop any time soon' thought Shinichi as he had already asked so many questions and at this point she was starting to get sleepy from it.

" It was Baka " said Shinichi truthfully and took a full bite of food.

* * *

He paused as he looked at her blanked thinking seriously if she was telling him the truth or not. But she was rather an easy person to read and even though he knew that she was insulting him at that point he could tell that she was telling him the truth. She was even easier to read than a book because she was one of the worst liars that he had ever met. She might be able to keep a secret but she could never tell a lie completely to save her life and that was something that he liked in her. She was too honest and this might be bad considering where they lived but she was an honest person at heart and that meant that she was a good person through and through.

" Why ? " said Bruce wanting to hear the story because he felt like there was one to tell.

Shinichi just sighed.

" I guess I just liked the sound and repetition of the word and was rather easy to say " said Shinichi.

And then she started to eat again.

" What..." said Bruce before getting cut off.

" Your food is getting cold " said Shinichi.

He looked down realizing that he had not eaten a single bite so he quickly ate his meal as he covered his mouth with the napkin hiding his action from everyone that was watching. Fooling them all except for the young girl that was giving him an unimpressed expression just the way his Father would when he ate too fast like this when he was a little boy.

* * *

She looked like them both he could see it quite easily and so could everyone else when they looked closely.

She mostly looked liked his mother especially when she was a teenager the resemblance was amazing. And had left him almost speechless the first time that he had saw her and shiver at the same time because it was almost like he was seeing a ghost. It made him reminiscence and in a good way looking at the past did not seem so dark or hurt so much anymore.

The eyes he got from his Father and she had gotten them too, but her eyes were more like his father's rather than his own. He could see that they were still full of hope and had the same exact spark in her eyes that he did before they died.

She was the closest thing that he had to them that made him feel happy and was not gloomy not one bit. But that was all ruined the moment that Bane had to come back into his or rather their life and he had changed that with his game of twisted revenge trying to gain another point on him. In destructive means and she was the target in the most sickening way possible he had gotten his revenge.

He could not protect his parents but he could protect her, she was the closest thing that he had to them and she was the only thing that he had not screwed up. She had died for what had seemed a life time but was actually no more than five minutes because of the puddle that she had drowned in while asleep from exhaustion.

He had seen three of his children dead and his parent's dead which makes five of them, two of them had come back to life and only one had come back sane. If he was to lose her again or anyone else that he had loved because of what he did he knew that would be the last of it.

* * *

" Shinichi are you falling asleep again ? " said Bruce.

Shinichi was currently half asleep with her eyes closed as she leaned her head against her hand that was supporting it on the table.

" Tired...Need coffee... tired...No sleep " said Shinichi.

He chuckled lightly.

" I will pay the bill and then we can go back where you can go back to your room and go to sleep for a couple of hours " said Bruce.

Shinichi just nodded now with her head on the table and using her arms as a pillow and she soon fell asleep within seconds.

Next thing she knew that she was moving and was now waking up in a moving car and something was covering her up like a blanket.

It was a suit jacket.

" You are awake ? " said Bruce.

" Hmph " said Shinichi as she rubbed her eyes.

* * *

He made a decision and now was the time he had to get it off his chest.

" Shinichi there is something that I need to tell you and it is important so I need you to listen and listen to every word that I have to say..." said Bruce.

" Can we discuss you being _Batman_ later I am tired and just to go to sleep " said Shinichi falling back a sleep within.

He stopped the car shocked.

" What ? " said Bruce.

" Eh I won't say anything to anyone " said Shinichi.

He realized that she was now talking in her sleep and there was now a good chance that she would forget about this conversation. So, he decided that he was not going to say another word about this little chat until she brought it up or it was made to be brought up giving the circumstances.


	33. Chapter 33

Rolling around on the large bed it had taken her several moments to realize that she was no longer in Japan or even in a Hospital bed that was rather used to these days, but she was back that the 'Wayne Manor'.

She was in a very darkroom right now and she knew this very large bed that was really comfortable and so easy to sleep on, so she knew where she was. She was tucked in bed and put to bed while she had obviously fallen into one of her deep sleeps that she had went into. She was estimated that this was all because she had been sedated a couple of days ago and that this had been the after affect as soon as she had basically left the Hospital grounds. And all those precious machines that she had been wired up to and all those pills and chemicals that had been forcibly pumped into her while she was asleep/unconscious.

The trouble was she had no idea what the time was but she did have a fair idea how she had gotten there as she started to wake up and put the pieces together. The last things she had really remembered was breakfast and so many questions that would make you fall asleep. All the questions were about her and they were so may and she many pain staking boring that it would make anyone fall asleep within minutes. And if you were under the same circumstances and you did not even yawn or get a once of tired then that must mean you are self-absorbed and love talking about yourself and love that someone is wanting to just talk about you so much.

* * *

" Still tired " said Shinichi to herself as she started to stretch in bed and deciding or not if she was going to back to sleep.

The sound of wings yet again had woken her up and she really did not like the sound of the cries either. She decided to just roll over and curl up in a ball, close her eyes for five minutes and if she does not fall asleep in that time then she will get out of bed. Maybe ?

The bed was really comfy and she was already falling asleep on the cooler side of the bed that was more comfortable as she was now largely spread across it wanting to stay there, possibly forever not wanting to move.

 _Knock Knock_

Some bastard was knocking on the door just when she had just fallen back to sleep for just a split. The second that when you know that you are between states and which is the best part of falling asleep/being asleep. The part where you are the most comfortable and happiest that you can possibly be and someone had just taken the feeling away from her.

She grunted to this involuntarily as she covered her head with the covers.

* * *

" Kudo ? " said a familiar male voice.

Now that got her attention.

 _Knock Knock_

" Kudo I know you are in there and I know that I am being an ..." said a familiar male voice.

She jumped out of the bed and but she fell over something that was on the ground because she could not see clearly or at all. Getting to her feet quickly she realized that it was her stuffed polar bear that she had since she was born. She just threw it back on the bed forgetting all about it as she shook her head dismissing it not knowing how it got in her bed.

" Hakuba delighted to see you as always " said Shinichi unimpressed as she yawned.

" Nice to see you as always, Miss Cranky Pants " said Hakuba.

" I am cranky because you woke me up " said a glaring Shinichi how was now leaning against the doorframe falling asleep again.

He handed her a cup of coffee.

" Let's just keep this between us alright " said Hakuba humbly with his eye slightly twitching.

* * *

 ******* FLASHBACK*******

He remembered the last time the he had gone to her house in the middle of the night knocking on the door not banging like she had said and so many others said that he did but he did not. There was a difference between knocking and banging on the door, he did not use his fist and his emotions were not, he was not in an emotional.

So, what if he had come in the middle of a storm that had thunder and lightning this was nothing compared to the weather that he had back in England and he was not going to stop just because of the weather. He had caught Kudo snogging _Kaitou Kid_ and not her _'boyfriend' Kuroba_ Kaito and the wanted answers. And he before he could even take the picture or get a word in otherwise his phones was taken and he was knocked out in a puff of smoke, waking up dressed as sleeping beauty.

That had been the sole evidence that he needed to prove that Kuroba Kaito was indeed _Kaitou Kid_ even if it would only be circumstantial evidence and not the crucial evidence that he needed legally. He knew that it would be enough to convince people otherwise because they all knew Kudo and they knew that she would never cheat on her boyfriend never because she was not that type of person and that was all that he needed. But along with the detective and thief his evidence had vanished before his eyes leaving him nothing but his own words that no one would believe just saying that he was mistaken or tricked yet again into believing something else.

* * *

As the rain was beating down heavily on his shoulders and even if he was now soaking wet to the bone there was no way he was leaving until he at least spoke to her full well knowing that she was in there. The lights were off so it was obvious that she was doing her best trying to pretend that she was not there, as he could see that everyone else's lights were all of on because of the weather and some of the neighbours even peeking through spying on what he was doing there.

" KUDO OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANTLY " he screamed at the top of his voice as a bolt of thunder went at the same time.

To his surprise the person that opened the door was not the person that he was excepting, yet again he was not too well and surprised by this.

" Hakuba you are scaring the neighbours and you do not want to wake up Shin-Chan, awaking up a sleeping Shin-Chan is potential a death wish by a soccer ball to the head " said Kaito annoyed.

He ignored this comment thinking nothing of it and this would be one of his biggest regrets in life as he remembered seeing the football at the top of the stairs just sitting there perfectly. As if it was left there by a child just waiting to be kicked and had the distinct pink colour of dust on it and just maybe a faint dribble of blood.

" May I come in " said Hakuba letting himself in.

He knew this conversation was going to continue for quite some time and he did not want to do it on the doorstep in this kind of weather knowing that he would end up catching a cold or worse his death. So logically knowing that it would be best to have this inside where he could start to drive off and then start the conversation that they really needed to have.

Hakuba took off his coat and hat putting them on the coat hanger to dry off.

" There was a Heist tonight and to my surprise your _girlfriend_ was in a heat of passion with that said Host of that Heist. Do you have anything to say about that ? " said Hakuba.

* * *

Kaito just laughed as he just shrugged only half paying attention.

" You do know that it is April Fool's day " said Kaito.

He was not aware of this.

" Sounds rather a cruel thing to do to good girl like Kudo is. Even for _Kaitou Kid_ to ruin a good Detectives name and reputation by doing the 'dirty' with a thief and cheating on her boyfriend " said Hakuba.

Kaito frowned at this.

" I am not _KID_ how many times do I need to tell you that " said Kaito annoyed.

" So, then you are telling me that either was mistaken or that your girlfriend of two almost three weeks is already cheating on you ? " said Hakuba.

Kaito just the gesture that he was insane and like he was crazy circling his hands around his head behind is back. Both pretending that they did not know that he was doing it to be civilized and so he could be adult as he possibly could with a grown-up child in the same room as him.

" So, does she prefer this version of you or the over version more ? Because I must say I find it hard to believe that she likes either because someone like myself would be more suited for her " said Hakuba.

He was pushing his buttons and he knew what he did not suspect or see coming next was Kuroba attacking him out of nowhere sending him flying and tumbling to the ground.

" Do not ever speak of her like that again " demanded Kaito.

Hakuba was now on the floor wrestling as he tried to Hakuba off him both moving around up and down. He was trying to defend him as he shielded himself from the punch that he was about to receive in the face and various attacks that he could see that were coming soon.

" Kuroba pull yourself together " said Hakuba calmly.

But the thief was not going to calm down any time soon.

" You will apologize to her and you better mean it " said Kaito.

* * *

He only had one option and he had to use force as he twisted one of the thief's arm into a lock as he was too distracted by blind rage.

" I should not have said what I said " said Hakuba as he pinned the thief to the ground.

" English Bastard " said Kaito.

He was tired of hearing that even if Kuroba muttered it under his breath all the time, he had now said it out loud and he could not take it back.

It was stupid and he could see it but he punched the him in an instant and regretting it immediately. But that was how the fight soon started between the two teen who had been keeping a lot of anger deep down towards each other and that was now coming to light as they fought on the ground. He did not remember much of what was said or even what he did just that there was a lot of hate and insults directed towards each other because of what had happened with the two in the past of each failures.

* * *

 **CRASH**

They both stopped as they realized that they knocked something down.

" You broke it " said Kaito.

" No, you broke it " said Hakuba.

They were currently looking at a broken violin that they had knocked down out of its case and onto floor into pieces somehow.

" That is violin has been owned by Antonio Stradivarius himself " said Hakuba.

They were both now on their feet looking at the current broken violin.

" You broke, we broke one of Shin-Chan's prized possessions " said Kaito.

" BaKaito " said Kaito as he hit himself on the head repeating the action countless times.

They both looked horrified looking at it knowing that is or rather was worth millions.

* * *

" It is a fake " said Shinichi dully.

Scaring the both of them and they both turned around with their faces drained like they had seen a ghost.

" Thank Goodness for that " said Hakuba relieved as he breathed in.

" Shin-Chan! " said Kaito nervously.

She did not look impressed just raging made at the top of the stair as a lightning bolt was about to hit the ground and he could swear it was going to hit the same spot twice.

" You two idiots woke me up there better be a good reason behind this because I have not slept in three days " said Shinichi.

She was now mad with fury in her eyes as she leaned on the banister half asleep yawning and tapping a football on her left foot which looked weird to him but would something that he would be soon used to.

" I think the lightning would have woken a dead person up " said Hakuba.

Shinichi did not look impressed as she stopped leaning now standing straight up like a soldier.

" Please strike him out and not me Honey ok! " said Kaito begging.

* * *

 _WOOSH_

He was not sure how it happened but the both of them were hit by the football almost or at the exact same time and on the floor at the same time. And he was certainly convinced that the two of them were both seeing the same thing as he was seeing Doves going around circling his wounded head as he was too dizzy to see straight.

" I am going back to bed do not wake me again or I will not go so easy on you next time. Especially after breaking a violin that was a rarity of its own to acquire and track down was a literal murder case but not yours " said Shinichi.

All he heard was a door being slammed before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

And when he woke up with Kuroba drooling all over him and he was disturbed even more to realize that he was hugging the Phantom Thief in his arms and he was smiling as his head was on his stomach. There was also the pillows and blankets that were in place for them over the night as the sun was now shining in his eyes.

The broken violin had been cleaned up and the smell of coffee was in the air as he could now hear Shinichi in the kitchen. He then just realized he as stiff and that he had slept there all night with the Phantom thief in his arms and this was singularly the most embarrassing moment in his life. And he was not going to tell a soul about this as he took his arm away and put Kuroba's head on the pillow as he was trying to slink out.

But when he as finished and looked up he saw Shinichi with a cup of coffee in one hand as she grinned at him giggling slightly as she was recording everything that was happening on her phone.

He walked out the door to blinding ray of sunlight knowing that she had the perfect blackmail at her disposal to ever use against him. All he knew that she had one on Hattori as well because he was foolish enough to let that one slip and she had known one of him. But now thinking about it she did not threaten either of them but rather they did it all to themselves by telling themselves and their reactions to not doing anything about it. They both had really dug their own grave and when something embarrassing ever happened to her she would just shrug it off and walk away. Like nothing had happened making an amusing remark about it and insult herself in the process.

She really was evil in her own way with the mind games that she had played which made her the perfect match for Kuroba. And also, the perfect one to give him what he deserved when he was out of line and sorely he had been this time as well he had got what he had deserved that time.

But what made him wonder the most was how could she possibly sleep during a thunderstorm like that only to waken by the two of them. She muttered with her female friends something about sleeping during a certain someone's snoring was the weather was nothing to her. But if there was a murder or even a low scream she would be wide awake and running in the right direction.

He was told give her coffee and your life is save by his Baya.

 ******* END OF FLASHBACK*******

* * *

She took the cup of coffee looking at it as she fully inspected it and this gave Hakuba the chance to waltz his way into her room uninvited.

" I was informed that you were living here and I must say I was just compelled to see your living arrangements. All beyond of what I could never did I think that my Baya and whom was your Baya before she was mine would be on a date with your Butler known by Alfred Pennyworth " said Hakuba who was now pacing the room.

The cup of coffee was so warm in her hands and smelt so good.

'Wait ?' thought Shinichi as she took a sip of the coffee.

" Baya and Alfred? " said a shocked Shinichi.

" Yes " said Hakuba.

* * *

Shinichi then put the light switch on with the lack of light that was only coming from the hallway into the room, there was nothing to see but a dark room.

And to her surprise when the lights were switched on everything was different in the entire room except the bed of course. There was no pink plastered everywhere but the room was instead painted a pale blue and white, colours that she had actually liked. A wide screen television that was on the wall now realizing that it was facing her bed and that there were new sheets on the bed as well, red ones.

A one of a kind violin on a stand right beside the window so when you open the curtains the sun would be shining in and it would beautiful. Especially with the balcony there as well so she could step out easily but she had still not been out there yet or even looked out there.

New clothes in the closet and all of her suitcases had been unpacked, she was not happy with this going through her personal belongings with her knowledge or permission.

Make up, accessories and everything to go along with it all the stuff she could currently see she was surprised it was all to her taste and she liked all of it.

And a silver jewellery box that had caught her eye and full attention as she stepped forward to it and quickly opened it without thinking. And she had scared herself silly when the ballerina jumped up playing " Shadow of Your Smile " she said to herself as the song played out.

She looked into the jewellery box to see some new and some old polished jewellery in it and they all looked so expensive she could hardly believe it. There was at least worth a million dollars or more probably far more of jewellery here and she just could not believe it was hers.

There were a few things that were in here that belonged to her but only a few things from birthstone ring she had and other few things that she had like the small fake diamond (cubic zirconia to be exact)necklace that Kaito had given her. It was meant as a kind-hearted joke as it liked eerily like the Black Pearl only was a diamond. It was his way of confessing/showing that he was _Kaitou Kid_ to her because he wanted to tell her the truth because he wanted to tell her everything. It was too bad that she had already known the truth and his reaction when she told him that she already knew the moment she met him, was priceless. She had broken his prized Poker Face and left him speechless unable to say a word and that in itself was an accomplishment.

* * *

And there was also the pearl necklace that was a gift she had received from a family member when she was to turn sixteen years old she would inherit it and she did. The day that she had her sixteenth birthday, that she had forgotten all about again as she was always forgetting her birthday until she was reminded of it in one of the worse ways possible.

It was a day that she had one of the temporarily cures and she had been working on an important case the previous past couple of explosive days, so she wanted to celebrate her sixteenth as herself. And Haibara had allowed this because it had been a while since they had anything to celebrate and did anything remotely fun.

She was hunted down all day by a man in a blue suit with a box in his hand and was creeping everyone very much out. And when he was able to catch up with them he received a harsh beating from a very much paranoid and overprotective Ran, who kicked him into summation. And only apologise seconds later pleading when an envelope came falling down and into her hands with her name on it. She could see right away that it was a birthday card with a letter attached and then she instantly knew who this guy was and when she opened the box her face had drained with the blood showing, all of the girls were.

Sonoko was so to blame for all of this because she knew the guy because he worked for her uncle she just did not recognize him or the company logo until she saw his face. She knew who he was because she thought that he was cute and that he should be a model instead of a delivery guy. But he ended up lying in a Hospital bed right next to a modelling agent a person that had been mugged and feeling guilty when they visited the delivery guy, they ended up going hunting him do and getting him arrested. And they both walked out of the Hospital the next day with new hopes for the future in the modelling agency because the guy got his first client as a model. And they are now doing quite well in the world making a fortune from this unfortunate event, that is still hilarious to think about and would always be. It made her smile just thinking about it.

* * *

And she loved the pearl necklace that she had gotten as a present but she had no idea who it was from or where it has even come. There was no name on the card all it said was:

 _I give this to you on your sixteenth birthday as a gift because today is your first step towards becoming a young Lady. It is an old tradition in our family that a young lady such as yourself is given such a gift with something meaningful that shows loves, care and respect to the next step you will take into becoming the great woman will you will naturally become. This is something that shows you have come to age of taking the first step of adulthood. This is something that you can carry with you on each of your days and it is something that you can take with you everywhere you go as only my care for you can do the same. This is a gift that I can only hope that you will appreciate that I have given to you and to keep for our future days. And maybe to pass onto a beloved family member._

 _\- Always and forever Love_

 _B_

* * *

She remembered that the wrapping paper was old at least over a decade but was kept well too well. She only knew this because this kind of wrapping paper was no more and the company had gone bust, so there would be no way to track where it came from.

Only whoever wrapped it was clearly OCD and was meticulous person proving this was with wrapping it all it up and with a neat bow as well. The bow was almost worn out almost is how she could tell at first that it was as the glitter on it was not falling off and was gone dry. The card/letter that came with it was also old and paper was almost worn and was also no longer sold and was not from Japan either.

But the most proof was the ink on the card was faded which meant that it was a good couple of years old. And after having it tested she was able to confirm that it was the same age that she was and the ink itself was special also. The ink was a rare kind made of squid ink and was no longer sold as well. It was also expensive and was rather hard to track down because only a few people in the world would have it.

And the knot that had been done was one that she had never in her life seen before and she knew multiples ones that you would not even know about. She knew how to do most types of knots/bows because of going fishing and camping, also because she learned them from and for cases. Never had she seen a knot like that before, a knot that was able to keep the whole thing in place and was strong as well. But was even easier to take off at the same time when you had to take it off because if you were not trying then it would not fall off accidentally.

* * *

She remembered the knot of course and after trying for several hours trying to duplicate it but it had taken days for her to actually be able to copy it. And she was able to get it to almost perfection after trying over and over again after she was bored out of her mind doing nothing for days. She was stuck in the Hospital and had nothing to do so that was all she could do to take her mind off a few things. And she was now able to do now what she had thought was the impossible knot and rubbing in the face of Kaito who still could not do it.

'But where did it come from?' she thought.

She picked it up and looked it at.

" Maybe ...? " she said to herself.

 _Click_

The door was closed and she had snapped out of her thoughts looking at Hakuba she had completely forgotten was there.

* * *

" Hakuba what is it you want again ? " said Shinichi.

" Call me Saguru please because Baya is downstairs and she is excepting you to of all people to be calling me that by now " said Hakuba.

" Fine for Baya and my sanity I will for the time being " said Shinichi.

" But you still have not answered the question " said Shinichi.

" Lunch for the four of us outside apparently a picnic, your hmph how do I say it without offending you ... " said Hakuba.

Shinichi just rolled her eyes at this concept.

" Your Father is sleeping right now so he will not be joining us as much as I want to meet the Famous and rather Infamous Bruce Wayne that will just have to wait for the now " said Hakuba.

Shinichi exhaled as she breathed in and out.

" Fine but I have to take a shower first " said Shinichi.

Hakuba had responded by a simple nod and bowing as he left.

The one thing she did always like about Hakuba is he did not speak his mind without thinking first most of the time as he did not ask what had happened to her because she did not want to speak about it.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

She turned around as she rolled her eyes.

" May I come in ? " said Alfred.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

And he entered with a trolley with him.

" I just need to take care of those wounds of your before and after you take a shower " said Alfred.

This was going to be a long day.


	34. Chapter 34

Shinichi was currently sleeping underneath the tree lying against the bark of the tree the sun was currently being blocked by the tree branches and there was a small breeze of in wind knocking down leaves. She went to read a book while the other three had a friendly chat and drank lots of tea, talking about England and the little things that they had missed about it. She was humoured by the conversation at first finding it interesting and she did love her trip to London over a year ago but when you started talking about the kind of food they eat it tends to make your stomach churn, ever so slightly.

 _Sheep's stomach how on earth anyone can eat anything like that I will never know._

Reading the book in her hands as it was slipping through her fingers, with just one paragraph to go then she would have been finished. But because she is such a perfectionist she will read the book entirely over again until she can come to the finish conclusion of the end of the book. Even though the last paragraph does leave a hint to the murderer is so that she could continue onto the next three novels for the full story, she had already figured out who the murderer was at least half way through the book. The hints and the unconscious hints that the writer had left she had seen and followed to a perfect T coming to her conclusion rather early. But did not want to the think too much because she would ruin the surprise ending and started to relax a little taking in a few breathes, too bad for this because she realized to much and soon fell asleep.

 _Too much brain power for one person._

* * *

He was watching her as she sat peacefully as he hung upside down as he was hanging from a tree like he was on the monkey bars, just like a monkey he was always naturally good at these kinds of things.

Now sneaking into this creepy fortress without being noticed was the hard part, especially in the middle of the day with the sun shining so brightly it was like a heat wave. A heat wave that was making him sweat and he was already sweating nervously because he was kind of scared of the old man and the way over protective father. That he Kuroba Kaito was still to meet in _person_ as himself anyway but he had met the cop that was flirting with his _daughter_. And he was getting the evil stink eye as if he had done something wrong, like was a paedophile or something when he was so not. They were the same age in fact his Shin-Chan was older than him- by a month and a half, so that make a whole lot of difference.

 _So there._

Although he did meet her when she was in the body of six-year-old girl, that looked like she was a four or five-year-old because she was a told shrimp in that time of her life apparently. And she had a giant growth spurt when she was twelve years old, like she had grown two inches over night shocking everyone and just kept on growing like a weed.

But he started to fall in love with her when he found out her secret and her secret identity, and now he was making her sound like a superhero. Although those glasses could be considered one hell of a disguise because they fooled a hell a lot of people, not including himself in the category because he did not know her at that age.

" Keep kee " he laughed at the thought of this.

* * *

He had fooled so many people with his disguises that he had found it so hilarious and he loved every single moment of it. Especially as he walked into a room fooling everyone in sight with sometimes thousands of people and sometimes even more of them on Television. He had practically become a perfectionist at it as soon as he started he was really good as he had already mastered doing voices and right away he was able to impressionate Nakamori so well was simple was because he had known him his entire life was it was only natural.

He was even better playing the role as the dutiful daughter and his best friend Aoko to sheer perfection that it was beyond creepy because no one could tell, not even her father. And most of all Shinichi just suspected but she had never confirmed or denied that she knew he was in disguise the whole time.

 _She was still to notice that he was there just a few inches away from her face and was still fast asleep, almost snoring again._

* * *

The three sipping the teas with their pinkies in the air had yet still to notice that he was here in plain sight and would rather be really easy to notice him if they were just to even glance that way.

He was bored so he continued to swing on tree branch as he aimed to get the red shiny apple that had caught his eye and undivided attached, wanting it instantly so that he could eat it.

It was just so shiny that he had to eat it because it looked beyond perfection and he was guessing it would just taste as good as it looked.

One more swing and he was able to catch it just in with his mouth, just before it fell on the ground hitting his Shin-Chan in the progress.

And now she was covered in leaves as he bit hard on the apple, it tasted even better than he had ever thought and it was officially the best apple that he had ever ate.

* * *

" Shin-Chan wakey wakey! " sang Kaito sweetly.

She moved in her sleep and was now using the book as her current pillow.

" Shin-Chan wakey wakey! " sang Kaito sweetly.

She moved again, now covering her face with the book.

" Five more minutes Ran! " said Shinichi mumbling.

He swung on the tree heavier this time annoyed and apples began to fall out just narrowly missing and hitting Shinichi on the head as the book had taken the hit instead, then just rolled off. And she was still asleep which was making him more annoyed and more hyper bursting with energy, full welling knowing that he would have to get out of the tree that he was so enjoying hanging upside down on.

" Shin-Chan wakey wakey rise and shine, the sky is nice and... _green ? !_ " sang Kaito sweetly but also sounding annoyed.

And now Shinichi was currently rubbing at her eyes as she was mow starting to wake up but she was also falling back asleep seconds later.

He was so not going to have this and he swing down so that he could just get a little closer and awake her up by giving her a 'Spiderman kiss' one of the kiss scenes that he always wanted to do.

But as soon as he was about to swoop in and kiss the girl she moved.

* * *

 **CRASH**

Right into the tree he went almost flattened by the tree as he was now stuck to hit and he could not peel himself off.

" ARGGHH " he screamed in pain as he was currently tasting the tree bark.

Shinichi just stood up so shocked that she remained speechless and wide eyed by what she was seeing as her mouth was left gaped open.

" Eh ? " was all she could muster from her mouth after Kaito started to mouth ever so slightly.

She was just scratching her forehead confused at what she was currently seeing because she was not quite sure that it was real or not.

" Kaito is that you ? " said Shinichi.

He was now starting to peel himself on the tree as he pulled his face off the tree with his hand as he adjusted himself shaking like a wet dog trying to dry himself clean. Knocking all of the leaves and apples that were in his hood and pockets to the ground, and sadly the ones the leaves that he had in his mouth as well. And a tiny bit of the apple that he had left he was eating earlier was now gone and all was left was the stick and seeds, which he spat out as he coughed almost choking on it.

* * *

 ******** COUGHING *******

Shinichi's eye twitched as she currently watched what was going on.

" Yuck! " she said almost throwing up.

" You are disgusting, you know that " said Shinichi pretending to gag.

And Kaito was when standing up straight as he was getting the rest of the leaves out of his messy hair.

" Evil tree " he muttered to the tree giving it an evil eye.

Shinichi was now giving him a disapproving look as she stood with her hands at her hips and shaking her head as she rolled her eyes at him.

" Shin-Chan you are awake " said Kaito delighted.

Shinichi just exhaled as he said this and Kaito went in for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

" Wait, where is my book ? " said Shinichi to herself as she started to look around.

Kaito went in for the surprise move.

" I can't find it...oh there it is " said Shinichi to herself as she saw it underneath the leaves.

Kaito was moving in closer.

Shinichi then at this exact time moved and then crouched down picking the book up in her hands.

* * *

 **THUMP**

At the same time Kaito had done it again, only this time he had walked into another tree and it was now raining apples down on the two teens.

" Aw " said Shinichi as an apple pummelled her on the head and another.

" Stupid apples... I hate fruit...bad fruit " said an annoyed Kaito.

Both were rubbing the top of their now bruised foreheads and looked very annoyed with each other.

" Is going to happen every time I wake you up I end up with a head injury " said Kaito.

" Tch " said Shinichi.

Kaito just crossed his arms huffing like a child.

" If you never tried to wake me up in the first place then this would never would have happened the first time or the now ..." said Shinichi.

" You mean the millionth time " said Kaito muttering.

Now Shinichi was rolling her eyes in the back of her skull.

" You know Einstein is created for saying 'The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results' " said Shinichi astutely.

Kaito was now grinning, just like his alter ego _Kaitou Kid_ and raising his eyebrows up and down.

* * *

" Well call me 'Insane' because I am _CRAZY_ in love for you " he said and started blowing kisses.

"Hmph " said Shinichi shaking her head and smiled amused at this.

And before she knew it she was being dipped down almost to the ground as if they were just dancing while Kaito was now gazing at her lovingly.

Making Shinichi weak in the knees as she turned bright red and started to giggle. And because she was acting so much like a girl she was embarrassed and ashamed of herself which just made her go even more red in the face than ever as she argued with herself. Then she just let the subject drop because it was pointless and was just a waste of a thought progress because this was all just stupid.

" I am so going to get you for this " said Shinichi.

" Uh huh " said Kaito and he leaned in kissing her on the lips in the progress.

" Oi! " thought Shinichi as she knew what was going to happen next as she had already forgiven him for the 'apple tree incident?' and Kaito had already forgotten about as his mind was already on another subject.

* * *

 **Five minutes later**

Hakuba had noticed something odd and it was rolling towards him.

" An apple ? " said Hakuba to himself as he inspected the apple ignoring the others as they looked at him.

He began to ignore his surrounding and solely focused on his currently subject of thought as he was inspecting the apple that had obviously fallen out of a tree by some kind of force. He had thought that he had heard some sort of ruckus earlier on, but he just put that the thought of Kudo playing with a football that he had seen on the ground earlier on.

The idea of playing 'a good old game of football' came up earlier.

* * *

Ladies Vs Gentlemen

But he knew that the three of them would not stand a slimmest chance against Kudo alone and he had the sneaking suspicion that the old man Pennyworth had the same thought in his mind. All he had to go on was his gut instinct and the eyes that he saw diverting to the football and coughing as the old man started to change the subject. Which also thinking on that subject made Kudo eventually leave as she was bored out of her mind on the subject and decided to leave with a book in her hands.

A rare book at that, indeed and was also a book that he had wanted to read.

Death in the Stocks by Georgette Heyer published in 1935

He even chuckled at the thought of the old novel that was obviously a first edition and worth a fortune. But even more priceless to the beloved mystery readers and fans of the writer and genre of the classic novel.

He followed the now trail of fallen apples and leaves wondering where they came from.

* * *

 _Kudo was different here._

She seemed sadder than usual not even hiding it this time like she did not have the energy to do it or could not be bothered to do it, he was not entirely sure which one of it was. So, seemed even more distant than she normally was even if he had been on her case for so long, even though he agreed to let the subject of her and _KID_ being together.

He had only agreed to do this on the rare occasion because of the two horrible incidents that had come not long after Kudo reappeared into the public eye again.

* * *

The first the attempted murder on her life by one of the men that as in the _Syndicate_ that she had helped and was at that time helping bring down. It was rumoured that she had died at least twice and been reported as brain dead by the Doctors and they had confirmed by her death. But this was only speculation and the rumour mill working its way through like it always did. Although he was simply amazed that she was able survive something like that yet alone be walking around today alive and well was truly a miracle on its own.

* * *

 _He was getting closer to finding what had caused this trail of apples and leaves._

* * *

The second was the two murders of the Mouri's.

Mouri Ran was Kudo's best friend and ex-girlfriend but remained close or were closer than ever after the break up, he was not entirely sure. Two people that could not be more different yet had a bond that the two girls could not be separated as they were close, so close as it was like they were sisters and best friends at the same time.

One was more of Bronze than brains but still had brains and the evidence to prove it was her grades. But she was far too naive and believed people when they said something right away even if they were lying or telling the truth. And her thoughts on the supernatural alone.

One was more of Brains that bronze, but still had it he even had several bruises to remember and conscious painful reminder whenever he thought of it and touched his head. But a lot of times her big brain got her into trouble a lot because she did not have the any common sense when it cm to her own welfare and safety only others, and at times this made her not very smart. And considering at the most times the people she would come up against she would be in a physical later or in dangerous surrounding trapped or so many unknown ways that he did not know about because he was 'Not allowed to know'.

* * *

 _Honestly Kuroba and Hattori had corrupted that girl._

She might had made the two of them in turn better at what they do and better people but was it worth the potential damage that they have or might have or will do to her ? He was yet still to decide on that subject because it was still on par.

But what was surprising was her reaction to the Father's death as well because of what he had known about their relationship was that there was basically known at all. There was no relationship at all other than being detectives and her friendship with Mouri Ran of course. But her reaction to his death was surprising and almost heartachingly because it was as if she had lost a father or her own Father.

* * *

She was in Hospital when all this went down and when she had been told the truth of what had happened it as if she had broken, like her mind had cracked and her world had collapsed. Like she had lost everything and nothing could make it any better. She had not spoken to anyone and it was like she was in some kind of trance or near coma almost losing her sanity. The few things she did say was that she was blaming herself and wanting to leave her Hospital bed thinking that it was some kind of conspiracy against her to make her have a meltdown or some kind of revenge.

He did not agree with this despite the bad timing, he even agreed to look into it and work alongside with Hattori who agreed with her at first on the subject and possibilities. But when they came to their own conclusion found the suspect and reason why he did it there was no denying it was all just bad timing and nothing more. She did not agree to this but when Hattori of all Detective agreed with this conclusion and that he had also came to it around the same time as Hakuba did. There was enough evidence and zero evidence to point to it being a conspiracy because something like that would have taken some time. He had followed the evidence and there was nothing to say otherwise.

But Kudo refused to believe this and Kuroba was the only one that was able to get her to believe it to be true. And she broke down on him, starting to cry open up on the subject and started to allow herself to grief and truly believe that they were dead. He says it in her eyes for the first time she had been in denial subconsciously as part of her thought that they were dead not until Kuroba had come.

She was broken and was still healing from the many tragedies that she had been through and going through, many of them unknown and would probably forever remain that wall. But he a Detective know a broken person and more so a broken Detective when he sees one. Kuroba was the only one left that could help to start healing and mending her together as Mouri Ran was no longer there to do it.

* * *

So, it was left to Kuroba who was more than happy to it as he loved helping people and making them smile and happy like the entertainer he was, using his skills anyway to make a bad situation better.

Well he was the first to make her talk in complete sentence, make her smile and make her laugh out loud. So, he was good for her right now and so was their relationship so he was going to let that drop for them mean time. He promised Kudo that he would use their relationship against them as long as it was not used against him or anyone as else. She had said a word of agreement when he had said this but there was an ever so slight nod and agreement in her eyes.

* * *

 _He stopped now._

He looked behind the tree shocked and gasped to what he was seeing because he was truly not suspecting this.

* * *

" Oh my! " said Alfred shocked.

He was currently looking at the 'little' girl that he had considered his Granddaughter his only Granddaughter so it was only natural that he would be protective of her. Especially when it came to males because he knew what they were like and what they thought, especially at that age because he was one of them once. Even if it was a long time ago he remembered those days quite well and all of relationships of how they started and ended, usually in tears and heartbreak.

She was family to him (No matter what she or anyone else thought) and his blood was starting to boil from anger and many other emotions that were currently running through his mind. The many scenarios that were going through his head right now he was not sure what he was thinking right now.

All he was seeing right now was Shinichi as the kids would put it " snogging out " with a boy in a tree and he could not help but think of a song that was now playing out in his head. A childish song as that as well it was.

 ******* Cough*******

He coughed ever so lightly grabbing their attention to the now three people that were currently paying their full and well attention to them.

" Ehm, Young Lady I think that it would be best that you get down from that tree immediately and please remove the Young Lad that is currently attached to you like a leech sucking out your blood " said Alfred calmly and disapprovingly.

* * *

Shinichi was now going bright red from embarrassment because she was caught and was now covering her face with her hands.

" Why me " said Shinichi to herself.

She did not want to move.

" Young Lady. Do I need to come up there or shall I inform you Father what is going on here and he will be more than _happier_ to deal with this situation than me, believe me " said Alfred.

She was defeated and she knew it but most of all she did not want to make a scene, well more of scene. Knowing that things could escalate to so much more worse than this.

" Coming " she said.

And quickly made her way down the fifty-foot tree.

" Monkey child, just like rest of them things they never do change around here " said Alfred shocked watching her climb down as she was sitting at least twenty feet up it like it was nothing.

* * *

She really was more like her Father than she would ever like to admit or know for that matter and considering her upbringing was not with them it was still surprising. It must be genetic or in the blood that it was passed on somehow, like it runs through the family in some way as of all the Wayne's were detectives in their own way.

From a Doctor trying to find what is wrong with his patient.

A Family of Scientists.

Wanting to help the City and finding out the problems so they could fix it.

Vigilantes, so many of them.

To an actual known Detective that does not wear a mask.

But all of them had the same weakness and that was their loved ones and especially the person that they were in some kind of romantic relationship.

His Master Bruce had made this one the most complex and mind blowing yet as it was not always black and white. He just wished he could find a nice woman that would not be a criminal and/or mess with his mind at the same time.

The one he would accept into the family right now would be Miss Selina Kyle but that shipped had sailed due to the many reasons and problems with the relationship. Mistaken the two relationships, the one with without the mask was complicated enough but the one with the masks was even more complicated. But a side had to be picked and favouritism was hardly a option at the best of times he knew that the 'Bat' was more important and necessary to Bruce than that relationship.

So, the 'Bat' had to take over and shut down those emotions as both as Bruce Wayne and as Batman who both had a connection to Catwoman/Selina Kyle. But there was obviously a lot of slack and not a lot of work in putting the woman herself behind bars for the crimes that she had committed because those feelings could not be buried or had away completely.

And Shinichi was now down on the ground and looking it as she was pink in the cheeks just embarrassed afraid to look Alfred in the eye.

" I can explain " said Shinichi.


	35. Chapter 35

He had somehow gotten a hold of her sneakily like always and used his grappling hook to get up the tree the furthest they could go. After all it was one hell of a big tree and was even bigger than the Manor that she had currently lived in.

And now she was looking at the most beautiful view that she had ever seen and then she turned around to see her boyfriend and completely forgot all about it, as he was being basked in the sunlight.

" Beautiful isn't it! " said Kaito.

" Sure is " said Shinichi as she looked at him smiling as she said it.

But Kaito remained clueless to what she was saying, only when she started to move I closer it had suddenly dawned on him and that she was currently looking at himself.

" Shin-Chan " he said going pink and was getting very nervous as was smiling bigger as he was getting more nervous.

And now she was leaning and so was he as things were getting very tense and very heated at that moment.

" Kai " she said lovingly.

And then their lips had met exactly at the same time.

" Hmmmm " they both said as they moved in closer.

This was officially the best kiss of his life and he was not going to let it end anytime soon, and it looked like she was thinking the exact same time.

* * *

" Oh my! " said Alfred shocked.

He thought he had heard something and he had briefly stopped and sadly broke up the kiss.

" Shin-Chan ? " he asked.

They both could feel the presence of others like they always did but right now they both id don't want to look as they were both turning red as they were caught again. And the last time that they were caught by their mother's they were more than too happy and were caught wanting to stay or leave them to it. So that had naturally broken the romantic spark and made the whole thing just wanting to shake your head, well Shin-Chan certainly did.

Yukiko was talking about babies and Shinichi had hightailed it out of the room and into her bedroom not wanting to discuss it any further, surprisingly screaming " I just turned sixteen ". And he gulped at the thought of being a father and the chance of Shinichi actually getting pregnant because it was certainly something that he was not seeing any time soon and he was only glad she was thinking the same thing.

He had not been paying attention and before he knew it Shinichi was climbing down the tree and it looked like she was about to get in trouble by an old man.

" Must be Mr Jeeves " he said to himself.

* * *

And then he saw Hakuba and his Baya, this was a situation where he thought it would be best to stay in the tree and just disappear. But he could just not leave his Shin-Chan to get into trouble for something like this.

So, he just jumped down automatically, landing right at her side and doing all this silently not even making a sound as he landed or even the slightest mess.

* * *

" Well what do you have to say for yourself Young Lady ? " said Alfred.

Well she did not really have anything really to say that would make this conversation and awkward moment right now go away in a puff of smoke, neither could Kaito for that remark.

" W-well I...this is Kaito my Boyfriend " said Shinichi twiddling her thumbs and then pushed Kaito forward.

And she had regretted it instantly.

" Hey " he said protesting as Shinichi backed away.

He saw Hakuba humming a certain song under his breath and most of he was gloating. He was the one that had brought them there and he was the reason they got caught and Shinichi was now in trouble.

* * *

" Kuroba Kaito, it is a ..." said Kaito.

" Young man I do not know how you were raised, but here you must get permission from myself or Master Bruce before even entering the grounds. And since you do not have either you are right now trespassing and I have every right to..." said Alfred.

" ALFRED! " said a shocked Shinichi shaking her head.

She stepped in right between them stopping anything that just might happen.

But Shinichi was not moving one bit until Alfred came to his senses and his sanity for whatever crazed world he was in.

" Kuroba, maybe it is best you come with me and leave these two to talk " said Hakuba concerned.

" ...? " said Kaito as he looked at Shinichi.

She just nodded to him and the three others left.

" Try not to be too hard on her. I am sure you have caught her Father doing much worse things " said Baya just before she left.

* * *

Now she was alone with Alfred, and he was looking at her as if he was disappointed in her and as if she was a criminal.

" You what were you thinking ? " said Alfred.

" He is my boyfriend, so what we were just kissing and nothing more " said Shinichi.

But Alfred was not pleased with her answer.

" Young Lady are grounded and I want you in your room right now " said Alfred.

" This is a Double Standard. I can clearly see that you would react differently if I was male and not female things would have gone down a lot differently. You need to realise this and I am not a child, but a Young Woman who is capable of taking care of herself. And I have been capable of this for quite some time " said Shinichi.

Alfred nodded acknowledgement at this.

" You are a child in my eyes and you will always be a child to me " said Alfred softly.

He was no longer mad and had seen that he had overreaction to the whole situation because she was growing up, and sadly boys were a part of this.

Shinichi just shook her head as she was not satisfied with his answer.

* * *

" Is that all you two will ever see me as a child ? Just because he saw me when I was a 'six-year-old _'_ does not mean he gets to treat me like one " said Shinichi angrily with air quotes.

Alfred was shocked by this.

" Where ? " said Alfred.

She had said too much.

" Do not change the subject, how did that boy get inside this Manor without setting off any alarms or security because I certainly did not let him in " said Alfred.

" His name is Kaito " said Shinichi.

" Yes, I am well aware, that name also means thief and so far, I not impressed with what I have seen and neither will your Father when he hears about this " said Alfred.

She froze at the word " Thief " and she was beginning to worry if they had known the truth about Kaito, and what they would do about that kind of information.

'Great! Just great I am going to be barricaded in my room for the rest of my life, if it would make them even the slightest bit happier " thought Shinichi.

" Well you are making judgements on him without even knowing him and I thought you of all people were better than that " said Shinichi.

" Says the girl that will not give her Father a chance to let him get to know his daughter that he has been missing for the past sixteen years " said Alfred.

Shinichi just shook her head at this.

" I will give the young gentleman a chance and not tell your Father about this right now. That is of course if you spend more time with your Father that is without the teenage attitude that you seemed to pick up as soon as you got here " said Alfred.

* * *

" That is blackmail and I do not take kindly to such things or goads well to the people that do it in the long run " said Shinichi.

" I like to think of it more as bribery " said Alfred joking.

" Not funny " said Shinichi half amused

Alfred started to pick some of the leaves out of Shinichi's hair and brush them off her shoulder.

" You are growing up and I will just have to get used to the idea of you dating boys and what comes with dating boys. You and I shall need to have a little chat of the things that I allow to happen in this Household and what I disallow because right now I will not allow for certain actions or a certain deed to happen, not under this roof or any other for that meaning. And that does not give you permission to do _IT_..." said Alfred.

Shinichi was just mortified by what was going on right now.

" I am not having this conversation right now. No way in Hell " said Shinichi walking away red faced and face palming

" LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY " said Alfred out loud.

And at that moment Alfred's screaming had caused some unfortunate events to happen, that he would later regret and enjoy at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Squeak Squeak Squeak**_

 _ **Squeak**_

 _ **Squeak Squeak**_

Both heard the screams and immediately turned around, only to see that bats were coming out of the tree trunk that Shinichi was on and they were coming out in a swarm. And other started to come out of the other trees with the girly screaming that was going on with the whole situation, causing more and more coming out of nowhere that he human eye could see.

 **" FLYING RODENTS "** screamed Kaito in horror.

First to be attacked was Kaito who was arguing with Hakuba at first and then the moment he had saw them, he stood there in shock and in horror as he saw them screaming what had come to his mind.

 _Was it possible they were attacking him because of what he had said ?_

Hakuba had hit the ground and rolled into a ball covering his hair in his knees and hiding his face as humanly possible. And doing his best not to do what he had wanted as the bats that were flying over him, and him want to itch all over the place.

" Get them out of my hair, get them off Shin-Chan " screamed Kaito.

They were currently attacking Kaito's hair and trying to burrow themselves in it as they were seeing it as a nest as it currently still had some twigs and leaves in it.

* * *

They were ignoring Hakuba.

And it looked like they were either scared of Baya or like they had known that they should avoid her because they were not even the closest bit beside her. They were actually fleeing and going back into the tree as she was currently hitting them all with a stick and the picnic basket.

Emptied of course.

Shinichi was going to rush over to Kaito, to help him but knowing going over was really not much of an option as she was struggling to come up with any logical ideas in her head right now.

" Duck and cover your bird nest of a hair " shouted Shinichi.

The Alfred had pulled her aside trying to protect her from the Bats.

* * *

 _ **Squeak !?**_

The bats had momentarily stopped for a nanosecond, then looked straight attack Shinichi right in the eyes. And then they had seen the faithful Butler stand by her side defensively and ready to attack if he had too. They knew in an instant that this girl was not to be touched because she was one of _them_ and if anything were to happen to her because of them. The that would not be a good thing because the last time a child of _that family_ was attacked by them, he ended up growing up and was now living with them and taking up their space. And he had very much looked like them and then so many others had followed and this was the latest yet of them and so it would continue.

But at least they had been given new homes and been fed over time, they had been almost domesticated and had become Pets in strange ways.

Kaito was now on his feet and scratching at his hair getting everything that was in it as he possibly could.

But unfortunately, he had somehow let the bird seeds fall out of his top pocket and his Doves were now curiously flying out for food and to see their owner.

" Doves ? " said Alfred IN SHOCK

* * *

 **BATS VS DOVES**

"...? " said the doves as they looked at the bats.

 _Chirp_

 _Squeak_

 _Teeth were shown and claws were as well._

 _Smoke bombs were dropped and when the smoke cleared..._

All the bats were lying on the ground unconscious.

" My word! " said a shocked Alfred.

Kaito was still chopping the air in case there was more of them still to come at him, ready to attack he was ready for them this time. If not for his Doves then they would still be attacking him and all over him as their new home and a place to breed.

* * *

Hakuba was now smirking at him.

" Bastard " he muttered under his breath.

And he heard Shinichi bursting out laughing at him.

" Sorry! " she said nearly in tears.

Alfred had moved towards the currently unconscious bat and began to pick them up along with Baya putting them in the picnic basket and anything else that they could them in temporarily.

Shinichi was grinning at Kaito as the Doves were now playing in his hair playfully, just like the bats were just not as painful or shredding at his hair.

" I see no changes " said Shinichi playing with his hair.

" And yours already bounced back to normal " said Kaito moving his hands in hers.

The Doves were now on Shinichi's shoulders singing a tuneful song.

And some of them were even playing in the bird baths that were nearby.

* * *

" Identifying this kind of Bat, I see that it is a very rare type of Bat indeed and just an educated guess but they are all extinct and rare protected " said Hakuba.

" Well if they are rare of course they are protected " said Kaito.

" AND protected, so what you have done here you could count as a crime and I could arrest you for it right now for endangering them " said Hakuba with the handcuffs already out.

Shinichi just exhaled as she had seen this go on for so many time that it seemed points butting in and was tempted to just walk away right there and then.

" Baka's " she just said.

And the handcuff warfare began as one pair was out on as another pair was put on.

"And you are dating at young man ? " said Alfred.

Shinichi raised her eyebrow " Yes ? " said Shinichi.

"Barbastelle " stated Shinichi as she walked forward.

Both males turned around ready for yet another lesson.

" I have no idea what they are doing here since they are only found in Europe and Britain as well. They are a few known breeding areas such as Exmoor and the Quantock Hills in a place called Devon and Somerset a place Hakuba I am sure you are quite familiar with. There are also Woodland areas in Hampshire and West Sussex there is a few in Ebernoe Common. Interesting fact they are considered to be extinct in Norway because of the rare sighting of them, the last time was between 2004-2008 and the last time before that was almost sixty years as it was 1949. The first official recording of them was 1896 " said Shinichi.

" Hmph " said Alfred almost dropping a bat.

" They are well known for small eyes, short nose and wide ears ..." said Shinichi before being cut off.

" As much as I love my Know it all girlfriend giving me the thing that you learn something new every day, maybe we should keep the lecture for later and move all these bats before they wake up and attack " said Kaito.

The other seemed to nod in agreement, but she just rolled her eyes at this.

" Or just do the smart thing, leave them here and we can all go inside until they wake up because when they do they will be confused and want out of the daylight, so they will just go back to the darkness. Where they belong, since it is only logical and would be the smartest idea and best for everybody " said Shinichi.

" Wouldn't want rabies, would we! " said Shinichi smirking.

The two elderly adults nodded in agreement.

* * *

" But your young man I want you off this property right now. You are more and welcome to come back when you are invited and use the front door, but I will not allow you think you can you just walk scot-free in here or any of place. This is Gotham son and you are lucky nothing serious happened here today or no one was seriously injured " said Alfred pointing to Kaito.

His Doves flew away now.

" Then I must apologize for my behaviour because I do not intend or want to put Shinichi in a type of danger. So again, I must apologize and do my best in future do make up for my mistake, again I must apologize " said Kaito sincerely.

 **PUFF**

He then handed several red roses to Baya and out of nowhere there was a roasting pot of tea on Kaito's head as he was balancing it carefully.

" Is that herbal green tea I smell ? " said Alfred.

Kaito grinned and just nodded enthusiastically and then handed it to Alfred, who was now holding a tea cup in his hand ready for taste of it.

" And you say I am addicted to coffee, you are so addicted to tea " said Shinichi smirking.

" Shouldn't we be getting inside now " said Alfred.

He was now pushing Shinichi inside.

" Hey " she said.

" Kuroba...? " said Hakuba.

" He is long gone by now " said Shinichi.

" Inside, before the bats wake up " said Baya.

She paused for a moment she had almost forgotten about something.

" Don't worry Kudo, I already got my hands on the book that you left on the ground. Saving a rare book like this or helping Kuroba when he gets into trouble, I am obviously going to save the book " said Hakuba.

Shinichi just huffed.

Inside after the other left.

" Now why can't you date someone much more like him, not that I am disapproving of your choice but..." said Alfred

" You're kidding right! " said Shinichi.

" I do not kid " said Alfred joking.

He had just met the boy that his Master Bruce had thought was _Kaitou Kid_ he had his doubts at first when the first assessment was made out of clear insanity and much lack of sleep.

But after meeting the young teen and the young detective teen, he was not sure what to think of the assessment of what the two detectives had thought.

But one thing was clear the teen was decent even, trouble that was for sure but in the end, he was a good young man. He had made her laugh and he had not heard her truly laugh since she had gotten here or smile so much or rather himself that much. Who he himself was doing everything not to burst out laughing at everything that had happened.

But he was still mad at him and that picture he had in his mind was not going away time soon, so the young lad was on very thin ice, very thin ice indeed.

The Bats had soon returned to the trees and cave in no time at all.

A Sleeping Bomb ?

It was looking more likely that the young lad was indeed _Kaitou Kid._


	36. Chapter 36

Dinner with the Suzuki's been cancelled and rearranged for to be in two days instead on account of another hysterically hilarious moments that Jirokichi Suzuki had with a mugger again. The mugger had to stupidly take Sonoko's handbag yet again and did for a few moments only to be taken back by Lupin again by the same as last time. And Jirokichi Suzuki then knocked the muggers partner down with his motorcycle. And wanted to get the mugger charged with property damage to his motorbike because of the last time a thief got his hands on it. She remembered that very well with the flames, crashing, oil tank and the scratches that were left on it, but hey least it survived for another adventure.

Now the police were the ones with the problem on their hands and some of them even wanting to put up the bat signal for his help, for the muggers and themselves of course.

Sonoko had called the Manor complaining about it and it was even on the news making headlines and everything, which made everything so much more theatrical. The streets were lined up with _KID_ fans and some of them were even camping outside waiting for him to show up as others had flown in and wandering if any Supers would show up or if 'The Batman' would show up. Which one of them was the good guy and which one was the bad guy / The poll was undeniable _Kaitou Kid_ had won by a landslide.

* * *

And a recording of the infamous Joker being arrested was currently being shown on the news and being asked about _Kaitou Kid_ made her shiver as this was the first time her eyes had ever landed on him. And hearing his voice made it so much more worse and too fucking creepy, just musically pitched and almost like on helium almost too make him sound like a serial killer.

 _" I will be a good sport and give the Magician his chance to humiliate Batsy since we have done such a good job of doing to other Detectives, all across the world. All but a little girl who seemed to disappear and another girl that is probably dead and buried in the ground next to the other wee girl that got in his way "_

She was not dead and how does she know this, because she is these two girls. And she knows _KID_ would never harm her and it is one of his rules and she is even dating the freaking fool that he is talking about. He was clearly insane and knew that he was insane, which added more to his insanity and he loved 'playing' on it so clearly theatrical.

 _" So here is hoping Kiddie you have just as fun as I do with Batsy, but just remember one thing... HE is MINE...But you can play dress up with him all as you. May I suggest that he has a has a certain taste for girls dressed like Cats "_

Possessive about who he owns as if he owns people and claims them as their own, unfortunately Kaito had his "Critic ". Right now, she was hating herself for even comparing these two to each other, but could not help it. Now scared that there could be even the slimmest chance her boyfriend could end up like that or something happen to him.

 _And a thing for Cats ?_

 _Catwoman ?_

 _Batman & Catwoman?_

 _OMG!_

* * *

Right now, she wanted to slam her head until she was unconscious or she could just be forgetting everything that she had just learned. Tempting true but not going to happen, also she was told her head was the hard as a rock or even harder.

He was being asked several questions and she could not help but just watch.

 _" Oh, and I am just sure he is watching...So Hi Batsy. I just want to say got any more Robin's to play with I know you do get very lonesome, but hey I am going see Harley again so no worries there for me. So, if you're watching Harley this me saying Hello "_

She did not want to think on that subject clearly it was obvious what he was and what he had and does to the woman he was now talking to. And he was delusional and egotistical that would just make him much more dangerous and more insane each and every day. Batman would be a prize to him and a toy that he could play with and possible never breaks is he would also be happy or unhappy that he could not break it. This man was like a kid with a magnet with ants just waiting for the sun and the perfect moment.

 _" How's Bat Girl ? "_

 _" Besides who doesn't love a man in suit ? The ladies they love him and so do the wee little tykes... Got to give them at least one good show that they all can live through. Besides who doesn't love a good laugh...HA HAAHA HHAHA HA AH HA...But seriously the Bat is mine! And have a good time in Gotham while fall is just around the corner or is it already here and gone "_

At that moment, he made her stomach churn and almost vomit as she saw him winking towards the camera. And that laughter was making her shiver giving her Goosebumps and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He was frightening and was making her shiver with it and she was not afraid to admit to it either, this was not someone that you should ever mess with and avoid at all cost. Dealing with him would be just as much dangerous as she did with the _The Black Organisation and Vermouth,_ and she was sure as hell not wanting to go through anything like that again, no way in hell.

Said the Joker before being hauled away.

 _" How's NightWing ? "_

" Ha hahaha haha ah! " laughed the Joker in the background echoing loudly as he was being put into a van wearing a straight jacket.

 _" This is ..." said the report just before the television was switched off._

* * *

" Hey...I was watching that " said Shinichi.

Only to look up to see Bruce glaring at the television made as hell looking like wanted to throw the remote into the television.

" Your homework has been sent and most of it is due tomorrow, so it needs to be done now before it gets too late in the day. And it would be best you get a head start and catch up on a few things that you have missed out on, since you have not been to school in quite some time. And you will need to learn a good other information because of the educational differences. So, you will be being playing catch up in some areas and you will likely need help in certain areas and I am here to help you on that subject. So, no studying in your room until I know you no longer require my help, not that you much need it but I will feel more confident knowing that you do not so you do not fall behind " said Bruce.

Shinichi just growled and rolled her eyes.

" And it would be best if you just ignore that clown and stay far away from him as possible. Shinichi, I do not want you to go anywhere near him and I do not want to investigating him because it will ..." said Bruce.

" I don't even like clowns and it would be just stupid to go anywhere near him. I do not have a death wish, not that stupid and he is clearly insane there is no way I want to be with a hundred miles of him. And I can clearly see there is not much to investigate on " said Shinichi.

" That is good then. I need to you to come to my office now would be best " said Bruce.

* * *

So, Shinichi was left in the huge Manor alone with only Bruce there as Alfred had been ordered to go on another date with Mary Smith/Baya (it was the first time that she had learned his name and was just weird to her saying it out loud). Alfred had been told that he needed some fun in his life and to get away from the 'kids' once and a while. Much to agreement on the subject but she was now left with someone in the house who did not take sides. He was a human buffer.

With the promise of coffee ban being uplifted she had agreed to the awkward and horrid situation that she was now stuck in.

That coffee ban was so made up in amount of clear madness and anger, diverting it somewhere else and misplacing it on something else to deal with the whole messed up situation and ordeal that she had been through. All had been taken out of proportion and coffee was the thing that the anger had been singled out. Properly due to the fact that the police had drank it all and Kaito/police officer had been drinking it with her.

And don't get me started on Alfred's tea addiction or just how much caffeine Bruce consumed because she was pretty much sure his blood was made of it.

And she was now stuck in Bruce's office doing her homework that had been sent there through the fax and he wanted to check her work when she was done.

* * *

" A brand-new phone that is supposed to be unbreakable. Keys to the whole Manor and the pass code will be changed on some daily bases so you will find out the code tomorrow if necessary. And a credit card that you may use for emergencies only. And you will be given an allowance every Sunday of yet how much I have still decided upon but you are not spending thousands of needless junks.

No windows but a very high sky light that she could not reach looking around it had looked the room. Apart from the obvious electronic objects and changes to the room, it had not looked like this room had changed in well in over a century.

" Finished yet ? " said Bruce.

" Yeah...almost " she said shrugging as she leaned carelessly back in her seat.

Bruce was looking at her current homework and nodding as he read along.

" What have you still to do ? " said Bruce.

* * *

" Debate. Still to pick a side from the argument I am supposed to work on " said Shinichi.

" What is the assignment ? Maybe I can give you some wisdom or help on which side your which side you should pick " said Bruce.

She sighed reading her papers again.

" Batman ? " said Shinichi.

" Excuse me! " said Bruce.

" What affect he has been on Gotham good or bad ? " she said reading it out loud.

" And what should the police and legal system do about vigilantism because of him ? " said Shinichi reading it.

" Would Gotham City better be off without him now if he was to be arrest or hang up his cape today ? " said Shinichi reading it again

" What " said Shinichi as the paper was snatched out if her hands.

Bruce was now reading the paper.

" So what side do you land on ? " said Bruce.

He was standing at the fire place so that his face could not be seen as he leaned against the fire place looking up at the picture of his parents and a younger more innocent version of himself.

"...? " said Shinichi.

'Great, just great' thought Shinichi as her eyes diverted towards the door.

* * *

It was quite and tense with the fames burning on the now cold night with the rain coming down heavily hitting on the windows exactly on a dramatic queue, just right on time as well for a dramatic moment.

She just picked up her belongings and she was thinking that it would be best if she just left right now and as silently as possible, before anything had happened that she did not want to happen.

" I will just be ..." said Shinichi.

So, stood up and at that very moment she saw a bolt of lightning and the sound of thunder just outside on the hills. It looked like it was running towards them and was getting closer every single moment.

" Is that ? Was that lightening I just saw ? " said Shinichi walking towards the window.

The curtains were drawn before she could get a good look in and then was handed her homework assignment back.

" I have some work that I need to attend to. So, you just will need to do some research for your assignment for that debate. It would be best if you watch Television mainly the news to get the latest information and details that you need. Or just look on the internet. And your tutor will be here tomorrow so that you can continue on with your violin lessons so you should get some practice in before tomorrow "said Bruce.

" Violin lessons ? Hey I never agreed to..." said Shinichi.

" It will be good that you continue your lessons so that you can get into a good college. So, you should be thinking about joining some clubs at school for extra circular activities. And any other activities that can think of I will see what I can do and help you out with that " said Bruce.

He was basically pushing her out the door handing her an old violin that was obviously for practice, while the other one upstairs in her room was just for show and collector's item.

"Then once you are done you can order in Dinner from any restaurant and they will deliver and it will automatically go on my tab so no concerns there. Or you can help yourself to the leftovers but I would not use the stove and knives without Alfred's permission " said Bruce joking but being serious.

And before she knew it she was out the door and it was being locked behind her, with her homework in one hand and a violin in the other.

Looking at the homework feeling that the pile was rather heavier than she first thought it was and turned out she was correct. Right now, she was holding catalogues for noticeable nearby colleges and there inside was showing careers that she could potentially be and none of them were remotely being a Detective.

The large one on top was of the school that she was attending to and everything about it was inside of it, including classes and ones that she could take with clubs she could join.

And she frowned as she stood there looking at the pile handed to her.

" Rude " said Shinichi frowning even more.

* * *

'And was that the sound of more lightning ?' thought Shinichi as she looked at the door.

She stood for a moment staring at the door and then went to do her homework assignment that was due, in a month.

She just dumped all of the stuff that was handed to her on her bed and then headed back down the stairs following the sound of what sounded like thunder and shaking that soon ended when she got down the stairs.

And she was to watch Television to see if she could watch the rest of the news or maybe even remind it back hopefully because she was kind of starting to get interested to hear more about the Joker. She knew it was just stupid of her and was someone she should not allow herself to get involved with but curiosity was just getting the better of her.

She switched the TV back on to the news and all they were talking about was _Kaitou Kid_ and it was everything that she had already heard before and so many times. There was even a slight mention of the _Killer Kid_ and that had made her smirk at the footage and then she saw an old interview which just made her sad to see it, so she switched it off not wanting to watch it anymore.

* * *

Then her stomach rumbled at that very moment signalling to her that she having something to eat because her body was indicating that she should be filling her stomach and that she should be doing it.

She was going to have to making something to eat.

'Now where was the kitchen again?' thought Shinichi.

And after ten minutes she was able to find the walk-in fridge/freezer. And it was freezing inside it and it was so big that it was unbelievable all of this for less than handful of people that stayed lived here. And of course, there was a lot of food that it was unbelievable and this was just the leftovers she was talking about. All of them had been categorized and labelled with the dates of them with the instructions on how to warm them up and how to serve them properly.

She one of the C's a Chicken Curry that would be easy enough to heat up and then 'serve' to herself and eat it and might as well watch something while she ate her dinner. Since she would be allowed this time not made to sit at the dining table by Alfred or sadly by Ran anymore.

So, she looked through the wall that was just filled with DVD's there was just so many to pick from that she could not decide in the time her dinner would be ready, so she just decided to take the one that was lying on the table. It looked like it had been watched a good couple of times and was old, so it might be interesting to watch and she just needed to see the name of it.

* * *

 _DING_

The food was now ready to take out of the oven so she put the DVD back down and head to the kitchen again to the unbelievable futuristic oven that she was now looking at.

Oven gloves.

" Hot! "

" Hot! "

" Hot! "

She said as she took it out of the oven and quickly putting it onto the counter then she turned around putting the oven gloves down and grabbing her plate. Only when she did turn around her food was missing and there was someone sitting there at the counter eating it.

And this was from the roasting hot tray that she had just taken out of the oven. He had already eaten more than half of it and he was eating it was his hands at top speed. And he was not even aware at she was standing there as he had just helped herself to the food that she had just made.

* * *

 *******cough*******

She coughed signalling to him that she was there and that he was being rude.

" Hey you are not Alfred " said the man taking his final bite and licking the tray clean.

And now the guy was panting as his mouth looked like it was on fire as he wiped his tongue clean with his hands to get the burning feeling away.

" Roasting! " he said.

She frowned at him.

" That food you just ate was my dinner " said Shinichi with her arms crossed.

He put the tray down then looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time in his life.

" And who the hell are you? " said Shinichi.

She was now holding a gun in her hands that Alfred had hidden away in case of emergencies like this.

" Hold on. Calm down girl and besides I could just ask you to the same question " said the man.

 _Click_

She was holding the gun level to his head as she moved closer to the door and further away from the stranger hoping to get help or at least an answer. The guy was too calm and had remained that way for her likings and was not even worried that he might just get shot by the gun that was now in her hands. She could see that he was just pretending to be scared and just maybe he would be able to take the gun from her hands and rather easily.

" I will not say it again. Since I can clearly see that you are hiding something and you better tell me who the hell you are and what you ..." said Shinichi.

* * *

" Put that gun down right now... His name is Barry Allen and he is a friend of mine " ordered Bruce.

The gun was taking out of her hands before she could say another word as Bruce had taken it out of her hands giving her a disapproving look and a scary look at the same time

And now she was looking guiltier than ever.

" Sorry...I thought he was... " said Shinichi.

The gun was put on the counter with the bullets removed as Bruce had put the bullets in his pocket and made sure there was not a bullet left remained in the barrel of the gun.

" He is not " said Bruce.

She just nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen but her arm was grabbed by the man that was called Barry Allen.

" So, I never did catch your name and your story? " said Barry Allen.

She blinked at him looking slightly confused as he let her go.

" Shinichi...I sort of live here " said Shinichi.

* * *

He was nicer than she thought he was.

" My name is Barry Allen, you may call me Barry as long as I get to call you by your first name of course " said Barry Allen as he put his hand out to shake.

She looked at his hand studying it in her mind before she shook it and realized who this man was.

" Yes, you may " said Shinichi shaking his hand as he smiled pleasantly.

" If you don't mind me asking, but are you the Barry Allen that did some writing for Forensic Scientist and Investigator in Central City ? " said Shinichi.

His mouth was wide open and was just staring at Bruce.

" Ehm..yes...yes I am, how did you know that ? " said Barry.

She ran her hands through the back of her head and hair nervously.

" Well actually to be honest I could see from your hands that you work in science and you know how to handle the whole gun situation dilemma quite easily and reliably. You are tanned but not too tanned which means you are outside for sometime but not enough to get a tan. Plus, your hands are pale because you wear gloves at all times and you can see the distinct lining were the glove would be and not be. You also have the distinct smell of chemicals on you that only comes from working in a lab and also..." said Shinichi.

" Your badge is also happening to be hanging onto your shirt " said Bruce.

Barry was in awe of what he was then touched his badge to see it was turned around the wrong way so there was no way she could be able to tell that much.

" I also read an article you wrote two years ago about how an amateur scientist or just an average person should act upon a crime scene. And how that person could save the key evidence to solving the crimes because it usually gets damaged straight away and how you could save it. And it might not have been the best article that you wrote but it was the last and ..." said Shinichi.

* * *

 _DING_

" Shinichi, while you were busy chatting I was able to make another meal for you so you should go and at it while I ..." said Bruce.

" Yeah, yeah " said Shinichi as she took it and left the kitchen rolling her eyes.

* * *

Bruce just face palmed as he closed the door behind him.

" You idiot " said Bruce

" So...Bruce this girl is she...does she... you know ...? " said Barry Allen.

" She is my daughter and is attending High School. I have not told her anything nor has she been told by anyone else " Hmmm really " said Barry Allen.

" _Daughter_ ? " said Barry Allen as she left the room shocked.

There was a lot of explaining to go on and he knew that the rest of the Justice League just had to hear all about this. But right now, he needed help and Batman was the only one that could help him. In return, he was going to have a look at something that Batman wanted him to have a look at and it was something that he was sworn to secrecy over.

* * *

She quickly ate the meal without even properly tasting it and was done within minutes and in her room again looking at the things she had dumped on her bed. She was angry and was just sitting down going through all the stuff that was handed to her as she put it in separate piles and was just blowing at her fringe.

She stopped when she came across a file that somehow seemed important and it was sealed. She took an educated guess that it was not meant for her eyes and was mistakenly put in with the other stuff.

And curiosity was starting to get the better of her and she wanted to open it, mostly because it had the word 'Private and Confidential' on it, which just made her want to open it even more. Bit she just stared at it curiously not knowing if she wanted to open it or not getting the gut instinct that she always got. Saying that if she opened that she would not like what she would see and would change everything.

She stood up and was going to put it back where it belonged but when she did all she saw was Bruce standing there looking rather pale.

And she just titled her head confused.

" I think this belongs to you " said Shinichi handing it over.

* * *

It was still sealed when he took it from her hands and looked it up and down.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" So, may I ask what is in the file or not ? " said Shinichi.

He ignored this as he put it in his inside suit jacket pocket.

" I need to go out, will you be alright here by yourself for a couple of hours ? " said Bruce.

She stared at him blankly remember the last time she was left here alone and she did not like how it went down.

" Y-yeah I will be fine " said Shinichi.

" Your sure " said Bruce.

" Yes " said Shinichi more confidentially.

" That is good then. And then we will have a long discussion when I return all about what just happened downstairs with the gun and what we are going to do about it " said Bruce.

He kissed her on the forehead and then left the room.

'He never knocked on the door again' thought Shinichi angrily.

* * *

" Coffee...I need coffee " said Shinichi.

As she searched the kitchen for the coffee that she knew was bought she could smell it as soon as she stepped inside the Manor. She was like a blood hound when it came to coffee and she was going to hunt it down until she had found it.

And fifteen minutes later she was able to find it hidden away with the carrots.

 _Kno_ ck Knock

There was a loud knock.

It was the door ?

Putting the security code in and then opening the door she was not too entirely surprised to see Kaito staying there with roses in his hands and a giant grin on his face.

" Would you like to invite me in ? " said Kaito.

She smiled and shook her head at him.

" Come in Dracula " said Shinichi.

He was currently dressed as Count Dracula.

She invited him and decided to watch the DVD that was lying on the table called 'The Grey Ghost'.

And she loved every moment of it and wanted to watch all of it and again, much to Kaito's displeasure who just wanted to talk about his Heist.


	37. Extra 1

**First Attempt**

" We are having The Talk " said Bruce in a serious tone.

Shinichi was only half paying attention, they had plenty of Talks and this would be another pointless one that he would just talk and she would just nod as if she was paying attention. Her attention was more focused on the coffee in one hand and the book that she was finally reading the end of it.

Game of Thrones was addicting to watch and to read. She had started to watch it because she wanted to see the interest in what everyone was talking about and before she knew it she had watch the entire first season and then had to go to school soon after finishing it. Then reading the book in the car back and forward on the way to school to see what one she found more interesting and see what the differences was and it was hard to tell the difference.

But she loved Sean Bean and she hated an actual The Boy King and had actually wanted him to die. But she could not decide who she hated him more him or his Mother they were both evil and she was wondering about Shakespeare reading it as well. She was wondering about Oedipus.

 _Would the boy end up sleeping with his mother ?_

 _Since she was sleeping with her twin, her twin brother of all the people in the world she had chosen she had picked him._

But she was now on the final boo and like the other fans she would have to wait until teh next book came out. And the rate that the author was writing or rather not at all the TV Show would soon be running on it's own ideas and well past the books.

" Considering the books and what you have watching on TV lately it is only fair that we talk about the fact that you are thinking about having Sex " said Bruce.

 _She was not paying attention to him at all. And her undivided attention and focus was as it was always tried talk to her when it came to a serious matter, it was somewhere else and again her attention was focused on the novel that was in her hands._

 _He never thought or dreaded to think that one of his children would read far too much because that had to be the most illogical and had to be one of the dumbest things to ever think. But right now he was thinking it and he was wishing that his daughter did not read as much because she could burn herself out doing it._

 _And maybe even one of these days she just might actually read every single book in history as one of her many accomplishments, in life. He already knew that she had read at least four of the book shelves in the library and she wanted more._

 _With the money that he had given her to spend she had spent most of it on books instead of what he had original thought that she would have, that was before she had gotten there. He had thought that she would have spent most of the money of clothes and make up, all those girlie things that girls like her mother like. But no he was dead wrong and she had even given him into trouble for this upon their first meeting. And that had not gone well but it could have been worse and he was expecting it to be tantrums and tears but then again he was not sure that he was expecting that to becoming from._

 *******Coughing*******

He coughed and she instantly looked back up to him, now having her full attention on him and she was giving him, her puzzled look again.

" I am aware that you know about protection but I would like to further this conversation to know what you might take and when you will be taking it " said Bruce.

She could not muster any words right now or think of anything smart to say to get out of this conversation because right now her brain was not working on either sides of the brain. Right now the only part of her brain was the part that would let her stay still and gather everything that was happening right now.

" WHAT ? " was all she could say.

She did nothing wrong, all she was doing here in the garden was reading a book quietly and having a relaxing time. Alfred had come out with some drinks and Bruce just showed up for some reason in the sun and sat down beside her and started to read on his computer. That exact moment that she should have realized that something was wrong because Batman in the sun is hard to believe but also getting a tan was even harder to believe.

" Shinichi do not even dare think about moving. We are having The Talk and we are having it now. I will not allow you to get, not under my watch there is in no way in hell that is happening. You are not going to get..." said Bruce.

She was already embarrassed enough and wanted to avoid this as much as she could. She was not going to be discussing her Love life with him.

" What you think that I will get pregnant at sixteen and that the Father of the baby will abandon myself and the child the second he finds out that I am pregnant. And I would be broken hearted with a baby to raise all by my own and with no one to love me or the baby. And what you will have to clean up the mess that I made for myself all because you did not have The Talk with me. An absent Father, does that remind you of someone ? " said Shinichi mad.

He thought it through and he knew that he could not mention The Boyfriend because it would come back right at him. He also could not also mention the possibilities of pregnancies as much as he needed to this was something he could not directly mention without her having something to say about his lifestyle or the choices that he made. This was the reason that he had been delaying this conversation so much because he knew what it would only lead to and he did not want to be asked or answer any of those questions.

" I have had the Talk with my Mum so..." said Shinichi.

He grunted at the sound of this.

" Shinichi that does not put me at ease... Knowing that you think that is enough and certainly is not for my comfort " said Bruce.

Her current frown line at shown that he had indeed taken too long to complete his sentence.

" My Mother is not some idiot that you that you seem think she is or is that what you think I am " said Shinichi.

He had to be more serious.

" You are drawing the wrong conclusion " said Bruce.

He had to tread more lightly when it came to her Mother, despite how he felt she was after all her Mother and loves her. So there was nothing that he could do about that and he did not want to interfere in their relationship. Their relationship had nothing to do with him.

He shook his head and sat down beside her.

" You are not an idiot " he said.

And she was now glaring at him.

He coughed gently to try and direct the conversation back to what he had originally had planned out.

" You know what. I have a headache, so I think I am going to lie down for a while " said Shinichi.

And she walked away calmly taking her book with her and leaving him in the lurches again.

He then slouched face palming knowing that he had screwed this one up himself.

It was too bright and he hated when the sun was up for too long and when it was too hot causing people to get into an emotional state. He was thirsty so he had a glass of lemonade and drink it down quickly while sitting there thinking of what he could do next.

Right now he wanted to go for a run.

Now Alfred was coming over pretending that he was not coming over to talk to him by spraying the plants and doing some of the gardening that was supposed to be the gardeners job. But the gardener had quit for the third or ...he did not know how many times the gardener had quit but he would be back in a couple of days or weeks, like he always was. He could not afford another gardener but he could afford to keep this gardener as long as he remained sane and was capable of doing his job.

The gardener hated when people did his job.

" So how did the Talk go ? " said Alfred as he was beginning to clean up.

" It didn't " said Bruce.

And now Alfred wiped the table clean.

" I insulted her Mother by calling her an idiot " said Bruce.

Alfred then snatched the glass out of his hand.

" Do not speak ill the Mother of your child " said Alfred.

He was whipped with a towel.

" I raised you better to know better. You should be ashamed of yourself. You must apologise to her at once and you will apologise to her Mother as well after fouling mouthing her off. Slacking her off behind her back and not even trying to hide your hatred of her is just acceptable. You will march up those stairs and apologise to her right now Young Man " said Alfred.

 **Second Attempt**

Shinichi just yawned like a cat and put her head down on the table she was tired and just wanted to go to bed and was planning on going soon, very soon.

She needed her bed after she had a run in with another case and she was getting fed up with the cheating spouse cases that just happen to come her way. They were all the same motives behind the murders and they all stupidly thought that they could get away with it. In reality however they could never get away with such a cut and clear case that even an amateur could see how and why it was done.

 _" It was the Husband. How many times have I got to tell you that it was the husband and how many time have I be proven right ? "_

She sighed, Bullock always blamed the Husband all the time and this was actually the only case that it was the Husband.

" I am sorry about your friend " said Shinichi as Bruce walked in.

He nodded " Thank You for solving the murder " said Bruce.

He said proudly as he tapped on her hand.

" Can we Talk since..." said Bruce.

It took him second to realize what she was doing.

" ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz "

Shinichi was out cold.

" Maybe try again, when she is wide awake and not sleeping on the table. Again " said Alfred.

It seemed all of his children had fallen asleep on this couch and so easily.

" Coffee " he said and put the cup beside her.

Shinichi rubbed her eyes and started to wake up, reaching for the cup of coffee that was nearby by and immediately took a sip of it.

Bruce patted her on the shoulder.

" Did you say something ? " said Shinichi.

" How did you know who the murderer was ? " said Bruce.

He saw that her eyes at brightened up at that moment. So he had forgotten what he was originally doing there and was now having a nice chat wth his daughter, considering she was not mad at him but seemed pleased, so he was going with it.

 **Third Attempt**

" Alfred is going shopping is there anything that you need him to get at the shops ? " said Bruce.

She shook her head and ponytail at the same time.

" No. I am shopping with Alfred and then will be meeting some friends from school to go over a class project and then we might be doing something afterword's" said Shinichi.

But she was interrupted.

"There was a mass Break out at Blackgate Penitentiary last night. There is no way in Hell that you are leaving this House not until they are all of them are found and locked back up. The only place that you are going is to school and places that you have someone with you to keep an eye on you, for protection. I do not want you kidnapped and held hostage for ransom not again " said Bruce.

She scowled at him.

"There always seems to be a break out every time that I want to go out and for all I know …" said Shinichi.

" You cannot be serious " said Bruce.

A moment of silence.

" I am going out. Unless you want me to be a failure in life by failing school and having no social skills as an adult because you will not let allow me to have a social life or any independence at all " she said annoyed.

She was hoping that her logic was working.

" My friends know self-defence and I have the Taser gun that Dick gave to me " said Shinichi.

" Dick gave you a what ? " said Bruce surprised.

Bruce was creepily quiet and that it was unnerving.

" Fine. But I am taking you there and I am picking you up " said Bruce.

Shinichi frowned.

"Don't you have a job to do " stated Shinichi.

She shook her head confused.

"I am going to go with Alfred " said Shinichi.

Alfred had momentarily stepped into the room before he stopped pacing and stood still completely.

" Alfred you would not mind going shopping later in the day ? " said Bruce.

" Not at all Master Bruce " said Alfred.

Shinichi was frowning they were going to and were chatting as if she was not there at all, and if her opinion did not have or what she had to say did not have a matter in this at all.

" May I ask why, Master Bruce for the change ? " said Alfred.

She saw the smile on Bruce's face the moment that he put his hand on her shoulder and tapped it lightly.

" It is just that I have work to do in The City " said Bruce.

Her words were thrown right in her face and she moved his hand from her shoulder.

" And so I thought I would give you the day off and I would save you the drive and I will drop Shinichi here off on the way. Save everyone the trouble " said Bruce.

She just shook her head.

" Does anyone care about my opinion in this matter ? " said Shinichi rhetorically.

They both looked at her and she just sighed at them that she was being dismissed again.

She would be stuck in her car with him for the ride. So, she would have little choice but to talk to him because she could not escape and seemed to be in a decent mood for this to happen right now was a good chance for him to have _The Talk_ with her.

But this was going to be much harder than he thought it was going to be and was a conversation that he wanted to walk away from, the moment he had gotten in the car and had changed his mind.

" What do you need to buy ? " said Bruce.

He saw her turn bright red and turn her head as if she was embarrassed and in an awkward situation.

" Things that I need and require, that is all " said Shinichi.

He gripped onto the wheel and breathed in.

" And these things you _NEED_ what are they exactly, if you do not mind that I am asking " said Bruce.

But he was met with a surprising answer.

" I see that this interrogation of yours is going to go so I will just tell you that it is my time of the month. So that is why I need to go shopping because I require and need…" said Shinichi.

But she was cut off by Bruce who was going red from embarrassment for asking and going redder in the face further from embarrassment because what he was thinking of was blood and where it was coming from. He had regretted this in fully and he knew that he should have kept a record of this before and was now planning on doing in the future so this kind of thing would not have happened. So that they put not be put on this kind of situation again and this was something that he could not deal with at all. This was a situation that he was not built and something that he was not equipped for either. It was clear that he had to get his head around this and something that he had to get used to and deal with it as best that he could.

" Shinichi ! " he said stopping her.

She just shrugged.

" Hey you asked and I am just telling you what _NEEDED_ to know " said Shinichi sarcastically.

He gripped onto the wheel as he had to turn the car around.

" Enough " he said mad.

 _This was an uncomfortable situation and she was not making it any better._

" You know it is natural and is just biology " said Shinichi amused.

She was making it worse.

He scowled at her as childish as it was.

" This is not a subject that I am comfortable talking about " said Bruce,

But then he realized that maybe she was actually was chance to actually talk about the subject because this would lead to it and she was the one that brought it up in the first place, all he had to do was tread carefully and then bring it up. But now it was too late and she would already figure it out and try to find a way out of it and just make things worse.

" Fine then " said Shinichi.

He did not want silence there was no way in hell that he wanted awkward silence in the car because he would start to think and that was something that he did not want to do right now.

" The Debutante Ball is coming up and you will need a dress " said Bruce

 _Great !_

He was now thinking white, but thinking of white was making him think of how blood is much more noticeable on it. It took him several minutes to realize that Shinichi was staring at him confused and annoyed.

" I do not understand " said Shinichi.

 _SHIT !_

He had failed to tell her.

" This is …" said Bruce.

" I am not going to some Ball and I am especially not wearing a stupid dress for …." Said Shinichi.

" You are going, it is far too late for us to back out now " said Bruce,

Shinichi shook her head in disbelief,

" Us ? " she said mad.

" It really must just be that time of the month because I am not liking your attitude right now and many more of it will lead to trouble for you " said Bruce.

He was just making it so much worse for himself and there was no way that he was going to dig his way out of this one.

 **Fourth Attempt**

He had accidentally given her _That File,_ again and he could not let that happen to her, not like this because this was something that she could not see. This was something that she could never know about and he never planned for her to know.

She was playing with her soccer ball in the garden.

The File was in her room, so he would be able to get it now if he wanted while she was distracted and at ease.

That File had come to bite him back in the ass yet again and he could not let that happen, not again. So the moment he got his hands on it he was going to destroy it and get rid all of it for good. That had stupid angry decision that he had made was now haunting him and there was no way that he was going to let that happen.

She had needed a few forms filled in for school and he did not want to fill all of them in right away because there were a lot of them. And he did not have the time for it at that moment. So it was placed on his table and left for him to sign for later, where she would collect them the next day. And she did while he was not in his office and sleeping in the Bat Cave. It was obvious that she was hoping to avoid them when she had taken them and was more and happy at the timing of it, just like she would have planned and she had unknowingly taken it with the rest of them.

Well it was the weekend. So he was lucky that she had not handed it into the school because if they had it then he did not want to know what would have happened.

So here he was in his daughter's room and he was sleuthing about looking for the File hoping that he would not be noticed, so that he would have the chance and when he did have it in his hands, he would be able to steal it back again. And because of this he was starting to feel like a criminal because he was acting like one and was even starting to feel like one.

He was invading her privacy.

But after finally searching underneath the enormous pile of books and papers that she had at one side it was at the very bottom of it.

But then he found something that he did not like the look of and he was going to confront her immediately about this.

All she did was walk into her room.

And there he was coming in from the balcony, closing the doors and windows with the curtains behind him, creating more darkness and a shadow affect with him. It was almost consuming a she watched it happen and was caught up in the fact that it was creating, that she had almost forgotten what was happening.

" Shinichi. We need to Talk " said Bruce.

She frowned.

" What are you doing in my room ? " said Shinichi.

He glared at her.

" What the Hell is this ? " said Bruce as he put the wrapper in her hand.

He was surprised at that moment she was flushing from embarrassment. The muscles in her face were not showing no reacting the way he had thought that they would, under such circumstances.

" It is a Tampon wrapper " said Shinichi without pausing.

She said this as she looked his fully in the face and in the eye, without even flinching and only showing annoyance.

".Right ? !" said Bruce.

She put it in the bin.

" I didn't think I would need your permission to have my fucking period " said Shinichi annoyed.

He grunted. Now he was the one that was feeling uncomfortable and completely ashamed of himself.

" Leave " said Shinichi coldly.

He would give her the space she needed and the time that she would need to cool down.

" It was a mistaken on my part " said Bruce.

Looking at her and into her eyes to see how annoyed she was with him. This must be the same look that he gave to others because he was starting to see a disapproving look in them and as if he needed to talk, have everything off his chest at that moment. Except she had puppy dog eyes and was the same look his mother gave to him when she would give him into trouble.

" You are not even going to apologise " said Shinichi.

He could see that she was no longer mad and just annoyed.

" Not a chance " he said smiling.

" Tch " said Shinichi walking out of the room annoyed.

 **Fifth Attempt**

He had failed four times and there was no way that he was going to fuck it up this on the fifth go because it was already embarrassing enough that he had failed this many times. But most of all he had nothing to show for it and he had only made things so much more worse for himself.

The schools were off and Gotham was quiet.

The world was strangely quiet and there was nothing to do, so this was his one and only chance that he would get in a while.

But unfortunately for him she was asleep in bed and it was the bed of the night. And unless he had a way to wake her up without causing any problems for himself then he would be the one in trouble if he just woke her up.

He stood outside her room to see if she was awake or not.

The lights were on.

So, that would mean either she fell asleep with the lights on again or she was awake and this was his chance at accomplishing his mission.

Hesitating for just a moment he was nervous but he was going to complete his mission because it was necessary that he accomplish this because this is one of the most important missions that he will ever come across. And if he fails then he would lose and that was something that he could not do because he was Batman and Batman never failed at anything.

He was The Batman.

He opened the door and he entered.

Unfortunately he was surprised to see what was on the other end of the door. A bunch of giggling teenage girls that were staring at him along with his daughter giving him a disapproving stare.

" Shinichi, can I speak to you in private ? " said Bruce.

Shinichi nodded and closed the door behind her.

He had no idea what the hell was going on and he was going to demand the answers that he needed.

" Bruce I am having a sleepover that you had arranged, remember ? " said Shinichi sounding amused.

He had spaced on this one.

" I never arranged this " said Bruce.

She gave a confused look and crossed her arms as if he was to blame.

" They are the daughter's from the CEO's in my company and this I think is one of their traditions and it must be your turn " said Bruce.

Shinichi just rolled her eyes at him.

" Fine then but this better be the last time that something like this happens " said Shinichi.

He looked at her and realized that she was about to be pampered.

" Enjoy your night. You can have the whole Manor all to yourselves and that I am sure Alfred is more than happy to supply the food or that already has " said Bruce evilly.

If he was not going to have The Talk with her then she was going to be tortured one way or the other.

He on the other hand was going to spend the entire night with a punch bag and he was going to take his time with it.

" Master Bruce there is an event that is scheduled for you to attend tonight "said Alfred approaching him.

" So much for an easy night "

 **Attempt six**

He was tired and it was one of the longest weeks of his life.

And what was even worse he had another event to attend because Gotham was unusually quiet for the past week and yet he was exhausted. But worse he was at this event and he had a date.

" Brucie " said his date.

For the life of him he could not remember her name.

 _He was hoping for a purse snatcher or bank robbery at that moment._

" Brucie ? " said his date wrapping around his arm.

He was more interested in his phone and seeing the exact location his daughter was in at that moment.

The sleepover was still going on and was turning out for two days not the one night that they were both expecting.

To his horror they were all in Limo's and going shopping. Spending a hell a lot of money that he would know that they would always, since the parents always complained about it and annually as well.

He remembered something about millions being spent and he was not sure that was an extraction or not. But he was sure as hell hoping it was not because girls shopping together and he had been with them. He knew that no girl was immune to shopping mad and crazed when they with a herd of girls.

But to his surprise they were or at least she was in a second hand book shop and looking at books.

But she did not know that this was a front for trafficking and even if there was the slightest chance of her being grabbed by them. This was something that he could not allow to happen.

" Sorry Rachelle I have ..." he said before he was interrupted.

" It is MIchelle for the hundredth time " she said mad at him.

She was looking at him and saw his phone.

She saw his screen saver and was immediately mad.

And a drink was poured around him.

The one picture secretly taken of him and his daughter, who she was in a good mood with him and that, he was also in a good mood.

Mistaken again and this had to end because it was getting tiresome.

But when Batman had gotten there he was surprised to see that the police had already had arrived.

The criminal were being taken away in handcuffs and most of them were pleading to be taken away.

 _" So many hand bags "_

 _" Balls Balls Balls "_

 _" Heels "_

 _" Perfume "_

They were muttering half unconscious coming in and out of it. They all looked terrified of the teenage girls that they were attempting to kidnap.

 _" That bastard broke my Chanel No.5 he better pay for this "_

 _" He broke my hand bag no wonder I broke his nose "_

And then he thought back to Shinichi telling that her friends knew self defence and two of those girls must be those who she was talking about.

He was just hanging there and seeing what was happening.

All the girls were being escorted into separate police cars and were going to be sent home. And he would be there because this was something that they had to talk about this time.

She had arrived home surprised to see Bruce again on her room sitting on the couch. But this time he was asleep and snoring loudly.

Then Alfred came in behind her to see what she was seeing amused and surprised as her to see what she was seeing.

" Humph " said Shinichi.

She was not sure what to do.

" Best to leave Master Bruce to sleep " said Alfred.

He had taken one of the pillows and a blanket from the cupboard putting Bruce comfortably asleep on the couch.

Shinichi just raised her eyebrows not knowing what she was going to do.

" I will just clean up in here and you will sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight " said Alfred.

" But this is my room and my mess. I should be the one to..." said Shinichi.

Alfred just gave her one look and she nodded leaving the room to find another room to spend the night in.

 **Attempt seven**

He woke up.

He was lying on the couch.

He was in his old bedroom.

It was now his daughter's bedroom but she was nowhere to be seen.

" Shinichi " he grunted.

He sat up and put the lamp on beside him.

" Alfred " he said.

And in no time at all Alfred had come in.

" You have some company downstairs " said Alfred.

He was tired and he could not be bothered with dealing with people right now.

" Send them away. I will deal with them later there is something that I need to do right now and nothing is going to get in my way " he said getting up.

Now he just had to find her.

" Bruce. It is the Kane family, Sir and they are demanding to see their Granddaughter " said Alfred softly.

He was awake now.

" Where is she ? " said Bruce.

They were not going to see her, no way in hell were they going to see her.

" I had Master Dick take her to a look at a vehicle for her to drive when she will get her driving license " said Alfred.

Now he was about have a heart attack.

" I am not putting my daughter behind the wheel of a car " said Bruce.

But that had to wait and he had to deal with the bigger issue right now.

It was going to have to wait and he was going to have another Talk with her and with everyone in this Manor if they really think that she was going to driving at this point in her life. He had already been in a car with her Mother driving and that was something that he could never forget was something that he wanted to.

It had been a long week and it was just going to have to wait for another time. He maybe has been defeated this time but there was no way in hell that this was going to happen again.


	38. Extra 2

_Shopping his worst Nightmare !_

 _Shopping her worst Nightmare !_

He grunted as he put his hands in his right pocket this was something that he was always dreading the day that he had found out he had a daughter and that was going clothes shopping. But worst of all this was going shopping for a dress for a special occasion that she did not even want to go to in the first place and now that he was thinking about ithe did not want her to go either.

Clothes so many clothes he had already been forced by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn into shopping for them and worst of carrying their bags for them as they went to each and every single shop on the one day for hours.

He had never been so tired or so bored and angry in his entire life at that moment as it was hell and was something that he made a vow to himself that he would never do again.

Not to mention when they had forced him on their opinions on how their outfits looked and exactly what he thought of how they looked. And he had actually said what he had thought on how they looked something that he had been trying not to focus on so that he could do his job as Batman without any unnecessary complications.

After being tricked into go in the first place and agreeing to the whole situation in the first place he was now regretting this decision. But he knew Ronnie and he knew that he could not give a last minute notice since the invitation of going to the occasion in the first place.

He just smiled and tried to seem pleasant as if he was going to enjoy this.

 _Shopping was one of many versions of Hell._

Now they both were here in the most expensive shop in the whole of Gotham City and he was not looking forward to how much this was going to cost him.

But most of all looking at some of the dresses with the neckline and lack of one he was not liking any of this at all. And this appeared to be the only clothing shop that was least revealing of out of all shops and this was the reason it was the most expensive.

He wanted something that was Classic andsophisticated yet Traditional for her and now he was thinking about types of dresses the thought of this was making his head hurt.

He looked at the Debutante Ball part of the store all he could see was black and white in that part of the store, that it almost looked like a wedding something that he knew that she was far too young for.

Too many dresses taking over the department for the eye to see.

" So where would you like to start ? " said Bruce.

He turned to his side to see that she was not there but the other end of the shop with males chatting with her and he could see the flirting coming from miles away.

He grunted and walked forward to his prey to get them away from his cub.

" Did you just fart? " said a teen boy.

" No " said Shinichi confused.

" Because you just blew me away " said the teen boy.

" You are standing under an air vent, that is probably were the air was coming from and possibly the sound that you were thinking. But I do not smell anything that you must be confused about, although your breath does kind of smell unpleasant " said Shinichi.

She saw him slightly stumble as he was leaning on the rack.

" Are you alright ? " said Shinichi concerned.

He hit his head hard on the metal bar.

" Yeah, everything is ok but my dignity " he said snapping at her and walked away moodily.

She was not sure what had just happened but before she could utter another word someone was tapping on her shoulder and she automatically turned around to see who it was.

" Pardon me, but what pickup line works best with you? " said another teen.

She automatically thinking of Kaito and smiled as she giggled saying it.

" Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart. I a pick up line that my boyfriend used on me and that girl I see checking you out would just like you to say 'Hi' that always works as well and just ask to go for a cup of coffee, since that is what she is drinking and is almost done as well " said Shinichi.

She turned around not seeing him frowning at the whole situation and he then looked at the other girl who was smiling and he sheepishly smiled back at her.

" Thanks " he muttered as he walked away.

She took a second to breathe and then walk forward to see an older man approach her.

" Is your Dad an astronaut? Because someone took the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes " said the man.

She frowned at the question as she could see Bruce now approaching.

" No her Father is a very influential and successful Business man " said Bruce.

He approached and put his arm around her as he smiled.

" Oh I see looks like I did not stand a chance not even from the start it seems looks and money can buy you anything " said the man angrily.

He was getting fed up with this.

" I think you are mistaken because my daughter is not for sale and for the latter she is a High School Girl and you might want to look for someone more you age than someone that is more than old enough to be your own child " said Bruce.

The man looked shocked and speechless.

" Well, well I don't suppose you have any older sisters ? " He said looking at Shinichi.

" Or that you have any older daughters that no one knows about. I have seen your handy work and it looks simply stunning and could only get better " said the man to Bruce.

He was looking Shinichi up and down so Bruce pulled her aside so that she could not be seen in a protective manner.

The man just smiled pleasantly and put his hands in his pockets.

" I think it would be best that you leave immediately before security gets wind of what you are flirting with underage girls " said Bruce calmly.

The man stared at him with fury in his eyes for moment.

" So, they have to be the correct age is what you are saying and I better not make the mistake of doing this again " said the man as if he was almost thanking him.

And then he walked away with his hands in his pockets and whistling as his followed a pair of long legs he could see.

" Jackass " muttered Bruce.

He turned around to see that his daughter was already gone after doing another disappearing act, something that he was really getting tired of her doing it.

He looked around and he was quickly able to find her only to see other lurking and watching over her. He glared at each and every single one of them scaring them and frightening them from looking in her direction and going nearby her.

" Would you mind telling me the next time you decide to go wondering away without even notifying me " said Bruce.

Shinichi did not even glance in his direction as she could see his shadow and was annoyed by the way he was talking to her. She just rolled her eyes and barely looked through the dresses that were on the rack not caring what one that she would have to wear. More on the fact that she hated that she would have to wear one and attend the stupid event in the first place.

" I thought you were rather too busy, you now talking to your peers " said Shinichi.

She moved onto the second rack of dresses going through them without really looking just looking for one that was actually her size.

" Shinichi what the hell have I done or said that would give you the impression that I would be ..." said Bruce.

Shinichi pointed to a group of young ladies not much older than her that were giggling and looking in his direction as they were flirting from afar.

" I thought all Playboys were friends " said Shinichi dully.

 _That one stung._

She stopped going through the dresses and found one that was her size.

" Here I found one that is my size so that is the mission accomplished for today's task " said Shinichi.

She turned around to see that he was not looking happy.

" It is too revealing for my taste " said Bruce looking at it.

She sighed.

" Well that is the exact size I am. so you can go hunt down one you seem appropriate for me to wear " said Shinichi.

She handed him the dress over.

" You really want a male, me your Father to buy you a dress without you even looking at it first or even trying it on, is what you are saying " said Bruce.

" That is exactly what I am how I am not particularly insecure or care what I will be wearing. And this will be the one and only time that this ever happens " said Shinichi.

" You need to try the dress on I do not want to come back here again because it is not the right size " said Bruce starting to argue with her.

She sighed it was obvious he was not going to let her go any time soon.

" Then I will alter it or have it altered if you do not wish for me to do it, even though I can. Or I could always bring it back by myself, since I am old enough to going shopping by myself since I am sixteen and not six and I will not get lost wandering off " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi I am not going to argue with you over this " said Bruce.

" Great then pick a dress, any dress and I will come back when you find one that you like seeing..." said Shinichi.

" I am not going to let you go off alone seeing how there was a break out from Arkham just a couple of days ago " said Bruce.

" There is always a break out Bruce " said Shinichi.

 _Didn't he know it_

" You need to stop calling me that " said Bruce without thinking.

Her jaw dropped as she clenched it.

" No way in hell am I ever calling you _That_ " said Shinichi neutrally.

This was all because he could not agree on the stupid dress.

" Nor will I force you to do so. But maybe one day you will be comfortable enough to call me that. But I have to respect your decision and I will not push you to make that decision for you but I am hoping that just maybe one of these days you will " said Bruce.

There was a moment of hatred and silence in the air.

" Brucie " called out a female voice.

Shinichi turned around to see who it was but did not recognize this red headed woman that was now waving at her for some reason.

" Brucie there you two are " she said.

Shinichi was more confused than ever.

" Do I know you ? " said Shinichi.

The woman looked puzzled as she looked at her and looked as if she was insulted as if she was a person that was and is supposed to be remembered.

" I thought white was not your colour ? " said Veronica.

Now she was more confused than ever until she realized what had actually happened.

" You met _Kaitou Kid_ disguised as me. I have actually never met you before, I am sorry for the misunderstanding " said Shinichi.

The stranger blinked and took several seconds to realize what had happened.

" Oh, right that is why you are much prettier than the last time I saw you and that dress was just god awful so out dated and just like that awful outfit that that loathsome thief actually wears. It should be the fashion police that should be called and not the actual police someone really needs to give that thief some fashion tips and tell him it is the twenty-first century " said Veronica.

Shinichi just smiled politely and nodded.

And before she knew it she was being hugged.

" I am Veronica Vreeland by the way just you can call me Ronnie. And I am here to help you find the perfect dress since Brucie here does not have any sense of style and that is why he either has to have my help or the stylist that I got for him " said Veronica as she nudged at Bruce.

 _So it actually seemed like he had a friend ?_

 _An actual female friend ?_

" So, hand it over Brucie " said Veronica.

Shinichi was confused.

" If you expect me to help you help your daughter find the perfect dress and the perfect look all in one day then you better expect that it will cost a lot of money. And those plastic cards are just itching to be spent on so many other essentials other than a dress because she will need other things as well like her hair done and accessories. Diamonds are a girl's best friend and your daughter is lacking in that department no real diamonds whatsoever I see on her " said Veronica.

All she was seeing right now was another version of her mother and she wanted to run for the hills right now. But that was not an option right now because Bruce had a grip on her shoulder that would seem likely he was not holding her and making her stay still but it was. And Veronica looked like she wanted to take her away and never return her as if she was her own personal Barbie that she would want to dress all of the time.

She could not utter a single word as Bruce just handed his card over.

" Let me guess I am just here to carry the bags " said Bruce chuckling.

" No, I am taking your daughter for the private treatment where she will get a manicure pedicure, waxing and so much more girly stuff to do. Even if she does have soft skin and a little tanning could ever kill her " said Veronica.

" Why Thank You but I prefer my skin natural just the way it is and... " said Shinichi mad.

She was nudged by Bruce who interrupted her and she just scowled back at.

" Natural I suppose that could work and yeah I can see the whole thing work out just fine " said Veronica.

Veronica looked at the dress was holding and was shaking her head at it. While also doing the same as she looked at the others that she had previously looked at ignoring the fact that this was not something that Shinichi wanted or had even neglected to even notice.

" This is not something I want and you should know that " said Shinichi.

" Think of this as your punishment for calling me a Playboy that is disrespectful of you. And you never know you might just have some fun if you lighten up a little and stop sulking like a child " said Bruce.

" You are a Playboy and you are one to talk about sulking. I do not care that you label it as brooding it is still the same time as sulking " said Shinichi.

 _He was not happy._

" You should have more respect from me than that. Even if you do despise me you have no right in calling me a Playboy since you know more than you are saying and letting on " said Bruce.

She stared at him dully.

" You are a Playboy and nothing is going to change that fact that fact is one you made yourself for yourself " said Shinichi.

" Then find me the evidence that prove these actions otherwise it is just Hearsay " said Bruce challengingly.

Shinichi just smiled.

" Fine then that will be easy even to find the physical evidence of your indiscretions " said Shinichi.

And removed his arm that was still attached from her shoulder.

"You're in Gotham sweetheart you need all the protection that you get so do not even think about sneaking out of here" said Bruce in a rather gravelly voice.

He saw that Veronica was coming and he had to put his act back on quickly so he hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

He knew her and least of what he had seen and knew how she would react to this knowing that she would not make a scene in such a public area or in front of strangers because she was a child. She did not take tantrums in public and as far as he could tell that she did not even as a toddler or child.

And he was the only thing that actually set her off which he was not pleased with at all not one bit seeing how the only real emotion she could direct to him was mostly anger.

" Ronnie take care of my Little Girl and try not to scare her too much will you " said Bruce.

Yes, he could see the anger in her eyes and it would be something that she was going to be discussing him with him later on. And he could because it seemed that was the only way that she would be willingly talk to him without her being forced into a conversation by someone else making and influencing her to do it.

He would not admit it to anyone but he loved arguing with her.

 _He was not a Playboy._

He did not understand her anger towards this because he could tell that she did not care about the superficial things like that and there must be more to this than she is letting on and since she was not letting anything on he had to find out what the issue was so they could talk about it.

Emotions and talking about those said emotions was something that he never did and was something he was not used to or would never want to do or do willingly because he did not see the point.

But he was seeing that she was doing the same thing and how it was affecting her and there was no way in hell he was going to let her turn out the same way emotionally likely him.


	39. Chapter 39

I am thinking about rewriting this but not completely sure.

What do you think that I should carry on from here or start again but with changes that would actually make the story better ?

Younger Shinichi.

She has been shrunken because I do not want to go away from that

What changes should I make ?


	40. Chapter 40

About to put the first chapter of the rewrite up.

Shinichi is still female and I have put another twist to it.

It is called " Nature or Nurture "


End file.
